


Lazarus Project: Mass Effect 2

by RavenCall70



Series: Mass Effect [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Collector Attack, Companion stories before Shepard's Return, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Lots of Whisky, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Secrets, What happened after Collector attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 94
Words: 158,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: After the Normandy goes down in an attack by an unknown enemy, the crew struggles to accept the loss of Commander Callie Shepard. With the Normandy grounded, the unlikely group of friends part ways, seeking to find their place and purpose in the galaxy and cope with their loss of their leader and friend. But unseen events are unfolding in the dark reaches of space, events that will force them back together to make the ultimate sacrifice - Save the galaxy or die trying.Book 1: English Bay BluesBook 2: Dragon's TeethBook 3: Lazaurus Project





	1. Lost

##### Milky Way/Omega Nebula/Amada System

_**Earth year: 2183 CE (Council Era) --- March** _

Kaidan watched through the window of the evac shuttle, as a faint blue trail of light raced away from the wreckage of the Normandy.

He could feel his heart slow as his breath hitched in his chest, his eyes welling with unshed tears. No! He screamed silently. No! She's with Joker, she's fine! Yet his words did nothing to ease the sudden emptiness he felt in his heart.

The gut wrenching pain that spread through his body as he watched the Normandy disintegrate in the vast expanse of unrelenting space, threatened to drown him in overwhelming grief. He knew with certainty she was gone. The fear he'd heard in Joker's voice over the comm systems was undeniable. Even as he fought to deny it, he knew what Callie had done. She'd sacrificed herself to save Joker at the cost of her own life.

He didn't need to see inside Joker's shuttle to know she wasn't in there. A massive hollow feeling filled his chest as murmurs of the crew's shocked disbelief faded to nothing. He heard nothing, felt nothing as he withdrew from the world. Pulling everything he felt inside himself, he crammed it all into a black box in his mind and pushed it down as far as it would go.

By the time an Alliance cruiser entered the system in response to the distress call, he was numb. His anchor, his light in the darkness of space was gone. As he disembarked from the shuttle, he didn't speak or acknowledge anyone who might have spoken to him and he knew he was little more than a shell of the man he'd been only hours ago.

He saw with the smallest trace of relief that nearly everyone he'd worked with had made it to safety. Garrus, Liara, Tali, Chakwas and Adams – they were standing off to the side of the Agincourt's cargo bay, talking quietly while sending mute glances his way, but he ignored them.

“Lieutenant?” A man asked as he stood there, staring at nothing.“Lieutenant Alenko.” More firmly.

Kaidan blinked, forcing himself to focus on the man who was calling his name. For a brief moment all he saw was a blurry outline before Anderson's face came into sharp focus.

“Sir?” He replied, hearing the confusion in his own voice.

“What happened Lieutenant? Where's Commander Shepard?”

Kaidan flinched at the mention of her name, his jaw clenching automatically. “I don't know sir. I didn't see who attacked us.”

“And Shepard?”

Kaidan couldn't speak. He nodded weakly at Joker's shuttle, the last one to be recovered. “Ask Lieutenant Moreau.” He said, not trusting himself to say anything more.

Anderson frowned as he followed Kaidan's line of sight, feeling his blood run cold. Alenko's behaviour was setting off red flags of alarm. He'd known Kaidan a long time and he'd never before seen him like this. It was as though he was nothing more than a shell of the man he knew, someone whose vital spark of life was suddenly somehow missing.

Setting his jaw, he turned back to see where the medics were now lifting Moreau onto a stretcher. It seemed he'd suffered multiple bone fractures and would be taken directly to the med bay for treatment. From where he stood, the look on the Flight Lieutenant's face told him what he already knew – Shepard was gone. Joker's tear-stained face wore the most awful expression – a mix of grief and guilt marred his features, his eyes normally full of humour were now red-rimmed by grief, making him almost unrecognizable.

Casting a worried glance at Alenko's rigid posture, he moved to join the rest of Shepard's crew who were grouped nearby talking quietly. The turian had one arm draped lightly across the quarian's shoulder and was patting her gently. The asari looked almost as bad as Alenko but she was looking around her furtively as though searching for an escape.

“They were so happy.” Anderson heard the quarian, Tali, say s he approached the group. “No one deserved it more than they did.”

“I know Tali.” Garrus replied to her in his gruff voice. “I know. But I'm here for you if you need me.”

“Thank you Garrus.” Tali said, stifling a sob. “She was so nice to me.”

Their conversation faded from his ears as Anderson continued on to where Chakwas and Engineer Adams were standing apart from the rest of them.

“Can either of you tell me what happened out here?” Anderson asked, his voice firm.

“Sir.” Adams acknowledged. “We were in the Amada System. We'd been scanning for geth for the past four days but found nothing. Then a few hours ago we came under attack.”

“Attack by who? The geth?”

“No sir, I don't think so. They used a weapon that cut through our defences as though they weren't even there. By the time we reached the evac shuttles, we were too far away to identify the ship. But it was massive sir, unlike anything I've ever seen.”

“Bigger than Sovereign?” Anderson pressed, a frown creasing his features.

“Yes, I believe so sir. But I couldn't tell you how much bigger, we were too far away by then to see much.”

“Thank you Adams.” Anderson said, letting his breath out in a sigh. “I think everyone here needs to visit the med bay, even if you aren't injured.”

“Yes sir.” Adams said, hesitating as he cast an uneasy look in Alenko's direction. “Should I inform the crew sir?”

Following Adams' gaze, he nodded, his eyes fixed on Alenko's rigid form. “I would appreciate it Adams. Don't worry about Alenko though, I'll speak with him myself.”

“Aye, aye sir.” Adams said, letting out a sigh of relief before going to inform the crew, leaving Anderson alone with Dr. Chakwas.

“Doctor.” Anderson said, tearing his gaze from Alenko.

“Councillor.” Chakwas acknowledged, her eyes sad. “I suspect I can guess what you're going to say.”

“I'm sure you can Karin.” Anderson agreed softly.

“You want to ask me about Lieutenant Alenko.”

“I do. More specifically I want to know if he's going to be okay. Do you know what's wrong with him?” Anderson's voice carried the weight of concern he was trying to conceal.

“I suspect he's suffering from massive shock. We're all in shock of course,” Chakwas amended. “Losing the Commander and the Normandy. It's all so sudden. I admit I'm having trouble myself.”

“But what about Alenko?” Anderson pressed.

“Honestly Councillor,” Chakwas said, dropping her gaze. “Lieutenant Alenko, Kaidan, is a strong man, but he's also capable of very strong emotions. I don't know how a loss like this is going to affect him or how he's going to handle it. He and the Commander...” She trailed off, not sure she could continue.

“I'm aware they were close Doctor.” Anderson said, indicating she should continue.

“Of course you were. Well ,in that case, you should know they had become much closer over the past several weeks. They were very discreet and professional about it, but it was obvious to the entire crew they they cared deeply for each another.”

“I see.” Anderson said, feeling a weight drop onto his shoulders as though the air in the cargo bay had suddenly become heavier. His heart felt bruised and battered on Alenko's behalf. The man had suffered so much, had been alone for so long, he'd hoped that he and Shepard could find the happiness they both deserved within each other. But that hope had died alongside Shepard and he had no idea how he could help Alenko this time around.

“In my medical opinion.” Karin continued, “Alenko must receive grief counselling as soon as possible, and at least two weeks of inactive duty. But no more than that.” She cautioned.

“Any particular reason?”

“As I said, Kaidan feels things deeply. He's much like Shepard in that respect, but like Shepard he will also blame himself for her death. If he doesn't already blame Joker, he will blame himself. Also, he became unresponsive while on board the evac shuttle, immediately following the destruction of the Normandy.”

“I understand he's in a bad place right now Doctor.” Anderson said, frustrated. “But what exactly are you trying to tell me?”

Chakwas sighed, her eyes sad as she stared at Alenko's rigid form. “Kaidan is a walking time bomb Councillor. I can't with any certainty tell you how he's going to react to this loss and I'm not altogether certain that the passage of time will help him heal.”

“Dammit.” Anderson muttered angrily. “Thank you Doctor. I'll let you get back to the crew. And I'm sorry about Shepard.”

“As are we all Councillor” Chakwas sniffed as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. “As are we all.”

  
  


 


	2. Memorial

##### Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- March** _

A week following the destruction of the Normandy, a small memorial service was set to be held on the Presidium. A private affair meant to honour the crew lost in the attack and that of Commander Shepard.

Those who gathered were subdued, overcome with grief or distant to those around them. Although Anderson had approached each member of Shepard's' squad to say a few words for the service, none had volunteered. Anderson had been taken aback by the depth of loss her crew elicited in response to her death. It was as though all of them refused to accept she was gone and by not speaking at the service, it would ensure her return to them. That Shepard had garnered such loyalty, dedication and respect that she'd only known a short while astounded him.

His own heart was heavy over the loss of Shepard as he took his place among the rest of the gathered Alliance personnel who had gathered to offer their condolences and respect for a fellow Alliance officer. In his mind, the galaxy seemed so much bigger without her in it, yet despite his grief he was more concerned for Alenko. The man had shown no sign of grief or sadness or anger. It was as though he'd become a statue, incapable of feeling anything. He could see the Lieutenant from his position near the front of the room. Alenko had shown up wearing crisply-pressed dress blues and although his appearance was professional, his eyes were empty. He spoke to no one as he took his seat and left as soon as the service ended.

Anderson had tried talking to him a few days before, but Alenko hadn't reacted at all. He'd gone through the motions of answering his questions, giving all the right responses, and yet Anderson knew that Alenko was in trouble. The Lieutenant's behaviour had begun to scare him. In his present state of mind it was impossible to guess what he might do. Yet he'd passed his psych evaluation and had received a clean bill of health from every medical staff who'd interviewed him. He couldn't understand how that was possible, but without proof that Alenko was not himself he could officially do nothing to help. Unofficially, after trying to talk to him and failing to reach him, he knew with certainty that Alenko was not fine. In fact, he wasn't sure Alenko would ever be fine again.

**Liara**

##### Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- March** _

Liara felt numb as she sat surrounded by the crew of the Normandy, and those who had assembled for Shepard's memorial service. Numb, but not catatonic like Alenko she thought darkly.

Unlike the rest of them, she refused to accept that Shepard was gone. The Alliance and the Council were appropriately upset by Shepard's loss, but she was keenly aware of their sense of relief as well. She wasn't entirely clear on the reason for that relief, but as far as she was aware, neither the Alliance nor the Council had bothered to look for her friend's body.

The Council had no desire to send any ships into the lawless space of the Attican Traverse for any reason, least of all for one soldier. From what little she'd overheard from the various officers she's been around over the past week, the Alliance used the loss of so many ships during the Battle of the Citadel to justify not conducting a search for Commander Shepard. They didn't have the manpower or the resources to waste on one soldier, despite the fact that everyone in the galaxy now saw her as a hero. Besides, she'd heard one say, she was just one woman and even if they found her, it was only a body.

How they justified their own inaction made Liara's blood boil. On top of that was the unspoken agreement that announcing Shepard's death to the galaxy was not in their best interest. The less who knew that the Saviour of the Citadel was dead, the better. Even so, it didn't prevent the wild rumours that had begun to circulate over the loss of the Normandy. Secret or not, the destruction of the most advanced and expensive warship in the Alliance fleet could not be withheld from the public, especially after members of her crew had been seen on the Citadel.

Liara had already heard a news report done by that distasteful reporter, Khalisa as she's made her way to the memorial that day.

“ _The loss of the most advanced warship in the Alliance fleet has stunned the Citadel and the galaxy at large this week. Officially, the Alliance has declined to comment on what caused the ship to go missing. Several members of Normandy's crew have been unreachable. This reporter has been denied access to any crew member, stating that due to the Alliance's ongoing investigation, the crew has been forced to sign non-disclosure agreements. This is Khalisa Bint Sinahn Al-Jilani for Westerlund News.”_

Liara glanced down, checking the time on her omni-tool for the tenth time in as many minutes. She didn't even want to be here, but out of respect for the crew and for Shepard, she'd come. But she didn't share their grief or their sense of loss. With her mother gone, she was now the sole heir of everything her mother had amassed over her long lifespan. Using those resources, she had made plans of her own to conduct her own search for Shepard.

Even before they had arrived on the Citadel, she had made arrangements to have her mother's entire estate liquidated, the proceeds to be deposited into a secure account on Illium. By the time they'd arrived on the Citadel, she had already purchased a small office space and had begun to compile a network of people she could use in her search for Shepard's body.

It had been the longest week of her life waiting for this memorial service, she was practically crawling out of her skin in her anxiety to be gone from here. Glancing back at her omni-tool she stifled a grow of frustration. In less than an hour, she would be on her way to Illium. One of her contacts had already flagged a message that had been forwarded to her via an old friend from her University days. She was anxious to leave, even as she struggle to share the crew's grief and offer condolences. Thankfully, no one had felt compelled to engage her in conversation and for that at least, she was grateful. It would have been near impossible to pretend she shared their feelings of loss.

If she had to endure one more empty, unfeeling offer of sympathy she didn't trust herself to not tear the unlucky individual in half with her biotics. Sad music began to play and she looked up to see the rest of those gathered slowly rising to their feet to make their way out of the room.

Thank the goddess, she muttered silently. Time to get out of here. Rising to her feet, she made her way to the door as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself. As she ducked through the doorway, she caught a glimpse of Kaidan. He was sitting ramrod straight in his chair, staring at the altar where someone had placed a holo of Shepard that was surrounded by a copious amount of floral arrangements. She felt a string of despair pluck at her heart at the sight, but with an angry shake of her head, she squared her shoulders and marched into the hallway, turning her back on everything his posture represented.


	3. Letting Go

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- March** _

Tali couldn't stop the tears that continued to flow down her cheeks as she sat among her fellow crew mates who had assembled for Shepard's memorial.

She was comforted by the reassuring weight of Garrus' presence. He was sitting beside her in stoic silence, the only indication that he was aware of her distress was that he'd draped his arm across her shoulders in a rare offer of comfort. From outside her awareness, she could hear the steady click of his mandibles as a parade of official looking Alliance personnel spoke of the woman Tali had called friend.

They didn't even know her! She thought angrily. Why were they even here? A hiccup of grief escaped her, drawing the attention of blonde human woman who scowled at her upon realizing she was looking at a quarian.

She knew the humans and every other species on the Citadel blamed her people for what the geth had done. In the interests of keeping her safe, Councillor Anderson had provided her a safe place to stay on the Citadel while she waited for the memorial service. Surprised by the gesture, she had accepted even knowing that it would have been simpler if she had just returned to the Flotilla. But she couldn't do that. She would not turn her back on Shepard, not even on her memory.

Garrus had stayed with her, Anderson having extended the invitation to both him, Dr. T'Soni and Joker. But Liara had politely refused, saying only that she had business to attend to but would see them all at the service.

Tali had been surprised by Lira's cold behaviour. Since the destruction of the Normandy, Liara had been distant and hadn't spoken more than a few sentences to anyone. Not that Tali had ever had much contact with her before, it was well known by everyone aboard that Liara had to be devastated. She'd practically thrown herself at Shepard less than a day after joining the Normandy only to be met with rejection.

Tali's own people were so different from the the crew she'd spent the past six months with, and yet they all seemed to care for and respect Shepard. Much the same as she herself had, so she didn't understand why they were all acting as though it didn't matter. Well not all of them, she amended casting her eyes to the Lieutenant who was seated two rows in front of her. Kaidan was nothing short of a mess.

She'd tried to speak to him several times over the past few days but had given up in defeat when her attempts to draw him out were met with eyes that held no warmth or feeling. It had been like trying to appeal to a geth and his lack of response had frightened her.

Even Garrus, who although he was present and had seemingly stepped up to be her unofficial protector, had sealed himself away. He'd spoken words of comfort to her over the past week, but had done so with such clinical detachment that it hadn't been comforting at at all. In fact, the more meaningless words he spoke, the more isolated she had felt. After two days of it, she had found herself feeling little more than cool detachment regarding the loss of her human friend.

Yet all that ended when she'd caught sight of Kaidan sitting stiff and alone in the memorial room, looking much like a statue carved of stone. Then she had caught sight of Joker, his arm and one leg wrapped tight in bandages, his eyes red and bloodshot swaying in his seat as he tried to keep himself upright. But the worst was when she caught sight of the lone holo image of Shepard that someone had placed at the front of the room. Tali didn't know where it had come from, but it seemed so out of place and wrong.

Councillor Anderson had asked if any of them wished to speak at the service, but she knew she couldn't. And what would those gathered have thought if she had? A quarian speaking about the loss of their human Saviour? If she had, she was certain they would have blamed her for the destruction of the Normandy and the loss of Shepard.

Rumours had circulated that geth had destroyed the Normandy despite the fact that there had been no proof that the vessel that had attacked them was geth in origin. The sole reason that geth were suspect was due to the Normandy's mission file. They had been searching for geth in the Attican Traverse and Shepard had killed hundreds of them. According to those who had any opinion at all they argued that it was logical to assume the geth had retaliated and destroyed the Normandy.

Her arm buzzed then and Tali absently pressed a button, removing a filter from a pocket on her thigh before removing the one that was clogged – an annoying side-effect of all her crying. It had been difficult to find replacement filters on the Citadel – no one wanted her in their stores. In the end, she'd had to confine herself to Anderson's apartment, sending Garrus out alone to purchase the filters for her.

She looked up as the room began to clear, noting how fast Liara rose and made for the exit. Tali was dismayed that her ruminations had made her miss most of the service, but Liara's strange behaviour overrode any regret she felt. Tali knew Liara was up to something, she just didn't know what.

“Tali.” Garrus said at her ear. “We should go. The room is clearing out and I'm in no mood to make nice with any more Alliance officers.”

“Of course Garrus.” Tali sniffed, rising to her feet. “Just give me a minute. Okay?”

“Sure Tali.” Garrus agreed, his tone gruff. “I'll wait for you by the door.”

She watched him walk off, pointedly ignoring anyone who tried to catch his eye. He reached the doorway and pressed his back against the frame, crossing his arms across his chest. A silent sentinel, his very posture, daring anyone to disturb him.

Her eyes sad, Tali turned back to Kaidan who was now surrounded by empty chairs – everyone else had gone. Even Joker had left and she hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye. Steeling herself, she approached Kaidan hoping that this time he would at least acknowledge her presence.

This is stupid Tali, she admonished herself. He doesn't even want your help. She understood that, yet she also knew that Shepard would have wanted her to try. Shepard would want anyone, someone to try to reach the man she had loved – Tali knew with certainty that Shepard would have been so disappointed with how they'd shut each other out.

“Kaidan?” Tali said, taking in his crisp uniform that clashed severely with his red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained face. “I... I don't know if you can hear me Kaidan. I understand that you don't want to talk but I'm leaving the Citadel today. I'm sorry Kaidan, I... I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you, if you ever need a friend.”

Tali's heart squeezed in pain as Kaidan failed once again to acknowledge her or even blink his awareness of her presence. She had expected it, yet she still brought up her omni-tool and pressed a few buttons before lowering her arm to her side again, feeling her heart break at the sight of him.

“Okay.” Tali said, struggling to keep her voice even. “I've sent my contact details to your omni-tool. Please get in touch with me when you can. Goodbye Lieutenant.” She whispered, leaving him silent and immobile at her back.

“Ready to go Tali?” Garrus asked as she joined him in the doorway. “I've arranged transport for us. It will take us back to the Flotilla – I got the coordinates from Anderson.”

“Thank you Garrus, but you don't have to come with me.”

“I want to Tali. It's the least I can do...” He said, cutting off whatever he'd been about to say.

“Alright Garrus. In that case, yes, I'm ready to leave now.”

Together they moved to the doorway and were about to step through when Tali felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she was surprised to see Kaidan there, his eyes filled with sadness but focused on her.

“Thank you Tali.” He said softly before averting his eyes and pushing past her, disappearing into the crowd of people going about their business on the Presidium.

“What was all that about?” Garrus asked, watching Kaidan's retreating form.

“”Shepard.” Tali said quietly. “Let's go Garrus. I want to go home now.”

 


	4. Reaching Out

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- March** _

After the Alliance had rescued the crew from the evac shuttles, Garrus had stood stoically silent with the rest of the crew in the cargo bay of the Agincourt.

He couldn't believe Shepard was gone. He just couldn't. He wasn't numb and he wasn't broken, but he was most definitely in shock. When he learned the details of how it had happened, he hadn't been surprised. That Shepard's final act had been to save Joker's life was just as he had expected. Though by what he'd seen, he was certain Joker wished she hadn't. The man was a blubbery mess. Never before had he seen anyone so wracked with guilt and grief as when the medical staff had taken Joker to the med bay.

Gone was Joker's jovial demeanour and his crooked grin. Even the light had gone from Joker's eyes – the same light that had spurred him to prove his worthiness to become Normandy's pilot. But even Joker's emotional distress had been nothing compared to what he saw in Kaidan. The Lieutenant just stood there, apart from everyone, his arms limp at his sides, flinching whenever anyone got to close to him. Garrus had never seen anyone as lost as the Lieutenant clearly was. He admired Kaidan's courage and tenacity and his dedication to his job. His respect for the soldier had only increased over the months they'd fought alongside each other, deepening when he'd learned that the Lieutenant was an L2. A human biotic who had survived his ordeal at BAat.

Garrus knew all about BAat, his father having told him all about it. Vyrnnus' death had been played down, but his father had known the man. Didn't like him one bit, but knew him and had been a position to know the details of how he'd died. Despite that, Garrus might still have known nothing about the place if not for the fact that at the time he was being considered for Spectre training. Contacts within the Turian Hierarchy who knew his father had requested his assistance in handling Vyrnus' remains. NO one had wanted the details of his death known, yet Garrus had overheard his father talking and knew everything.

When he'd first met the Lieutenant, he'd had no idea that Kaidan was the biotic responsible for Vyrnnus' death. Even after he was aboard the Normandy, he might still have never connected the two if he hadn't overheard Shepard mention the dead turian's name. Curious, he listened in on their conversation, even as he kicked himself for doing so. Afterwards, he'd looked at Kaidan with even more respect, marvelling how that single event had served to shape the course of the young human's life, turning him into a dedicated and respected Alliance soldier. He understood what Kaidan had overcome to get where he was. To see him so broken now was devastating, yet he knew there was nothing he could do. He had no experience. He had no experience with human emotions, but he understood how passionate and intense they could be. The events of the First Contact War was proof of that.

Garrus was uncomfortable with even the idea of offering comfort to the Lieutenant – he knew with certainty that whatever he might say or do now would just make things worse. Instead he settled for offering Tali a shoulder to cry on. But he was as much surprised by Liara's behaviour as he was dismayed by Kaidan's. Everyone who had served with Shepard were clearly devastated by her loss, Liara stood apart from them all. She was crying, yet she seemed aloof and separated from everything around her refusing to meet anyone's eyes. He felt the loss as much as anyone, but he was also a turian. He had no natural ability to share or express his grief, so he channelled the confusing wash of emotion into offer Tali solace – the only one of them who clearly needed support.

When they'd arrived at the Citadel, he had wondered what in spirits name he would do now. When Anderson had offered them the use of his apartment, he had readily accepted. He was in no hurry to run back to C-Sec, despite what he'd told Shepard. He also had been unable to deny the sense of relief he'd felt when Tali said she was returning to her people. It was the perfect excuse to put of making a decision of his own. So he made arrangements for transport before letting Tali know he intended to travel with her back to the Flotilla.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement, but because she was so distraught over the loss of the Normandy and of Shepard, she had accepted without question. Whether she understood his reasons or because she simply didn't want to make the trip alone, he didn't know, but he was grateful when she didn't question it.

At the memorial service, it was painfully obvious to him that both Moreau's and Alenko's emotional state had not improved, if anything they had both gotten much worse. It was heart-breaking to see – they'd all been so close and Shepard's death had torn the crew apart as thoroughly as the enemy ship had torn through the Normandy.

Liara though was much the same as she had always been, yet here, at Shepard's memorial she seemed agitated and anxious as though it was taking everything she had to remain seated. He watched with interest as she checked and double checked something on her omni-tool, oblivious to what was going on around her.

What the hell was Liara up to? He wondered, she was practically vibrating with nervous energy, so much so that it seemed she might bounce out of her seat and float out of the room. Whatever she was about, he intended to find out and made a note on his omni-tool to track her down upon his return from the quarian Flotilla.

As they left the service, he was startled by the sound of Kaidan's voice at his back. Turning, he was shocked by the naked look of pain for the brief moment he caught the Lieutenant's eyes, before Kaidan pushed roughly past him to disappear in the crowded hallway of the Presidium.

“Tali.” He said. “What was that about?”

“Shepard.” Tali said softly. “Let's go Garrus. I want to go home to my people.”

“Of course Tali.” Garrus said, falling into step beside her. “But really Tali, what was that? I haven't heard Kaidan speak since...”

“I just told him that if he needed a friend he could contact me.” Tali said. “Shepard would be so unhappy with how everyone has been behaving.”

“I...” Garrus began, a hitch in his voice at the mention of Shepard's name. Clearing his throat, he tried again, his voice rough. “I hadn't thought of that. But yeah Tali, you're right. She would be disappointed with all of us.”

“It would break her heart.” Tali whispered, her voice threatening to break again. “It's why I knew I had to try on more time. To reach him, you know?”

“You're a good friend Tali.” Garrus said as they boarded the transport he'd acquired for their trip. “Shepard would be proud of you.”

“Thanks Garrus.” Tali said, sniffling. “I just hope it makes a difference.”

“So do I Tali. So do I.”

 


	5. Guilt

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- May** _

Joker was devastated. He couldn't get the image of Shepard, silhouetted by the blackness of space as she'd pushed the eject button for his evac shuttle out of his mind. It was seared in his brain like a stamp of guilt on his heart. The wait for rescue was eternal, the last minutes aboard the Normandy replaying in his inner vision like an endless nightmare.

When Shepard had helped him to the escape pod, the bones in his right arm had fractured. When she'd jettisoned the pod away from wreckage of the Normandy, the sudden acceleration had thrown him against the wall, snapping his femur and cracking his ribs.

Yet the physical pain of his body was nothing compared to the guilt and grief that consumed him as he sat alone in the shuttle, his thoughts consumed with horrific detail of what was happening to Shepard even as he sat there, safe, alive and breathing.

By the time the Agincourt's medical team wheeled him to their med bay, he was tear-stained and distraught, his eyes burning from the salt of his tears. His guilt so complete that as he'd caught a brief glimpse of Kaidan, standing apart from everyone on the cargo bay, he wished he were dead. Anything would have been preferable to how he felt, alone, guilty and ashamed. He'd been certain Kaidan would rip him a new one, had expected it, even welcomed it. But Kaidan had done nothing, he hadn't even acknowledged him or spoken a word.

When he'd returned to the Citadel and was released from the hospital, he'd made straight for Chora's Den only to find it gone. In his emotional state, he'd forgot all about Sovereign and Saren and the destruction of the ward where Chora's Den had been. With painstaking slowness, he'd made his way to Flux, determined to drink himself into oblivion. He didn't care how long it took to get there, but he was going to drink and he was going to keep drinking until he could drink no more.

Settling himself at the bar, he'd ordered an entire bottle of Thessia Red. He didn't care how expensive it was or the look he got from the bartender as he upended the bottle, refusing the glass she offered and drinking half before pausing for breath.

As the room began to spin and his vision to blur, he drank the second half, deliriously pleased that already he had lost his ability to think clearly. With dismay, he realized too late that he'd forgotten to locate the bathroom b:before downing the entire bottle. Gripping his chair arms with both hands as he swayed in his seat, he peered out at the room, trying to pinpoint it's location without having to ask for help.

Seeing no signs posted anywhere, he slid carefully off his chair keeping his grip on the chair to prevent his falling while the room spun around him. Turning slowly in a full circle, he rotated in place, forcing himself to focus on his goal.

“There you are!” He exclaimed with glee. It wasn't far, so he made his way carefully down the bar, seating himself within feet of the bathroom entrance.

His fingers numb and his mouth feeling stuffed with cotton, he signalled the waitress to bring him a second bottle. He returned the next day to repeat the ritual. By the third day he was having some difficulty remembering his own name, never mind Shepard's face or what had happened.

While he was downing the first bottle on his third day of his drinking binge, he saw Anderson appear at the entrance to Flux. Anderson caught his eye and began making his way to Joker.

“Lieutenant Moreau.” Anderson said, sliding into the chair beside Joker.

“Sir.” Joker slurred, not looking up from his hands that were wrapped tightly around his bottle of Thessia Red.

“What do you think you're doing Lieutenant?” Anderson demanded.

“Ha!” Joker laughed, amused by the question. “What's it look like I'm doing? Sir?”

“It looks Lieutenant as though you're dishonouring Shepard's memory by getting drunk in a bar.” Anderson retorted.

“I am not!” Joker protested, his anger rising. “I'm toasting her memory.”

“That is not what you're doing Lieutenant and you know it. What do you think Shepard would say if she saw you like this?”

Joker's confidence drained away as he lowered the bottle from his lips. “That was a low blow sir. Even for you.”

“Like hell it was.” Anderson said angrily. “You're an Alliance officer and the best damn pilot in the fleet. I don't care what you think happened out there Lieutenant. You're dishonouring her name and her sacrifice by getting drunk in a public bar. And it damn well isn't what Shepard would have wanted and you know it.”

“But sir...” Joker began weakly, his voice cracking. “It's all my fault... if I hadn't...”

Anderson cut him off. “Not another word Lieutenant. I know Shepard, she did exactly what I expected her to do, as do you. If she were here now, she'd kick your ass. Your actions gave the crew the time they needed to reach a safe distance, you saved them and then Shepard saved you.”

Tears fell from Joker's cheeks as he heard the truth in Anderson's words. “I'm... I'm sorry sir. You're right, she wouldn't want this.”

“I know it's hard son.” Anderson said, his tone softening. “Shepard was a hero and a friend. Her loss is a loss to the entire galaxy, but you were her pilot and her friend. Don't waste what she sacrificed. Clean yourself up. And if you can't do it for yourself, do it for her.”

“I will sir.” Joker said, his tears slowing. “I... I'm sorry.”

“Good Lieutenant. That's all I wanted to hear. I'll see you in a few days for Shepard's memorial service.” Anderson said, giving Joker a light pat on the shoulder before moving away.

Joker watched as Anderson left Flux, his eyes still damp from his tears. He stared at the half-empty bottle before him feeling guilt wash over him. Anderson was right. Shepard would be so disappointed with him for how he'd been acting. But... his thoughts drifted, if only... No. He shook his head, removing his hands from the bottle before him. No, Shepard's memory and sacrifice deserved better than what he was giving her now.

Signalling to the bartender he had the young woman remove the bottle of Thessia Red and dump the contents down the drain before ordering a strong, black coffee.

At the service the following day, he was sober but utterly miserable. His head pounded incessantly from the hangover he'd given himself and his eyes burned with the remnants of his crying. When he caught sight of Kaidan in the centre of the assembled mourners, he very much wished he was still drunk. But one glance at the holo of Shepard that had been placed at the front of the room, was enough to quash that particular wish.

He understood what Anderson had said to him the previous day and he knew he'd spoken the truth – that his actions had saved the crew and then Shepard had saved him. But knowing that did nothing to relieve the guilt he felt when he looked at Kaidan. His heart screamed at him that it was all his fault. That Kaidan and Shepard's happiness had been ripped away from them, not by some unknown alien ship, but by him, refusing to abandon ship when Kaidan had ordered him to do so.

If only Kaidan would hit him or scream at him or insult him, anything but just sit there silently staring at nothing. It was unnerving and gut-wrenching to know that he was responsible for putting that look on the Lieutenant's face. A silent tear coursed down his cheek as he played the what-if game over and over again in his mind. He knew Shepard would have kicked his ass into next week for blaming himself for what happened and that she would have agreed with Anderson's assessment. Still... no matter how often he told himself they were right and it wasn't his fault, Shepard remained dead and nothing he did now would ever change that.

He was barely listening to the stream of Alliance brass as they made their respective speeches at the loss of such a fine soldier. Talking as if they knew her as the hero she truly was, it made his gut wrench that none of her crew would be speaking today. He knew why, there was no way he could have spoken in front of Shepard's crew and strangers and not lost it.

Swiping a tear from his cheek, he tried listening to what was being said but his mind refused to hear. Even if he believed he wasn't to blame and understood that drinking himself stupid was the last thing Shepard would have wanted, he was lost. If Shepard had been here, she'd be kicking his ass for not doing something about Kaidan. Yet what the hell was he supposed to do? He' already seen Anderson and Tali make attempts to reach him and had gotten nowhere. He doubted he'd have any more luck than they had. But he knew he had to try, had to say something.

As the room cleared, he made his way slowly to where Kaidan sat immobile. As he hobbled closer, leaning heavily on the crutches he was still burdened with, he crossed his fingers for luck for what he was about to do.

“Kaidan?” He began, fear tingling up his spine, convinced he'd made a terrible mistake coming over here. “I uh... I don't know what to say. Man, I am so sorry. I know you probably hate me and that's okay. I get it. I hate me too right now. I just... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry.” He waited a beat, for a sign that he'd been heard, anything, but there was nothing. Kaidan didn't even blink, just sat stiff and silent staring at the holo of Shepard at the front of the room.

Joker turned away then, missing the silent tear that slipped down Kaidan's cheek. He was certain that Kaidan's eyes followed him, expecting that any minute now he'd be tossed across the room in a biotic throw that would break every bone in his fragile body. But when he paused to look back, the Lieutenant was still sitting there, staring straight ahead, looking for all the world like he was made of stone.

He passed Garrus and Tali then as he left the room, giving them a sad smile in passing before leaving the room and heading to his apartment.

 


	6. Cleared for Duty

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- May** _

After filing his report regarding the attack on the Normandy, he'd been told he was scheduled for a mandatory psych evaluation.

He nodded his understanding of what he'd been told and after changing his clothes back on the Citadel, inside his Alliance-issued apartment, he'd headed straight to Huerta Memorial for his scheduled appointment.

For three days following the crew's return to the Citadel, he'd attended every counselling session. At the end of each appointment, a blonde human woman would run through her checklist of psych questions before clearing him to leave.

By the end of the third day of his mandatory appointments, the blonde woman, a Doctor Lilea Wylow closed her data pad and gazed at him thoughtfully, her face unreadable.

“Well Mr. Alenko. It seems you are perfectly healthy. Your evaluation is clean Lieutenant. Aside from some normal stress indicators caused by what you experienced four days ago, you're fine.”

“Thank you Doctor.” Kaidan replied, his tone even.

“However,” she continued with a frown. “I suspect you are doing a great deal of acting. How you've managed to do this is unclear, but as it is only a theory I cannot include it in my report.”

Kaidan waited, saying nothing.

Lilea's frown increased, thoroughly baffled by her patient's behaviour. “I'm clearing you for active duty Lieutenant, albeit against my better judgment. But let me be clear. You must talk to someone. I understand you've suffered a severe emotional shock, but you are also a very powerful biotic. I'm sure I don't need to tell you what will happen if you don't consciously relax the control you are exerting over yourself.”

Lilea paused, waiting for any indication that the Lieutenant had heard and understood what she had just said.

He blinked a few times, but maintained his calm demeanour as she watched him. She had no idea how hew doing what he was or how he'd managed to pass her evaluation with flying colours. Based on what she'd been told of the loss he suffered, it should have been impossible. Yet he had passed and she didn't like that one bit. She had consulted with the ships' medic, Dr. Chakwas and concurred with her assessment that Kaidan Alenko was a walking time bomb. There was no way to predict how that would eventually manifest, but it would manifest and the odds of it causing physical damage to him or those near him when it did only increased the longer he continued to control it.

“Mr. Alenko? Lieutenant.” She prompted. “Do you understand what I'm telling you?”

“Yes.” He said, his voice reminding her of a VI program – clipped and unnatural. “Thank you doctor. I understand.”

Sighing in frustration and sympathy, she rose and walked him to the door. Her eyes filling with kindness and understanding, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Good luck Lieutenant.” She said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze goodbye. “I sincerely hope you reach a place of peace in the near future.”

He returned her handshake, his grip firm, almost as though he didn't want to let go. She frowned, wondering if perhaps she'd been too hasty in signing his release. Then he turned and met her blue eyes with the deep honey-brown of his own.

“So do I doctor.” He said simply before abruptly releasing her hand and striding purposely out the door.

Lilea's breath caught in her throat as she watched him leave. For a moment, when he'd held her gaze with his own, she'd seen quite clearly the pain he had buried there. It hit her like a brick wall with it's intensity and depth. She knew with certainty that if he held her gaze a moment longer, she would have staggered under the weight of it.

Her hand moved involuntarily to cover her heart, feeling it beating hard against the wave of sadness and loss she'd seen buried in the depth of Kaidan's stare. After a moment, she returned to her desk where she staring thoughtfully at the photo that was attached to his file. She had never before seen such a depth of pain in any patient as she had in the Lieutenant's. Sadness, rage, detachment, grief and denial certainly, but never such anguish. It was the most painful thing she'd ever experienced in her long career, but there was nothing she could do now. Or could she?

Opening his file on her terminal, she added an addendum to the report she'd signed only minutes ago. After encrypting it to require top level security access, she closed it and returned to her work. It wasn't much, she conceded with a frown creasing her brow, but it was something. Kaidan Alenko was in pain and needed a friend. She hoped whoever accessed his file would be that friend.

**\---xxx---**

  
  


The day of Shepard's memorial, Kaidan sat at his kitchen table staring at nothing. He'd eaten breakfast, forcing it down as though it were something to be endured, tasting nothing. Even now he couldn't remember what he'd had, but he was so lost inside himself it didn't much matter.

He'd risen early, unable to sleep, worried that he'd forget what day it was and miss the service completely. Unable to do much else but routine, clinical tasks, he'd taken out his dress blues and spent over an hour pressing out all the wrinkles. Then he'd showered, shaved off the four-day old stubble from his chin and had breakfast. He thought of the doctor and the crew and who the unknown attacker of the Normandy might have been. A small voice continued to prod him to thoughts of Shepard, but he pushed it away as though it burned.

He had noticed that it was getting a lot harder to avoid, so he shifted his gaze from the window and surveyed the small Alliance issue apartment. Dust motes drifted idly, passing in and out of sight as they were highlighted by the faint light outside the window. He found it mindlessly soothing and watched them drift though the air as though propelled by an unseen wind. His gaze landed on a pillow on the couch nearby and it was a moment before his brain registered what he was looking at.

Without warning, his pulse sped and his breath caught in his throat as he choked back a sob. The faint sound of something in pain reached his ears and with a start realized it was coming from him. Bolting from his chair, he strode to the kitchen for a glass of water. Gulping it down, he breathed deep, slowing his heart rate and blinking rapidly to clear the thought he'd had from his mind. As his pulse returned to normal, he placed his glass in the sink and he headed to his bedroom to change.

As he left the apartment, his gaze landed on the pillow again and he squeezed his eyes shut, slamming the door behind him. Clenching his jaw, he took the elevator to the ground floor, willing himself to forget what had set him on edge. By the time he found his seat at the memorial, he was back to what had become his normal – staring at nothing and once more numb to his surroundings.

Even so, the image on the pillow haunted him, that of a bright red rose surrounded by white was burned into his brain as though branded there.

Callie Rose... his heart whispered, she's gone. Shut up! He screamed silently as the service began, clenching his jaw at the memory.

Throughout the service, he sat immobile, not hearing what was being said about the woman he'd loved as he fought to maintain his detachment. As the service ended, he was once more in control until he caught sight of Joker. His heart squeezed in pain at sight of him. The man was clearly a wreck – unshaven, his leg and arm in a cast, eyes bloodshot, it was clear he'd been spending much of the past week drunk.

Kaidan felt a momentary pain of envy and anger at this, but stomped it down, crushing it before returning his gaze to the holo of Shepard as he waited for the room to clear. He had no desire to speak to anyone or listen to their clinical, hollow condolences and platitudes that meant nothing.

Then Joker was there, saying how sorry he was and that it was okay if he hated him because he hated himself and Kaidan felt his throat dry up. He blinked rapidly, willing Joker to just go away as he squeezed his eyes shut in a useless attempt to block out Joker's words.

He was relieved to find Joker had gone when he again open his eyes until he realized that now Tali was at his side, her voice raw with grief as she spoke to him. He clenched his jaw more firmly, fisting his hands into tight balls and willed his heart not to hear the pain and sadness in her voice. He sighed in relief when she walked away, forcing his hands to uncurl as she left him. He thought he'd succeeded in blocking her out entirely until he felt a single tear track down his cheek.

Overcome with fear that he was about to lose control, he rose from his seat intending to leave as quickly as he could. But when he turned and saw Garrus by Tali's side, supporting her, he felt his heart shatter and knew he couldn't leave without saying something. Steeling himself, he came up behind them and placed his hand on Tali's shoulder, intending to offer acknowledgement of their shared pain. But when she turned and he saw the sadness there, it was all he could do to mutter thank you to her before pushing past her and rushing from the room.

 


	7. Anonymous Help

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Ilium**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- April** _

Two weeks following Shepard's memorial service, Liara was seated at her desk in her new office reading through every report or scrap of intel she'd received since sending out her request to her contacts. The terminal before her chimed the arrival of a message and she clicked it open, eager to read it.

“ _Doctor T'Soni,_

_You don't know me, but I know you. I have some information which might be of great interest to you. Meet me in Eternity Lounge in one hour. Choose a seat furthest from the bar and any patrons, far from prying ears. Order a Full Biotic Kick to let me know you received this message. This is the only time I will contact you._

_F.”_

Liara read through it twice, her brow creasing in frustration. Who the hell was this “F” and what could he possibly have that would interest her? For that matter, why meet on Omega, the heart of the criminal underworld? It must have something to do with Shepard, Liara thought after a moment of thought. Before leaving the Citadel, she'd sent out a call to every contact she had, then spread the scope to anyone who might have had contact with Shepard or Benezia, with a note indicating she would pay for any information or assistance she was offered in her search for Shepard.

Considering carefully, she leaned back in her chair. It wasn't a question of should she go, but how. Standing abruptly, she closed and locked her office door and headed to the market down the stairs to purchase a weapon. Everything she had owned had gone down with the destruction of the Normandy, making her feel blind and vulnerable. She swore she would never again be so unprepared for disaster and had set about creating redundant backups with every scrap of information that passed her desk.

\----xxx----

An hour later, she was in the lounge making her way to a lone table near the back far from anyone who might overhear any conversation she might have with anyone. Drink in hand, she settled herself at the table, her new Carnifax pistol hidden within the folds of her jacket. After reading the ominous message for a third time, she'd set up a destruct protocol on every terminal in her office that would prevent anyone from stealing it while she was gone.

There had been no one at the bar when she first arrived, but over the past several minutes as she sat quietly sipping her drink, patrons had begun pouring through the door as though brought by a tide of water. The room filled with the sound of clinking glasses and the tinkle of ice tumbled together, muted conversation setting a background hum to the silence that had previously filled the space.

“Ms. T'Soni?” A man's voice addressed her from her left as the first chords of music began to thrum through the crowded room. “Glad to make your acquaintance.” He said at her nod, setting himself in the chair beside her.

She turned, surprised by the handsome drell face that was watching her with disguised interest.

“Who are you?” She demanded, her voice cold.

“A friend.” He answered calmly, his eyes blinking in the dim light of the bar.

Liara snorted. “You're no friend of mine. What do you want?”

“I have information for you. It's about Shepard.”

Liara felt her heart thud in her chest at the mention of her friend's name. “What about her?” Liara snapped.

“Not here Ms. T'Soni.” The drell cautioned, gulping the last of his drink while sliding a note to her across the bar. “Meet me here in ten minutes. It's private, somewhere we can talk.”

“This is ridiculous. Just tell me now.” Liara said angrily.

“No.” He replied, meeting her cool stare unflinching. “There are too many people here. Information is a commodity, a very valuable commodity. Anyone could hear. You don't want that.”

“Fine.” Liara snapped. “Go. I'll be there. But this damn well better be worth it.”

“I assure you Ms. T'Soni.” The drell smirked, his eyes watching her intently. “It's priceless.”

Liara watched him leave the bar, moving like a cat as he slid effortlessly through the thong of patrons who had filled the bar while they'd talked. Downing the last of her drink, she slid from her chair and followed the path of the drell. It wasn't as smooth or as quick as the drell had gone and it took her a good five minutes to reach the doors.

Five minutes later, Liara found herself in a sheltered alcove off the street, the light so diffused that the shadows seemed to move as she peered into their dark depths. She'd moved the pistol she carried to where she could reach it easily before stepping one foot into the secluded space. The drell was already there, watching her from the shadows.

“So what is this information?” Liara demanded. “What do you know about Shepard?”

“We heard you were putting together a mission to locate Commander Shepard's body.” The drell said quietly.

Liara nodded, her patience wearing thin as she motioned for him to get on with it.

“Don't bother.” He said, stepping closer. “It's already been found.”

“What?!” By who?”

“The Shadow Broker.”

“Shadow Broker?” Of all the things that the drell could have said, that had not been at the top of her list. “Why would the Shadow Broker want Shepard?”

“He doesn't.”

“Stop talking in circles!” Liara snapped, struggling to keep her voice down. “Just who the hell are you? How do you know any of this?”

“I'm an agent for the Shadow Broker. My name is Feron. The Shadow Broker knows about the Reapers, he's been collecting information on them, looking for a way to save his own hide. He's made a deal with the Collectors. In exchange for Shepard's body, he's been promised asylum form the the coming harvest.”

“What!” Liara cried as the horror of what the drell said sunk home. “No! Sell Shepard to the Collectors? But that's... that's....” She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought aloud.

“Monstrous?” Feron drawled. “Whatever way you choose to describe it, I don't want any part of this. I'm an information broker and I respect the woman Shepard was. When I learned the identity of the body I was helping recover, I knew I had to get in touch. Your galaxy-wide call for help led me here.”

“Why me? And why here?” Liara asked, her brow furrowing in mistrust. “What do you need me for? You're the one with all the information.”

“Simple Ms. T'Soni I need your help. Blue Suns mercs will be handing Shepard's body to a Shadow Broker agent, but I haven't been able to track them. I'm told you have the resources to get us to Omega to find out where the exchange is being made.”

“When do we leave?” Liara asked. It wasn't even up for consideration, she would do whatever he asked, no matter the cost.

“Not so fast Doctor.” Feron said, holding up a hand, taken aback by her lack of hesitation. “We have time. Shepard's body is still in transit. I don't know all the details and it would be impossible to intercept it in space.”

Glancing down, he checked his omni-tool, verifying something with a nod before meeting her gaze once more. “Give me three days. I'll contact you with a list of resources we'll need. I assume you're prepared for hostile resistance?”

“I am.”

“Good. Find us a ship Ms. T'Soni, the faster the better. We'll need to be quiet about this, speak to no one – the Shadow Broker has eyes and ears everywhere.”

“Understood.” Liara snapped, her tone devoid of emotion. “Do you have a last name or should I just call you Feron?”

“Feron will suffice. My last name no longer holds any meaning.”

“Fine.” Liara said with a nod. “In that case, call me Liara. I don't need my last name broadcast either.”

“Very well Liara.” Feron said, stepping out of the small space they shared. “I'll be in touch. In moments he was lost from view, disappearing among the people surrounding the secluded area they were in.

After a moment, Liara followed, a frown creasing her forehead. She didn't like any of this but the thought of the Collectors getting their hands, claws, whatever on Shepard... She didn't even want to think about it. Moving quickly she headed back to her office intent on finding a suitable ship and gathering the supplies they would need. Three days would feel like an eternity to her, so after making up a list and placing an order for two sets of reinforced shield armour, she booked two consecutive sessions with Ilium's local combat simulator.

Shepard had shown her time and again that if you could channel your rage and frustration, it would keep your thoughts clear and your emotions cooled and she needed that clarity now more than ever. From what she knew of the Shadow Broker, retrieving Shepard's body would be a violent and bloody affair and she had no intention of failing by not being prepared.

  
  


 


	8. Enemy of My Enemy

**Milky Way/Omega Nebula/Orbital Mining Station/Omega**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- April** _  


Liara and Feron made good time and were on Omega less than three days later. Feron had tracked one of the Blue Suns mercs and they were currently following him back to where they kept their base. As their target entered a darkened warehouse, Liara and Feron followed, keeping to the shadows and moving slow as to not be noticed.

They needn't have bothered. As they stepped inside the warehouse, light flooded the room revealing a half dozen armed mercs guns all pointing weapons at them.

“Did you really think we didn't know you were following us?” Sneered a brown-haired human woman. “We know who you are Dr. T'Soni. You really shouldn't have sent out an un-encrypeted galaxy-wide search for Shepard. We've had eyes on you since the moment you stepped onto Illium.”

“And just what is your interest here?” Liara demanded.

“The Shadow Broker is paying us a lot of money for Shepard's body.”

“I'll pay you whatever he's asking.”

The woman laughed. “We may be greedy Dr. T'Soni, but we aren't stupid. No one crosses the Shadow Broker and lives to tell about it.”

“Then what do you want?”

“We don't want anything. The Shadow Broker says you have to die. You've become a problem and that you won't go away even after he has Shepard's body. Too bad we had to meet under these circumstances, but it is what it is.”

“So you're just going to shoot us?” Feron asked.

The woman said nothing, just smiled and raised her weapon. As a shot rang out, Liara flinched and glanced at Feron, she felt nothing and could see no injuries on Feron. They had a moment to share a confused look when the room erupted in weapon-fire. On instinct Liara grabbed Feron by the arm and pulled him to the floor behind some nearby crates as whoever was shooting exchanged fire.

In a few minutes everything was silent and they could hear someone approaching them on foot, taking their time and walking with purpose.

“You can come out now.” Drawled a sultry female voice. “They're all dead.”

Liara stood as Feron moved to her side to see a black-haired woman wearing what looked like skin-tight body armour regard them with an amused look. She flicked a glance at Feron before turning her full attention back to Liara. She was joined by a tall, dark-featured, finely toned man who strode casually up to stand beside her.

“Doctor T'Soni. My name is Miranda Lawson. This is my associate Jacob Taylor.” The woman said indicating her partner.

“Ma'am.” Jacob said, inclining his head in her direction.

“Who are you?” Liara demanded, her arms crossing over her chest reflexively.

“A friend.” Miranda replied, her voice lilting in a faint English accent, the likes of which Liara hadn't heard before.

“Why do people like you think they can say that when they don't even know me?” Liara asked crossly.

“Probably because you make it so easy. It's not like you went to any great effort to conceal who you are or what your connection is to the late Commander Shepard.”

“Is that what this is about? Shepard?”

“We just staved your life Doctor. Perhaps a little gratitude might be in order?” Miranda reminded her.

“That depends on what you saved us for.” Liara retorted. “Just what is your interest in this?”

“Not my interest.” Miranda said, stepping closer and handing her an OSD. “Perhaps you should read this for. Will save time. Time we don't have where Shepard is concerned.”

“ _Dr. T'Soni,_

_It has come to our attention that you are planning a mission to retrieve the body of the late Commander Shepard. If we can come to an arrangement, we have information and resources to offer you in exchange for Shepard's body._

_Should you be agreeable to our terms, Ms. Lawson can provide you more details. If not, you will never see or hear from us again._

_I.L.”_

“So what do you want from me?” Liara asked, meeting Miranda's gaze.

“Does this mean you're willing to deal with us?” Miranda replied, avoiding the question.

“Yes.”

“Alright. But what I have to say cannot leave this room. I have your word that you won't back out?”

“You have my word.” Liara replied, not liking where this was going.

“Very well. As I said earlier, my name is Miranda Lawson. I work for a group known as Cerberus. We want to bring Commander Shepard back exactly as she was. She's a hero and an icon. A symbol of everything humanity stands for and we want to bring her back.”

“Cerberus?” Liara nearly choked on the vile name. “The same organization that was conducting all those illegal, biological experiments?”

“We aren't responsible for the state we found those subjects in.” Miranda said, giving no indication she felt anything regarding the experiments Liara referred to. “The husk creatures and thorian subjects were already beyond help when we discovered them. And the rachni was simply research for expendable shock troops. Research that was scrapped when we learned just how intelligent they were.”

“But you did nothing to stop them!” Liara argued. “You didn't lean up your mess or correct the damage your experiments caused.”

Miranda shrugged, a knowing smile on her face. “Why would we? Commander Shepard was already doing it for us.”

“It was unethical and irresponsible, and you expect me to just hand you Shepard's body?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, we do. I didn't come here to argue moral ethics with you Ms. T'Soni. Cerberus is willing to provide you with everything you need to recover Shepard from the Shadow Broker, including coordinates. In exchange, we want Shepard. And trust me when I say that we have the knowledge and resources to do it, with or without your help.”

“That's not possible.” Liara argued even as her heart leapt at the thought of having Shepard back. Even the possibility... remote as it might be...

“On the contrary. We think it's very possible and Cerberus believes it's worth the cost. Correction,” Miranda said, giving her head a slight shake. “Shepard is worth the cost. I think you would at least agree on that point.|”

“I...” Liara hesitated. If what this woman said was true... but Cerberus? “Yes. Shepard is worth it.”

“Good.” Miranda said, looking pleased. “So we have a deal?”

“I still don't see why you need me.”

“Because of who you are. We could hire someone to recover Shepard from the Shadow Broker, but there's no guarantee they'll succeed. You, on the other hand have a very good reason not to fail.”

Liara felt her face flush. As cold as it sounded, Miranda was right. A stranger would not be as determined to succeed in this as she would be. “Fine. We have a deal.”

“Good.” Miranda said, smiling. “You will be contacted on your return to Illium with coordinates to a shuttle. It will take you to the ship we've arranged for you and your friend here.”

“Both of us?”

“Yes Doctor,” Miranda said, moving to the door, Jacob close on her heels. “You're going to need his help.”

Liara turned to Feron then, searching his face to see if he looked as bewildered as she felt over what had just happened.

“Did that just happen?” She asked him.

“I believe it did.” He said. “Let's get out of here. I don't know what kind of security Aria T'Loak employs here on Omega, but I think it's best we be long gone before anyone comes to investigate.”

“Of course.” Liara said, giving her head a shake. “Let's go.”

 


	9. Strange Bedfellows

**Milky Way/Omega System**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- April** _

Liara paced on the bridge of the ship Cerberus had provided to her and Feron. She didn't like the arrangement she had with the pro-human group, but the idea, the hope that they could truly bring Shepard back outweighed any misgivings she might have had.

“How long before we reach the Shadow Broker's base?” Liara asked Feron for the fifth time in two days.

“Look T'Soni,” Feron said, exasperated by the asari's obsessive behaviour. “We'll get there when we get there. I understand you want this finished. I even understand your urgency. But I assure you, we have time. The Collectors aren't due to rendezvous with the Shadow Broker for a week, but if you insist on continuing to ask me the same question every two hours, I suggest you drive.”

Liara opened her mouth to bark out a sarcastic retort, but could think of nothing. He was right of course and that made it worse. She was being unreasonable and ridiculous. It was impossible to get there any faster and the more she asked, the more anxious she became. It wouldn't help anyone if she and Feron were at each other's throats by the time they reached their destination.

Sinking into the co-pilot chair, she sighed heavily, her eyes coming to rest on her hands held loosely in her lap.

“You're right Feron.” She said, fed up with herself. “I'm sorry. I just wish I didn't have to do this.”

“Not to be insensitive, bu which part of “this” are you referring to?” Feron asked, watching her with interest. “Working with me? Working with Cerberus and using their resources? Or breaking into the Shadow Broker's base?”

“All of it.” She said, meeting his gaze. “Although I suppose working with you isn't part of the list.”

“Really?” Feron was surprised. “And why not? I thought you didn't like me.”

Liara smiled. “I didn't like you. You're secretive, evasive and you worked for the Shadow Broker.”

“So what's changed?”

“Honestly? I'm not sure. You're very good at your job. Smart, resourceful and...”

“And?”

“Kind. Considerate. And you've been very patient with me.” She said, looking away from his penetrating black eyes. She'd never met a drell before, but she found the race fascinating. She also very much envied their ability to slip into and relive any memory as though it were happening at that very moment. What she wouldn't give to be able to do that with her memories of Shepard.

Feron noted the change in the asari almost immediately. “Something wrong Liara?”

“No. Not really. I was just thinking about Shepard and how I envy your uh... what did you call it again?”

“You mean the drell ability to slip into memory as though it were real?”

Liara nodded, expectant.

“I called it Solipsism.”

Solipsism. Liara rolled the word over her tongue as though it were a piece of sweet candy melting in her mouth.

Feron watched Liara's features soften with interest. Whoever Shepard had been to her, Liara had cared about her deeply.

“Pardon my intrusion,” he began, his curiosity getting the better of him. “But were you and Shepard close?”

Liara's brow furrowed as she dropped her feelings behind a mask. Giving him her full gaze, he saw a coolness there which he hadn't noticed a moment ago.

“We were friends.” She said, her voice tight.

“I see.” Feron said deciding to choose his next words carefully. “How long did you know her?”

“About half a year. Maybe longer.” Liara replied, her tone light. “It seemed longer to me anyways.”

“Sounds like she was a good friend.”

“She is.” Liara agreed, rising from her chair. “Excuse me Feron, I just remembered I have something I need to do.”

“Of course.”

He was thoughtful as he watched Liara make her way through the bridge to head down to the lower deck. Before he could second-guess himself, he swivelled back to his console and fired off a message to the Cerberus group and hit send.

His console chimed a moment later indicating a reply.

“ _Mr. Feron,_

_We received your message and are well aware of Dr. T'Soni's current emotional state and apparent obsession with Commander Shepard. Our advice is that you find something else that will occupy her thoughts for the remainder of your voyage. You wouldn't want her falling apart at the wrong time would you? Say, for example, when she sees the Commander's remains? I don't think I need to remind you how important it is that you succeed in your mission._

_I trust you take my meaning on both counts. Of course, how you decide to deal with the young Doctor is entirely up to you. But work quickly. By our estimates, you will be in possession of Shepard's body in less than three days._

_Good luck._

_I.L.”_

Well that was blunt, Feron thought. So they knew something was up with Liara. Firing up his console, he typed a search into the extranet. If he was going to do anything, he would need to know more about Shepard and Liara's relationship.

After scrolling through an endless list of news reports mainly consisting of wild speculations and rumours regarding Shepard's death or disappearance – no one could agree which one was fact, he found an interview she'd given prior to her death.

Liara was clearly visible in the background, a few feet from where Shepard stood under the reporter's light. He hadn't seen he image this clearly before now and he was impressed by what he saw. She was stunning for a human, her dark auburn hair and hazel eyes leapt out of the camera as though daring the viewer to look away. He noted that she seemed to carry an energy of authority about her, almost like a compelling force that made you take note of her presence.

If this was Shepard, it was clear why Liara had become so obsessed with her. As the interview continued, he watched how Liara gazed at Shepard, longing and desire evident in her expression. Beside her stood a dark-haired human male, who stood at attention as smartly as Shepard herself. He too was casting desirous looks at Shepard's back, but it was different somehow. He seemed much calmer than Liara, more certain of his place beside her and there was no mistaking the love in his gaze.

The camera panned out, giving him a clearer view of Liara as the light caught her face. She wasn't standing like her companions were. She seemed nervous and didn't seem to know what to do with her arms. Yet every time she believed no one was looking, her eyes sought Shepard again and again.

Intrigued, Feron rewound the news vid, studying the the three figures intently over the next hour. When he finished, he shut down his console and leaned back in his chair, his mind thoughtful. It was clear now what was going on. Liara had and still did desire Shepard. But whether by choice or circumstance, Shepard obviously desired the human soldier at her side. Yet he couldn't figure out why the soldier wasn't going after Shepard's body instead of Liara.

The thought unsettled him. He didn't like or trust emotional secrets. In his experience all that ever did was get people hurt or worse. It wasn't hard to figure why it was Liara working with Cerberus and not the human soldier – she simply hadn't told him. It was wrong and selfish and he really did not want to be mixed up in it. But his instincts told him that any mention of the soldier's name in Liara's presence would be disastrous.

After a moment's thought, he knew what he had to do.

**Liara**

**Milky Way/Terminus Systems**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- April** _

Liara gasped, breathless as Feron collapsed to the bed beside her. She was dazed for the moment, the sensation of joining with a drell still rippling through her body like waves on the ocean. Pleasant exhaustion coursed through her limbs, running through her veins as sweet tingles of energy.

“I've never done that before.” She whispered breathless as she stared up at the ceiling, all traces of innocence slipping past her defences. “It was incredible.”

“It was.” Feron agreed. He'd never lain with an asari before, but knew this would become one of his most treasured memories.

“Are all alien joinings so... physical?” She asked, curious. “Other species I mean?”

“I've only ever lain with my own kind and humans Liara, so my answer would be limited.”

“You've been with humans before?”

“Only once.” He said, turning his eyes to her as she gazed up at him from resting her face on his chest. “She was a friend, a long time ago now. But yes, from my experience both human and drell pairings are very physical in their affections.”

“Mmm.” Liara purred. “I had no idea how... pleasurable these things were. Can we do it again?”

“Now?” Feron asked, startled.

Liara giggled, a sound that set his skin to tingling. It wasn't a sound he associated with her and he found it rather unsettling.

“Of course not silly.” She teased, playfully slapping his arm. “Maybe in an hour or so?”

“I would like that.” Feron said, releasing the breath he'd been holding. “I need to freshen up first though. Would you like me to fetch you a drink while I'm up?”

“That would be nice.” Liara said, her voice and body languid as she watched him go, her thoughts still dreamy. Lying back, she allowed herself to enjoy the pleasurable waves of arousal that continued to course through her as she awaited Feron's return.

  
  


 


	10. Souvenirs

**Milky Way/Alingon Orbital Station/Tazzik's Ship**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- April** _

Two days had passed since she and Feron had lain together. Now, she stood beside a cryo-stasis pod that contained Shepard's remains. She'd caught a glimpse of what lay inside and turned away quickly, feeling bile rise in her throat. She couldn't reconcile that what lay inside the stasis pod with the vibrant, fierce woman she knew as Shepard.

Shepard, whom she loved, she thought before catching herself. Did she really love Shepard? She had thought so before she'd so easily fallen into Feron's embrace. Not once, not twice, but four times before reaching the Broker's base and infiltrating it without being discovered. A flush rose in her cheeks at the memory as she stood beside what remained of her friend.

She was getting nervous, her heart pounding with fear. She'd been waiting at least ten minutes now for Feron to return. It was taking too long. He was scouting the area ahead since they would now have to take a different route out of the facility now that they had the stasis pod to consider.

As the minutes ticked passed, Liara began to question the morality of what she was doing. Stealing someone's remains? Giving it willingly to a known terrorist group? And why? Because she couldn't let go? Or because of the Collectors?

She shook her head, not wanting to acknowledge that Shepard had rejected her, or that she was clinging to the desperate hope that if Cerberus did bring her back, Shepard would give her a second chance. Was she insane? Crazy like her mother had been before she died?

No. She told herself firmly. I am nothing like my mother. I”m doing this for Shepard and for everyone in the galaxy. The Universe needs her. When no other argument rose within her to object to what she was telling herself, she peered out the crack in the doorway, her eyes scanning the hallway for Feron.

“Liara.” He whispered as he stepped into view, causing her to jump. “We have to go. Now. I think the Broker knows we're here.”

“What? We'll never make it!” She cried, casting a worried look at the stasis pod.

“We'll make it.” He said, his voice firm as he gripped her hand in his.“But we must go _now_.”

Twenty excruciating minutes later, they reached their transport vessel and had Shepard's stasis pod halfway on board when a shot rang out behind them. Liara felt something whiz past her, inches from where her head been as she'd bent over to check the pod's readout. Looking up, she saw a dozen heavily armed broker agents descending towards them down the docking ramp.

Giving the pod a final shove that sent it sliding across the cargo bay floor, Feron cast her a sad look.

“Go Liara. Take the shuttle and get out of here. I'll buy you time to escape.”

“What?” Liara cried, feeling a sudden pain in her chest. “No Feron! You can't be serious. You'll never make it!.”

“Do you want Shepard in the hands of the Collectors?” He asked, his voice urgent.

“No. No I don't.”

“Then you have no choice.” He said, stepping away from the door. “Go now!” He yelled sprinting toward a pile of crates and drawing his weapon. “There's no time Liara! You must go now!” He cried as he began firing into the approaching wave of agents, causing them to scatter and duck for cover.

“Thank you Feron.” She whispered as the sound of gunfire exploded in the small space, before sealing the hatch behind her.

An hour later, having passed through several relays to prevent anyone from following her, Liara sent a message to Cerberus requesting coordinates for her to pass Shepard into their hands. It came only moments later, directing her to a facility in the Traverse.

  
  


**Milky Way/Horsehead Nebula/Minutemen Station**

As she entered the Nebula, following the coordinates she'd been sent, she was again struck by the morality of what she was doing. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't let go of Shepard, of the faint hope that she would be able to speak with her again, look at her again, love her again.

That thought turned sour as she realized she had just sacrificed a man she'd lain with for a dead woman and felt shame flush her cheeks. She had come to care very deeply for Feron and she knew it wasn't the same as what she felt for Shepard. She knew she didn't love Shepard, or at least not in the way she had thought she had before meeting Feron.

She had conspired with known terrorists to retrieve Shepard's body for the sole purpose of bringing her back – not for the galaxy or to keep her from the Collector's, but purely for her own selfish needs. Now, when it was too late to change what she had done, she understood that what she had done was not love but selfishness. Short of taking her own life and jettisoning Shepard's remains into space, she couldn't now back out of the deal she'd made with Cerberus. She had no choice, she told herself. I made a deal and a promise. I have to finish this.

As she stepped free of the shuttle, Miranda Lawson was there to greet her, followed closely by an armed, dark-skinned human male.

“Dr. T'Soni.” Miranda said as she came to a stop before her. “I see your mission was a success.”

“It was.” Liara agreed. “Although I wouldn't call it a success exactly.”

“Why? Because you had to leave Feron behind?”

“How do you know that?” Liara demanded.

“Simple. Your shuttle is equipped with heat sensors. Unless of course you killed him and his body is still aboard.”

“I didn't kill anyone!” Liara retorted hotly, not liking the cold woman before her.

“Pity. The Shadow Broker is a vile, corrupt piece of work. You would have been doing a lot of people a great favour by putting a bullet or several, in him.”

“Enough Miranda.” Jacob growled, a frown creasing his brow as he stepped up and offered Liara his hand.

“Jacob Taylor, ma'am, maybe you remember me?” He said.“I'm head of security on this project. Glad to see you made it back in once piece.”

“Thank you Mr. Taylor.” Liara replied releasing his hand.

“Shall we get on with this?” Miranda asked, annoyed by Jacob's interruption.

“Of course.” Jacob said smoothly, unfazed by Miranda's tone. “Dr. T'Soni?”

“Yes, of course. The cryo-stasis pod is inside.”

“Thank you Doctor.” He said, slipping past her to duck inside the ship.

**\----xxx----**

An hour later, Shepard's remains were removed from the pod and placed inside a vat of some kind of liquid protein gel. What was left of her armour had been removed and placed aside for disposal.

Liara kept her eyes averted from the pod that Shepard was now in. She didn't want to think about it, but her eyes lingered on the armour nearby, her heart still filled with a longing she could no longer easily call love.

“Something wrong doctor?” Jacob asked as he joined her behind the observation window. “Your transport back to Illium is arranged. Your ship will be ready to leave within the hour.”

“Thank you Mr. Taylor.” Liara said, ignoring his question. “May I ask what you plan to do with that armour?”

“Disposal of course.” He said, a puzzled look on his face. “It's not as though it's salvageable. Why?”

“Would it be possible for me to have the chest-plate? As a memento perhaps?”

“I don't have a problem with it. But I'll have to clear it with Miranda first. We don't want anyone knowing about this project or Shepard. If anyone were to find out...”

“I understand Mr. Taylor.” Liara said, cutting him off. “Please, just ask Ms. Lawson and I'll be on my way.”

“Of course Doctor. I'll be right back.”

**\----xxx----**

Liara was finally headed back to Illium. She had work to do she told herself. Feron had saved her life and Shepard's and she had to find him – she owed him that much at least. Miranda had told her that since their raid on the Shadow Broker's base a few hours ago, that the base had since been destroyed. No one had been found alive, but Liara knew the Broker was still out there.

Focused on her new goal, she cast a loving glance at the N7 chest-plate that lay nearby in the co-pilot's chair. Slipping a hand inside her pants pocket as she made the final relay jump to Illium, her hand closed tightly around two metal dog tags and smiled.

  
  


 


	11. Keeping a Promise

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- May** _

Garrus stepped onto the Citadel docking bay with a sigh of relief and took the elevator down to C-Sec headquarters before arranging a meeting with Anderson, the new human Council member.

It had taken more than two galactic standard months to complete the round trip to return Tali to her people. In the turian frigate he had chartered for the voyage, jumping through relays was no picnic. Unlike the Normandy, it was noisy, cramped, bumpy and slow. He hadn't felt like himself the entire trip the entire time and as he walked the Citadel, a wave of nausea hit him, much like what he'd heard humans describe as seasickness. Not that he knew what that was he thought, his mandibles clicking in irritation. But it had something to do with constant unsteady movement and water, something he'd never experienced personally since turians couldn't swim and avoided water as much as possible.

On his return trip from the Far Rim where the Quarian Flotilla was currently stationed, he'd received an update from the contact he'd left behind to keep track of Liara. According to the man's final report, she was somewhere on Illium and that she had an office there and had set herself up as some kind of information broker and by all accounts was doing very well for herself.

Garrus had no idea what to make of it. Liara was a scientist, dedicated to Prothean research, what in spirit's name was she doing trading information? The lift opened onto the floor of C-Sec headquarters and he made his way past several human and turian officers to Executor Chellick's office, but he was not looking forward to it.

Aside from inquiring about the whereabouts of Kaidan and Joker, he was also planning to try and get his job back. When he'd quit to join up with Shepard, Chellick had not been sad to see him go and it was unlikely he'd be pleased by his return.

His mandibles clicked impatiently as he waited outside Chellick's office to be called in. As the minutes passed, he became less and less certain he was making the right decision. He was just about to leave a note on the receptionists' desk, when a petite, brown-haired human woman stepped out of Chellick's office and greeted him with a troubled smile.

“You must be Mr. Vakarian?” She said, moving to the desk.

“I am.”

“You have an appointment with the Executor correct?” She asked as she accessed her personal terminal.

“I do.”

“Well it was made several weeks ago and unfortunately Executor Chellick is no longer available. He was injured during the geth attack and has taken an extended leave of absence.”

Garrus was momentarily speechless. Chellick wasn't here? Geth attack? What about Sovereign and the Reapers? What was going on?

“I see.” He finally said. “So are you saying that there's no one here to see me?”

“Oh no, quite the opposite Mr. Vakarian.” She said, giving him a hesitant smile. “We lost many good officers during the attack on the station, but our recruitment numbers have increased these past few weeks. I have a Lieutenant Bailey available to meet with you. If you still wish to see someone of course.”

“I do, but is Lieutenant Bailey also the one now in charge here?”

“You must have been away from the Citadel for some time then?”

“Just a few months. I was on a trip with a friend.”

“We no longer have an Executor in C-Sec. Since the geth attack we've made several changes to our security. Lieutenant Bailey is in charge of this section of the wards.” She told him. “Now, shall I announce you or would you like to reschedule?”

“Now is fine.” Garrus said. Might as well get this over with.

“Of course. Right this way Mr. Vakarian.”

**\----xxx----**

“So, Garrus Vakarian.” Said a gruff, middle-aged human male with close-cropped blonde hair. “Heard you were part of the Normandy crew – the one that led the assault against Saren.”

“I was sir.” Garrus said, taking the seat the man indicated.

“Terrible business.” Bailey said, shaking his head. “So what brings you here? Something I can do for you?”

“I hope so sir.” Garrus began. “I had thought I would be meeting with Chellick, but prior to joining the Normandy crew I was an officer with C-Sec. I wondered if I might be able to get my job back.”

“I see. Well, let me just call up my records.” Bailey said, turning to his terminal. “Says here you're quite the officer. A few notes regarding some minor conflicts with your superiors, but nothing we can't handle.”

“Really?” Garrus had been certain that Chellick would have had him flagged as overly combative with his superiors and C-Sec regulations, but apparently not.

“You sound surprised Mr. Vakarian.” When Garrus didn't speak, Bailey continued. “Executor Chellick was a fine officer, but sometimes you just need to get the job done and to do that you've got to break a few rules. Between you and me, Chellick had a stick so far up his ass, nothing ever got done around here and nothing ever changed.”

“I see.” Garrus said, taken aback by Bailey's unexpected outburst.

“So, if you're ready to strap on a uniform, I can get you set up here on Zakera Ward. When can you start?” Bailey asked, tapping a few keys on his terminal.

“To be honest Lieutenant, I wasn't expecting this to go quite so... smoothly. I thought it would take a few more meetings to convince Chellick I was serious.”

“Understandable I guess.” Bailey said, rocking back in his chair. “So when were you planning to make yourself available then?

“I have some personal business to take care of off the Citadel. It shouldn't take me more than a week. Why don't we say a week from Friday? Will that work for you?”

“Works fine for me Mr. Vakarian. The more seasoned officers I can add to the roster, the easier my job gets. Besides, your name carries a bit of weight now – will do the citizens here some good knowing a member of the Normandy's crew is keeping them safe.”

“Thanks Lieutenant.” Garrus said, hesitating. “I hadn't considered that. But would you mind not advertising who I am? I'm not exactly comfortable being in the limelight. I'm not Shepard.”

“Of course, of course. It's not a problem. You understand I won't be able to stop people from recognizing you though right? Besides, you do make a valid point. Could be difficult to do your job if you start getting swarmed by fans while on duty.”

“There is that.” Garrus agreed. “I'll try to keep a low profile.”

“Well then, we'll see you back here in a week.” Bailey said, standing and giving Garrus' hand a shake. “Welcome back Vakarian.”

“Thank you sir. Glad to be back.”

**Garrus**

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- May** _

Garrus left Bailey's office with a mix of relief and surprise as he made for the nearest rapid transit terminal. He hadn't expected that getting back his old C-Sec job to be easy, and a niggling of doubt nudged at his mind, but he shrugged it off.

Whether he was making the right choice or not, he was determined to try. One of the last things he'd promised Shepard was that he would return to C-Sec and try doing things her way – the way she would have done. He was not about to break that promise now.

Stepping free of the rapid transit car, he headed to the Human Embassy to wait for Councillor Anderson. He didn't know the man well, but he had helped Shepard steal the Normandy and had supported her and her crew through everything. But Garrus wasn't accustomed to asking for help from anyone, least of all a human, but Anderson was the only one who could give him the information he needed.

“Mr. Vakarian?” Anderson said, opening his office door.

“Sir.”

“Come in, come in.” Anderson said, stepping back to let Garrus pass. “It's been a few months since I've seen you. How have you been?”

“Good sir. I've just returned from taking a friend home to the Far Rim.” Garrus replied, taking a seat.

“Would that be the young quarian, Tali, that you're referring to?”

“Yes sir.” Garrus replied, surprised by Anderson's comment. He hadn't thought Anderson had known much about Shepard's crew. Perhaps this would be easier than he'd expected.

“So what can I do for you? I assume this isn't a social call.”

“No sir, it isn't. Although now that I'm here, I'm not sure how to begin.”

“Does this have something to do with the Normandy?” Anderson ventured.

“Yes and no. More to do with the crew.”

“I see. Anyone in particular?”

“Well sir, I'm not sure how the Alliance handles these kinds of things, but...” Garrus hesitated. “I was wondering if you could tell me where some of them are now?”

“You mean the Alliance personnel?” Anderson looked thoughtful. “Most have been reassigned within the Alliance, but I suspect that's not who you're interested in.”

“No really no. I uh... made a promise to a friend that I'd keep an eye on them.”

“Them?”

“Lieutenant Moreau and Lieutenant Alenko sir.” Garrus admitted with a hesitant sigh. “I wondered where I might find them. Maybe stop by and say hello, or.. er, something.”

Anderson's face clouded as Garrus spoke, his relaxed posture stiffening.

“Uh.. is there something wrong Councillor?”

“I'm sorry Mr. Vakarian.” Anderson began, his brow furrowed. “Neither of them are, shall we say... doing well.”

“I see.” Garrus had expected as much, but was surprised Anderson had kept close tabs on both officers.

“Lieutenant Moreau was grounded after receiving a clean bill of health once his injuries were healed.” Anderson said, his voice tight. “He was offered a transfer to a new frigate, one almost as new as the Normandy, but he turned it down. Refuses to even look at another ship – says they're not the Normand and wants nothing to do with any of them.”

“Really?” Garrus was shocked. “But Joker loves flying.”

“I know. But he can't seem to get passed the loss of the Normandy. It's all he talks about to anyone who will listen. I've tried talking sense to him, believe me, I've tried. But he doesn't want to hear anything I have to say.”

“That's not what I expected to hear.” Garrus admitted. “Lieutenant Moreau is one of the best human pilots I've ever worked with. I'm sure the Alliance misses him.”

“You're right Mr. Vakarian. And I've said as much to him, but he refused to listen.”

“I see.”

“However, if you want to try getting through to him, I won't stop you. You'll find him in Flux most afternoons. It's what he does now.”

“Thank you Councillor. I'll see what I can do.”

“Good. Maybe he'll listen to you. As for Lieutenant Alenko...” Anderson heaved a sigh. “He was also cleared for active duty shortly after returning to the Citadel.”

“It sounds like this is leading somewhere bad.” Garrus said, not liking where this was going.

“It is.” Anderson's jaw clenched as though he was fighting his inclination to swear. “Alenko took a leave of absence wanted to return to his home in Vancouver on Earth, see his family. But he only stayed there long enough to pack a few belongings before booking a transport off-world.”

“He did what?” Of all the things Garrus had expected, this wasn't one of them.

“From what I was able to piece together, he went to Omega first – at least that's what the flight record shows. He then hired a private merc group that specializes in smuggling.”

“Alenko hired a mercenary group?” This was too much. Straight-laced, regulation oriented, dedicated Alliance soldier Alenko had hired mercenaries? It was like he was listening to a bad joke.

“He did.” Anderson repeated, his eyes troubled. “He then had them smuggle him off the station to an unknown colony in the Attican Traverse. We have no idea where is now or what he's doing. No one, including his parents have heard from him in over two months.”

“Two months?” Garrus had no idea what he was going to tell Tali. He had promised her he'd keep an eye on both Kaidan and Joker when he returned to the Citadel. She was expecting to hear from him within the next few days. What was he going to say?

“That... doesn't sound good.” Garrus finally said.

“No. It doesn't” Anderson scowled. “But I hope to find him soon. I have a team that specializes in this type of case working on it as we speak. They've infiltrated the merc group Alenko hired and should gain access to the transport logs by the end of this week.”

“Sounds like you've done this before sir. Impressive.”

“I appreciate that Garrus.” Anderson said, his expression softening. “I just wish it hadn't come to this. Alenko has been through enough already, losing Shepard... I should have recognized the signs. Should have seen this coming.”

“But you said he passed his medical.” Garrus reminded him. “I mean, we all knew that Alenko wasn't himself sir, how could you have known what he'd do?”

“I suppose you're right.” Anderson acknowledged. “I've known Lieutenant Alenko more than ten years. I never would have expected anything like this.”

“Well if anyone can find him, I think it's you sir. It sounds as though you have a personal interest there and that you know what you're doing.”

“I just hope I'm not too late.” Anderson admitted. “Kaidan is like a son to me, never had any children of my own. But I've known him a long time and I owe it to him and Shepard's memory to see him safe.”

“You're right sir. Shepard wouldn't like knowing what's happened to him since....” Garrus trailed off, not sure how much Anderson knew.

“No she wouldn't. Shepard saved the galaxy, the least I can do is save the man she cared for.”

“You're a good man Anderson.” Garrus said with admiration.

Anderson nodded. “Well if that's all Garrus, I have a meeting with the Council.”

“Yes sir, that was all.” Garrus said, rising from the chair. “Thank you for meeting with me and hearing me out. I wasn't sure the Alliance would be so understanding about this sort of thing.”

“They usually aren't.” Anderson admitted. “As far as the Alliance is concerned Alenko is on leave. This is a private matter, no one in the Alliance knows that Alenko has gone AWOL.”

“Oh! I... I didn't realize.” Garrus stammered.

“Don't worry about it Vakarian. The sooner I find Alenko the better. Just keep what I've told you under wraps alright? I don't need bureaucratic bullshit getting in my way. Oh, and don't breathe a word of this to Moreau if you see him, that man can't keep anything to himself.”

“Of course Councillor, I understand. Thank you again for your time, I really appreciate what you're doing.”

“Anytime Garrus. Take care of yourself Vakarian.”

“I will sir.” Garrus said, showing himself out.

 


	12. Honor Her Memory

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- May** _

Garrus took his time as he headed back to Zakera Ward and Flux. He was stunned by what Anderson had told him regarding Lieutenant Alenko. It was so unbelievable and so unlike the biotic that it gave Garrus a sick feeling in his gut, almost like a foreboding of tragedy. He prayed to the Spirits that Anderson found him before it was too late.

Heaving a worried sigh, he entered Flux where the music blared loudly from overhead speakers and holographic neon lights flashed above the packed dance floor. Interment bells and whistles could be heard within the cacophony – coming from the gambling machines above. It was enough to give anyone a headache if they stayed there long enough, he mused.

He scanned the crowd of people where every table was packed and the dance floor barely had enough space left for the patrons to move. The crowds above drank heartily as they waited for a gambling console to become available, laughing and talking loudly to their companions. How in Spirit's name was he going to find Moreau in this mess? He wondered.

He moved closer to the bar to avoid getting bumped by the other patrons and the short-staffed servers as they worked the crowd. He didn't take Joker to be much of a gambler, the guy had a terrible poker face, so what was he doing here? So... maybe he was more like a happy drunk then? That would leave bar stools, likely near the washroom Garrus reasoned, since Joker wouldn't want to risk having to push through the crowd of people given his weakened bone condition. Combined with alcohol, the man would be a walking accident waiting to happen.

Pushing through the crowd as gently as he could, Garrus made slow but steady progress toward the row of stools down the bar, scanning the people seated there as he went. Sure enough, his instincts had been right as he spotted Joker near the end, the closest seat he could get nearest the washrooms. He was hunched over a glass he gripped with both hands – he didn't appear to be talking to anyone or even interested in anything that was going on around him.

Garrus stopped to order a drink before moving closer, nodding to the bartender that he'd would be heading to the only vacant chair beside Joker. The bartender frowned as he followed Garrus' look, giving him a raised eyebrow and a shrug in response, before nodding his understanding. That was telling, Garrus thought as he continued pushing through the crowd to Joker. With a look like that, he knew that Joker must be well-known by the establishment and it didn't seem all that positive.

“Lieutenant.” Garrus said, sliding into the seat.

Joker turned bleary, bloodshot eyes in his direction, a look of confusion marring his features.

“Garrush?” He slurred with a frown. “What are YOU doing here?”

“Having a drink with an old friend.”

“Pshhst.” Joker huffed. “Old friend huh? More like Anderson told you where to find me. That guy just doesn't understand no.”

“Don't know what you're talking about Lieutenant. I just got back from the Far Rim and thought I'd stop in and have a drink. Then I saw you and thought you might like some company.”

“You?” Joker laughed. “Drinking? With me? Oh now I KNOW I'm hallucinating. With that pole up your ass I wasn't sure you could even sit, never mind drink.”

“How many have you had Lieutenant?” Garrus said, ignoring Joker's insult.

“What day is it?”

“That many huh?”

“Look Garrus. Whatever it is you want, I'm not interested okay? I already told Anderson. I don't want to fly a different ship. I want MY ship.” Joker said, gulping the last of his drink and gesturing for a refill.

“I'm not here about the Alliance Joker.” Garrus said, catching his eye. “I'm here as a friend.”

“A friend.” Joker scowled. “I don't have friends Garrus. I have crew, er... HAD a crew till that stupid alien ship blew up the Normandy.”

“You don't mean that Joker.”

“I...” Joker's face fell in confusion. “No, but I miss her.”

“The Normandy was a great ship.” Garrus agreed.

“That's not what I meant Garrus.” Joker said, his eyes watering.

“We all miss her Joker. But she wouldn't like to see you like this.”

“Look.” Joker began, swiping angrily at his eyes. “I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but don't pretend we're friends. I know everyone hates me and blames me for what happened to Shepard.”

“That's not true Joker.” Garrus said, slamming his glass down on the bar. “Shepard did what she always did – save everyone and sacrifice herself. If not for you keeping the Normandy under control, a lot more people would have died.”

Joker sniffed, avoiding Garrus' eyes. “That's what Anderson said.”

“You think Anderson was lying?”

“No. No, he wasn't lying. I just... I can't stop thinking about it. It just feels like it's all my fault.”

“That's not true and you know it.”

“I know, I know... it's just. Oh hell. You're right Garrus. Shepard would kick my ass if she saw me like this.”

“She would.”

“Alright. Fine. If you're saying it and Anderson is saying it and the Alliance isn't bringing me up on misconduct charges, I guess I'm just being pathetic.”

“It's not pathetic to grieve Jeff.” Garrus said watching as Joker pushed his drink away.

“I know but... well, hell. I've been giving this a lot of thought. Shepard might be gone, but I owe it to her to at least try right?”

“I think we all do.” Garrus agreed finishing his drink. “Would you be insulted if I offer to help get you to a cab?”

“Hell no. If you wouldn't mind. I'd rather not make another trip to the hospital this month.”

“This month?”

“Yeah.” Joker said, ducking his eyes as they made for the exit. “I fell a few times, broke a few bones. No big deal, but the staff at the hospital is starting to remember my name.”

“Ah.” Garrus said nodding his understanding as his mandibles clicked in restrained amusement.

“Say are you sticking around for a while Garrus?” Joker asked as his shuttle arrived.

“In a week I will be.” Garrus said, helping him inside. “I have some business to take care of off the station first, then I'll be back working for C-Sec in Zakera Ward.”

“Wow. So you're really going back?” Joker was surprised. “I mean, I know you promised Shepard and all, but after Saren... well, I thought you might want something different.”

“Haven't thought that far ahead Lieutenant.” Garrus admitted. “But I promised Shepard I'd try and that's exactly what I'm going to do.”

“Well good for you Garrus. I know Shepard would be proud of you.”

“Thanks Joker.”

“Right, well look me up when you get back. It would be nice to keep in touch.”

“Count on it Lieutenant.”

 


	13. Red Handed

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Illium**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- May** _

Liara was seated at her office desk, Shepard's N7 chest plate taking up most of her desk as she sat there, cleaning and polishing it. It had been a little over a month since she'd returned from the deep Traverse after leaving Shepard's remains with Cerberus.

She still hadn't had time to process everything that had happened and sat motionless, staring at the N7 logo as though it held the key to all she hadn't processed. Sleeping with and becoming intimate with Feron had not been part of her plan at all. The feelings she now had for him shocked her, her thoughts a mass of conflicting emotions as she attempted to understand what it meant for her. She'd thought she loved Shepard, had undertaken the mission to recover Shepard's body without hesitation, certain of her motivations and her goal. Always before her mind would return to the hope that Shepard would come back and give her a second chance. Yet now, she questioned her actions and her motivations for doing so.

For reasons she still could not understand, she felt lost and alone without Feron, and she had no way of knowing if he was either dead or alive. All she knew for certain was that she missed him and that it was different from how she missed Shepard.

But there was nothing she could do to rectify either situation. The Minutemen Station was not where Cerberus planned to bring Shepard back – Miranda had mad that abundantly clear to her before she'd left. If they succeeded with their project they would let her know, but until then they would have no further contact with her and would not respond to any of her inquiries.

Not that it would have done any good, Liara thought bitterly. After securing Shepard's remains and arranging her transport vehicle, they'd ushered her aboard the ship, the flight plan already pre-progammed. As she'd approached the relay out of the system, Miranda's face had appeared over the vid-screen. The dark-haired woman coolly informed her that every contact detail they had given her was now invalid. Cerberus had removed all traces of their extranet communications and wiped the net of any mention of their arrangement. Without waiting for Liara's outraged reply, she had cut the connection, her cool, self-satisfied smile was the last thing Liara saw.

Goddess how she hated that woman, Liara growled to herself. Yet there was nothing she could do – Cerberus had Shepard now and they would succeed in their plans or they wouldn't, her hands were tied either way. But now, she was more concerned for Feron and that wasn't sitting well with her.

Turning her attention back to her desk, she resumed cleaning and polishing Shepard's chest plate. The display case she'd ordered for it had finally arrived – she intended to hang it in her apartment as a memento of Shepard and a reminder that she might still be returned to her.

Lost as she was in her musings, she didn't hear the heavy tread on the stairs leading up to her office before the knock sounded at the door and she looked up in alarm. Had she forgotten to lock the door again? The door swung open and Liara felt her heart jump to her throat. She really needed to hire a secretary she thought shooting to her feet and crossing in front of her desk. Yet she hadn't had any visitors since her return to Illium, so she'd hadn't thought it to be a priority, but as her eyes fell to the figure in a doorway, she knew instantly that her lack of foresight had been a grave mistake.

“Garrus?” She squeaked, her face flushing as his eyes fell to what lay behind her on the desk. Moving quickly, she crossed the room hoping to block his view as she stopped before him. “What are you doing here?”

“Came by to see an old friend.” Garrus said, sliding past her into the room. “Heard you had an office here and thought I'd stop in to say hello.”

“It's been a while Garrus.” Liara agreed, keeping her tone level. “How have you been?”

“Good. Just got back from a long trip actually. Thought I'd take a week off before going back to C-Sec.”

“Getting your old job back Garrus?” Liara asked, thinking furiously. He'd seen it of course, she knew he had, but what was she going to tell him? And how in Goddess's name had he found her? “That's great Garrus.”

“Mmm.” Garrus said, his mandibles clicking furiously. “What about you? Looks like you've been busy T'Soni. Didn't get a chance to say goodbye on the Citadel – you left in a bit of a hurry.”

“I uh.. had some personal things to take care of.” Liara hedged. “My mother's estate needed to be dealt with.”

“Right, right of course.” Garrus nodded.

“Can I get you anything?” She asked, trying to keep his eyes on her.

“No” Garrus said angrily. “You may as well skip the pleasantries T'Soni. Shepard's chest plate is on your desk. What in Spirit's name are you doing with it? How did you get it?”

“Garrus...” Liara began, her voice quavering.

Garrus crossed his arms over his chest, returning her cool blue gaze with one of his own. “Talk.”

“I... I can't Garrus.” Liara knew he wasn't going to let it go, but maybe she could stall him. “Not here. But I will explain everything. Perhaps we could meet for dinner at the Eternity Lounge? It's not far from here and I promise I'll tell you everything. I'm just... busy, at the moment.”

“I can see that. But alright. I'll give you half an hour, but there better be a damn good explanation for this T'Soni.” He said, waving his arm over her desk. “Be there or I'll be back.”

“I will. I promise.”

“Fine. I'll see you there.” Garrus said, marching from the room and slamming the door behind him.

Liara followed and locked the door as she listened to him storm down the stairs outside her office. Gazing back at her desk, she stared at the damning piece of armour that now gleamed from her careful ministrations, praying to the Goddess that she would help her come up with something Garrus would believe.

\----xxx----

Garrus couldn't believe what he'd seen laying in plain sight on Liara's desk when he'd opened the door to her office. Checking his omni-tool as his angry footfalls carried him away from her, he consulted the map that showed him where to find Eternity Lounge. His anger and confusion over what he'd seen threatened to overwhelm him so he marched straight to the bar and downed the strongest shot on the menu before forcing himself to calm his breathing.

Spirits! What had Liara done? How in Spirit's name did she have a piece of Shepard's armour? None of the reasons he came up with led anywhere pleasant and speculating about it wasn't helping calm his churning thoughts.

He surveyed the room and headed to a vacant table near the back of the bar where he and Liara would have privacy and waited, telling the waitress to send Liara to his table when she arrived. He didn't have to wait long.

She must know I'm not the patient type he mused as he watched her approach. She'd changed her clothes since he'd seen her – she was now dressed in a long, pink and white asari gown, looking for all the world like someone of importance. It accented all her assets in all the right places, unlike her earlier attire which had been designed for business, practicality and authority.

She smiled as she took a seat opposite him, resting her hand casually on the table before her. “Have you ordered yet?” She asked.

“No.”

“Good. Let me order for us both. I know all the best dishes here – even those for dextro-amino customers.” She said, her tone pleasant.

“Be my guest.” Garrus replied, watching her intently. She was up to something, but damned if he knew what it was. He waited until their order had been taken before turning the full weight of his gaze on her.

“Well?”

Liara blanched at the look on his face, but managed a weak smile before speaking. “Before I start, you have to promise me that you won't repeat anything I tell you.”

“What? Why? What's going on T'Soni?” Garrus demanded. “What in Spirit's name are you playing at?”

“Promise me first.”

“Fine. I promise. Now talk.”

“Shepard is...” Liara hesitated, averting her gaze. “Shepard is alive.”

“What!” Garrus spluttered, his voice rising. “Sorry. What are you talking about? She got spaced.”

“She did, yes that's true.” Liara agreed. Most of what she was about to say was true... sort of. The difficult part would come later. “But she was recovered by an Alliance ship. She'd being treated for her injuries at a private facility.”

Garrus stared. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shepard was alive? “How is that possible? And why wasn't anyone told?”

“Well it wasn't part of the original plan.” Liara conceded, keeping her voice casual. “She was recruited for a top-secret, undercover mission. Infiltration actually.”

“Undercover? Infiltration?”

“Yes Garrus. The attack on the Normandy wasn't anticipated, but Shepard was planning to leave the ship. It just happened sooner than she expected.”

“But...” What Liara was saying didn't make sense. How had Shepard survived being spaced? He had never heard of that happening before.

“I don't have all the details Garrus. I just know she'd alive. Everyone needed to believe she was dead so she could go undercover. Only a few people, including myself know the truth.” Liara continued, a faint smile on her face.

The waitress appeared then and the aroma alone made Garrus' stomach growl.

“But what about Anderson?” And Moreau and Alenko?” Maybe that's where Alenko had gone – maybe he was with Shepard.

“No Garrus.” Liara said firmly as she began eating. “They don't know anything about this and you can't tell them. It would put Shepard's life in danger.”

“I don't understand Liara. I mean...” His stomach growled again and he forced himself to begin eating. “Why would Shepard agree to any of this? I thought she wanted some time off? And I was certain she wanted to spend that free time with Kaidan.”

Liara shrugged, clearly not disturbed by his questions. “I don't know what to tell you Garrus. All I know is that she made me promise not to tell anyone – especially not Kaidan.”

“But...” Garrus couldn't believe what he was hearing. None of what Liara said made any sense. Shepard would never have agreed to any of this, yet it had a ring of truth to it. A small ring, he conceded, taking several more mouthfuls of food.

“I know it doesn't make a lot of sense. I had a hard time believing it myself.” Liara said, the lie slipping past her lips with ease. “But you know Shepard. Once she sets her mind to doing something, there's no stopping her.”

Liara had a point there, Garrus agreed. “That's true. I suppose when you put it that way...” Clearly he didn't know Shepard as well as he thought. He'd been certain Shepard was in love with the Lieutenant, but if what Liara was saying were true, he was quite obviously wrong.

“So is that how you are in possession of a piece of Shepard's armour then?” He asked, still unwilling to accept Liara's story.

“Not exactly.” Liara said, hesitating as she finished her meal. “She gave it to me. As a gift for helping her keep this quiet.”

“Oh.” Garrus couldn't understand that part at all. Shepard gave it to her as a gift? Of all the things Liara had told him so far, that was the hardest one to believe.

“Look Garrus.” Liara said, signalling the waitress to clear the table. “I know how impossible and crazy this all sounds, believe me. But it's all true. I don't know what else I can say to convince you.”

Garrus studied Liara quietly as the waitress appeared to clear away their dishes. She seemed so sincere. Despite the niggling bell at the back of his mind, there was nothing he could find out of place with what she'd said.

“I agree that it is a crazy story.” He agreed. “But we are talking about Shepard, so... Alright, I believe you Liara.”

“Thank you Garrus.” Liara beamed. “I knew you'd understand.” She said taking his hand in his and giving it a friendly squeeze. “Now as good as it's been to see you again, I have to get back to my office.”

“Oh. Of course.” Garrus said, rising with her as she stood. “I won't keep you then.”

“Thank you for listening.” She said, smiling and turning to go.

Garrus cast his eyes downward, his expression thoughtful. “Oh, one more thing Liara?”

“Yes?”

“Would it be alright if I let Tali know that Shepard's okay? She was so upset when I left her on the Flotilla.”

Liara hesitated, Cerberus' warning echoing in her ears – tell no one. Then again, she thought, it was Tali, a quarian who was back on the Flotilla and whose people knew nothing about Shepard. Who could she possibly tell? “Of course Garrus. Just, no one else okay?”

“Sure Liara and thanks. It was good to see you again.”

“Likewise Garrus.” She called over her shoulder before disappearing from view.

Garrus plunked himself back down in his seat, his thoughts whirling. Everything Liara had said had held a ring of truth to it, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Liara was lying to him. He ordered another drink, letting his thoughts drift as he worked through Liara's story. Didn't much matter either way, he realized. He had no way to confirm anything she'd told him and if the few Alliance soldiers he knew didn't know, then there was no one he could ask. Besides, Liara had Shepard's armour. If Shepard hadn't given it to her, how did she come to be in possession of it?

Downing his drink, he shrugged off his misgivings before sending Tali a message relaying everything Liara had told him. It would take some time to reach her out in the Far Rim, but Garrus hoped it would be enough to help ease her back into integrating with her people.

 


	14. Hope?

**Milky Way/Far Rim/Quarian Flotilla/Quarian ship – Rayya**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- April** _

The first few weeks back on the Rayya had been very difficult for Tali. The noise, the people... after all the time she'd spent aboard the Normandy over the past several months, she just couldn't get used to the change in noise level or how crowded the Rayya seemed to be.

Even the tiny sleeping pod she had used on the Normandy had been preferable to the cramped conditions of the Rayya. Every time she turned around she felt as though she were about to trip over something or someone. Whether a fellow quarian or a salvaged piece of tech, there was always something blocking her path.

By the end of her third week aboard the Rayya, she was having a very hared time reigning in her frustration and she found her patience with her fellow crew wearing thin. More than once she'd snapped at her shipmates in irritation over their carelessness and lack of organization, It hadn't changed anything in their habits of course, but they had begun to avoid her – casting her strange looks whenever she came near.

Tali sighed again as she settled herself on her assigned bunk, rubbing her hands together in nervous frustration. What was she going to do? She thought to herself. She couldn't keep going like this. It was driving her crazy trying to keep her temper under control and her frustration in check. No one here could understand what she was going through, not that they paid her much mind before, she added bitterly. Yet now, as an Admiral's daughter, she was beginning to also behave like an outsider. Wanting to be out in space, no, craving space of her own, something she knew she would never have with the Flotilla, but with Shepard gone and the Normandy lost, where would she go?

Her father hadn't been much help either, not that she'd expected it. After listening to her complaints over the course of three days, he'd patted her on the shoulder as though she were a child before saying she just had to give it time.

Well, she thought bitterly, she had given it “time” and it hadn't helped at all. If anything her patience had grown thinner and her temper simmered just below the surface of her polite facade. It was only a matter of time before she lost it.

“Tali'Zorah?” Came a male voice from outside the privacy curtain to her sleeping quarters. “Are you in there?”

Startled, Tali rose to see who it was. “Yes, I'm here.” She said, pulling aside the curtain.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya.” Said a regal looking male officer, who bowed as he spoke. “My name is Kal'Reegar. I've been asked to escort you to a meeting.”

“A meeting?” Tali was confused. “What kind of meeting? And with whom?”

“Couldn't say ma'am.” Kal replied. “It's all I was told.”

“Oh. Well alright then. Lead the way.”

“Ah Tali.” Her father, Rael'Zorah greeted her as she stepped into the private office Kal had brought her to. “So glad you could join us.”

“Father.”

“The Admirals and I have been discussing your case and we think we may have come up with a solution for you.” Rael said, smiling.

“My case?” Tali repeated. “What are you talking about father?”

“We understand that your return to the Rayya has been... difficult.” Her aunt, Shala'Raan vas Tonbay said. “We had hoped to give you something that might help with your return to the Flotilla.”

“Yes.” Her father's friend and fellow Admiral, Han'Garrel vas Neema agreed. “We are putting together a small task force – a research team to be exact, and we'd like you to lead it. We've already made all the arrangements – a ship, a crew and we've put together a list of missions for you to undertake.”

“Yes Tali. It's all ready to go. Should you accept, you can leave today.” Her father said, his tone warm.

“I...” Tali stammered. She'd known that her behaviour wouldn't have gone unnoticed, but this was far from what she'd expected from the Admirals. “I'm honoured of course.” She said, remembering who she was to those gathered. “But what kind of research are we talking about? And... why me?”

“Don't be so modest Tali.” Gerrel admonished her. “With the work you did aboard the Normandy and your gift to the fleet, well... You are now one of our foremost experts we have on the geth and their technology.”

“The geth?” Tali was overwhelmed. “You want me to study geth?”

“Of course not Tali. We want you to study systems near the geth, as well as colonies and atmospheric date from garden-world planets. We've received several reports regarding strange weather patterns in some of the Far Rim systems, and with your knowledge and technical skills you're the best choice for these missions.”

“Oh. Well, thank you Admirals.” She said, understanding perfectly what they weren't saying. That by putting her in charge of her own ship and crew, they would be giving her a reason to remain with the fleet. She would still be with her people, just less of them and away from the bulk of the quarian fleet. “In that case, I accept your very generous proposal. When can I meet my crew?”

“Excellent Tali!” Her father gushed. “Kal'Reegar as part of your new crew, will be more than happy to take you to meet your crew and see your ship.”

“Thank you father.” Tali said, taken aback by her father's uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

“Right this way Tali'Zorah.” Kal said, casting a glance at her over her shoulder. “Let's get you on your way shall we?” Not waiting for her response, Reegar hurried away leaving Tali to follow quickly behind him.

  
  


**\----xxx----**

**Milky Way/Far Rim**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- June** _

Tali looked up from scanning yet another mobile geth platform she and her crew had discovered on a planet in the Far Rim. So far, her new role as head tech researcher and captain of her own small ship, the Galatea, had gone well. It had been two months since being assigned to the Galatea and she had to admit she was enjoying her new posting.

The crew trusted and respected her, constantly treating her with awe for the role she'd played during the Battle of the Citadel. She as certain that not a single day had passed where at least one member of her crew had asked about her experience aboard the Normandy. She smiled in spite of herself at the thought. She had become something of a celebrity in her own right and it was so very preferable to how shed been treated when she'd only been known as an Admiral's daughter. Now that she had proven herself capable, she was respected for her technical skill and knowledge and experience fighting geth while serving with a mixed race crew.

She closed her omni-tool and after removing a small piece of inactive geth salvage and securing it in a pouch on her thigh, she headed back to her ship. As she boarded, her omni-tool pinged, alerting her to the arrival of a new message. Well that was odd, she thought absently as she stepped free of the decontamination chamber and onto the bridge deck. Who could be sending her a message? She'd already spoken to her father and the rest of the Admirals yesterday, they would have no reason to contact her again so soon.

Curious, she headed to her quarters for some privacy before accessing her private terminal.

“ _Tali,_

_I hope this finds you well. I have news that would be best for you to hear while seated.”_

It was from Garrus, she realized moving to settle into what had become her favourite chair. She didn't like how he'd begun the message and braced herself to read the rest of it.

“ _Are you sitting? Well here goes nothing. Shepard is alive. Well, at least that's what Liara told me. Yes, you read that right. She's alive and supposedly on some kind of undercover mission for the Alliance. She was pretty vague on the details, but unfortunately I have no way to verify anything she said. I tracked her to an office on Illium where she had Shepard's N7 chest plate just lying there on her desk. It was pretty banged up, but I'd recognize that armour anywhere._

_Anyway, I thought you should know. I don't have much else to say except that Liara was adamant that you not tell anyone about this, not even Kaidan. According to Liara, Shepard's life would be in grave danger if anyone found out she was alive. Now I know what you're thinking, why did she tell me? Well she had no choice. I basically caught her red-handed with Shepard's armour when I tracked her down on Illium. As for telling you, I think she believes that your knowing wouldn't be a problem since you're back with your people in the Far Rim. I really don't know how much of Liara's story to believe, but there's no other good explanation for how she came to possess Shepard's armour. If she's lying, I don't know how else she could have gotten it._

_Oh and I know I promised I would check in on Joker and Kaidan. That hasn't gone as well as I hoped and I'm sorry Tali, but I wish the news was better. Kaidan has disappeared. Although I suppose if he was in on this undercover thing then he's probably with Shepard, but based on his behaviour after the accident I don't believe that for a second. I spoke with Anderson about it and it seems like he's just as worried as we are – I think he'll be okay if Anderson can find him._

_As for Joker, I tracked him down in Flux after I spoke with Anderson. He was wallowing in guilt and pretty down on himself, believing we all hated him for what happened, but I think I got through to him. By the Spirits I hope so, but I did manage to get him out of the bar and I promised to keep in touch when I got back to the Citadel._

_As for me, I'm headed back to C-Sec. Chellick is gone, retired or on leave or something so I didn't have to beg to get my job back. There's a human officer here named Captain Bailey who has taken over for Chellick, he's now in charge of Zakera Ward where I've been assigned. Everything has changed since Saren's attack – security has been upgraded and there are a lot more humans working for C-Sec. Also, the Council and the Alliance are beginning to call Sovereign's attack a geth attack. I'm getting a little annoyed with it all, damn political bullshit. I can't say how long I'll be able to put up with it, but I made Shepard a promise and I'm going to stick it out here as long as I can._

_That's about all I've got Tali. I'm sorry that most of my news isn't very good. Not sure how long this will take to reach you, but I hope that knowing Shepard is still out there helps. Good luck out there Tali'Zorah. Stay safe._

_Garrus”_

Tali checked the time stamp in a state of mild shock and found it had been sent over a month ago. Well that was a lot to take in, she thought shutting down her omni-tool. Shepard was alive? How was that even possible? Yet if what Garrus had said about Shepard's armour was true, then what else could explain it? Just the thought that Shepard was still out there somewhere lifted her spirits. If she was alive, then Tali could hope that someday she'd see her again.

As for what Garrus had said about Joker, she thought it likely he would be okay eventually, as would Garrus. Both Joker and Garrus were quirky and capable in their own way but from what she knew of them, they were survivors and they'd be fine. As for Kaidan... she wasn't so sure that Kaidan would be okay without help. His behaviour following the destruction of the Normandy had been very far from okay the last she'd seen him and she didn't think it at all likely that he knew anything about Shepard's mission.

That Shepard was even on a mission without Kaidan was impossible to believe. How could she have done that to him? Abandon him and leave him believing she was dead? It didn't make sense and it was more than frustrating that she couldn't ask Shepard why she would do such a thing to anyone.

Shrugging in confusion and frustration at not being able to answer her own troubling questions, she left her quarters and headed to the mess to get some food. She smiled to herself as she walked, her heart feeling lighter than it had in the months following the Normandy's destruction. Shepard's alive, she whispered to herself. Shepard's alive.

 


	15. Drinking

**Milky Way/Attican Traverse**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- July** _

Kaidan groaned in the dim light of his rented pre-fab shelter, passing a weary hand over his face as he sat up. His head throbbed with a dull ache, a reminder of how much he'd had to drink before passing out on his couch.

He tensed as awareness slowly returned, bracing himself against the cold realization of where he was and what he'd lost. Every morning for the past three months had been the same. After wearing himself out in his grief and guilt over losing Shepard, he'd fall into the peaceful and often drunken oblivion of sleep, his dreams filled with memories of Shepard. Her smile, her laugh, her touch and her lips on his. And every morning as consciousness returned, the crushing weight of her loss crashed down around him like that of an anvil.

Grief-stricken after her memorial, he'd taken a leave of absence from the Alliance and returned to Earth to spend time with his parents. But after two days of his mother's gentleness and the bright summer sunshine of his parents coastal home, he couldn't take it in contrast with the weight of his grief. Added to that was how often he'd dreamt of bringing Shepard home to meet his parents and he knew he couldn't stay.

He didn't trust himself to maintain the hard-won control he had over himself and his biotics. So he'd packed whatever he thought he might need and left without telling his parents where he was going. He had chartered a flight to Omega, the most dangerous outpost in the Attican Traverse, not caring about the risk he was taking. He was recognizable now and the criminals on the station would be a threat to him, but he didn't care. If a merc decided to end his life, he would welcome it. By the time he left Earth, death would have been preferable to the hell he'd been living in with Shepard lost to him.

It took him a very long time to understand why losing Shepard had had such a huge impact on his ability to function. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep and couldn't find a way to fill the empty space that before Shepard had filled completely. When he closed his eyes, he was haunted by her smile, the sparkle in her hazel-brown eyes and her desire for him. It was worse than any torture he could imagine since he could never escape from her.

Back on the Citadel, the Alliance uniforms reminded him of her, the Spectre symbol, Anderson – everywhere he went he saw Shepard and felt her loss all over again. So he'd run to Omega, a small part of him hoping that someone, anyone would put him out of his misery. But they hadn't. If anyone there had known who he was they didn't care and after a while Omega began to get to him too. So he'd hired a mercenary group to have himself smuggled off the station – he didn't know if the Alliance knew he'd left Earth or not, but by then he no longer wanted to be found.

Having left the bulk of his Alliance earnings in a secure location on Earth, he had become dangerously low on credits. A quick search on the extranet gave him a destination and a job, far from the reaches of the Council and the Alliance.

So here he was, on Arvuna, working security for one of the many black market organizations that paid for his lodgings and his on-going drinking habit. His grief continued to hang on him like a dark shawl. He rarely shaved and his posture had become stooped as though weighed down by some invisible burden no one could see. Yet always he was sober for his job, a mindless affair that didn't require him to speak to anyone. But afterwards, he would head to the local watering hole and drink until the memory of Shepard's face dissolved in a blur before heading home. The drink kept his dreams at bay and he welcomed the brief respite, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer.

Although his biotic ability never let him get drunk, alcohol would never become a habit. When it became obvious that he was needing more alcohol to banish Shepard's memory with each passing day, he seriously contemplated removing his amp. But he didn't, instead he continued as he had before, working, drinking and passing out.

Today was one of his days off and he was not happy about it. Without the long, tedious hours of work to wear him down, drinking had little to no effect. His body would metabolize it too quickly leaving him dizzy but sober.

Rolling to his feet, he headed for the shower hoping that by the time he finished he'd have a plan in place on how he was going to avoid thinking about Shepard. As he dried off and dressed, a knock sounded at his door and his body tensed instantly. Who the hell could that be? He had made no effort to make friends and had made sure that no one knew where he lived. They didn't even know his rel name since he'd paid for a new identity before arriving on the colony.

Probably have the wrong address, he muttered to himself, shaking his head at his paranoia. The knock came again, this time sounding more insistent. Whoever it was, it didn't sound like they were going to go away until he answered. Stomping to the door, he wrenched it open, a scowl on his face, fully intending to scare whoever it was.

But the words died on his lips as his eyes widened in disbelief as recognition dawned. Anderson?

Anderson regarded him will cool blue eyes, his face a mix of disgust and relief as he took in Kaidan's dishevelled appearance before pushing past him and coming to a stop in front of his couch.

“Lieutenant Alenko.” He said as Kaidan closed the door and turned to face him. “I've been looking for you. Good to see you're still in one piece. More or less.”

“Anderson.” Kaidan said stiffly. What the hell? How had he found him? What the hell was he even doing here? Not that he didn't already know.

“You've got quite the set up here Lieutenant.” Anderson continued, his tone sarcastic.

Kaidan said nothing. He didn't know what to think or what to do he was so surprised by the visit, but there was no way in hell he had to be pleasant about it.

Anderson's jaw clenched in dismay and frustration as he took in Kaidan's appearance. Dark stubble covered the lower half of his face, dark circles were smudged beneath his red-rimmed eyes and his hair had become more densely peppered with white streaks.

“You look like hell son.” Anderson said softly.

Kaidan knew why Anderson was here so he said nothing. He just wanted the man to leave and never come back.

“Now before you get the wrong idea.” Anderson continued, making himself comfortable on Kaidan's couch. “I'm not here as an Alliance soldier, nor as a representative of the Council. I'm here as your friend.”

“My friend?” Kaidan repeated. How could Anderson say that? He'd abandoned everything and everyone when he'd ran from Earth and the Alliance. He had no friends now.

“Yes a friend. Kaidan, you're like a son to me and I hate seeing you like this. Now I'm not going to argue with you, tell you that you've made a disgrace of yourself or how your behaviour dishonours Shepard's memory.” Anderson paused as Kaidan's skin suddenly pulsed with the electric blue light of his biotics.

“I think you just did that.” Kaidan growled, his tone menacing, not caring how his biotics flared. Anderson was on dangerous ground, friend or no friend.

“You know what I mean Lieutenant.” Anderson snapped. “It's like this Alenko, you have two choices. You either come back with me today and I have you reinstated, no questions asked. And you should know that as far as the Alliance is concerned you're still on vacation on Earth. No one knows you left there three months ago.”

“And why would I come back with you then?”

“Because I have a mission for you. One that I think you'll be very interested in hearing about.”

“What's my second choice?” Kaidan asked, slowly letting his hand relax at his sides.

“I inform the Alliance of your actions and where to find you. You'll be arrested and charged with desertion within the hour.” Anderson said matter of factly.

Kaidan blanched as reality hit him full force. In his grief and misery he hadn't once considered how his actions would impact his career from a legal perspective. Desertion was a criminal offence and in his confusion he'd run – from the Alliance and his memories of Shepard. The weight of his actions brought him to his knees, his hands rising to cover his eyes to stem the guilt he felt for how he'd acted.

He felt Anderson placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as silent tears coursed down his cheeks as his lost his battle to keep his grief locked away. “I didn't mean to... I didn't think, I... I just had to get away.” He stammered, trying to get control of himself.

“I know son. I know. Now how about we get you cleaned up and off this god-forsaken planet and back to where you belong with the Alliance?” Passing a shaking hand over his eyes as he rose to his feet,he returned Anderson's gaze.

“It sounds too good to be true.” Kaidan said with a shaky breath. “But may I ask why you're doing this sir? I mean... it's not that I'm not grateful, but I went AWOL. Distressed emotional state or not, that's grounds for a trial.”

“Because I owe it to Shepard.” Anderson sighed, glancing away. “She cared about you, deeply and it's the least I can do to honour her memory and her sacrifice.”

“Oh.... I.. Thank you sir. For coming to find me and for well... for everything.”

“You're welcome Lieutenant. So are you ready to go? Back to the Alliance?”

Kaidan passed a slow glance around the room he'd called home for the past few months and nodded. There was nothing here he needed or wanted, nothing of value since all he'd packed had been clothing – he'd brought nothing personal with him when he ran, not even his dog tags.

Anderson watched him carefully and nodded his understanding before leading them out the door and to a waiting transport shuttle. As they lifted off, Kaidan cast a final look at what had been his home for the past few months. With a shuddering sigh, he hoped that whatever lay before him was an improvement over where he'd been.

 


	16. A New Squad

**Milky Way/Attican Traverse**

_**Earth year: 2183 CE --- November** _

Upon returning to the Citadel, Anderson had wasted no time getting Kaidan back to active duty and back in training. For the past month, he'd been working hard at refining his combat technique, technical skills and biotic endurance spending three hours every day in the combat simulator at Armax Arsenal Arena on the Citadel.

At first, Anderson had sent him on solo simulations, giving him time to work through any emotional triggers that might still be affecting his focus and judgment. He knew what Anderson was doing without having it explained to him and for that he was grateful. The first week had been hell. Suiting up into a new outfit of Alliance armour had been the first of many hard things he'd had to do. His mind constantly flashed to the missions he'd been on with Shepard. In the simulator, Anderson had directed him to fight only geth enemies, ensuring that Kaidan would have no choice but to work through his memories of Ashley and Jenkins.

By the end of the first week he'd surprised himself when geth and Alliance armour no longer triggered an emotional reaction. He was calm, clear-headed and he began to plan his solo assaults in seconds rather than minutes. At the end of the second week, it was a rare thing if any simulated enemy made it past his barrier or his shields.

Pleased by his progress, Anderson had given him two team members to work with, making Kaidan their squad leader. It took another week for him to work his new squad's skill set and combat style, but by the end of it, they were a solid team.

“You know Dlaney,” Kaidan heard Private Mason Zima say as they stripped out of their armour and into their BDUs. “I could tweak the targeting system on that assault rifle of yours by almost a minute if you want.”

Corporal Tanner Dlaney laughed, a deep throaty sound that reached the corners of her blue eyes as she regarded her squad mate with unrestrained amusement. “Thanks, but no thanks.” She said. “I've seen what your tweaking did to that sniper rifle of yours. It jammed while you were sighting on that geth rocket drone. If I hadn't stepped in to save your ass, you would've taken a rocket to the face.”

Mason frowned. “That's not true Corporal. I ducked.”

“That just proves my point.” She said, zipping up her jacket and turning to face him, arms crossed over her chest. “You wouldn't have had to duck if your damn weapon hadn't jammed.”

“It just over-heated a bit, that's all. It wasn't jammed.” Mason protested. “Besides, I tested it. Now it reloads twenty seconds faster than before.”

“Twenty seconds isn't nearly long enough for me to let you anywhere near my weapon. My rifle works just fine as it is.” Tanner retorted. “You want to mess around with your weapons, be my guest. But keep away from my rifle. I'd rather not have in blow up in my face in the middle of a real fire-fight.”

“I've never blown up a weapon!” Mason retorted hotly. “Jammed maybe... but only the one time!”

“One time is all it takes.” Tanner reminded him. “This is a simulator Private, with safeties. You can't take that kind of risk in the field.”

“Fine.” Mason said, deflating. “I just thought I could help.”

“No offence Zima, but I'll pass.”

“You both did great out there.” Kaidan interjected, hearing the lull in their conversation.

“Thanks Lieutenant.” Tanner said, a wry smile on her tanned features. Her hand pushed her blonde locks away from her clear blue eyes. “It was great saving Mason's ass... again.”

“You did not save my ass again!” Mason protested, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. With his light red hair, green eyes and pale complexion , he was helpless to prevent his emotions from showing on his face. “We're a team. We complement each other's strengths.”

“Mason's right Corporal.” Kaidan said to Tanner. “We work together to compliment each of our strengths and weaknesses. It's what makes us an effective team.”

“Sorry Lieutenant.” Tanner said, ducking her head. “I'm just teasing him. I can't help it. He's so easily riled up.”

Kaidan laughed in agreement. It was true, Mason was so easily flustered around people it was hard not to be amused by the range of emotions that played across his features. “Well you've got me there Corporal.”

“Sir!” Mason exclaimed, coming to his feet. “I don't think...”

Kaidan held up a hand to wave off whatever Mason had been about to say. “Relax Zima. We're just easing the tension here. Adrenaline takes some time to wear off and teasing your squad mates helps to slow the rush.”

“Right, yeah. I forgot about that.” Mason said, visibly relaxing. “In that case, how about we grab some drinks? I could use a break from all this training.”

“I'd love to Private.” Kaidan said, the smile leaving his lips. “But I've got a meeting with Anderson in less than an hour.”

“Really?” Tanner asked, unable to keep the excitement from her voice. “Do you think it means we're finally going to get off the Citadel? See some real combat?”

“I don't know Corporal.” Kaidan said. “But I agree. It would be good to get off the Citadel to test ourselves in the field. It's a lot different than being in a simulator.”

“Don't I know it.” Tanner muttered.

“We all do.” Mason reminded her, unwilling to be left out of the discussion. “But there hasn't been much to fight since the geth attack. The Alliance has been pretty vigilant about putting down any remaining geth outposts.”

“Yeah, I heard there aren't many left.” Tanner agreed as they left the arena.

“I heard the same thing.” Kaidan said, his tone quiet. “Rain-check on the drinks Zima?” He asked, moving to part ways as they exited the building.

“Definitely Lieutenant.” Zima agreed, smiling.

As Kaidan disappeared into the crowd, Tanner cuffed Mason on the back of the head with the back of her hand.

“Ow!” He cried, turning a confused look her way. “What'd you do that for?”

“Sometimes, for all your smarts you sure are stupid.” She said, glaring at him.

“What? What did I do this time?” He asked, stepping out of her reach.

“Really? You know how Alenko feels about the geth attack. What the hell is wrong with you? Forget where he was that day or did someone drop a rock on your head when I wasn't looking?”

“Oh. Shit.” Mason's face flushed scarlet. “You're right. I'm an idiot.”

Letting her breath out in a rush, Tanner let herself relax. “I wouldn't say idiot exactly, just... watch what you say alright?”

“Yeah okay. Sorry Tanner.” He said, clearly annoyed with himself. “It's just that the Lieutenant is so calm and easy-going with us, it's hard to remember what he went through. Almost like he's two different people.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Tanner agreed as they fell into step together, heading for the casino. “Just don't do it again. Alenko's been through hell and back, literally and I don't want to see him fall apart now. He's come too far, he deserves to find some happiness.”

“On that we can agree Corporal.” Mason said, holding the casino door open for her.

“Good to hear Mason.” She said with a smile before moving passed him into the bright lights of the casino interior.

\----xxx----

Kaidan made his way down the strip towards the nearest rapid transit terminal. If not for Mason's slip, he hadn't thought about the geth attack for many months now. Sadness tugged at his thoughts as he waited for his taxi, but was relieved it no longer overwhelmed him. What with Anderson's support and encouragement, his training and his squad, he'd begun to see a light at the end of a very dark tunnel on his journey. It wasn't near as bright as it had been following the Normandy's destruction, but it was a start and more than he'd ever believed possible.

“Lieutenant Alenko.” Anderson beamed as he entered the Councillor's office. “Just the man I wanted to see.”

“Councillor.” Kaidan said, taking Anderson's hand.

“Please, have a seat son.” Anderson said, moving to his desk. “I hear you and your squad have been breaking a few records in the simulator.”

“Yes sir. We have.”

“Excellent, excellent. I knew you would.”

“Thank you sir.” Kaidan said, a rare rush of pride flooding through him.

“Alenko, how many time do I have to tell you not to thank me?” Anderson admonished. “This is all to your credit. I just gave you a direction. It was you who did all the work.”

“That's not entirely true sir.” Kaidan argued. “If you hadn't...”

“Alenko.” Anderson interrupted, frowning. “I meant what I said. You've worked very hard against forces that would have broken any lesser man. I'm proud of you and what you and your squad have accomplished. Take the compliment.”

“Sorry sir, and... thank you.”

“Don't mention it.” Anderson said, easing back in his chair. “That being said, your progress is part of the reason I've called you here today. I have a mission for you. In all that has happened since the attack on the citadel, it's been non-stop damage control and repairs. What with the remaining geth outposts and cleaning up what's left of Sovereign, this intel got side-lined in all the confusion.”

“Intel sir? I don't follow.”

“Regarding that rogue terrorist group you and the Normandy crew were investigating during your pursuit of Saren, the group called Cerberus.”

“Cerberus.” Kaidan repeated. Of all the things Anderson could have said, that wasn't what he'd expected. “Right sir, I remember.”

“Good. Well in any case, I want you and your team to follow up on some new information that's been brought to my attention. You'll be given a ship, the SSV Nomad. Dlaney will serve as your pilot. I doubt she's mentioned that she has flight training, but she's well qualified for the job.”

“Where are we going sir?” Kaidan asked, his interest piqued.

“That's the thing Lieutenant. There are countless locations scattered across the Attican Traverse that I want investigated.”

“The Traverse?” Kaidan repeated, surprised. Taking any ship, small or otherwise into that area of space was a dangerous endeavour.

“Yes. Unfortunately there are no leads within Citadel or Alliance space worth pursuing, but the Nomad is equipped with stealth technology. Nothing on the scale of the Normandy's stealth drive but it'll serve you just fine.”

“Oh. Well that's good. I guess.”

“Don't worry Alenko, you'll be fine. Here,” Anderson said, activating his omni-tool. “I've forwarded you a list of locations and persons of interest I want you and your team to investigate. Also, there's no order of priority on these missions. I trust your instincts Lieutenant, go where your gut leads you. I'll forward you any new intel your way as it comes up.”

“Thank you sir.” Kaidan said. “Again, I don't know what to say. I know I keep saying that, but I appreciate everything you've done for me.”

“Lieutenant, you're like a son to me.” Anderson admitted. “You're a loyal officer to the Alliance and a good man. People like you are a rare gift and having you on our side within the Alliance is a benefit to humanity as a whole. It's my job and my privilege to see good soldiers rewarded and recognized for all they do.”

“I'm humbled sir.” Kaidan said, rising and taking Anderson's hand once more. “I won't let you down sir.”

“I know you won't.” Anderson agreed with a smile. “Your ship will be prepped and ready to go in 24 hours. Until then, you and your team are on shore-leave. Be sure to check in with your team before then, I'm sure they're as anxious to get off the Citadel as you are.”

Kaidan smiled. “That's putting it mildly sir.”

Anderson laughed. “No doubt Lieutenant. Take care of yourself out there son.”

“I will sir.” Kaidan assured him as he stepped into the hall. “I promise.”

\----xxx----

“We're going where?” Dlaney asked as she settled into the pilot's chair aboard the Nomad.

“Grissom Academy.” Kaidan repeated.

“Grissom Academy? What the hell are we going there for? It's just a bunch of biotic students and their teachers out there. We're not going to be arresting a kid are we?”

Kaidan frowned. “Of course not Corporal. Anderson wants me to speak with one of their teachers, a Ms. Kahlee Sanders.”

“She's just pissed we're not flying straight into a combat mission filled with hostile geth. All those kills in the simulator gave her an inflated view of her abilities.” Zima teased from his position in the chair beside her.

“I am not.” Dlaney protested, though her tone was subdued. “I just don't get it.”

“Anderson thinks it's important.” Kaidan continued, ignoring them both. “She might have a lead on Cerberus that she didn't list in her reports.

“Well if that's true, shouldn't he be the one asking her?” Dlaney pressed, still annoyed she wouldn't be seeing combat anytime soon. “I mean, he is humanity's representative on the Council. He could get this done faster than we can.”

“Dlaney, I know you're frustrated and I sympathize. But Anderson has his reasons and I got the distinct impression that this particular mission is personal. Maybe he could have got it done faster, but because he's now part of the Council he can't leave the Citadel without someone taking notice.”

“Personal?” Tanner smiled, her interest piqued. “You're not implying that Anderson knows this Sanders woman personally are you? Not straight-laced, mission comes first Anderson.”

“Actually, that's exactly what I'm saying.” Kaidan grinned.

“No way!” She laughed. “That just made this assignment much more interesting. Thank you sir, you do know how to perk a girl up.”

“I have my moments.” Kaidan said. “At any rate, whatever Ms. Sanders has to tell us shouldn't take more than a day.”

“Sounds good to me.” Mason quipped from the rear of the bridge where he was tinkering with something. “I'm looking forward to seeing this Academy. Heard some good things about the place.”

“Same here Private.” Dlaney agreed. “A school for biotically gifted kids sounds pretty cool to me. Wish I could have enrolled there.”

“You and me both Corporal.” Kaidan said, thinking about his time at Jump Zero and BAat.

“I thought you did go to a school like that Lieutenant.” Mason said, joining them on the bridge.

“I did.” Kaidan said, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

“So then why....?”

“Grissom Academy, this is the SSV Nomad, requesting permission to dock.” Dlaney said loudly, cutting Mason off.

“Permission granted Nomad. Welcome to Grissom Academy. Please proceed to docking tube B5.” Said a female voice through the comm.

“Aye, aye ma'am.” Tanner replied, following the indicators on her console.

Kaidan knew she'd interrupted Mason on purpose. She constantly tried to hide her concern for his triggers, but over the weeks he'd noticed she was always stopping Mason from going too far with his questions. He appreciated her effort, even though he wished it wasn't still necessary.

 


	17. Proposition

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2184 CE --- October** _

Following his encounter with Garrus, Joker had, against his better judgment, gone to speak with Anderson. It hadn't gone well. Every ship Anderson suggested transferring him to involved working with a co-pilot. Joker wanted to do right by Shepard, but there was no way in hell he was going to co-pilot a ship, no matter how advanced or attractive the assignment was.

Anderson had wheedled, cajoled and finally yelled at Joker to get his head out of his ass and stop behaving like a spoiled overgrown child, but he wouldn't budge. He might be cursed with a terrible disability and a snarky attitude, but he was never going to accept being anyone's co-pilot.

In the end, he'd taken an extended leave of absence from the Alliance, deciding that if he couldn't fly he may as well take a long overdue vacation. That had been over a year ago. Vacation... he snorted derisively into the beer he was sipping. Some vacation, he thought miserably as he stared out over the lake on the Presidium. With no further contact from Anderson, he'd realized belatedly that the Councillor had finally given up on him. The most famous, most valuable pilot in the history of humanity's Alliance navy and they'd forgotten him.

He'd seen Garrus several times after he'd returned from whatever business Garrus had left the Citadel for when he'd returned from taking Tali home. They would meet for dinner or drinks, but Joker could tell that Garrus was uncomfortable. He was different somehow, yet whenever Joker tried to get him to talk, Garrus would just shrug and say he was glad to be back working.

When he'd further questioned him, getting tired of wondering what was causing Garrus to seem so energized, he would shrug it off and say it was just pride in his work and that things were going well. Joker had raised his eyebrows at that but since Garrus refused to say more, there wasn't much else he could do. And then Garrus stopped coming.

Worried that something might have happened, he'd dragged himself down to C-Sec headquarters to try to track the stubborn turian down. The new human officer in charge of Zakera Ward, a Lieutenant Bailey had met with him and told him Garrus had quit. Just marched into his office one day, tossed down his badge and weapon and stormed from the office without a word.

Stunned but not terribly surprised, he'd left Bailey's office and tried to reach Garrus via via the extranet, but all his messages came back unread and undelivered.

In the months following Garrus' disappearance, he'd started filling his time with surfing the extranet, browsing, doing some light reading, going to the Presidium for lunch or dinner or just sitting in his apartment listening to news. Time passed by without his even noticing, so it was a surprise when it occurred to him that he hadn't seen or heard from Garrus in nearly a year.

The only hurdle to his aimless existence came when the Alliance began to publicly deny the existence of Reapers. When they persisted in this endeavour, they then began saying that Shepard's warnings of a bigger galactic threat had been nothing more than delusional fear-mongering and overblown imaginings of an overworked and stressed Alliance officer. It was then he realized he might have to leave the Citadel, he couldn't sit around listening to that garbage without losing it.

As scandals go, the situation escalated so much that people who had never met or known Shepard at all began appearing on live broadcasts, calling the Alliance out for turning their backs on the Saviour of the Citadel and further disrespecting her memory and sacrifice.

“ _What the Alliance is doing is pure bullshit.” Swore a red-haired human male with a strong accent. “Commander Shepard is a hero! The way the Alliance is treating her memory makes me ashamed to wear a uniform.”_

“ _Mr. Donelly,” Said the reporter, a dark-haired human woman who Joker recognized, as he tried to recall her name. “The Alliance says there's no evidence to support Commander Shepard's claims of the existence of Reapers.”_

Oh man, Joker thought, it's that Kalisah woman again.

“ _No evidence?!” Donelly spluttered. “What about Sovereign? That ship was massive and you can't tell me the geth built it. That was no geth ship!”_

“ _Maybe so Mr. Donelly, but it was still just one ship.” Kalisah continued. “Surely you realize that one ship isn't proof that there are more out there?”_

“ _Bah!” Donelly shouted, his face flushing. “It's stupid logic like that, that make humans looks incompetent and reckless.”_

“ _But other races are saying the same thing, and isn't it true that...”_

_Kalisah trailed off as Donelly shot her a murderous look. “If you weren't a woman... Ah, what's the use? You and the Alliance can both kiss my arse! I'm done arguing with imbeciles.” He said, throwing up his arms in frustration before storming off, out of sight of the news camera._

“ _There you have it ladies and gentlemen.” Kalisah said, turning back to the camera. “Not everyone is satisfied with the Alliance back-sliding on this issue. How far will it go? Stay tuned to this channel as we seek to uncover the truth about the geth. I'm Kalisah Bint-Sinan Al-Jilani for Westerlund News.”_

Joker very nearly choked on his beer as Donelly lost it on a live broadcast. Damn, he thought, but that guy was gong to get himself court-martialed. Not that he didn't agree with him, far from it. He was appalled by the way the Alliance, and by association, Anderson, was allowing any of this to continue. He hoped that for Kaidan's sake he never heard how they were dragging Shepard's name through the dirt. He didn't want to imagine what Kaidan might do if he found out the Alliance was betraying Shepard, the woman he had loved so deeply.

He was about to pay his bill and head back to his apartment when a very attractive dark-haired woman entered the cafe and catching his eye, headed straight for his table. As she drew near, she flashed him a smile that made his knees go weak before taking the seat across from him.

“Lieutenant Jeff Moreau?” She asked, her voice lilting pleasantly with a faint English accent.

“That's me.” He smiled, thinking she must be lost.

“I have a proposition for you. One that I think you'll find quite intriguing.”

“A proposition?' Joker repeated feeling stupid. He wasn't quite sure how to take that. “Are you sure you've got the right guy?”

She cast him a withering look before answering. “Lieutenant Jeff “Joker” Moreau, former pilot of the SSV Normandy SR-1. Graduated at the top of your class, grew up and lived on Arcturus Station for most of your life?”

“Uh... yeah. That's me all right.” Who the hell was this woman? How'd she know all that?

“Good. Then I can assure you I have the right “guy.” She said, rising to her feet and pinging his omni-tool. “I've sent you an address. Meet me there in one hour, we need to speak privately.”

“Uh okay, sure.” He agreed though he was now thoroughly confused. “What's this about?”

“Don't keep me waiting Mr. Moreau.” She said before sauntering off, her hips swinging seductively.

That ass... Joker thought as he watched her go, his mouth gaping, it's well... let's not go there he told himself.

“You what?!” Joker spluttered an hour later. He was inside a rented apartment staring at the dark-haired woman across the room as she watched him in stony silence.

“You heard me Mr. Moreau.” She continued. “My name is Miranda Lawson. I am in charge of Project Lazarus.”

“But you just said you were bringing Shepard back from....”

“Good to see your hearing hasn't been damaged from all the alcohol you've consumed this past year.”

“How do you know about that?”

“Clearly you heard what I just said. Do you want the job or not Mr. Moreau? We expect Shepard to be awake soon, give or take a few months and we need to get you into training.”

“Training? For what?”

“For becoming the pilot of the new Normandy of course.” She said with a sigh.

“New Normandy?” Joker repeated, feeling like he'd walked into an alternate reality.

“This is going to take a long time if you keep repeating everything I say.” When Joker remained silent, she continued. “Yes. We have the designs from the original Normandy and hope to replicate it along with some seamless improvements. If our calculations are correct, it should be ready to go by the time Shepard has made a full recovery. We've designed a flight sim that incorporates the changes we'll be making, such as weight and size along with the ship's drive-core. Just like the old Normandy, only bigger.”

“Bigger.” Joker couldn't believe what he was hearing. A new Normandy? His baby was being rebuilt? Shepard back from the dead? Was this a joke?

“Do we have an agreement or not Mr. Moreau?” Miranda asked, her voice cool. “Unlike you, I have work to do. If you're not interested, say so now so I can find a replacement.”

“Oh no. No, no, no.” Joker cried. “I'm definitely interested. If you're really building a new Normandy, nobody is going to fly her but me.”

“Good.”

“Just uh... what's the catch? I mean there has to be a catch.”

“Catch? There's no catch Mr. Moreau. Aside from the fact you can't tell anyone where you're going or breathe a word to anyone about the Normandy or Shepard. Understood?”

“Uh, yes ma'am.”

“Good. Make whatever arrangements are necessary and meet me at these coordinates.” She said, waving her omni-tool over his own. “We leave in two hours.”

“Well I'm in. Just uh... one more thing. Who the hell are you? And who do you work for? I think I should at least know that much before I follow you god knows where.”

“I told you. My name is...”

“Yeah, yeah I got that part. But who's paying for all this? I mean rebuilding the Normandy that's a huge investment and well, I can't even begin to guess the cost of bring someone back from the dead. Who's paying for all this?”

“Cerberus Mr. Moreau.” Miranda said, her posture suddenly stiff. “I believe you've heard of us? And the Illusive Man is in charge, but you report to me as head of the Lazarus Project.”

“Cerberus? Oh man.” Joker sputtered. “You mean that terrorist group with the husks and the creepers and the rachni and...”

“Yes. That Cerberus. But I'm not going to debate morale issues with you. Now are you in or are you out?”

“Yes, yes, I'm in. So long as this isn't some big joke you're pulling on the disable guy, I'm your man.”

“Good.” Miranda said, rising and moving to the door. “Two hours Mr. Moreau. Don't keep me waiting.”

“Right. I mean, I won't.” Joker said smartly as the door closed behind her. “Shit. Right no big deal. Yeah just cuz I agreed to go work for an evil terrorist group... yeah, sure no biggie.”

Joker sighed as he left the room, his thoughts a mass of confusion mixed with a sense of hope he never thought he'd feel again. After what he'd been doing over the past year he didn't care if Sovereign offered him a job. He was so tired of listening to the Alliance and the Council trashing Shepard's name while simultaneously denying the existence of the Reapers, that anything was better than that.

 


	18. Fehl Prime

**Milky Way/Attican Traverse**

_**Earth year: 2184 CE --- November** _

In the long months following the mission that took them to Grissom Academy, Anderson had directed Kaidan and his crew to return to every known Cerberus base in the galaxy. He wanted them to recover as much information as they could find that might help them piece together who was behind the experiments the Normandy crew had uncovered, as well as find any clue as to who or what was behind it all.

At first it has seemed a simple enough assignment, but with a smaller ship and a small crew, the investigation took months. They spent much of their time avoiding mercenaries and smugglers, travelling in stealth and walking long distances whenever they reached an outpost known to have connections with Cerberus. Since their ship was too small to accommodate a ground vehicle, they did a lot of walking.

It wasn't the most engaging or interesting assignment Kaidan had been on, but he was okay with that. After everything he'd been through and lived to tell about it, a nice easy assignment was a welcome relief. When Lieutenant Dlaney gripped about the lack of combat and that it was negatively impacting her combat prowess, he just smiled and shook his head. Or when Corporal Zima, their tech expert began tinkering with the ships' drive-core out of boredom that it eventually caught fire, he didn't even bat an eyelash.

“I know you're bored Corporal.” Kaidan had told him after dousing the fire. “But do we really need this kind of excitement this far from Alliance space?”

“Sorry Lieutenant.” Mason had replied, flushing red. “I just got a bit carried away.”

“Just a little. But we only have two locations left to check out. Think you can keep your hands to yourself a little longer?”

“Yes sir, sorry sir.”

That had been a month ago and since then Kaidan had begun to share Mason's and now Dlaney's frustration. At first, they'd headed to the Argus Rho cluster and docked with the ship that had been filled with Rachni. Anderson wanted anything they could find that might indicate how long the ship had been under the Rachni's control. But they'd found nothing other than several more dragon's teeth – the devices that had been used to turn humans into husk creatures, although these were about a third the size smaller than what had been seen on Eden Prime. Once they'd secured a few to send back to the Alliance for study, they'd scuttled the ship into a nearby star as per Anderson's orders. He hadn't wanted to risk bringing the ship into dry dock for fear of contamination – either by rachni or something else that couldn't be detected.

After leaving that system, they'd moved on to the Maroon Sea Cluster to deal with the MSV Cornucopia, where Shepard had attempted to arrest Dr. Saleon, aka Dr. Heart. Anderson wanted them to recover any or all of the doctor's research data. The Alliance still had not figured out how husk creatures had been present on the doctor's ship. There was no explanation for how the doctor had been in possession of the same technology as the geth and if he hadn't how the husks had got there.

The results of that mission had been the same. More questions with no answers. The doctor's research had only made mention of some ancient artifact he'd discovered, but there was no mention of geth or dragon's teeth. It also didn't tell them where this artifact was now or what the doctor might have done with it. In the end, they'd scuttled that ship too.

From there, they'd gone to Chasca to try to discover how the colony had been turned to husks, but found nothing but more dragon's teeth. With each new location they searched and checked, the more frustrated and dejected Kaidan and his squad became when they could find nothing new to bring back to the Alliance. Their final stop was to be in the Artemis Tau Cluster where Kahoku's team had been lured to a Thresher Maw nest and killed. None of them held much hope that they'd find anything that hadn't already been discovered by the original Normandy crew.

Kaidan sat as his terminal typing up his report, reviewing what little they had learned about Cerberus over the past year. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make anyone who read it feel chilled. Cerberus, as an organization, was into very horrific and illegal research projects. All of which were immoral, unethical and inhuman and biological in nature. They had used live test subjects, most of whom had not been aware they were being used as guinea pigs. Cerberus also had some connection to ExoGeni Corporation, Binary Helix and Elanus Risk Control, but they could find nothing concrete that linked any of them to Cerberus. Given that their offices were all based on Noveria, a planet outside Citadel space and outside the law that made biological research illegal, Kaidan and his team couldn't pursue the matter further, making for another dead end.

After finishing his report, he laid down on his bed aboard the Nomad, stretching his arms out above his head working out the kinks in his shoulders. Mason and Tanner were still asleep, as he lay there wide awake, staring at nothing. Whoever was behind this Cerberus group, they had the morals of a predator. Although they were reported to be pro-human and anti-alien, he hadn't seen evidence of it. Most of their experiments involved human testing and from what they'd uncovered they didn't flinch in their pursuit of whatever goal they were working towards.

Overall, he was disgusted by the everything he and his squad had pieced together over the past year. How anyone could justify the kinds of experiments Cerberus was doing was beyond his understanding. As far as he was concerned, Cerberus was filled with traitors to humanity and the Alliance. People who would stop at nothing to further their goals. The Alliance... he thought with a start. It wasn't possible that Cerberus could continue to operate unseen and undiscovered without some support from someone within the Alliance and that was very unsettling.

Ping. Ping. Ping.

Kaidan rose, glancing at this terminal. Has to be Anderson, he thought as he rose and moved closer in order to read the message.

“ _Lieutenant,_

_I read your final report and wanted to congratulate you and your team on a job well-done. I know you didn't uncover much more than we already knew about Cerberus, but it's a bigger picture than we had before. Unfortunately, I have no more leads for you to follow up on, but I imagine that's more of a relief than not.._

_I've got new orders for you that are unofficial and not sanctioned by the Alliance. I want you to set course for Fehl Prime. It's a colony in the Artemis Tau Cluster, on the edge of Council space. Not one of the Alliance's wisest projects, but it is what it is._

_This isn't an official mission. This is an order for shore leave, well-deserved shore leave I might add, but while there I'd like you to speak with a Captain Toni and a Lieutenant James Vega. Fehl Prime was hit by a Collector attack a few months after the Battle of the Citadel. We deployed several squads to repel the Collectors, but Delta Squad was the only team to survive._

_I'd like your personal impressions of both Toni and Vega. I've read the official reports, but I'm interested in hearing what you have to say about them and on what they saw that day – whatever might have been left out of their reports, no matter how small. Spend some time with them if you can, get to know them and enjoy yourself. You and your squad are officially on shore-leave for the next two weeks._

_Anderson”_

  
  


Fehl Prime? Collectors? He'd heard rumours about the Collectors. Few people had ever seen them and even less believed they existed, yet they'd attacked a human colony a year ago? By all the reports, the Collectors were an elusive race of beings that rarely made contact with anyone in the galaxy. No one knew who or what they were or where they came from. Some said they were nothing more than a myth, a story meant to scare colonists from straying too far out of controlled space. That this Delta Squad had not only encountered them, but lived to tell about it was beyond interesting. He had never heard of the Collectors attacking anyone which made him think that it wasn't common for them to leave anyone alive to talk about it.

Shutting down the terminal, he rose and headed to the bridge. Whatever Anderson's intent behind this particular assignment, Kaidan didn't much care. He was looking forward to shore leave and an end to his fruitless investigation into Cerberus. The long months spent in space with short breaks on mostly inhospitable planets had been rough, especially on a ship as cramped as the Nomad.

“What's up Lieutenant?” Tanner asked, stifling a yawn as Kaidan joined her and Mason on the bridge. “You look weird.”

“I thought you too were still asleep.” Kaidan said, sliding into the gunnery chair.

“We were, well, I was. Until the genius here started snoring.”

“I do not snore.” Mason grumbled, before turning his attention back to Kaidan. “Not to be rude, but she's right sir. You do look weird. Something up?”

“Set a course for the Artemis Tau Cluster Lieutenant.” Kaidan said, addressing Tanner. “We're going to Fehl Prime.”

“Fehl Prime?” Mason asked, looking confused.

“That's affirmative. We are officially on shore leave.”

“So why don't you look happy about it?” Tanner asked, her brows furrowing. “Is this to do with Cerberus?”

“Not anymore. Anderson has nothing left for us to check out regarding Cerberus. This is about the Collectors. Fehl Prime was attacked by them about a year ago, we're going there to check in with the only surviving Alliance team, Delta Squad.”

“I thought the Collectors were a myth sir.” Tanner said.

“Apparently not Lieutenant.”

“So how come this is the first we've heard of this?” Mason asked. “Shouldn't the Alliance be warning people about them?”

“Warn them about what Corporal?” Kaidan asked. “As far as the Alliance is aware this is the one and only time we've ever come into contact with these Collectors. No one has seen them since.”

“Yeah, but...” Mason trailed off.

“So are we done hunting Cerberus Lieutenant?” Asked Tanner.

“Looks that way. Once we land on Fehl Prime, we are all officially on shore leave for the next two weeks.”

“Shore leave?” Mason echoed, his eyes glazing. “You mean actual shore leave?”

Kaidan laughed. “Yes Corporal. Actual shore leave.”

“Oh man. It's been so long, I thought we'd never get shore leave again.”

Tanner punched his arm. “It hasn't been that long. We've had shore leave before this.”

“Yeah but this is different. We're not stopping at some remote space station or staying on the Citadel. This is an actual human colony with grass and sky and... and well everything space doesn't have.” Mason's face flushed as he turned away.

“And what?” Tanner prompted.

“Nothing.”

“You were going to say women weren't you?”

“No. No I wasn't.” Mason stammered, his blush deepening.

“It's okay Corporal, Lieutenant.” Kaidan said, covering his smile. “Mason has a point. It's been a long time for all of us since we were on solid ground.”

“And did I hear you right? We're getting two weeks of shore leave?” Tanner asked.

“Yes, two weeks. Anderson is very pleased with the work we've done over the past year. He may no longer be with Alliance military, but this assignment was outside official channels and as far as he's concerned we did an excellent job of it.”

“Anderson's the best.” Mason said, a smile spreading across his face.

Tanner looked thoughtful.

“What is it Lieutenant?”

“Not to be a downer sir, but what happens after shore leave? If we're done hunting Cerberus and that was the assignment and it's over so... “ She trailed off, not wanting to finish what she'd been about to say.

“Honestly Lieutenant I don't know. Anderson didn't say anything, but I imagine he'll have something for us before our two weeks are up.”

“Come on Dlaney.” Mason said. “Cheer up! You can't possibly be saying you're worried we'll be reassigned. Or that you'd miss me if we were.”

“Of course not.” Tanner scoffed. “You're a pain in the ass and I don't know why anyone in their right mind would want to work with you.”

“Ow, that hurt. Besides, I know you don't mean it. I'm the most talented tech expert you've ever met.”

“Only when you're not setting consoles on fire or jamming your guns.” Tanner drawled.

“Hey now, that was an accident.”

“Which time?” Tanner asked with a grin.

“Both times.” He said as a sensor began to beep in rapid succession behind him. “Approaching relay.” He said, turning to the console. “We'll be hitting the first relay in five minutes sir.”

“Understood Corporal.” Kaidan replied.

“ETA to Fehl Prime in five hours sir.”

“In that case, I'm going to catch some shut eye.” Kaidan said, rising from the chair. “Wake me if there are any problems.”

“Aye aye sir.”

“You might want to do the same Lieutenant.” Kaidan said, turning his attention back to Tanner. “I don't know how long we'll be stuck in dry-dock before we're cleared to disembark. I'm not familiar with Fehl Prime's ecology.”

“Understood sir.” Tanner replied. “I'll head there in a few minutes. You know I like to be on the bridge when we go through a relay.”

“Never gets old does it?”

“No sir.” She said with a smile. “No it doesn't.”

 


	19. Regret and Broken Promises

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Ilium**

_**Earth year: 2184 CE --- November** _

Liara stared at her console, willing it to speak to her. She'd been studying the information displayed on her terminal for the better part of an hour, trying to see the pattern she knew to be buried there. Squeezing her eyes shut, she leaned back, sighing heavily in frustration. It had been a very long day.

It had been over a year since she'd lost Feron and she was still no closer to tracking down the Shadow Broker's base than she had been then. In the time since recovering Shepard's body, she'd worked on nothing but tracking the Shadow Broker and ferreting out his agents wherever she could. As a result of her efforts, she was now the most respected, powerful and influential information broker in all of Illium. As a result of her efforts, her only rival now was the Shadow Broker himself and it frustrated her no end that after all this time, she still had nothing that could show her where in the galaxy to look for him. It was almost as frustrating as tracking down information on Cerberus or the Illusive Man, she thought, her brow furrowing in frustration.

A mix of trepidation and anger flashed across her smooth features at the thought of Cerberus. True to their word, they had cut all communications, wiping servers and every terminal she had filed away their correspondence. She had heard nothing from Miranda or the Illusive man since the day she'd left the station where they'd taken Shepard's body from her shuttle.

Shepard, she thought sadly. If Cerberus succeeded in bringing her back, what would she say when she found out about Liara's role in it? Would she hate her? Thank her? Curse her name? She shook her head violently, clearing the worrisome thoughts from her mind. Over the past year, she had asked herself those questions over and over, never finding an answer. Besides, she thought bitterly, the chances that Cerberus would succeed now was so slim as to be laughable. After all this time, if what they had planned to do had worked, Shepard should have been back by now.

Rising from her desk, she moved to gaze out her office wind staring out across Ilium's skyline. No. As much as she would have loved to have Shepard back, she no longer believed it would ever happen. For months following what she'd done, she had suffered agonizing guilt over the lie she'd given Garrus. She didn't know if he'd believed her at the time, but still. She had told him that Shepard was alive and had essentially abandoned them all for nothing more than a cause without even a goodbye.

Yeah, she snorted. My cause. My selfish, short-sighted cause of getting a second chance with a woman who didn't and never had wanted her. After what had happened with Feron, she knew that she no longer had any claim or right to Shepard, dead or alive. And what she'd done to Kaidan... If Shepard came back, what would he do if he knew what she'd done? What would Shepard do?

A tear trickled down her cheek. She'd made such a mess of everything. Over the months, she'd debated telling Kaidan what she'd done, but every time she thought to contact him, she'd put it off. After a year, the thought of saying anything at became more and more pointless. After keeping it a secret from him for so long, she didn't see how he'd would believe anything she said. And if he did, what then? Then, she thought bitterly, he'd know just how selfish she truly was. That she hadn't respected his relationship with Shepard or even accepted that Shepard didn't want her.

So she stopped arguing the point with herself, seeing it as one more selfish act that would only serve to alleviate her guilt, while simultaneously hurting the man Shepard had loved. With her renewed resolve to let the past lie, she'd focused all her energy into tracking down the Shadow Broker and trying to discover Feron's fate. If he were still alive, she owed it to him to get him back. If not, well... then she'd kill him – for what he'd planned to do to Shepard and for what he'd done to Feron. She would make him pay. She didn't care how long it took, but she would make him pay.

**Garrus**

**Milky Way/Omega Nebula/Orbital Mining Station/Omega**

_**Earth year: 2184 CE --- November** _

Less than a year after returning to his job at C-Sec, Garrus had finally reached the end of his patience. The red tape and bureaucratic bullshit on the Citadel had tripled since Sovereign's attack. But that paled in comparison to what the Alliance and the Council had done to Shepard's memory.

For six months, they'd used Shepard's image in Alliance recruitment ads, using her achievements and fame to encourage humans to join the Alliance military. For a while it had worked, albeit at a snail's pace, until they'd replaced her with a composite that was more publicly appealing.

When the Alliance and the Council began publicly denying the existence of the Reapers and then claiming that Sovereign was nothing more than an advanced geth dreadnought, Garrus had enough. He'd marched into Bailey's office, returned his badge and weapon and stalked from the room without a word. Having saved most of his earnings in that time, he was rolling in credits when he left and had chartered flight to Omega. He had no plans for what he was going to do when he got there, but it was a damn sight better than having to listen to the lies both the Alliance and the Citadel News Networks were saying about her.

That was six months ago. Now, he had squad of his own. He'd rented an apartment and invested heavily in custom-made armour and the best sniper rifle he could find. With all the crime in Omega, it hadn't been hard to find purpose or men willing to join him. He did whatever he could to disrupt, sabotage or generally piss off every organized merc group he found on the station. Whether he was stealing their shipments, reporting their drop locations to the Alliance, or assassinating key personal, he was making a name for himself.

The locals had nicknamed him Archangel. He wasn't sure if it had come from the general population or from the merc groups he attacked. He didn't mind the name, but he had a sinking suspicion that it wouldn't be long before the notoriety brought him down. No one knew who he really was, but he knew sooner or later, someone was bound to figure it out. Corruption was the rule on Omega – anything went so long as no one crossed the self-made queen, Aria T'Loak. Yet he'd gone and made himself a target when he began interfering with every merc group there. Not that he cared much. As far as he was concerned, the only good mercenary was a dead one.

As far as everything else was concerned, he was content, if not happy. He had a purpose that he believed Shepard would approve of. He hadn't heard anything more about this so-called secret mission she was supposed to be on and he was reluctant to contact Liara about it. If she'd lied to him, he wasn't sure he wanted to know about it. If she hadn't, well... even if she had been in contact with Shepard, he was certain she wouldn't share it with him. She was loyal to Shepard first and foremost, he thought, his bitterness returning.

As much as he wanted to believe that Shepard was alive it had been so long with no word, that the thought of ever seeing her again was nothing more than wishful thinking. Dead or alive, given the fact that she'd left them all in the dark, it was a bitter pill to swallow. He'd believed she cared about him and all of her crew and that she had loved Alenko. Yet if Liara was to be believed, nothing had been what he'd thought it was.

His mandibles clicked in irritation at his current chain of thought. If was useless to continue analyzing where Shepard was or what she was doing now. It never got him anywhere and only served to foul his already negative demeanour. Taking down mercs was clean, simple and required no thought, perfect for keeping his mind clear. With that, he turned his attention back to his squad and smiled, proud of himself for finally doing something that no longer required his father's stamp of approval.

  
  


 


	20. Shore Leave

**Milky Way/Artemis Tau Cluster/Qiatera System/Fehl Prime**

_**Earth year: 2184 CE --- December** _

“Staff Lieutenant Alenko?” Greeted the Alliance rep. She was a petite blonde woman with sparkling blue eyes who gave him a welcoming smile as she took his hand in hers.

“Yes ma'am.”

“Pleased to meet you sir. I'm Ambassador Sienna Parks. I'm in charge of greeting every visitor who comes to our colony, just one of the many things I'm responsible for.”

“Likewise ma'am.” Kaidan said, releasing her hand and moving to the seat she indicated.

“So Admiral Anderson tells me you're interested in meeting with Captain Toni?”

“That's right.”

“Captain Toni is something of a celebrity around here.” She told him. “He and his squad helped stop a Collector attack almost single-handed.”

“Single-handed?” Kaidan frowned. From what Anderson had said, Captain Toni's squad had been only one of five squads deployed to survive the Collector invasion attempt.

Sienna's brow wrinkled, watching him with interest. “Okay, so maybe not exactly single-handed, but still... they're all heroes as far as everyone in the colony is concerned.”

“Of course Ambassador, that's to be expected.”

“Well anyways, I'm sure you didn't come here to listen to me talk about Captain Toni's heroics. If you need to speak with him or any member of his squad you can usually find them at the local watering hole. They run regular patrols around the colony perimeter, but in their off-duty hours they always head to the Platinum Tavern.”

“Platinum Tavern?”

“Oh yes. It's the most popular Alliance watering hole in all of Fehl Prime.” Sienna assured him. “If Captain Toni isn't there, then his First Lieutenant, James Vega will be.”

“Well thank you ma'am, that's very helpful. I appreciate it.” Kaidan said, rising from the chair to leave.

“Oh and you won't have any trouble spotting Vega.” Sienna continued, walking him to the door. “Built like a brick wall and loves his poker and tequila.”

“Tequila?'

“Yeah. I'm not exactly sure how he gets that through Alliance requisitions, but he's always got a healthy supply on hand.”

Kaidan smiled. “The good ones always find a way. Thank you again Ambassador Parks, both for the warm welcome and your assistance. I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime Lieutenant. It was a pleasure meeting with you.”

**\----xxx----**

After leaving the Ambassador's office, Kaidan headed to the address listed on his omni-tool where he'd be spending the next two weeks.

“Sir.” Tanner greeted as he approached her. She was leaning against the wall outside their new apartments.

“Lieutenant.” Kaidan nodded back. “How's the room?”

“The room's great. Gonna take some getting used to though. Won't have mason's snoring to lull me to sleep at night.”

“For the last time, I do not snore.” Mason said, stepping into the hall.

“I have a recording that says otherwise.” Tanner grinned.

“Hey now! You said you were going to erase that.”

Kaidan smiled. Listening to the two of them argue made him feel at ease, like he was back aboard the Normandy listening to Ashley and Garrus argue over the size of their weapons. At the memory, Kaidan felt himself stiffen and wished he hadn't thought of it.

Catching the shift in Kaidan's mood, Tanner broke off the argument with Mason and turned her attention back to him.

“Sir? Is something wrong?”

“No, it's nothing Lieutenant. Just thinking too much.” Damn, but Tanner knew him all too well. Hell, they both did. “I'm going to go get settled. Why don't you two go check out the attractions? See if you can find a good place to eat where we can get dinner?”

“Good idea sir.” Tanner said, letting the moment pass. “We'll check out the scene and find out where the locals like to hand out.”

“Hey Lieutenant?” Mason called as Kaidan stepped into his room. “Aren't we supposed to be meeting with a Captain Toni?”

“Zima.....” Tanner groaned, rolling her eyes in frustration.

“Yes we are Corporal, but we're here for two weeks. Plenty of time to meet with Captain Toni.”

“Right, of course. Sorry Lieutenant.”

“Don't worry about it Zima.”

“Come on genius.” Tanner muttered, tugging on Mason's arm. “Let's go sight-seeing.”

“Uh right, good idea. Catch you later sir.” Mason called, falling into step beside Tanner.

Kaidan sighed heavily as he closed the door and turned to look at the spacious quarters that were to be his for the next two weeks. Dumping his belongings on the bed, he stripped out of his clothes and made for the shower, something he'd been looking forward to since finding out they'd be taking shore leave on a colony this time and not a space station.

As the water washed over him, Kaidan sighed with pleasure as the tension he'd been carrying dissolve. It had been a long time since he and his crew had enjoyed such small luxuries as warm running water. To have two weeks on a garden world colony was nothing short of heavenly.

As he towelled off and changed into a pair of jeans and black hoodie. It felt odd wearing civilian clothes after having spent most of the past year either in Alliance issue BDU's or his combat armour. With the sunlight spilling through the window, it reinforced just how long he'd been in space. It had been over a year ago since Anderson had tracked him down on Arvuna. In many ways, given all that had changed in his life since then, that part of his life felt as though it had happened to someone else. Always before, the thought of having nothing to do had caused him to break out in panic, but now... Now he felt different and hoped that this time it wouldn't become a problem.

He sighed as the pain of remembered loss and what had once been the source of the greatest happiness he'd ever known washed over him. After all this time, it still managed to lance his heart anew whenever his thoughts went to Shepard. Although he no longer experienced frightening panic attacks or the overwhelming weight of grief and loss, he still felt the pain of her absence as though it had happened yesterday. He knew that it was likely he would always feel that loss, that missing part inside of him where she used to live. Over time it had diminished, but had never truly left him.

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts and with a weary sigh, shook off his melancholy before moving to the door.

“Lieutenant!” Tanner gushed, her face flush with excitement, eyes sparkling. “We tracked down that bar the Ambassador told you about. It's great! Come on Lieutenant, lets get this shore leave started already!”

Kaidan laughed as her excitement chased away the last of his dark mood. “Aye, aye ma'am. Lead the way.”

**\----xxx----**

  
  


Neon lights and music with a catchy beat poured through the dark interior of the Platinum Tavern as Kaidan followed Tanner to the booth Mason was holding for them.

“I took the liberty of ordering the first round.” Mason said as the joined him. “Hope that's okay.”

“So long as it doesn't come with an umbrella, you're good.” Tanner joked.

Mason frowned at her before handing a glass to her and Kaidan.

“To us.” Tanner said, lifting her glass in a toast. “And to Anderson, for bringing us together.”

“To Alenko.” Mason added. “For being the most patient, most understanding, easy-going commanding officer a guy like me could hope for.”

“Here, here.” Tanner said, clinking her glass against theirs.

“And to both of you,” Kaidan added, feeling warmth flood through him in pleasant surprise. “I couldn't have done any of this without you.”

“Thanks Lieutenant.” They both replied in unison.

“So what's next?” Mason asked, settling back in his seat.

“What do you mean?” Kaidan frowned at him.

“I mean what are we doing here?”

“How many have you had Corporal?” Tanner teased. “Shore leave you dolt.”

“I know that.” Mason frowned. “I mean aren't we supposed to investigate something?”

“We already discussed this Corporal. I'm to meet a Captain Toni and a Lieutenant James Vega while we're here on shore leave. It's nothing official, so you don't even need to be involved.”

“Really? So like there's no Cerberus or or Reapers or A.I's or anything?”

“Come on Zima.” Tanner chided him. “If I didn't know better I'd think you were disappointed. It's not the end of the world you know.”

“I know that Tanner.” Mason retorted.

Kaidan smiled. He knew how Mason felt. The thought of having nothing to do for two weeks had already crossed his mind. It was disconcerting after being in space with one mission after another needing their attention.

“I get it Mason.” Kaidan said. “I feel the same way. It's weird not having something to investigate. It's a bit of a shock, but try to relax and enjoy yourself. Maybe there will be something to look into after I talk to Captain Toni.”

Mason brightened at his words, but Kaidan put his hand up. “I said 'maybe' Corporal. In the meantime, you're going to have to find some way to occupy your time.”

“Right. Of course sir.” Mason muttered.

“Cheer up Zima.” Tanner said, signalling the waitress to bring them another round. “I'm sure you'll find something on this colony to tinker with. I don't imagine they have much in the way of a tech specialist.”

“You're right!” Mason agreed, his face brightening. “I bet they could use some extranet upgrades.”

Kaidan shot a warning look at Dlaney, a frown creasing his brow as she returned his look with a smile.

“Don't worry Lieutenant. I'll keep an eye on him.”

“I don't need a babysitter Dlaney.”

“True. But you don't always look before you leap either.”

“We're here to relax, not blow up the colony's terminals.” Kaidan reminded them both.

“I've never blow up anything...” Mason protested.

“Okay enough.” Kaidan said, putting an end to the discussion. “Let's leave this for another time and order dinner already. I'm starved.”

 


	21. Premonitions

**Milky Way/Artemis Tau Cluster/Qiatera System/Fehl Prime**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- January** _

Four days after their arrival on Fehl Prime, Kaidan caught up with Captain Toni. Delta Squad had been out on patrol for the past week when they'd first arrived so he'd had to wait for them to return. Unfortunately Captain Toni didn't have much to add to his original report. The Collectors had come in fast and hard in a ship larger than anything he or anyone in his squad had ever seen.

That they'd survived while the other squads had not still weighed heavily on the Captain. His eyes were haunted by whatever he'd seen that day, combined with the guilt of surviving. Kaidan understood his look and knew that if Anderson hadn't found him, he'd have the same look, only worse. The Captain apologized for not being able to offer more.

“My Lieutenant might have more for you though.” He said, walking Kaidan to the door. “He was in charge of a small ground force during the worst of it. You can probably find him a the Platinum Tavern, loves his drink and cards. Just don't let him talk you into a game of poker, he'll clean you out of your life savings if you let him.”

Kaidan laughed as he shook Toni's hand. “Thanks for the warning Captain. It was nice meeting you sir.”

“Likewise Lieutenant.” Toni nodded at him. “Anderson told me you were an exceptional soldier, but it's nice to put a face to someone who was part of the Normandy's crew.”

“Uh.. thank you Captain.” Kaidan hesitated.

“Don't worry Lieutenant. My squad has no knowledge of your history with the Normandy. Anderson insisted and after what my squad went through last year, I understand why.”

“I appreciate that sir. Very much.”

“Oh and don't worry about Vega finding out. He's smart and talented and a good soldier in his own way, but unless it directly affects him, he isn't one to go digging through someone's past.”

Kaidan felt himself relax. “Thanks Captain. I'm sure that if it does come up it won't be a problem.”

“Take care Lieutenant. Try to enjoy your shore leave, from what I hear, you've more than earned it.”

\----xxx----

“Lieutenant James Vega?” Kaidan asked as he approached the tall, muscular man who was seated near the bar inside the Platinum Tavern.

“That's my name, don't wear it out.” Vega said, lifting his glass in salute.

“Lieutenant Alenko.” Kaidan said, offering his hand.

“Sir.” He said, gripping Kaidan's hand in his with a firm shake. “To what do I owe the pleasure? Captain Toni mentioned you might show up, but didn't say what you were here for.”

“May I?” Kaidan asked, pointing to a seat near Vega.

“Be my guest.”

“I'm just here to find out what you have to say about the Collector attack a year ago.”

Vega's arm stilled it's movement to his lips as a cloud passed over the Lieutenant's eyes. “Collectors huh? Figured that might be why you were here. Not sure what I can tell you that isn't already in the report Captain Toni sent to the Alliance.”

“Well I'm not here in any official Alliance capacity.” Kaidan said, catching Vega's eye.

“No?”

“I'm here at the request of Councillor Anderson. He wants me to get your perspective on the Collectors. He thought you might have some insights about them that wouldn't have been included in the official reports.”

“I see. Well pardon me for saying so sir, but that's a bit unorthodox. What's he hope I can tell you?”

“Honestly Lieutenant, I don't know. Whatever you have to say might mean something to someone. I've no idea what Anderson will do with the information, but it might make a difference somehow.”

“Okay pendejo. You've made your point. What the Councillor wants, the Councillor gets, no?”

“Not sure I'd go that far Lieutenant but okay.”

“So you need to do this now? Can we share some drinks first? Maybe have ourselves a quick game of poker?” Vega sounded hopeful.

Kaidan laughed at Vega's easy-going nature. “Sorry Vega, but your Captain already warned me about you.”

“Dios.” Vega grumbled. “Of course he did. So what say you? Dinner or talk?”

“Let's drink Lieutenant, I've got another week to hear your story. Maybe you could show me around the colony? I wouldn't mind seeing where the Collector ship landed if it's not too much trouble.”

“Sure thing Lieutenant.” Vega smiled, leaning back in his seat. “Tomorrow work for you?

At Kaidan's nod, Vega signalled the waitress to take their order.

“Good. Let's eat, I'm starved.”

**\----xxx----**

  
  


True to his word, Vega took Kaidan, Tanner and Mason on a tour of the colony the following day. Upon meeting Tanner, his interest in her was obvious to everyone. In true Tanner style she shut him down before he could embarrass himself while allowing him to maintain his pride. But Vega was undeterred and Tanner eventually relented, agreeing to meet him for drinks after the tour.

Of the Collector attack there wasn't much to add to what Captain Toni had already told him. Vastly out-numbered an out-gunned, the Alliance force had been overwhelmed by the sheer number of Collectors that came out of the ship. Delta Squad managed to survive only because they hadn't been part of the early ground force. From what Vega told them, the fact that the colony and Delta Squad were still alive was nothing short of a miracle.

Though the Alliance forces had given all they had, taking out vast numbers of enemies, nothing they threw at the Collector ship made any difference. When the last of the other squads fell, Vega had been prepared to die alongside them when the unexpected occurred.

With a minimum of Collector forces still battling the Alliance on the ground, the ship powered up and left the planet, abandoning those outside the ship to their fate. From what Vega could tell, the Collectors on the ground seemed confused by this, but continued to fight on until there were none left standing.

After it was all over, nothing remained of the attack other than some scorched earth and ash where the ship and it's crew had been.

“What about the bodies?” Kaidan asked as Vega's voice trailed off. “Did you learn anything from the remains?”

Vega grunted, clenching his jaw as he stared out at the spot where the Collector ship had been. “Sorry Lieutenant. There were no bodies, no remains. It was weird you know? We got to the fight late, but even so we could hear the firefight clear across the colony. From the sound, they were dropping bodies left and right, but when we took to the field where the fighting was the worst, we saw for ourselves what was happening.” Vega paused, remembering the events of that day.

“And what was happening Lieutenant?”

“The Collectors they.. well Lieutenant, they just burned up. When they died, they just burned up and turned to ash like they were made of paper and someone had set them on fire. It was weird.”

“Burned up?” Kaidan echoed. “That is weird.”

“Yeah.” Vega sighed releasing the breath he'd been holding. “Anyway, we had some scientists come down here after it was all over and gather up as much ash as they could. Maybe they could make some sense of what had happened to them you know?”

“And did they?”

“I dunno man.” Vega said, shaking himself. “It wasn't much. Just that the ashes were made of organic and synthetic material. Which of course doesn't really tell you anything. The organic stuff could have come from the Collectors and the synthetic could have been armour. Even then, there wasn't enough ash left to tell us anything more than that.”

“Shit.” Kaidan swore.

“Yeah.”

Silence stretched between them. For this part of the tour, Tanner and Mason weren't with them. Kaidan had dropped them off at the colony while he and Vega continued on to the site of the Collector attack.

“Just one thing.” Kaidan said, a thoughtful expression on his face. “When you say they burned up like ash, could you tell if the burning came from the bodies themselves or from the armour? Or maybe both?”

“Huh.” Vega frowned. “Now that you mention it, it looked like it was all one piece. There was no indication that they were separate things, like it was all one piece of a whole.”

“Well that's something.” Kaidan said. “Do you think it's possible it was some kind of self-destruct program? Maybe to prevent anyone from getting their hands on the remains?”

“I like you Lieutenant.” Vega said with a smile. “You make me see things different. But in answer to your question, I'm pretty sure it wasn't some kind of self-destruct program. They just burned up.”

“Well it's something we didn't know before.” Kaidan said. “I don't know what it might mean, but maybe Anderson can do something with it.”

“Yeah maybe.” Vega sighed. “So are we done here? I think I might need a drink after this.”

“So could I.” Kaidan agreed. “One more thing though.”

“What?” Vega asked as they returned to their transport.

“You think the Collectors will ever come back?”

“Damn, I sure hope not.” Vega said, his voice worried. “I don't think we could survive another one.”

  
  


 


	22. Frigates and the Flotilla

**Milky Way/Attican Traverse**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- February** _

Joker sighed with pleasure as he swivelled the pilot chair aboard the shuttle he was flying. He might not be at the helm of the new Normandy just yet, but after accepting Cerberus' offer, he was happy to be flying again.

The ergonomic, leather-backed chair was the most comfortable pilot chair he'd ever sat in and swivelled again while he waited for the latest cargo shipment to be loaded on board. Despite his early misgivings about working for Cerberus, he couldn't deny that he was happy. He'd been certain the pro-human group was still up to no good, but over the past six months he'd seen no evidence that they were still conducting illegal research. He was no fool and he was sure they still did it, but he hadn't seen any evidence of it and it was enough to keep him from looking to closely at his cargo.

Miranda was a cold, powerful and scary biotic who always treated him with respect, but he didn't doubt for a second that she'd end him without even blinking should he ever decide to cross her or Cerberus. Jacob on the other hand...

He paused in his swivelling as he thought about the former Alliance soldier. Now there was a guy who was deadly with a weapon AND biotics. Jacob had left the Alliance after side-lining him – fed up with bureaucratic bullshit, he'd also found his way to Cerberus. He shared Joker's misgivings about the former terrorist group, yet he worked for them because they weren't denying the Reaper threat like the Alliance and the rest of the galaxy were. Still, Joker found it hard to know where he stood with Jacob. The guy was as cold and indifferent as Miranda just not as obvious about it as she was.

Where Miranda was a full-blown, Cerberus supporter who endorsed and approved everything the organization did, Jacob did not. He wore his mistrust of everyone on his sleeve, yet did his job to the best of his ability, integrity being his most valuable characteristic.

In a brave moment, Joker had questioned Miranda about Cerberus' earlier experiments with the rachni, creepers and husks once, to which she gave him a perfectly reasonable explanation. Her speech and rationalizations brokered no arguments or loopholes and came across as nothing more than an exploited accident, but Joker didn't push. Even if she believed what she told him about those experiments, he didn't doubt she believed what she said, yet he knew in his gut there was more to it than that, but since she was now his employer he had let it go.

The frigate he piloted now, the SSV Saber was a damn sweet ride by his standards. Not nearly as awesome as the Normandy of course, but she was fast. Equipped with stealth technology and a drive core that moved as smooth as butter. Most of his time was spent ferrying staff and research supplies to and from various ports. Pretty simple stuff, but he was flying and in his world that was all that mattered.

 

**Tali**

 

**Milky Way/Far Rim/SSV Galatea**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- March** _

Tali stretched languidly on her bed aboard the Galatea. In the months following the message she'd received from Garrus, she'd been busy.

Following an attack on the Flotilla by Cerberus, the Admirals had ordered her team to increase their search for viable garden worlds suitable for quarian physiology. They'd also sent her on countless missions to recover any intel on the geth she and her team could find. There wasn't much of the latter though, she thought with a frown. Since the attack on the Citadel, geth sightings had dwindled to almost nothing – making locating geth technology or damaged and intact ship parts tedious and time consuming. It was a rare thing for her to find anything she could analyze or send back to the fleet, since the geth used a self-destruct program on their mobile platforms. When or if a geth unit was damaged beyond repair, the geth were hard-wired to destroy all the software programs it carried.

Aside from the strain of jumping through relays between systems, Tali and her team were in constant short supply of both resources and fuel. A mission had to be thoroughly researched prior to plotting a course. They had little to trade for fuel and even less fuelling stations were willing to let them dock. Since the geth attack on the Citadel had further damaged the quarian race, leaving the Far Rim or Perseus Veil in search of worlds or geth technology was difficult.

In her down time, Tali let her thoughts drift to her memories of Shepard and wondered where she was now. She had heard nothing from Garrus since his last message nearly two years ago. She had tried contacting him several times, but had discovered that security on the Citadel had extended to the extranet and her messages bounced back.

After a month tweaking and fiddling with both her omni-tool and the extranet security surrounding the Citadel, and she'd finally got a message through, only to learn that Garrus was no longer on the station. A Lieutenant Bailey had responded to her inquiries within a day, saying only that Garrus had quit several months ago without providing an address or even spoken a word of goodbye to anyone. At the time, Tali had thought it sounded very much like something he would do, but she worried about where he'd gone. It saddened her that everyone aboard the Normandy had gone their separate ways and hadn't kept in touch. She missed them all – the human engineer, Adams, Garrus, Kaidan, Liara and even Wrex. She didn't believe for a minute that Shepard would approve of how they'd handled it all. In the year following Garrus' message, she'd begun to have serious doubts about the whole thing. It mad no sense that after everything Shepard had worked so hard for, that she would then throw it all away for a mission.

Well, Tali though, maybe an important mission, but that didn't explain what she'd done to Kaidan. She didn't know much about humans, but she did understand the way they had looked at each other. That Shepard could have thrown that away without a second thought was something Tali could not accept. No matter what might be at stake, she knew in her heart that the woman she knew as Shepard would never have abandoned Kaidan like that – at least not willingly, which made Shepard's disappearance all the more puzzling.

“Tali?” Kal'Reegar called. “Are you awake in there?”

“I'm here Kal.” Tali replied through the door. “Is there something you need?”

“We just received a coded transmission from the fleet. They have a new mission for us. It's a human colony, a place called Freedom's Progress. I think you better get down here and find out what's going on.”

“A human colony?” Tali repeated, getting to her feet. That was unusual. The quarians were less than welcome in any area of the galaxy, much less a human colony.

“That's what I said.” Kal told her as she joined him in the hall.

“Why a human colony? That's not in geth or quarian space.”

“I don't know Tali, but I don't like it. The Admirals were very insistent that they speak with you immediately.”

“Let's not keep them waiting then.” Tali said, leading them down the hall to the communications room. “Whatever it is, if they're demanding to speak with me, it must be important.”

“Agreed ma'am.” Kal said, following close behind.

 


	23. Bad Dreams and Messages

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- April** _

Kaidan startled awake, the dark of his apartment adding to his sense of disorientation. The dream had been intense. Everything was burning, the smoke stung his eyes and lungs as he struggled to breathe and fight his way clear.

Breathing deeply in an effort to calm his racing heart, he concentrated on slowing his heart rate as the coolness of the bed sheets and the lights of the Citadel slowly came into focus. He hadn't had one that bad in a long time and he was not happy about it.

Rising from bed, he got himself a glass of water and leaned against the counter to drink it, his face thoughtful. It took some time before reality had fully reasserted itself and he began to feel like himself again. He was on the Citadel, waiting for new orders before he and his squad would head out again.

Even with the passage of time, being on the Citadel never got any easier. It never failed to remind him of Shepard and the first time he'd stepped foot on the station by her side. He was certain it was what had triggered the nightmare, but that didn't explain its' intensity. He could have sworn he'd heard Shepard calling his name – something that had never happened before. The pain he'd heard in her voice had been so real, it was all he could do to convince himself it was nothing more than a bad dream. It didn't help that it was the fourth time this week he'd had the same dream and it was beginning to show in the dark circles under his eyes.

He'd done what he could to move on with his life after Anderson had found him. Had even met a doctor for drinks on the Citadel just last week. With his squad and the mission Anderson had given him for the past year or so, he'd been kept busy and purposeful enough that the nightmares had eventually become nothing more than a bad memory. Until now.

The pain of losing her still hurt and there were times when he wondered if he would ever be free of her memory. The love they'd shared had been beautiful, making everyone he met pale in comparison. It was why he hadn't dated, it didn't seem fair to the women he met that for him, would never be able to hold a candle to Shepard's memory. He knew it wasn't healthy to think like that, but after all this time he knew he wasn't likely to ever move on from her, but he had made peace with that. If loving her and being loved by her had been his moment of happiness he wouldn't trade it for anything. He'd take the memory and feel blessed to have been close to her, even for a short time.

Orange light filled the room accompanied by a soft ping as a message came through on his omni-tool. Placing the now empty glass on the counter, Kaidan opened the message.

“ _Lieutenant Alenko,_

_I need to see you in my office in the Citadel Embassies. I have a new mission for you and your team. I trust your time on the Citadel has been pleasant enough and that you're anxious to get back to work. See you soon._

_Councillor David Anderson”_

  
  


Good, Kaidan thought, moving to his bedroom to pack his bad and dress. The sooner he was off the Citadel, the sooner he'd be free of these nightmares. Or so he hoped.

“Ah Lieutenant.” Anderson greeted him as he shook his hand. “It's good to see you.”

“Likewise sir.” Kaidan said.

A shadow passed over Anderson's face as he took in Kaidan's haggard appearance. “You doing all right Alenko? You look tired?”

“Just some bad dreams sir. Nothing to worry about.”

“I see, well in that case maybe this assignment will help.” He said, taking his seat. “I'm sending to you a remote colony in the Traverse as part of an outreach program to improve public opinion of the Alliance.”

“Outreach?” Kaidan asked, looking confused.

“Sorry Alenko. I sometimes forget how long you've been working out in the Traverse.” Anderson looked troubled. “The Alliance wasn't exactly supportive of Commander Shepard's memory. While you were out investigating Cerberus, the Council and the Alliance publicly denied the existence of the Reapers. Public opinion over what happened damaged the Alliance's reputation and many saw it as a betrayal of everything the Normandy crew fought for.”

Kaidan was so stunned by what Anderson told him, he could think of nothing to say.

“Before you say anything, I want you to know that I agree with the colonists. What the Alliance and the Council did to Shepard's memory is unforgivable. I pushed back as hard as I could, but everyone just wanted the Reapers to go away.”

“I see.” Kaidan said, still having trouble accepting what Anderson was saying. “What are these colonists thinking setting up a colony so far from Alliance and Council space?”

“I don't know, but I'm sorry. Both you and Shepard deserve better.” Anderson said. “As for the colonists, regardless of what they might think of the Alliance, they've put themselves at huge risk so far from uncontrolled space. Which is why I want you on this. The Alliance has sent the colony a high-powered GARDIAN (General Area Defence Integration Anti-spacecraft Network), laser turret as a show of support, but they're having trouble calibrating the damned thing.”

“GARDIAN sir? That's a lot of firepower for a new colony. Is there another reason besides public opinion that the Alliance has sent such a weapon to a colony?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Anderson admitted, looking haunted. “We've lost contact with several of our outlying colonies. We've sent patrols out to investigate but none of them have reported back.”

“What about the Council? Are they doing anything?” Kaidan knew what the answer was likely to be, but had to ask.

“That wasn't a serious question was it? No, the Council is not getting involved in a human matter, nor do they plan to. I'd rather not get into that but this mission is the best I could come up with under the circumstances.”

“So let me get this straight. You want me and my team to set up these lasers and make nice with some colonists who won't be happy to see us?”

Anderson blushed, something Kaidan had never seen. “It's not that bad Alenko, but this new attitude of yours looks good on you. Besides, there's more to it than that. I need the support of the Council to get them to help us determine who's behind these colonists. We have reason to believe that Cerberus might be involved and I want you there in case Horizon becomes a target.”

“Cerberus? You really think they'd be capable of something this big?”

“I don't know Lieutenant. That's what I'm hoping you can find out.”

“Understood sir. Was there anything else?”

“No, nothing more Lieutenant.” Anderson said, rising and seeing him to the door. “Oh, I almost forgot, you've been promoted to Staff Commander. I just got the memo this morning from Admiral Hackett. Congratulations son.”

“Thank you sir.” Kaidan said, surprised.

“Don't look so surprised. You and your team performed admirably over this past year and it's all to your credit.”

“Thanks Councillor.”

\----xxx----

  
  


“We're going where?” Tanner said, her jaw dropping.

“Horizon. It's a new colony out in the Traverse.”

“Yeah, I heard you the first time sir, but the Traverse? We just got back to Citadel space and we're going back? That area has become a lot more unstable over the past few months and besides what's a human colony doing out there anyway?”

Kaidan paused in checking the cargo hold requisitions list to take in Tanner's worried frown. “Something wrong Corporal? I thought you enjoyed our time in the Traverse.”

Tanner broke eye contact and stared out the Nomad's loading bay door. “I do. I mean, I did. I guess I just figured we'd be getting better assignments now.”

“Such as?”

“I dunno.” Tanner said, sliding off the crate and slamming her locker door shut. “Recon maybe? Front-line exploration? Anything but calibrating a giant gun and guarding some dumb-ass colonists too stupid to stay in Alliance space.”

Catching Kaidan's look, she cut off her tirade and sighed heavily. “Sorry sir. I guess I'm just frustrated.”

“I understand Dlaney. I know how you feel. I may have just got a promotion, but guarding a colony on the off chance that it might become a target by an enemy that few people have ever seen is not what I was expecting either.”

“Hey guys!” Mason called cheerily, a huge smile on his face as he joined them on the Nomad. “The gang's back together and we're on a mission.” Catching their mood, Mason frowned. “Uh something up? What's with the long faces?”

“Nothing Zima.” Tanner snapped.

“We're just a little unenthusiastic about our assignment Private, nothing to lose sleep over.” Kaidan answered.

“Oh? What's wrong with it? The Traverse always has something happening. Besides don't you guys want to check out this colony? The people there must have hearts of steel if they've got the balls to risk setting up a colony that far outside of Alliance space.”

“That or they're just stupid.” Tanner grumbled, picking up her rifle to clean it.

“Hey now.” Mason teased, his tone light. “They gotta have some smart people. How else would they be able to grow crops and build infrastructure?”

“Hmph.” Tanner snorted. “And what's got you so excited? There's nothing out there but pirates, slavers and mercenaries.”

“Well the GARDIAN obviously.” Mason said, rolling his eyes. “Who do you think will be calibrating it?”

“I should have known a giant gun would catch your attention.” Tanner said, a smile forming on her face.

“Well I'm glad one of us is excited about this.” Kaidan said, tiring of the exchange. “I'm going to go through my systems checks and stow my gear. I'll see you both on the bridge in one hour.”

“Aye, aye Commander.” Mason said without blinking.

Tanner and Kaidan froze, turning to stare at him in surprise.

“How'd you know about that?” Tanner demanded. “The Commander just told me a few minutes ago.”

“Oh well... I uh...”

“You were snooping around Alliance records again weren't you?”

“No.. well, yeah I was. I couldn't help it, I was bored. I've got itchy fingers you know. Sorry Commander.” Mason said defensively.

“Those itchy fingers are going to get you in some serious trouble one of these days Zima.” Kaidan said heading for the elevator. “Just try not to get caught. I'd hate to see my favourite tech specialist get thrown in the brig.”

 


	24. Hacking Secrets

**Milky Way/Attican Traverse/SSV Nomad**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- April** _

Mason knocked lightly on the door of Tanner's quarters. “Hey Tanner? You in there?”

The door swung open and Tanner blinked bleary, sea-green eyes at him a frown creasing her brow. “What is it Mason? You better have a damn good reason for waking me.”

“Sorry Corporal, I uh... Maybe I should just come back later...” Mason said nervously.

Tanner frowned harder, clenching her jaw with impatience. “No way in hell. You've got something to say, spit it out now.”

“Well... okay, but can I come in?”

“What?! There's barely enough room for one person in here. What's this about?”

“I uh.. I'd rather I came in first.”

Sighing heavily, Tanner stepped back from the door and sat on her bed as Mason stepped into her quarters, leaning up against the door as it closed behind him.

“Okay, so talk. What's with all the secrecy? What's so important that you had to come wake me up?”

“It's uh...” Mason looked uncomfortable.

“You were hacking Alliance records again weren't you?” Tanner guessed.

“Yeah.. but it was totally an accident this time!”

“Oh for the love of... what.. is.. this.. about?”

“Shepard.”

Of all the things Mason could have said, that was not at the top of her list. “What? What are you talking about? What about Shepard?”

“She's us.. she, well she might not be dead.”

“That's not funny Zima.” Tanner said, angry now. “Get out.”

“I'm not trying to be funny Dlaney. I'm serious!”

“Right. Shepard's alive and no one's seen her in two years. Did you hit your head or something?”

“No... this is serious.”

Tanner shook her head. “Fine. Let's say for argument's sake you aren't crazy. What makes you think Shepard is alive?”

“Well I was just you know, doing uh you know, what I do and I uh, kinda accidentally got into Councillor Anderson's private message files.”

“You WHAT?” Tanner shrieked, trying to keep her voice down. “Do you know how much trouble you could bring down on yourself for something like that? Or on Alenko? He'd be held responsible for your actions! Or did you forget that part?”

“No! Of course not! I didn't mean for it to happen! I'm not even sure how it happened exactly, it just sort of... did.”

“Fine. Whatever. Explain the part about Shepard.”

“It's easier if I just show you.” Mason said, handing her an OSD.

“ _Shepard,_

_On the off chance that the rumours are true an you are actually alive, I need you to meet with me on the Citadel. You put me on the Council, and it's only fair you be allowed to speak for yourself about what we've been hearing about you._

_Anderson”_

“What the hell?” Tanner exclaimed, her jaw dropping in disbelief. “Is this for real? This isn't one of your really bad, really tasteless jokes is it? Cause if it is I will kick your ass into next week.”

“No! I swear. I didn't believe it either, so I checked it and then I checked it again and then I uh... I traced it to the receiving address.”

“And?”

Mason looked more miserable than he had before. “It went through several very sophisticated firewalls so I couldn't pinpoint a location, but the security coding matched with what Cerberus uses.”

“Geesus.”

“Yeah.”

Silence stretched between them as the implication of what Mason found sunk in.

“Dammit Zima.” Tanner swore, punching the bed in frustration. “Why the hell did you have to go and do something so stupid?”

“It was an accident!”

“Accident my ass!” Tanner retorted. “What are we supposed to do now? Why couldn't you have stumbled on something fun like mistresses or dirty politicians? This just... this sucks.”

“I know.”

“So now what? Why'd you have to tell me about it? You don't expect me to tell Alenko do you?”

Mason paled. “Oh hell no. No, I just... you know I suck at keeping shit like this to myself. I thought that if you knew that maybe, well you could keep me from I dunno, blurting it out.”

“In all the time we've worked together, when has that ever worked?”

“Uh..”

“Exactly never.” Tanner sighed. “It's just a matter of time before you shove your foot in your mouth.”

“But maybe he already knows?”

“You're joking.” Tanner drawled, rolling her eyes. “You really think Shepard being alive would be something the Commander could keep to himself?”

“Well, no. But he's got a great poker face... and well, maybe he just... Fine. You're right. I'm just being stupid.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“So what do we do?”

“Nothing.” Tanner said, her voice calm. “We aren't supposed to know and neither is Alenko. If Anderson wanted Alenko to know, don't you think he would have told him?”

“Well yeah, but why wouldn't he tell him? Aren't they friends or something?”

“They're close, but think about it. If she really is alive where has she been all this time? Working for Cerberus? She saved the Council and the Citadel, how could she be working for Cerberus? It makes no sense. Anderson probably just doesn't want to hurt Alenko. I mean, if it's a lie, it's a damn cruel one.”

“But Anderson wouldn't send a letter like that if he didn't think it was true.”

“Shit Zima. I wish you had never found that damn letter. We are so screwed. The Commander is going to know we're hiding something.”

“I had an idea about that.” Mason said nervously. “But you probably won't like it.”

Tanner narrowed her eyes at him.

“I thought we could like, go on as though nothing's changed and then if he starts asking questions about why we're acting weird, we just say that we're like dating or... something.”

Tanner laughed. “Seriously? You and me, dating? Like, each other?”

“What? It's not that bad.” Mason reasoned. “Besides it's the most believable thing that would make sense.”

“I really hate this. And you right now.”

“If he finds out I'll try to convince him you didn't know anything about it. I'm sorry Tanner.”

“Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Mason, not if Shepard turns out to be alive. Now get out before I change my mind, march into Alenko's quarters and tell him everything.”

  
  


 


	25. Resurrected

**Milky Way/Attican Traverse/Lazarus Research Station**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- April** _

“Miranda. I think she's waking up. Heart rate increasing, blood pressure rising. Brain waves are off the charts. I think she's coming out of it.”

“Damn it Wilson! It's too soon, she's not ready. Give her the sedative! Now!”

“Shepard. Try to stay calm. It's all right. Just try to relax.”

“I think the sedative's working. Heart rate dropping, blood pressure stabilizing.”

“Damn it Wilson! It told you your estimates were off! Run them again.”

\----xxx----

“Shepard, you need to wake up. Your scars aren't healed, but this station is under attack. I need you to get out of that bed and get moving.”

Callie groaned as pain lanced through her jaw. Sitting up, white lights flashed behind her eyes, sending pain through her head like an anvil.

“Move Shepard!” Urged a faintly accented female voice. “We're running out of time! You need to get out of that bed. There's a locker nearby, grab a pistol and get to cover! My name is Miranda Lawson, this station is under attack, I can guide you to the shuttle bay, but you have to hurry!”

Callie, confused and stiff with pain, struggled to follow the woman's direction as several armed LOKI mech's began firing at her. In the distance, she could hear explosions and screams from somewhere within the complex as she progressed through the complex.

Upon reaching a lower level, Miranda's voice was suddenly cut off to the sound of gunfire, before turning to nothing but static. Great, Callie though, the only voice in this hell of wherever she was and now it was gone. She reached a third door that opened onto a walkway where she spotted a dark-skinned, muscled man. He was fighting back against several armed LOKI mech's that were pouring through a door across a chasm adjacent to his position.

“Shepard?” He cried as she hurried over to his position, taking cover beside him. “What the hell?”

Callie, confused and in pain was in no mood to pacify anyone. “Look, I need some answers. Ever since I woke up, someone's been telling me where to go and what to do.”

“Sorry. I forgot that this is all new to you.” He said as several more mech's began shooting at them, pinning them down. “Look, you help me take out these mech's and I'll play twenty questions with you all day.”

“Fine.” Callie agreed, gritting her teeth. Turning, she threw out what she thought would be Warp, but the power that shot through her nearly brought her to her knees with it's intensity. That was... unexpected, she thought absently as the man beside her pulled a mech off it's feet before shooting it through the head. Since when could she do something like that without concentrating? What the hell was going on?

Callie shook herself. Sooner you take down those mech's, the sooner you can get answers she told herself. Recovering from her shock, she sent out a Singularity that she'd never been able to do before and in moments all the mech's were destroyed.

“Right.” Said the man as he straightened and moved to stand near the door opposite the one she'd entered from. “My name is Jacob Taylor. I'm head of security here.”

“And where is here? This doesn't look like an Alliance facility.”

“It's not. I can't say more about that right now. Sorry. Next question.”

“Fine. The last thing I remember was seeing the Normandy get destroyed, what happened to the crew? Did any of them survive?”

“Most of the crew made it. Navigator Pressly died in the initial explosion. Some of the lower deck crew didn't survive either.”

“And my squad? What happened to them? Where are they now?”

“They got out, but Shepard. I hate to tell you this, but it's been two years, they've moved on.”

“Did you just say I've been gone two years?” Callie couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. It wasn't possible. Was it?

“Fine, let's move on. When I first woke up there was a woman named Miranda talking to me. Is she in charge here?”

“Miranda is the lead on this project. She's the one who brought you back. Cutting edge technology.”

“Were there other test subjects?” Callie's confusion increased and started making her uneasy.

“Nope. Just you. Even that was a challenge. When I first saw you, you were nothing but meat and tubes. Anyone else would've put you in a body bag, but not here. They put a lot of credits into putting you back together.”

“Why me? Why would someone go to all that trouble?”

“Sorry Shepard, but that's way above my pay grade. You'll have to ask Miranda.”

“Alright, so what's the quickest way off this station?”

“Through this door here,” he said, pointing at the door behind him, up the stairs and straight through to the cargo bay.”

“Check, check! Is anyone on this frequency?” Came a panicked male voice over Jacob's comm.

“Wilson? Is that you?”

“Yeah Jacob it's me. All hell's breaking loose, mech's are powering up all over the station.”

“Yeah we know.” Jacob replied dryly. “I'm here with Shepard. We need a clear path out of here.”

“Shepard's alive? Right.. well, just head to the cargo bay. I'm on my way there now.”

“Did you say Wilson?” Callie asked. “I think I remember a Wilson being there last time I woke up.”

“Yeah that's him. He's Miranda's lead on the project. But enough talk, let's get off this station. We'll have time to talk more later.”

They found Wilson leaned up against a railing, a fresh wound in his leg. Callie thought it looked self-inflicted, but kept her suspicion to herself. After they took out a wave of LOKI mech's, Jacob stopped dead and faced her.

“Shepard. There's something you should know before we go any further.”

“This isn't the time for this Jacob.” Wilson snapped.

“Look, we want her help on this. She's not going to trust us if she's expecting a shot in the back.” Jacob argued.

“Fine. It's your funeral.”

“Shepard, this is a Cerberus facility. We work for the Illusive Man.”

“Cerberus?” Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing. “You've got to be kidding. They're terrorists, and I don't work for terrorists.”

“Look I know what you're thinking, but maybe you should talk to the Illusive Man before you make up your mind.”

“I intend to and he better have answers.” Callie said, turning her back on Jacob and storming from the room, her mind in turmoil. What the bloody hell was going on here? It felt as though she were trapped in a nightmare, with no means of escape. And where were her friends? Where was Kaidan? Her heart lurched at his name and she clenched her jaw to stop the tide of emotion that threatened to overwhelm her.

Get off the station, she told herself, get answers, find Kaidan. She repeated it in her mind like a mantra as the moved through the station, making their way past a handful of mech's before reaching the door to the docking bay. The door opened then, revealing a dark-haired woman whose face darkened in anger when she saw Wilson.

“Miranda? But you're supposed to be...” Wilson stammered.

“Dead?” Miranda finished as she put a bullet in his head.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jacob cried.

“My job.” Miranda answered, her voice even. “Wilson betrayed us.”

“I figured Wilson was just waiting for an opportunity to shoot me in the back.” Callie interrupted.

“Good instincts.” Miranda said, sounding surprised. “Most people are too trusting to see that before it's too late.”

“Good thing I'm not most people.” Callie said, holstering her gun. “I hear I have you and Cerberus to thank for bringing me back.”

“Ah Jacob.” Miranda drawled. “I should've known you wouldn't be able to keep that to yourself.”

“She needed to know Miranda.”

“Fine. So I expect you have questions for me?”

“Who's this Illusive Man? Why did he bring me back?” Callie asked.

“Maybe you should take it up with him, he wants to talk to you anyway. But I think we should get off this station first.”

“What about survivors? Shouldn't we wait for them?”

“There are no survivors Shepard. If anyone was left alive they would be here by now. This is the only way off this station. If they're not here now, they aren't coming.”

“Fine.” Callie said, put off by Miranda's coldness. “Let's go then. I've had enough of this station to last a lifetime.”

“Or two. In your case.” Miranda muttered.

\----xxx----

Callie stepped into a darkened room, lit only by a circular pattern on the floor. As she moved to the centre of the circle, a grid of orange light came on beginning at her feet and travelling up her body. Before her, the room changed and she could see a panoramic view of a dying star behind a lone figure who was seated in a chair before her.

As he lit a cigarette, she understood she was seeing what must be the Illusive Man through some kind of holographic projection.

“Shepard. Good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?”

“You need to earn the right to ask me that. I thought we'd be meeting in person.” She said, her tone angry as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“A necessary precaution for someone like me.” He replied coolly.

“I understand you're responsible for bringing me back. For the amount of credits you spent you could have trained an entire army. Why do it?”

“I don't need an army Shepard.” He answered, stubbing out it cigarette. “You're a hero, a symbol of everything humanity stands for or hopes to achieve. You're an icon. Where you lead, people follow. And you get results.”

“And what's so important that you decided to bring me back?”

“Human colonists are disappearing. No one's paying any attention because it's happening at random and in remote locations.”

“There must be more to it than that.” Callie scoffed. “A few missing colonists doesn't justify what you spent bringing me back.”

“We're not talking about a few missing colonists Shepard. The numbers are in the thousands, maybe even tens of thousands. The Alliance isn't paying attention because they don't know what you and I know.”

“The Reapers.” Callie said, her heart thudding.

“Exactly. I'm sending you to a colony named Freedom's Progress. It's recently gone dark. I want you to investigate what happened before the Alliance gets there.”

“Is this a volunteer job or am I being volunteered?”

“You always have a choice Shepard. If you don't think you're needed you're free to walk away.”

“If what you're saying is true, I'll consider working with you.”

“I'd be disappointed if you accepted this without proof.” He said before pressing a button on his chair and the room she could see went dark before cutting her off.

  
  


 


	26. Adrift

**Milky Way/Hades Gamma Cluster/Minuteman Station**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- April** _

“So what do you think we'll find on this colony?” Callie asked as they settled on board the shuttle that would take them to Freedom's Progress.

“Not much. Just a lot of empty buildings and more questions.” Miranda answered, her tone cool.

“If there are survivors, they might need our help.”

“That's unlikely Shepard. There hasn't been anything to find on any colony we've investigated before.”

“It'd be nice to find something besides a ghost town.” Jacob said preventing any further conversation.

When they landed, Callie was overcome with a feeling of dread. They could hear nothing but the sound of their own breathing as they progressed through the colony's buildings that were empty and abandoned.

“Looks like they were in the middle of dinner and just got up and left.” Jacob said. “No sign of struggle, no weapons fire, nothing.”

“Let's keep moving.” Callie said over her shoulder ignoring them.

“Head's up!” Jacob shouted. “Hostile mech's inbound!”

“Take cover!” Miranda yelled, ducking behind a crate as several mech's appeared at the top of a flight of stairs in an open area of the complex.

Moments later, Callie, her heart pounding from the sudden burst of adrenaline, straightened and worked to slow her breathing.

“Someone reprogrammed those mech's to attack on sight.” Miranda said. “We're not alone here.”

“Let's keep moving.” Callie told her. “Keep your guard up and watch for friendlies.”

After taking down a handful of hostile rocket drones, they entered another structure and stopped in surprise to find several armed quarians blocking the way.

“What the hell is this?” Miranda demanded.

“Shepard? Is it really you?” Came a female voice that caught Callie by surprise.

“Remember when I gave you that geth Tali, did it help you complete your pilgrimage?”

“Yes. It did.” She said softly, turning back to her companion. “Prada. Put that weapon down, this is definitely Commander Shepard.”

“Why would your old Commander be working for Cerberus?” Prada asked suspicious.

“I don't know.” Tali said, turning back to Shepard.

“Entire human colonies are disappearing Tali. Cerberus brought me back to stop them.”

“Why would anyone spend that many credits bring back on soldier?” Prada scoffed.

“You haven't seen Shepard in action Prada. Definitely worth it.”

“What are you doing here Tali?” Callie asked as the tension in the room eased.

“We're looking for Veetor, he was here studying the colony when we lost contact with him. He's a little unstable and he ran when he saw us landing.”

“We should work together Tali, we can help you look for him.”

“Good idea Shepard.” Tali agreed.

“Now we're working for Cerberus?” Prada asked incredulous.

“No Prada. You're working for me. If you don't like it, go back and wait for me on the ship.”

Prada stormed off as Tali glanced back at Shepard. “We'll scout ahead, let you know what to watch out for, and Shepard.... whatever happens, it's good to have you back.”

Callie and her team followed, moving quickly through the compound when Tali's voice came through on Shepard's communicator. “Shepard! Prada and the others have rushed ahead. They want to get to Veetor and take him away before you get there.”

“We should have expected this.” Miranda muttered.

Callie ignored her as she listened to Tali's plan on how to deal with the heavy mech Veetor had activated and now lay between them and their objective.

Much swearing and ducking followed as she, Miranda and Jacob threw all the fire-power they had at the heavy mech that forced them to stay in cover. By the time it self-destructed they were all out of breath and had used up all their thermal clips, emptying them into the mech before it went down.

Tali emerged from her hiding place and hurried to attend to the wounded quarians still alive after their fight with the mech. Callie left her to it as she led her team to the unit at the back of the compound.

Inside, a male quarian was hunched over a console, muttering to himself as he watched a pieced-together collection of security videos of what had happened to the colony.

“Who... who are you?” He asked nervously as he realized they were standing behind him. “How come the monsters didn't find you?”

“My name is Commander Shepard. We aren't part of the colony here, we came to help. Can you tell us what happened here?”

“You weren't here. Didn't see. But I saw. I heard their screams when the monsters came.”

“Who didn't find you?” Callie asked as Veetor turned back to his console and turned it back on.

As Callie and the others watched, they could see several bi-pedal creatures with alien, insect-like heads escorting several stasis pods from the compound. Above it all, strange, mechanical-like bugs swarmed the air, filling the space like a large black cloud.

“First they sting you. Then freeze you. Then the monsters come and take you away.” Veetor muttered.

“What the hell are those?” Jacob asked, horrified.

“V.I.'s maybe?” Miranda answered. “Some kind of probe that puts their victims into some kind of suspended animation.”

“And what are the Collectors doing here? I thought they stayed in the Terminus Systems?”

“I don't know Shepard.” Miranda answered. “Maybe they're working for the Reapers?”

“The monsters didn't find me. But they'll be back for me. I hid when I heard their screams.” Veetor said, clearly in shock.

“We're not going to get anything more out of him Shepard.” Miranda told her. “Grab the quarian and let's get back to the ship, we can question him more there.”

“No!” Tali shouted as she joined them. “Veetor is injured and needs medical treatment. I can forward you Veetor's data from his omni-tool. Please Shepard.”

“You expect us to believe that?” Miranda snorted. “Your people haven't proven to be very reliable.”

Callie frowned. “Veetor goes with Tali, she'll forward us the surveillance data from his omni-tool. Tali, I could use your expertise on this mission.”

“I'm sorry Shepard. I'd like to, but I can't. I have my own mission. It's important.”

“It sounds dangerous.” Callie said, reluctant to let her go.

“It is. It's in geth space. But I don't think Cerberus needs to know the details.”

“Well, be careful Tali.” Callie said, hiding her disappointment.

“You too Shepard and thank you. It's good to see you're still the one giving the orders.”

\----xxx----

“Shepard. Good work on Freedom's Progress. I knew we brought you back for a reason.” The Illusive Man said once they'd returned to the station. “I suspected the Collector's involvement, now we know for certain.”

“If the Collectors are working for the Reapers, we have to stop them.” Callie said.

“Agreed. But first, we have to find them. As best we can tell, the Collector base is on the other end of the un-mapped Omega 4 Relay.”

“Why is the relay un-mapped?”

“Because no ship that's ever attempted to go through it has returned.” He told her.

“If I'm taking on the Collectors I'll need an army, or a really good team and the Alliance should know about this.”

“I've taken the liberty of putting together dossiers on key individuals for you to recruit for this mission.”

“Keep your damn list, I had a good team.” Callie seethed. She wanted her friends back, she wanted her life back. She did not want to work with Cerberus.“Where are Wrex, Garrus, Liara and Kaidan?”

“Wrex returned to Tuchanka and hasn't been heard from in more than two years.” The Illusive Man told her, not bothering to hide the fact that he knew this from memory. “Garrus Vakarian disappeared over a year ago, somewhere in the Omega Nebula. Dr. Liara T'Soni is on Illium, my sources say that she's working for the Shadow Broker and can't be trusted. And Commander Alenko is still with the Alliance, but his file is very well-classified.”

“What about Tali? She gave us Veetor's data.”

“A surprising olive branch given the quarian's history with Cerberus. But I'll need more information before I commit to bringing her on board.”

“Alright, I get it.” Callie said through clenched teeth. “They're not available. But I'm still a Spectre, the Council should be told about this.”

“If you think it will help, by all means Shepard.” He said, sounding bored. “But things have changed in the past two years, it's doubtful the Alliance or the Council will listen to you.”

“You ever try playing nice once in a while?” Callie needled.

“People see what they want to see Shepard. You of all people should know that from your dealings with the Council.”

“You expect me to work with Jacob and Miranda?”

“They'll get the job done Shepard.”

“Jacob's just a gun for hire and Miranda shot Wilson in cold blood.” Callie reminded him.

“Jacob's a soldier. He's never liked me, but he's also never made a secret. Miranda did what I expected her to do. Wilson betrayed us and she's saved your life in more ways than one. Two things before you go.” The Illusive Man said, stubbing out his second cigarette. “You should head to Omega and recruit Mordin Solus, you'll need his expertise if you hope to defeat the Collectors.”

“I haven't even started yet and you're already giving me orders?”

“This is your mission Shepard. You're in charge, I'm merely offering suggestions.”

“Fine. What's the second thing?” Callie asked, the sensation of feeling trapped by circumstance pressing in on her.

“I've found a pilot you might want to meet. I hear he's the best.” He said, before his image disappeared.

  
  


 


	27. Reunion

**Milky Way/Hades Gamma Cluster/Minuteman Station**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- April** _

  
  


As the room faded to black, Callie realized there was someone waiting behind her. Turning, her eyes fell on a familiar face, one she had not expected to see on a Cerberus station.

“Joker?” Callie exclaimed as the weight in her chest eased at the sight of him. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” He said, breaking into a smile.

“I got lucky and with a lot of strings attached.” Callie said, falling into step beside him as they headed back to the main room.

“Tell me about it. I saw you get spaced.” Joker said, his tone light.

“What about Cerberus?” Callie asked. “Do you trust them?”

“I don't trust anyone who makes more money than me, but they're not all bad. They gave me a job, let me fly again. Then there's this.” He said, drawing her attention to a large plate-glass window overlooking the docking bay.

Beyond the glass hovered a sight Callie never thought to see again. It was her ship, almost exactly like the Normandy, larger than before, but with the same beautiful sleek design as what she'd had before.

“They only told me last night.” Joker whispered, overcome by the sight of his baby.

“Guess we'll have to give her a name.” She whispered back.

\----xxx----

On board her new ship, the SSV Normandy SR-2, Callie walked alongside Jacob and Miranda as they discussed the mission and the specs of the ship.

A female voice interrupted them as they reached the CIC, a much larger and brighter space than what Callie remembered.

“It must take more than just the three of us to run a ship this size.” Callie said as they reached the CIC, a larger and brighter space now than what it had been before.

“This ship has a full crew Shepard.” Miranda said.

“I am fully equipped to handle any function of crew that may be missing.” Interrupted a female voice from an overhead speaker.

“Who are you?” Callie asked, suspicious as a holo of what looked like a ghostly blue image of a giant microphone appeared above the CIC console.

“I am EDI.” The voice replied.

“EDI is a fully evolved A.I.” Miranda explained from behind her.

“Joker's not going to like this.” Callie said, shaking her head in disbelief.

“We'll let you get settled Shepard.” Miranda said. “We have a lot of work to do. Jacob and I will be at our stations should you wish to speak with us

Callie nodded as she watched them leave before heading back to the bridge to talk to Joker.

“Can you believe this Commander?” Joker cried. “It's just like my baby, only with leather seats! Military might hold the standard on hardware, but they could care less if the seats breathe.”

“Exact replication was not Cerberus' intention Mr. Moreau.” EDI said, interrupting. “Seamless improvements were made.”

“And there's the downside.” Joker muttered. “I liked the Normandy better whens she was beautiful. And quiet. I got along just fine without some computer telling me “the door is ajar.””

“It is not my intention to replace you Mr. Moreau.”

“Cerberus disagrees Joker.” Callie reminded him. “If you don't like it, turn the sound off.”

“It's not the same thing, it's still watching me.” Joker pouted.

“Not my problem Joker.”

“Fine. I'll remember this.” He said, playing with the swivel control on the chair. “But we're staying right?”

“I don't trust them.” Callie admitted. “But you really don't have a problem working for Cerberus?”

Joker scoffed at her before turning his chair back to his console. “Uh... leather?”

“Good to see you've got your priorities in order Joker.”

\----xxx----

Callie returned to the CIC intending to retreat to her cabin to clear her head, when a cute, red-headed young woman called out to her as she neared the elevator.

“Greeting Commander.” She said as Callie changed direction. “I'm Yeoman Kelly Chambers. I'm here to field your messages and keep you informed on the status of the crew.”

“Isn't that something better suited to a V.I.?”

“Yes, but my primary function is to monitor the crew. Let you know of any problems that might affect the success of the mission.”

“So you're a counsellor?”

“Yes. This mission is very important. Many of us might not make it back. It's crucial that everyone is a their best.”

“In that case, it's good to have you on board Ms. Chambers.”

“Please.” Kelly said shyly. “Call me Kelly.”

“Okay Kelly.” Callie said with a smile. “Is there anything I should know?”

“You have unread messages at your private terminal.”

“Thank you Kelly. I'll read them in my cabin.”

“Yes ma'am.” Kelly said with a nod. “Let me know if you need anything.”

\----xxx----

  
  


Callie stepped into the large room she'd been told by EDI was now hers. She'd never seen a captain's cabin as large as the one she was in now. She'd never reached the rank of Captain and the size of the room was befitting of a General, not a Commander like herself.

To her left was a massive aquarium, currently empty, that took up most of the wall. To the right was a small u-shaped desk space where her terminal was set up, above which was a glass case Callie assumed must be for some kind of collectibles. Nearby was a private washroom, complete with shower and a small closet.

Moving further into the room, she took the two steps down into an area that held an L-shaped couch, small table, a second desk and a queen-sized bed. Callie stood a moment, taking it all in and as she turned was surprised to see a weapons locker on the wall near the aquarium.

As the shock of everything that happened began to wear off since waking up, the adrenaline that had kept her going left her in a rush and she hurried to the bed to sit before her knees gave out. Falling back into her N7 training days as though no time had passed, she calmed her breathing, using her N7 skills to brink her heart rate back under control.

Her mind was a confused tangle of thoughts and emotions. It took her several minutes before she could sift through them enough to focus. What the hell was she doing here? Was the first thing to make itself heard. What was she doing with Cerberus? Where was the Alliance? Why hadn't they been the ones to bring her back? Where were her friends?

Callie felt the emptiness of the room press upon her as a wave of loneliness washed over her. So alone and suddenly frightened and sad. It was so confusing and disorienting. For her it had only been a few weeks since the Normandy had been destroyed, as she'd watched in horror as she was violently cast from the ship, adrift and alone. Then the terrifying realization that she was going to die as her suit began venting oxygen and the panic that had welled in her as she struggled to breathe, her last thought being of Kaidan and how devastated he would be over her death.

She was having a very hard time convincing herself that all those terrifying things had happened two years ago and not months. It was disorienting and upsetting and it made her feel like an imposter, that she was trapped in someone else's nightmare, living someone else's life.

As the adrenaline in her system returned to normal, she thought of Tali. It had been good to see her again and the surprise in her friend's voice told her that at the very least, Cerberus hadn't lied about how long she'd been gone. Yet although Tali had been pleased to see her, she had not jumped at the chance to join her team on the Normandy. What had happened to her friends? And where the hell was Kaidan? Why wasn't he here now, holding her in his arms?

Her throat tightened as she imagined the worst, before shaking her head violently dismissing the thought. No, Kaidan was fine. She was sure of it. He wasn't here because she was with Cerberus. Cerberus... why had Cerberus done this? She had heard what the Illusive Man had told her, even recognized the truth of it. But why was she so important in stopping the Collectors in the fight against the Reapers? What had changed since their victory against Sovereign? She couldn't believe that the Alliance wasn't doing anything to stop these colony abductions, no matter what the Illusive Man said.

Focused now on finding answers, Callie rose from the bed and moved to her private terminal to retrieve her messages. As she approached the desk, a small black picture frame flickered on revealing a portrait of Kaidan. Callie's breath caught in her throat as she gazed as his image, calming herself even as she wondered again where he was, which was quickly followed by who had put it there? Miranda, she thought instantly. But why? To be cruel? Or to make her feel more at home?

She had no answers to any of the questions she posed herself, so with a sigh, let them go and turned her attention back to the list of unread messages waiting for her attention.

\----xxx----

Callie read through her messages. Most of them were dossiers on the people she was meant to add to her crew. There was one from Anderson asking her to come see him on the Citadel, and it threw her. She frowned as she read it. There was no surprise, rebuke or condemnation in the message that confused her. Having accepted that she really had been dead for two years, she couldn't understand why Anderson wasn't surprised by her return. If the Alliance had declared her dead, why was Anderson so cavalier about it? It didn't make any sense.

Callie paced to the empty aquarium, her thoughts in turmoil. She cold feel her heart growing cool as the wall she had built up around it while living on the streets of earth reformed itself. She didn't understand how her friends could have abandoned her, or why Anderson was being so cold or why Kaidan hadn't tried to contact her. If Anderson knew she was back, surely Kaidan did too. She felt betrayed and rejected on a level that she'd never experienced before, yet the feeling was as familiar as an old friend.

Steeling herself she let the wall seal her heart away, shutting down her emotions as she set her jaw and headed down to the CIC. She was Commander Shepard now, not some scared little girl begging on the streets. Whatever else might be going and whatever might have happened to put her where she was now, friends or no friends she had a job to do. With or without their help.

  
  


  
  


 


	28. Need to Know

**Milky Way/Shadow Sea/Iera/Horizon**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- May** _

“I don't get it sir.” Tanner grumbled for the tenth time that day.

They were walking the perimeter of the colony, not for any specific reason but to get away from the hostile glances they were getting from the colonists.

“So you've said. Several times.” Kaidan replied, sounding tired.

“What the hell did we miss over the past year? Why do these people hate the Alliance so much?”

“I don't know Lieutenant. I'm aware there were problems with something they did or said regarding the geth attack on the Citadel, but I don't know the details. Anderson mentioned something about the Alliance denying the Reapers' existence, but what we've seen here seems to indicate something more.”

“I think we need to know what happened sir.” Tanner muttered, scuffing her feet through the grass in frustration.

“I agree. I've got Zima going through both the Alliance and Citadel News Network reports as we speak.”

“Really?” Tanner couldn't keep the surprise from her voice.

“I have my moments Dlaney.” Kaidan drawled.

“Sorry sir. I didn't mean...”

“At ease Lieutenant. We've worked together a long time and I know what you think of my relationship with the Alliance.”

“I....”

Kaidan came to a halt and turned to face her. “Look, I know I haven't always been very easy-going or sociable, but I'm aware that because of that I've let some things slide. I don't know what's going on with the colonists, but I should. Some animosity is expected, but here, well.... it's a bit extreme. So Zima is checking. He should have a full report ready for us by the time we get back.”

“Sir? If I may say something, off the record?”

“Of course.”

“I wasn't going to say anything about your command or conduct sir. In fact, I speak for myself and Corporal Zima when I say that you are the best commanding officer I've ever known. We respect you a lot, and we both know what happened to you two years ago, and... well I hope that if something like that ever happened to me that I would do as well as you have to move on from it sir.”

“I admit I'm a bit surprised to hear you say that Lieutenant, but thank you. And I think you'd do just as well or better than I did if you had to live through what I did, but I hope you never have to.” Kaidan's eyes grew distant as he finished.

“Understood sir.” Tanner replied breaking eye contact.

“Come on Dlaney, lets' get back. I'm anxious to see what Zima has found.”

  
  


\----xxx----

Kaidan and Tanner joined Mason in his quarters when they returned to the colony. They'd stopped to pick up beer and pizza on the way, not wanting to delay or interrupt whatever Zima might have to tell them. Kaidan busied himself getting plates and glasses while Zima finished what he was doing on his terminal.

“So Zima,” Tanner began, grabbing a plate and taking a healthy swig of beer. “What deep, dark evil has turned the colonists against the Alliance? Did they refuse to enlist children? Confiscate old lady kitty cats? Swipe canes from the elderly?” She teased, her mouth now full of pizza.

“Uh.. not exactly.” Mason replied, his usual exuberant tone subdued.

“So what then?” Tanner asked, tensing.

“What is it Corporal?” Kaidan said, watching as Mason's gaze went to the floor, clearly uncomfortable.

“Okay Zima knock it off.” Tanner growled. “This isn't funny.”

“No it's not.” Mason agreed.

“Corporal.” Kaidan began, putting his beer back on the table. “Whatever you have to tell us can't be that bad.

Mason sunk deeper into his chair as silence filled the room. Loudly clearing his throat, Mason met Kaidan's eyes before glancing away quickly. “Sir. I uh, did as you asked and went through everything I could find.” He began, still not making eye contact as he focused on his hands where he was clutching a wad of papers.

“At first, everything was as we all remember. Enlistment was up, humans were receiving more respect from the Citadel races and the Alliance was regarded highly by everyone.”

“I'm guessing all that changed?” Kaidan prompted.

“Yes sir.” Mason replied, his tension growing. “Well both the Alliance and the Citadel Council began downplaying the role Sovereign played in the attack on the Citadel, but they didn't deny it. The Alliance even began using Commander Shepard's image in recruitment ads for about six months after the Normandy... well, you know.”

Kaidan tensed. He didn't like where this was going and he felt himself bracing for whatever Mason was leading up to.

“Zima. You're killing me here.” Tanner said, gulping her beer before reaching for another. “It's obvious what you found isn't good, so just spit it out already.”

Mason met her eyes but didn't reply.

“Fine. Be melodramatic. But you're starting to piss me off.” She growled.

“Go on Corporal.” Kaidan said, resisting the urge to snatch the papers from Zima's hands and read them for himself.

“Well first, the Alliance replaced Shepard's image with a composite that they made up. I guess the Commander's image didn't focus test very well. Then, when things began to calm down and the repairs to the Citadel continued, people started asking questions about the Reapers. That part lasted about six months. There were scare articles and wild eye-witness reports, made up things that didn't happen – some people even started predicting the end of the galaxy.” Zima paused for breath, noting how Kaidan's expression had begun to harden. And that's when the Alliance began back-sliding and the shit hit the fan.”

“What do you mean? Back-pedalling?” Kaidan asked, his voice hard

“Commander, they... they started publicly denying the Reapers. That Shepard had been delusional, that the Reapers were nothing more than an over-taxed leader's stress-induced nightmare. They said that Sovereign was a single enemy, most likely constructed by the geth.”

“They what?” Kaidan didn't know what he'd expected to hear, but this wasn't it. “The Alliance did this?”

Zima nodded, his face miserable. “It was reported on both the Alliance and Citadel News Networks. It was daily news for several months.”

“Is that all?” Kaidan asked through clenched teeth.

“No.” Zima sighed. “There were public protests against the Alliance over what they'd done to Shepard's memory and reputation. It escalated into several violent altercations between the public and Alliance personnel. Several people were charged with assault and a few Alliance marines came close to being court-martialed.”

“You're serious aren't you?” Tanner said, her voice quiet.

“Unfortunately.” Mason sighed “By the time it all calmed down, public opinion of the Alliance was in the toilet. Especially with colonists. The opinion was that if the Alliance wouldn't protect the Savior of the Citadel, how could the be trusted to protect human colonies.”

Silence fell in the room as Kaidan and Tanner processed what Zima had just told them. Kaidan moved first, breaking the stillness in the room as he grabbed a beer. Taking a long swig, he drained as he gazed out the room's only window.

“Thank you Corporal. Sorry, but I think I need some air.” He said as he placed the empty bottle on the counter and left the room.

Tanner met Zima's eyes as the door closed. “Shit Zima. Is all that true?”

“Yeah. It is.”

“No wonder the colonists here hate us. We represent the same people who betrayed Shepard.”

“Sure. But not all of them hate us.” Mason protested.

“No?” Tanner stifled a laugh. “I haven't met any yet that aren't either giving me a dirty look or leaving the room when I enter.”

“I think they're just intimidated by the size of your gun.” Mason teased, attempting to lighten the mood.

Tanner frowned, fighting a smile. “Very funny Zima.”

“I try.”

Tanner sobered. “Uh, in your research, you didn't happen to find anything about Shepard did you? I mean, something that would explain what was in Anderson's letter?” Tanner looked stricken as Mason paled at her words. “Please tell me you didn't.”

“I did. Omega has been airing an article about witnesses who saw her there a week ago. I couldn't find any surveillance footage to back it up, but it's all over the station. It's only a matter of time before the Citadel and the Alliance pick up the same story.”

“So why didn't you say something while Alenko was here?”

“Are you nuts?” Mason exclaimed. “I just finished telling him that the Alliance betrayed the woman he loved. Publicly. I thought that was shocking enough.”

“I suppose.” Tanner conceded, though she wasn't convinced. “But he's going to find out for sure now and he'll know you kept it from him.”

“Lay off Dlaney.” Mason growled. “Don't you think I know that? I'm going to tell him when he gets back. Better he hear it from me than some news report.”

“I don't envy you.” Tanner said softly.

“Neither do I.”

\----xxx----

After leaving Zima's apartment, Kaidan took several deep breaths before setting off. He began by walking towards the commercial district with no goal in mind besides putting one foot in front of the other. When he reached his destination, the crowd of people going about their day and the noise and bustle of the crowd irritated him so he kept going.

By the time the anxious energy he'd been carrying since leaving Zima's apartment work off, he'd walked the entire perimeter of the colony. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. That the Alliance had betrayed Shepard was bad enough, but the fact they'd done it publicly hurt more than he imagined. He'd dedicated his life to the Alliance and they had betrayed Shepard's sacrifice in the worst way possible. That Anderson hadn't mentioned it, made the shock of it hurt even more.

There was only one thing to do then, he thought as he made his way back to his apartment. He'd have to confront him.

\----xxx----

He was surprised to see Zima waiting for him outside his apartment, looking for all the world as though his dog had just died.

“Corporal?” He asked as he unlocked the door to his apartment. “Something I can do for you? You look terrible. Has something happened?”

“Kind of sir.” Mason muttered, not meeting his eyes. “Do you mind if we go inside? I could use a drink.”

“Uh, sure. But I have to say you're kinda freaking me out right now.” Kaidan said as he moved to the kitchen where he grabbed glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Mason settled into a chair and took a healthy swig of the whiskey Kaidan offered him before meeting his eyes.

“What's going on Corporal? You look awful.”

“Well you left before I could tell you this part so... I've had time to, well.. decide it's better you hear this from a friend.”

Kaidan felt a chill snake up his spine. Whatever was making Mason so nervous, he was certain he wasn't going to like it.

“Zima.” He began, forcing himself to maintain his calm. “Please, just tell me. You're making me very nervous with all this build-up.”

“Sorry sir. But I... well I thought at first that it was just an ugly rumour, so I didn't pay it much attention. But the more I ignored it, the more it started showing up until I came across a news broadcast coming out of Omega.”

“Mason.” Kaidan threatened. “Get to the point.”

“Right, sorry.” Zima took a deep breath. “Omega news is reporting that Commander Shepard is alive.”

Kaidan blinked, his jaw clenching as his breath caught in his chest. “What? They what?”

“Omega news has been broadcasting several reports that Shepard has been seen alive and well on Omega and...” Mason hesitated.

“And?”

“And that she was with Cerberus.”

Kaidan felt his heart stop. Of all the things Mason might have said, this was as far from his imagination as it could get. “It has to be a mistake.” He said.

“No sir.” Mason replied, shaking his head. “I checked and double-checked and then checked again. I didn't believe it either, but now it's been picked up by both Alliance and Citadel news.”

“What?” Kaidan couldn't believe what he was hearing. “No. No. It has to be a lie. Some cover story for something. Shepard is dead, she...” His voice broke. “She died saving the Normandy's crew, she got spaced for crying out loud. No one could survive that.”

“I know that sir.” Mason said miserably. “It's why I didn't tell you right away. It's too outrageous.”

“Well thank you for that Mason.” Kaidan said, feeling his body grow numb. “But I think I need to be alone right now.”

“Understood sir.” Mason said shooting to his feet. “And if I may, I'm sorry about this.”

Kaidan nodded as Zima left and for a moment couldn't remember what he'd planned to do or why. He stood there not moving, feeling as empty and disconnected as a leaf in the wind. Half an hour passed before he stirred, his movement purposeful as he crossed to his vid-com terminal and put in a call to the Citadel. If anyone knew what was going on it would be Anderson and Kaidan was determined to get the truth out of him.

 


	29. Questionable Recruits

**Milky Way/Omega Nebula/Sahrabarik/Omega Orbital Mining Station**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- May** _

After docking on Omega, Callie had taken Jacob and Miranda to the station's surface to track down and recruit the three potential squad members the Illusive Man had given her dossiers on. While waiting for clearance to disembark, she had spoken to both Jacob and Miranda privately and had been thrown off-balance by the change in both their behaviour.

Prior to boarding the Normandy, Miranda had been a cold, unfeeling bitch whose only focus was the mission to Freedom's Progress and not making nice with her. Jacob had been friendly and accommodating, answering her many questions with patience and understanding. He'd done what he could to earn her trust. But all that changed once aboard the Normandy.

Miranda had volunteered information about herself, her past and Cerberus. She was friendly and casual to the point where Callie thought she must be dreaming. But it wasn't as nearly surprising as the change she found in Jacob. When she found him at his station in the ship's armoury, it went as she had expected, at first. Yet when she asked again about his history and his past, he became cold and distant, keeping her at arm's length with his words and posture. He even went as far as to say that he wasn't big on socializing and could they could talk some other time.

When she realized she had to bring him as part of the ground team to Omega she wasn't happy about it. She found Miranda easy to figure out. No matter how Miranda might feel about following Callie's lead, she knew Miranda would do her job. Jacob though... Callie shook her head. The abrupt change in his behaviour toward her made her feel as though she had a target on her back as he walked behind her, and she didn't like it.

She hoped that of the three potential recruits they were meant to pick up here that at least one of them would put her more at ease than Jacob had. She didn't want him in her ground team again until she knew he could be trusted. If not as a friend, but as someone who wouldn't turn on her like a rabid dog.

They didn't have to go far before finding the first name on her list. Zaeed Masani, a mercenary bounty hunter was beating the crap out of a cowering batarian as they left the docking area. Callie smiled to herself. Masani might be just another gun for hire like Jacob, but from what she could see, she liked his style.

“Zaeed Masani?” She asked, a faint smile on her lips.

“That's me.” He said, keeping his shotgun trained on the subdued batarian. “You must be Shepard.”

“Cerberus didn't mention I'd be picking up two of you.”

“This is just a little unfinished business.” Zaeed grumbled. “Chased him halfway across the system before I caught up to him here.”

“Please...” The batarian begged. “You have to help me, he's crazy.”

“Shut up jackass.” Zaeed said, kicking him in the leg. “No one said you could talk.”

“Taking on the Collectors doesn't seem like something someone like you would be interested in.” Callie said, watching them.

“Your mission doesn't sound like good business. But your Illusive Man was offering some serious credits for signing up.” Zaeed answered. As they talked, the batarian on the ground scrambled away and without blinking Zaeed shot him in the back.

“I better get this cleaned up before it starts to stink.” He called over his shoulder. “See you on board Shepard.”

Well that had gone well, Callie thought as they continued on. They were heading to Afterlife, a club on the station, where they were to meet with Aria T'Loak, the self-appointed ruler of Omega. According to the batarian who'd spoken to them on the dock, Aria would know where to find both Mordin Solas and Archangel, the other two potential squad mates they were there to recruit.

After listening to Aria's preening speech about herself and Omega, the intimidating asari ruler directed her to Archangel who was currently being hunted by every mercenary group on the station. Mordin Solas was in a quarantine zone, working on a cure for an unknown plague that was killing everything in it's path that wasn't human or vorcha.

“Seems like we should get to Archangel first Commander.” Miranda said as they took their leave of Aria. “Sounds like he might not have much time.”

“Agreed.” Callie said nodding. “Jacob, I want you to head back to the Normandy. Tell Zaeed to meet us at the transport terminal in ten minutes.”

“What?” Jacob blurted. “I mean, aye aye Shepard.” He said before turning and stalking away.

Miranda raised her eyebrows in Callie's direction. “What was that about?”

“I want to see how Zaeed operates. I need to see him in action and how well he can follow orders. I've already seen how you and Jacob work together, but I need to evaluate everyone.”

“I see. Understandable.” Miranda agreed. “But I bet you 100 credits you won't be pairing Jacob with Zaeed any time soon.”

Callie said nothing. Miranda might blow hot or cold depending on the situation she was in, but she wasn't stupid. She might not understand Miranda's loyalty to Cerberus, but her skills in combat, observation and tactics were undeniable. As far as Callie was concerned Miranda would be part of the ground team for a while, unless she found a suitable replacement for her, which Callie thought would be unlikely. At least for a while anyway.

“Shepard.” Zaeed greeted them when they joined him at the transport. “Let's get things moving shall we?”

\----xxx----

Taking EDI's advice about their location to heart, Callie sabotaged a heavy mech they passed as they moved to join the team of mercenary's who had succeeded in cornering Archangel. She then neutralized a batarian who had been repairing a gun ship the merc's had been planning to use in their fight against Archangel. If she wanted this guy to stay alive, she needed to give herself an advantage before they reached him and gave away their real purpose for being here.

After taking out the handful of merc's who were part of the team meant to infiltrate Archangel's hideout, they climbed the stairs to his lookout position to talk to him. Callie lowered her weapon as the tall figure, who was clad head to toe in blue and white armour turned to greet them. She watched in silence as he crossed the room, taking a seat on a nearby table before removing her helmet and setting aside the largest sniper rifle she'd ever seen.

When recognition dawned, Callie was almost speechless with surprise as a smile spread across her features.

“Garrus!” She cried happily. “What are you doing here?”

“I don't know where you came from Shepard, but it's damn good to see a friendly face.”

“How the hell did you manage to piss off every merc group on Omega?”

“It wasn't easy.” Garrus drawled. “I really had to work at it. Seriously though, it's good to see you Shepard.”  
“And since when did you start calling yourself Archangel?” Callie teased.

“It's just a name the locals came up with, for all my good deeds.” He said, shifting uncomfortably. “But please, it's just Garrus to you.”

Feeling better than she had in the weeks that had passed since waking on the research station, Callie listened as Garrus laid out his plan for how to get them all safely off the station. Everything went smoothly until the gunship Callie had thought she'd disabled took Garrus down in a spray of blue turian blood.

“Garrus!” She cried as she unloaded her thermal clip at the gunship and the mercs it began spewing into the room. Zaeed and Miranda ducked for cover, returning fire with the mercs as Callie focused her efforts on dragging Garrus into cover and firing on the gunship.

As the ship exploded in a spectacular burst of fire, Callie knelt at Garrus' side while she radioed Joker to be ready to move as soon as they reached the Normandy.

\----xxx----

“Doctor Chakwas did what she could Shepard.” Jacob told her as they stood in the briefing room together. “But it's doubtful he'll make a full recovery...”

The door whooshed open, cutting off Jacob's speech and they both turned in shock to see Garrus standing there, looking smug.

“Tough sonovabitch.” Jacob muttered as the left the room.

“Shepard. No one would give me a mirror. How bad does it look?” Garrus asked as the door closed behind him.

“Hell Garrus.” Callie drawled, covering her smile. “You were always ugly. Slap some face paint on there and no one will even notice.”

Garrus laughed. “Oh. Don't make me laugh Shepard. My face is barely holding together as it is.”

“You're sure you're okay Garrus?”

“I'm fine, don't worry about me. Frankly, I'm more concerned about you. Cerberus Shepard? You do remember all those horrible experiments they were doing?”

“That's why I need you here Garrus. If I'm walking into hell, I want people I can trust at my back.”

“You realize this plan of yours has me walking into hell alongside you right?” Garrus said, amused. “Just like old times huh? Whatever you need Shepard, I'm here for you. You need anything I'll be at the forward batteries, see if I can't make myself useful.”

 


	30. Confrontations and Doubts

**Milky Way/Shadow Sea/Iera/Horizon**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- May** _

“Commander Alenko.” Anderson said as the vid-call connected to the Citadel. “This is a surprise. I didn't expect to hear from you until next week.”

Kaidan nodded as he squared his shoulders. “I realize that sir, but something's come up and I need some answers.”

“Commander?” Anderson asked, bracing himself. “What's this all about? It sounds serious.”

“It is sir.” Kaidan agreed, taking a deep breath. “Why didn't you tell me everything the Alliance was saying about Shepard and the Reapers sir?”

“Alenko...” Anderson looked away. “I'm sorry. You were out in the Traverse, doing well and getting on with your life. Telling you about the shit storm going on back here felt like opening old wounds.”

“I can understand that sir, but I was just on the Citadel and in your office a week ago. You could have said something then.”

“I know that and for what it's worth, I'm sorry.” Anderson looked beat. “Both the Alliance and the Council have let me down on this. They've let Shepard down, and every member of the Normandy's crew down. I've pushed back at every opportunity to not let this slide but it hasn't done much good. Hasn't made me any friends either, but I don't care, you all deserve better.”

“I appreciate that Anderson.” Kaidan said, as some of his tension eased.

“Was there something else Commander?” Anderson asked noting that Kaidan's expression didn't change.

“Yes, there is.” Kaidan sighed, visibly bracing himself. “We've heard some rumours here that are coming out of Omega.”

“What kind of rumours?” Anderson asked, his voice hard.

“Rumours about Shepard. They're saying she's alive.”

“Goddammit.” Anderson swore.

“So it's true?” Kaidan pressed, feeling his anger rise.

“Alenko, as far as I or the Alliance is concerned, these reports are nothing more than someone's idea of a bad joke.”

“So it's nothing then?” Kaidan didn't believe what he was hearing. “Reporters don't usually make a habit of reporting on speculation or a joke sir.”

“No, of course not.” Anderson agreed while avoiding Kaidan's eyes. “But I assure you, we're looking into it. Someone started all this, for what purpose I can't imagine, but so far we've found no concrete evidence to support the claims being made.”

“I see.” Kaidan said, relaxing a bit more. “But why didn't you mention this? You know what this would mean to me. How could you let me find out like this?”

“I do know Commander and I am sorry.” Anderson acknowledge, his voice sad. “I guess I was hoping it would go away. I didn't want this opening old wounds. You're a good soldier Alenko, a better Commander and a valuable and loyal member of the Alliance. Both you and Shepard deserve better.”

Kaidan said nothing. He'd heard this speech before and although he liked knowing that Anderson valued and appreciated his service, he also knew that despite his words, Anderson was first and foremost a loyal Alliance member and an effective, if not happy, politician. He had no doubts that if Anderson hadn't wanted him to know something, he wouldn't.

“I promise you Commander, that should we find any evidence regarding Shepard's return, you will be the first to know about it.”

“Right. Of course sir. Thank you.”

“Now, was there anything else?”

“No. That about covers it Anderson.”

“Good. I'm glad we could clear the air. I look forward to receiving your next field report. Anderson out.”

 

**Shepard**

 

**Milky Way/Omega Nebula/Sahrabarik/Omega Orbital Mining Station**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- May** _

 

Callie returned to Omega with Garrus and Zaeed after Garrus reassured her he was going to be fine. They headed to the quarantine area of Omega to track down Mordin Solus, but were met by an armed turian who was blocking the way in.

She kicked herself for not realizing sooner that because of the plague that was currently active in the area, she couldn't take Garrus with her. Since only humans and vorcha were the only ones immune to the plague she wasn't about to risk Garrus's health. He argued that he'd be find, but Callie just shook her head, sending him back to the Normandy with instructions to have Miranda join them outside the quarantine zone.

“I don't like this Shepard.” Garrus said, relenting. “But I suppose you're right. Not dying by a rocket to the face is likely the only near miss I'm allowed for one day. I'll see you back on the Normandy.”

With Garrus gone, she, Miranda and Zaeed proceeded through the barricade that blocked access to the quarantine zone. They passed by several piles of dead and burning bodies before their path was blocked again by armed vorcha and a handful of krogan.

After making their way through three separate groups, they reached the medical facility where they'd been told they would find Dr. Solas.

“Dr. Solas?” Callie called to the salarian who seemed to be in charge. He seemed old in comparison to other salarians Callie had dealt with in the past. Dressed in what looked like modified casual armour in red, white and black, he was currently engaged in talking rapidly to a human assistant who was nodding in agreement with whatever the doctor was saying.

“Dr. Mordin Solas?” Callie tried again.

“Yes?” Solas turned to look at the trio who had just entered his clinic before turning away. “Well-armed, full armour, mercenaries? No, no. Too polite for mercenaries, not shooting. Have to ask.”

“Doctor,” Callie said, moving closer in a futile attempt to stop his pacing. “I'm here to recruit you for an important mission.”

“Mission? What mission? No, no, no. Already have a mission. Patients here need help, need a cure. Too important, must cure plague. Too many dead, too many dying. Can't leave. Who sent you?”

“A group called Cerberus.” Callie told him. “We're going after the Collectors.”

“Collectors? Suspected their involvement before you mentioned them, but Cerberus? I thought Cerberus was a purely a human-centric group. Never work with aliens. Must be desperate to need me.”

“This mission is important.” Miranda said. “Entire colonies have gone missing.”

“Understand. But can't leave. Working on a cure for the plague. Only targets aliens. Humans and vorcha immune.” He said as the sound of a machine grinding to a halt filled the air.

“That didn't sound good.” Zaeed drawled.

Mordin looked panicked. “Someone's shut down the central air unit. Planning to suffocate everyone. Need to get machine turned back on. Also, my assistant Daniel has disappeared, would appreciate you looking for him. Told him not to go, but went anyway. Would look for him myself but can't leave.”

Callie sighed, nothing was ever simple was it? “I'll deal with the air unit and if I see your assistant I'll send him back here. Keep working on that cure Doctor, I need you on my mission.”

“Understood Shepard.” Mordin said, already turning back to his work. “Look forward to seeing you survive. Talk more later?”

 

**Kaidan**

**Milky Way/Shadow Sea/Iera/Horizon**

Kaidan sat in his dark apartment unable to sleep. His mind kept going over what Zima had told him about Shepard and the Alliance. He didn't like the idea that Anderson was hiding something from him, but couldn't deny that he'd been awfully smooth responding to Kaidan's questions. Almost as though he'd practice, Kaidan thought darkly.

No. Anderson wouldn't do that. Kaidan refused to believe that the man he'd grown to respect so much over the years would be willing to keep something like that from him. Yet a small voice within continued to whisper and nag at him... you sure about that? It asked.

Standing abruptly, he couldn't prevent answering his own question with a firm no. No he wasn't sure, but the only thing that made sense was that Anderson knew the rumours about Shepard weren't rumours at all. He couldn't accept that. How could she be alive?

Kaidan shook himself. It doesn't matter, he thought, his mood growing dark. If it is true and she was alive, she wasn't the Shepard he knew. She couldn't be, she'd be a traitor and not the woman I love. Loved, he corrected himself, feeling his heart squeeze painfully. If it was her, it would mean she was a traitor. To him, to the Alliance and everything they'd fought for. No, whoever it was, she had to be some kind of Cerberus puppet, maybe even a clone. He refused to believe it was her, especially if she was with Cerberus. Shepard would never work with Cerberus. It had to be someone's idea of a sick joke. Shepard was dead and had been for the past two years. She couldn't be alive and not have tried to contact him, she just... she just couldn't.

But his mind refused to let the matter drop as he paced the room, as his body filling with nervous energy. For a moment he debated downing the last of the whiskey in the near empty bottle, but no, He'd wasted enough time drowning his grief over losing Shepard. Whoever or whatever this woman who claimed to be Shepard was up to, she meant nothing to him. The woman he had loved was dead and if by some miracle it really was her, the fact that she'd made no effort to contact him spoke volumes. It meant she had never truly loved him, which meant everything he thought he knew about her was a lie.

 


	31. Who Do You Trust

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE -- May** _

Callie bolted upright in her bed aboard the Normandy. She and her squad had been successful in clearing out the vorcha who had shut down the air in the quarantine zone and Dr. Solas was now on board, working on what little they had on the Collectors and the mechanical bugs they were now calling Seeker Swarms. They'd returned to the ship soon after returning to the Dr.'s medical clinic and Callie had headed straight to her cabin. She was exhausted, her eyes closing before her head hit the pillow.

She blinked in the dim light of her cabin, the fragments of the nightmare that had woken her, slowly fading from memory. Her heart was still racing though and she rose from the bed to get a glass of water. It had been about Kaidan, her mind whispered as she the cool liquid flooded her dry throat. Usually that was a good thing. She'd wake filled with a renewed sense of hope and quiet expectation of seeing him again and the peaceful images would sustain her throughout her day.

But this time was different. This time, Kaidan had been angry, snarling at her, calling her a traitor and saying that she had betrayed him and the Alliance. But the worst had been after he'd tore a strip from her with his angry words, he'd turned his back on her and walked away without saying goodbye. She'd woken feeling as though her heart had been ripped from her chest and felt she couldn't breathe. As the images faded from her mind, she was aware she could still feel the emptiness inside where the chill of his rejection and anger had lodged in her heart.

“Commander?” EDI's voice came over the intercom. “We are on approach to the Citadel. ETA in ten minutes.”

“Thanks EDI.” Callie said, lost in the dark circles under her eyes as she stared into her reflection. “Tell Miranda and Garrus to meet me in the cargo bay.”

“Yes Commander.” EDI confirmed. “EDI out.”

**\----xxx----**

Callie's first stop happened as they stepped out of the shuttle and a video-ad began calling Shepard by name. Kasumi Goto, the best thief in the galaxy wanted assurances that she really was Commander Shepard. After a short conversation, Kasumi told her that Cerberus had promised to help her retrieve something of a personal nature from someone in a system near the Citadel.

Callie sighed. Again with the help, she groaned inwardly. Can't anyone solve their own problems anymore? Kasumi seemed satisfied with her answer before letting her know she'd see her again on board the Normandy.

From there, she and her shipmates continued on through C-Sec security but stopped by an officer when alarms went off at her approach.

“Sorry ma'am.” The turian officer told her. “But my scans are telling me that you're dead.”

“Yeah. I've been getting that a lot.” Callie huffed. “It's a real pain in the ass. Who do I talk to?”

“Commander Bailey. You'll find him in the next room.”

“Thanks.”

“Ah.” Said a middle-aged human male, his blonde hair cut short as to be almost bald. “I see the problem already Commander Shepard.”

“You know who I am?” Callie asked, surprised. “You're not worried I'm some kind of imposter?”

“The DNA scanners here can identify people from skin flakes. You're you. So what do you say I push this button here and you can be on your way?”

“Couldn't one or both of us get in trouble for that?”

“Look. Down here we deal with red sand dealers, smuggling, murder, you name it. On the Presidium, the Council does everything b the book, they've had hundreds of years to perfect it and the only thing they need worry about is if someone's poodle pees on the grass. Sometimes things just need to get done.” Bailey said, slamming his hands on the desk.

“In that case, do it.” Callie agreed.

“Good.” Bailey said, pressing a button on his terminal. “Now, was there something else you needed or can I get back to work?”

“No, you've been a great help Bailey.” Callie said. “How do I get to the Presidium from here?”

“Through this room and hang a left. There's a shuttle console on the other side, just call up a ride and it'll take you right where you need to go.”

“Thanks Bailey.”

“Anytime Shepard. Let me know if you need anything else.”

 

**Kaidan**

**Milky Way/Shadow Sea/Iera/Horizon**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- May** _

“Are you all right Commander?” Tanner asked.

Once again the were walking the perimeter of the colony while Mason remained on the base, still trying to work out the problems with the targeting system on the GARDIAN laser. He'd assured them he was close to cracking it, but neither had chosen to comment. He'd been telling them the same thing for the past three weeks and they were both convince he had no idea what he was doing – he was just too stubborn to admit it.

“I'm fine Lieutenant.” Kaidan assured her. “Why do you ask?”

“Just that... well, it's been a few days now and you haven't said anything about what Zima told us about the Alliance and...”

“What do you want me to say Lieutenant?” Kaidan asked, turning to face her. “That I feel betrayed? That the Alliance seems to care more about appearances than honouring their marines? Damn right I feel betrayed. But the Alliance has been my home and my life for more than ten years. As a biotic I haven't many options in the public sector.”

“Sir...” Tanner began.

“No Dlaney, let me just say this. Most of the Alliance isn't like that. We're talking about a handful of decorated suits who care more about politics than people, and I know of several who didn't like Shepard when she was alive. I'm sure they just saw it as a perfect opportunity to get back at her for whatever imagined slight they think she inflicted on them.”

“Wow Commander.” Tanner said with a low whistle. “I knew you were smart, but you never cease to surprise me with your insights.”

Kaidan nodded as he resumed walking back to the colony.

“Not to beat a dead horse or anything, but... what about Shepard? Did Anderson say anything about that?”

“He did.” Kaidan admitted, not slowing his pace. “But he assured me that as far as the Alliance is concerned it's nothing more than a rumour.”

“You believe that sir?”

“No Lieutenant. I don't.”

 

**Shepard**

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

“Shepard.” Anderson greeted as they stepped into his office. “We were just talking about you.”

“Commander Shepard.” Councillor Tevos said from a nearby holo image of herself and the other Councillors. “We have called this meeting to allow you the opportunity to explain yourself regarding the rumours we've been hearing about you.”

“We have received disturbing reports that you are working with Cerberus.” Councillor Valern added. “A known terrorist group.”

“I'm investigating the disappearance of human colonies.” Callie retorted, her outrage at their ungrateful behaviour barely held in check.

“Yet you are working with Cerberus, a pro-human terrorist group. This is an act of treason. A capital offence.” Tevos replied.

“Now that's too far!” Growled Anderson. “Shepard's a hero. She saved this council and thousands of other lives during the Battle of the Citadel and I won't let this whitewash continue!”

“Cerberus suspects that the disappearances are being done by the Collectors and they may be working with the Reapers.” Callie seethed.

“Ah yes, Reapers.” Sparatus snorted while air quoting himself. “An ancient alien race of sapient machines hiding in dark space that want to destroy all organic life in the galaxy. We have dismissed that claim.”

“Look at the evidence!” Callie reminded them, her anger rising. “Go to Ilos and talk to Vigil, the V.I. we found there, or analyze the remains of Sovereign. It's obvious that the technology is too advanced to have come from the geth.”

“The geth are resourceful and capable Commander” Tevos said, her voice cool. “It is likely they were able to build Sovereign without our knowledge.”

“Shepard.” Anderson said, getting her attention. “The V.I. on Ilos is no longer operational and there wasn't enough of Sovereign left to analyze. Only you and your team spoke to Vigil and we can't confirm anything you found there.”

“Commander Shepard.” Tevos interjected. “Maybe we can come to a compromise. As a show of support and faith in everything you've done for us, we are prepared to reinstate your Spectre status.”

“What does that mean?” Callie snorted. “Will I have to start filing reports?”

“That won't be necessary Commander.” Valern said. “As long as you keep your activity confined to the Traverse, we will not require anything further.”

“Fine.”

“Good luck Commander.” Tevos added. “We wish you luck on your mission and hope that your involvement with Cerberus comes to a swift end.”

The vid-comm went blank as the Councillors terminated the meeting and Anderson moved to the nearby balcony railing to stare out over the Presidium, when Udina burst into the room.

“Anderson... what's this about a meeting with the Councillor? Shepard? What are you doing here?” Udina demanded.

“Great.” Callie muttered. “I've got a long list of people I didn't want to see and you're one of them.”

“I assure you Commander, the feeling is mutual.”

“We just finished our meeting with the Council.” Anderson interrupted “They've agreed to uphold Shepard's Spectre status.”

“You what? You should have waited for me.” Udina snapped. “Do you have any idea of the political shit storm you've created?”

“I'm the Councillor here Udina.” Anderson reminded him. “It's your job to clean up the mess. Why don't you return to your office and think about that?”

“Of course Councillor.” Udina agreed, allowing his anger to dissipate instantly.

Callie shook her head as the door closed behind him before joining Anderson at the balcony railing.

“Why the hell do you put up with him?” She asked.

“He has his uses.” Anderson said. “Despite everything, he knows who to lean on and who to go to for information when I need something done.”

“So how have you been Anderson?” Callie asked, changing the subject.

“It's not how I saw my career coming to an end, but as a Citadel Councillor, I can do some good here.”

“Hard to believe there was nothing left of Sovereign to analyze.” Callie pressed.

“What with all the looting going on and the rebuilding we did, we can't account for even half of that thing.” Anderson said, his face dark. “And the keepers were fixing things before we even got organized, there's no telling what they might have done with some of the wreckage.”

“What happened to Staff Lieutenant Alenko?” Callie asked, trying not to betray her tension.

“Staff Commander Alenko is still with the Alliance.” Anderson replied, not meeting her gaze. “He's on a special assignment. It's classified. I can't say more. Not while you're working with Cerberus.”

Callie felt cold. This wasn't her fault! She seethed inwardly, but managed to keep from railing at Anderson. “I better get back to it then.”

“Sorry Shepard. I wish I could do more, but if you ever need to talk, I'll be here. My door is always open.” He said, not taking his gaze from the Presidium.

Callie said nothing as she left Anderson's office. Confusion and feelings of betrayal were becoming a well-known friend. Neither Anderson or the Council had been the least surprised by her sudden reappearance. Why weren't they shocked? Why did they just accept she was really Shepard? And why didn't anyone question where she'd been for the past two years? None of it added up and it made her uneasy. She couldn't believe any of this was real or that she was truly herself. Yet no one else seemed bothered by it.

Upon returning to the Normandy, she told Joker to plot a course for Bekenstein. She figured that since they were so close to the system already, she may as well take care of Kasumi's personal request while they were in the area.

 


	32. Thieves and Doctors

**Milky Way/Far Rim/SSV Galatea**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- June** _

“I don't understand Kal.” Tali protested. “Why is it so important that we go to Haestrom? It's in the middle of geth space, they send regular patrols through that system. It's dangerous for anyone to be there, never mind a non-military science vessel.”

“I know Tali, but you know how important this is. The Admirals are worried.”

“Important or not, I don't like putting my team at risk to investigate a dying star that shouldn't be dying.”

“You won't be Tali.”

“What? What are you talking about Kal?”

“This will be a military operation. We're to rendezvous with a ship in the next system. Your team will return to the Flotilla and we'll be taking a smaller military vessel into the area, along with a small squad that will be under my command. You'll be in charge of the science team, smaller than what we have aboard now.”

“They want me to lead a team of scientists that I've never worked with before?” Tali couldn't believe what she was hearing. “Don't they know how dangerous that could be?”

“It will be dangerous for anyone and I understand your concerns, but this order came directly from your father and the other Admirals.”

“Why didn't they tell me this directly?” Tali asked, angry now.

“I don't know ma'am. All I know is that I have my orders and I was asked to pass the message on to you.”

“I don't like this Kal.” Tali said, turning away from him.

“I'll stand with you if you want to confront the Admirals about this ma'am.” Kal said, reassuring her of his support.

Tali turned back to face the man who she'd come to trust almost as much as she had once trusted Shepard. She smiled behind her visor at his show of support. “Thanks Kal. But I think we both know how pointless that would be. Let's just get the course plotted to the rendezvous point and figure out what we need to do to ensure everyone's safety. If we're doing this, I want everyone prepared as best we can.”

“Aye aye ma'am.” Reegar said, snapping to attention and heading to the crew deck.

“Let's hope it's enough.” Tali whispered.

 

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Boltzman/Bekenstein**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- June** _

Callie moved into the massive structure that was Donovan Hock's home with a rare sense of foreboding. Kasumi had given her a short black dress for the occasion that left nothing to the imagination. Callie was more than annoyed that just wearing the damn thing made her feel so naked. It wasn't because of the dress, but more from the lack of armour and weapons when she knew she'd be trespassing before the night was done.

After acquiring everything they needed to access Hock's personal vault, Callie breathed a sigh of relief when they retrieved her armour and weapons. Now she felt safe. She knew it wasn't a healthy way to view things, but in her life she was always being shot at. As far as she was concerned having armour and weapons was just common sense.

Kasumi whistled in appreciation at the sight of what Hock had stored in his private vault as they searched the area for Keji's graybox. After a brief explanation from Kasumi, Callie had learned that a graybox, illegal in many places was a V.I. interface that kept a record of an individual's memories. Hock had taken it by force from Keji, the man that Kasumi quite obviously still had feelings for.

“Oh my god!” Kasumi exclaimed as they homed in on the graybox. “It's a Kassa Locust. No... it's THE Kassa Locust. The one that killed two presidents. There's even an exact replica.” She said, handing one to Callie with a smile. “I don't think Hock will mind if we borrow these.”

Kasumi began decoding Keji's graybox while Callie examined the Locust M-12 she now held in her hand. She was about to holster it when a massive image of Hock's face filled the entire far wall.

“Don't bother Ms. Goto. The graybox is code-locked. I thought that was you at the door and here you are in my vault as if I'd left the door wide open.” He sneered.

“You know me.” Kasumi quipped. “I don't like to disappoint.”

“I can't let you leave Ms. Goto. I need what's in your graybox. You know I'm willing to kill you for it.”

Callie tired of Hock's monologue and brought it to an abrupt halt when she shot an artifact on a pedestal nearby, shattering it into pieces.

“Nooo!!” Hock screamed.

Kasumi laughed. “Well that shut him up.”

“Have I got your attention now?” Callie asked with a smile.

“You'll pay for that! Kill them!” Hock screamed as the far doors opened and several armed Blue Suns mercs poured into the room.

Callie and Kasumi dove for cover and after fighting their way through several waves of Hock's security force and a handful of mechs, they took down Hock aboard his gunship before radioing for a Normandy shuttle to pick them up.

By the time they boarded the shuttle, Kasumi had managed to break the code-lock on Keji's graybox and a holo of him appeared in the middle of the darkened shuttle and began to speak.

“Kasumi my love.” Keji said. “If you're seeing this, then I'm dead. I code-locked the information I stole to my memories of you and if you have it, I've made you a target. I'm sorry. Please Kasumi, I know you. You'll want to keep this, but I beg you to destroy it. You don't need it to remind you of how much I love you.”

“No!” Kasumi cried, trying to wrap her arms around Keji's holo image, tears in her eyes. “I can't do that Keji. It's all I have left.”

Callie watched, her heart breaking at the sight of Kasumi's grief.

“Is there any way to destroy the information without destroying Keji's memories?” She asked.

Kasumi shook her head. “No. Keji was a master at encryption, there's no way to destroy it. To destroy the information, you have to destroy the whole thing.”

“If it means that much to you, keep it.” Callie said, feeling helpless. “Just be prepared to live with the consequences if it gets out.”

“I will. I'll disappear, go underground. No one will know who I am.” She said, moving to a seat on the shuttle, the graybox clutched in her hands. “I think I want this. Thanks Shepard.” She whispered.

\----xxx----

Callie retreated to her cabin when they returned to the Normandy. She had planned to review the remaining dossiers on the final recruits she needed to pick up but found she couldn't focus. Restless, she returned to the crew deck and headed for the med bay.

“Shepard.” Dr. Chakwas greeted her as the door closed behind her. “It's good to see you again Commander.”

“Likewise Doctor.” Callie said with a smile. “I'm surprised to see you on board a Cerberus vessel. Are you sure you're okay working for them?”

“I don't work for them Commander.” Chakwas corrected her. “I work for you. I trust you and and I know you will do your job with integrity. If anyone can stop these Collector attacks, it's you.”

“Well, no pressure doc.” Callie replied, feeling the weight of Chakwas' faith settle on her shoulders. “Also, I wanted to apologize for not coming to see you sooner.”

“Nonsense Commander. You've been through so much since you've been back. Besides, you're here now.”

“I suppose I am.”

“Now that the pleasantries are over, was there something you need?”

Callie hesitated. She hadn't planned that far ahead when she'd come down her and had no idea what to say.

“It's clear that I've made you uncomfortable Commander.” Chakwas commented, reminding Callie how direct and tactful Chakwas had always been. At least that hasn't changed, Callie thought absently. “Perhaps you'd like to come back later?”

“I think that's a good idea Doctor. I do have a lot to do before we reach our next port.”

“Of course Commander.” Chakwas said, returning her attention to her medical terminal.

Callie nodded and left the med bay with a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure why she'd froze up or what had brought on her sudden discomfort and didn't like it. But for now, she had no desire to examine it too closely. With a heavy heart, she returned to her cabin and went to bed.

She woke several hours later, her heart pounding and her sheets damp with sweat as she broke free of the nightmare that gripped her with terror. In the dim light of her cabin, she focused on the still empty aquarium. I really need to change that, she thought as her heartbeat returned to normal. Fish are supposed to be calming. I could use some of that right now.

Rising, she headed to the bathroom to splash water on her face as the memory of her dream flashed behind her eyes. It had been about Kaidan again. This time though he was alone and armed, his body rigid with tension, yet he seemed frozen and unable to move. She could feel his struggle as he fought to break free of whatever held him fast when a dark shadow passed over him, blocking him from her view. When the shadow had passed, he was gone, his rifle laying forgotten in the grass where he'd been.

Callie gulped the water she held in her trembling hand, shoving the fearful image away from her mind. Her heart was gripped with a terror she didn't understand and her fear gave way to anger. She was furious with Anderson for not telling her where e was. She had no way of knowing if he was safe and it was making her anxious. If she couldn't get it under control, she knew it was going to impact the mission and she couldn't afford any mistakes.

They were currently en-route to a dangerous planet in the Eagle Nebula where she was to locate and recruit a krogan warlord named Okeer. She wasn't excited about the prospect in the least. Certainly she'd worked with a krogan before, but krogan were unpredictable. There was no guarantee Okeer would agree to follow her or her orders.

  


 


	33. Krogans and Grunts

**Milky Way/Eagle Nebula/Imir/Korlus**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE – June** _

“Failure is not an option!” Came a loud female voice from a nearby loudspeaker.

“Canned orders over loudspeaker?” Garrus scoffed with a low chuckle. “Someone likes the sound of their own voice.”

“Come on.” Callie said, taking point. “We're looking for a krogan warlord named Okeer. This is known Blue Suns facility and from the sound of it, they know we're here.”

She led Garrus and Kasumi through the compound, taking out Blue suns mercs as they progressed, seeking a way inside. As they rounded a bend in the path, they came across a lone krogan warrior who was returning fire with several mercs on a platform above his position. Taking cover, they joined the fray and helped the krogan take down the mercs blocking their path.

“You are different.” The krogan said in a deep, gravelly voice. “I am built to kill, but you... something makes me speak.”

“Are you one of the krogans we've heard the Blue Suns talking about?” Callie asked him.

“I don't know. I fight because it gives me purpose, but I am not perfect.”

“Who told you that you weren't perfect?”

“The voice. I called it father and it was pleased. It taught me things I would need. It spoke to me while I slept, but I was not perfect and so I fight.”

“Do you know a krogan named Okeer? Or someone named Jedore?” Callie pressed.

“Okeer was the voice that spoke to me while I was in tank mother. It taught me how to kill, how to fight. Jedore is not a name that we will sing during our battle march. I don't know what that means, only that it is a name that does not command respect.”

Callie sighed. This wasn't getting them anywhere. “Do you know where we can find Okeer?”

“He is up. Past the glass mother. Here, I will show you.” He said, walking to a nearby barricade and lifting a large piece of rusty, galvanized steel and tossing it aside. “You fleshy things are slow when large objects get in your way.”

“Glad he seems to be on our side.” Kasumi muttered.

“Why have you stayed here?” Callie said, turning to face the nameless krogan. “You could have run away or joined the other krogan.”

“I am not perfect, but I have purpose. The voice told me to fight and so I will fight. But I will not run and I will not hide. I will stay until the voice tells me otherwise.”

Callie shook her head as the krogan turned away from her and headed back to where he'd been when they found him.

Fighting through several more waves of Blue Suns began to grate on Callie's nerves and she began throwing out Singularities and Warps faster than she ever had before. The force and speed of her stronger biotics unnerved the hell out of her and she caught Garrus' nervous glance as she took down a merc with a throw that tossed him into a wall hard enough to snap bones.

Ignoring Garrus, she pushed ahead, tossing mercs aside one after another without even breaking a sweat. As the last of them fell, they came to a door that opened onto a vast room where a lone and impressive krogan was closely monitoring a fluid-filled tank that held a smaller krogan subject.

“Are you Warlord Okeer?” Callie asked, unable to keep the angry tension from her voice.

“Shepard.” Okeer said, turning to face her.

“You know who I am?”

“Every krogan knows the name Commander Shepard. Saren sought to cure the genophage and here comes Shepard to destroy it to save the galaxy.”

“I did what I needed to do.” Callie retorted, refusing to be intimidated.

“But I approve. For generations the genophage has produced few krogan and each survivor had created more weaklings than ever. I seek to ignore the genophage by creating a pure krogan. Krogan that will be feared once more.”

“I'm here to recruit you for an important mission.” Callie said, changing the subject.

“I know why you're here Shepard. You seek the Collectors.”

“What do you know about them? What can you tell me?”

“Not much.” Okeer said, turning his back to her. “They are elusive, solitary, but quick to offer assistance for the right price. I've given them hundreds of krogan. Weak, imperfect creatures. I don't know what they want with your human colonists, but I will help you. But my prototype is not negotiable. He will be a perfect krogan. Unaffected by the genophage.”

“You're a monster.” Callie spat. “You're no better than those who created the genophage.”

“Perhaps. But through my prototype, the krogan will be able to return to their past glory.”

“I've traced the release.” Jedore's voice blared through the room.“Okeer of course. Purge the tanks. I'm calling blank slate on this project. We'll start over without Okeer.”

“She's that weak willed that she would destroy my legacy with the press of a button?” Okeer growled. “Go Shepard. Stop her. I will remain here and do what needs to be done.”

Casting a glance at Garrus and Kasumi, the three of them hurried down the stairs to the platform below where Jedore was still barking orders. Using a combination of Garrus' overload, Kasumi's flash bangs and Callie's Warp, they made short work of Okeer's krogan clones and Jedore herself.

As Jedore's Atlas mech exploded in burst of scrap metal, EDI's voice came through Callie's omni-tool. “Shepard, I am reading failing life signs in the room you left Okeer in, they are dropping rapidly.”

“Let's move!” Callie barked, charging for the door.

Okeer's voice could be heard coming through a video screen where his body lay prone. “Shepard, if I knew what the Collectors wanted with your colonists I would tell you. I have saved this krogan, my legacy, take him. Do not let my sacrifice be wasted.”

Garrus protested, reminding her how dangerous this prototype krogan could be, but Callie shut him down. “We didn't come all this way for nothing Garrus. We need all the help we can get against the Collectors.” She reminded him as she radioed Joker for pickup.

\----xxx----

“Is he aware in there?” Callie asked EDI as she stared at the krogan suspended in the tank in the Normandy's engineering deck.

“His level of awareness is unknown Shepard. It is impossible for me to determine his state of awareness of his surroundings. He should be fine in the tank for some time.”

“I'm opening the tank EDI.” Callie told the V.I., approaching the tank.

“Cerberus protocol states that no unknown hostile entity can be released without proper safety measures.”

Callie gritted her teeth. “I won't be second guessed on my ship BY my own ship. Open the tank EDI.”

“Very well Shepard. The controls and consequences are yours.”

Callie backed up as the tank opened, spilling fluid all over the deck as the krogan within was dumped to the floor where he spent a few moments coughing up liquid and learning to breathe. With a speed she wasn't prepared for, he leapt to his feet and barrelled into her, shoving her against the wall.

“Name.” Came a gravelly voice, his right arm pressed against her neck, holding her fast.

“What do you want?”

“Want? Want was never spoken about in the tank. What I want is a name.”

“My name is Commander Shepard. I'm on a mission against a formidable enemy.”

“Not your name. My name.” He said angrily. “Okeer, tank, hate, fight, grunt. Grunt. That's as good a name as another. It'll do.”

“Alright Grunt.” Callie said, losing patience. “I'm on an important mission against a race known as Collectors.”

“Why should I follow you? You are weak. Human. Female. What I need is purpose.”

“Every member on my team has earned their place. Join my crew and I will give you purpose.”

“There was nothing in the tank indicating that humans could be so formidable. You speak as though you command respect. Very well Shepard. I will join your fight until I find what I... what I want.”

“Glad you saw reason.” Callie drawled as his gaze fell to the pistol she had pointed as his chest.

Grunt laughed as he stepped back, releasing her. “Offer one hand while arming the other. I find what I want, I will be happy to pit myself against you in battle.”

Callie followed, holstering her weapon and breathing a sigh of relief.

“Did Okeer give you anything that could help against the Collectors?” She asked him.

“Just fuzzy images about figures that aren't well-known. Okeer spend most of his time on old hatreds, but I have something. Not sure how it will help.”

“Thank you Grunt.”

“Whatever Shepard. Humans talk too much. Come back later.”

 


	34. Mercenaries and Prisoners

**Milky Way/Hourglass Nebula/Osun/Purgatory Prison Ship**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- June** _

Two days later, Callie was standing on the prison ship Purgatory, accompanied by Kasumi and Zaeed. Prison or no prison, she wanted her most skilled merc and the best thief in the galaxy with her for this mission. She had no idea what to expect and her fears weren't alleviated by the reception they received as they approached the security gate.

“As this is a high-level prison, you will need to surrender your weapons before we will allow you to proceed.” Said an armed turian dressed in blue armour. “They will be returned to you on your way out.”

“I'll relinquish one bullet.” Callie threatened. “Where do you want it?”

“Commander Shepard. This is a prison. I'm sure you can understand that this is a necessary precaution.” Said a second, taller turian who joined the group.

“I'm not surrendering my gun.” Callie told him, her voice stern. “Period.”

“Very well Commander. This facility is more than equipped to deal with a handful of armed civilians. You may proceed.”

With that settled, she and the rest of her squad fell into step behind the turian who introduced himself as Warden Kuril. “I run this facility.”

“Must be difficult running a prison this size this far out in space.” Callie said, wondering how they maintained it.

“It is.” Kuril admitted. “But these are very dangerous individuals. We provide a service that isn't available anywhere else in the galaxy.”

“Must be expensive running a place this size.” Zaeed grumbled. “Who pays for all this?”

“Each inmate's home planet pays a fee to keep the prisoner contained here.” Kuril said.

“And if they don't pay?” Callie asked, smelling a rat.

“Then we let them know that we will be forced to release the prisoner on their home planet... at an unspecified place and time.”

Zaeed laughed. “So it's an extortion racket.”

“You may not agree with my methods.” Kuril snapped. “But don't question my motives. These are dangerous people and I provide a necessary service.”

“What can you tell me about Jack?” Callie asked, changing the subject.

“Cerberus hasn't told you?” Kuril sounded shocked. “Jack is the meanest, most dangerous person I've ever met. But you'll see for yourself soon enough.”

“Right.” Callie said. Well that told her nothing. She was already wary of Kuril's smooth manner and the practiced ease with which he answered their questions, this was not helping to change that.

Kuril stopped then and turned to face her. “Inmate processing is down the hall to your right. I'm going to make sure that Cerberus has transferred the credits for Jack's release.”

Callie nodded, her unease with the turian increasing as he left them to continue on without him. They took the hallway Kuril had indicated and came upon a scene where a guard was beating a prisoner while another looked on.

“Is this really necessary?” Callie demanded of the officer in the hall.

“This is a cake-walk compared to what he did to his victims.”

“This demeans you as much as it does him.” Callie said, keeping her cool as the beating continued.

“We have orders.”

“You're not important enough to make your own decisions?” Callie pressed.

“I'll admit I get tired of it. Does this really accomplish anything? Fine. You're right. Hey,” he called to the second guard. “Call it off. At least for now.”

Callie and the rest of them moved on, but not before a second prisoner caught her attention. “Hey! If you're buying prisoners, maybe you can buy me. Anything's better than being stuck in here.”

“What's this place like?” Callie asked moving closer to his cell.

“Bad.” He said. “Someone is always out for your stuff. Your smokes, your clothes, your... your pride. I haven't taken a shower in three months.”

“Help yourself.” Zaeed interrupted. “We're here for Jack.”

“Jack?” The man looked scared. “Forget what I said. I don't want anything to do with Jack.”

“What can you tell me about Jack?” Callie asked.

“Jack is the meanest, messed up criminal I've ever met – mixed with an insane level of biotic powers and a good dose of crazy.”

“Great.” Kasumi muttered. “She'll fit right in.”

“We should go.” Callie told him.

“Wish I could go.” He mumbled.

**\----xxx----**

They reached the inmate out-processing centre soon after but when the door opened, they were greeted by an empty cell at the same time Kuril's voice addressed them over the intercom.

“Sorry Shepard.” He said. “But you're more valuable as a prisoner than a client. Surrender your weapons and you won't me harmed.”

“I knew it.” Callie snorted. “All that talk about moral high ground and you're nothing but a thief.”

“This is Warden Kuril!” He yelled. “Shepard's loose in out-processing! I want her alive!”

Kasumi and Zaeed ran for cover with Callie following just as several armed guards poured through the door. In a very short time, they had cleared the room and proceeded through the facility to the real out-processing centre was located. Through a large glass window, they could see a cryo pod on a lower level that had to be Jack.

“You press that button and you'll be letting out all the prisoners on this level.” Zaeed warned her.

“We don't have a choice.” Callie reminded him. “It's the only way to free Jack.”

“Let's get ready then.” Kasumi muttered.

Warning bells clanged throughout the station as the pod before them opened, revealing a petite woman, covered head to toe in tattoos and wearing nothing but a strap on her upper body and cargo pants below. As she regained consciousness, she broke the restraints holding her wrists immobile, before letting loose a biotic charge that took down two Atlas mechs before ripping through the door that led out of her chamber.

“That's Jack?” Kasumi whispered as she disappeared from view.

“Come on.” Zaeed said, shoulder his shotgun. “She's going to need help.”

After fighting through several waves of both armed guards and armed prisoners, they'd almost caught up to Jack when they were blocked by more than a dozen armed guards and Warden Kuril himself.

Taking cover in the large room, Callie cursed aloud. Her targets were so far away that it rendered most of her biotic powers useless. Her targets would duck behind cover at the last minute leaving a Singularity hovering harmlessly above their heads, while a lift or throw would sail past them, missing them completely.

Zaeed kept up an unforgiving barrage of fire that kept the guards from flanking them, while Kasumi used her cloak ability to take them down one at a time, but it was slow gong.

Callie gritted her teeth. They were going to run out of thermal clips and energy before they cleared the room, she thought, her anger rising. What was supposed to have been a simple recruitment had turned into yet another battle for survival. She watched as Kasumi threw a flash-bang which gave her the opportunity to catch one in a lift and slam Warp into a second target. Two down, half a dozen to go, she muttered.

Little by little, they gained ground until finally no one was left but Kuril who was protected by three separate kinetic barrier generators. They each picked one to destroy before turning their combined efforts to bear on Kuril himself. He was still spouting nonsense about salvaging the facility, but Callie had had enough.

As Zaeed sighted down on him with his sniper rifle, Kasumi tossed a flash-bang Disoriented, Kuril stumbled and stepped from cover long enough for Callie to catch him in a Singularity. Airborne, he was helpless as Zaeed sent a bullet into his brain and fell lifeless to the ground.

They caught up to Jack on the docking bay where she was pacing angrily back and forth and looking like an enraged animal as Callie shot the merc that was sneaking up behind her.

“Who the hell are you?” Jack demanded.

“My name is Shepard. I'm here to recruit you for an important mission.”

“You show up here in a Cerberus ship and expect me to trust you?” She spat. “You think I'm stupid?”

“I just saved you Jack. I've got the only ship of this station and you're arguing.” Callie drawled.

“He was already dead.” Jack retorted. “He just didn't know it.”

Callie waited, saying nothing.

“Fine. I'll come with you on one condition. You give me access to everything Cerberus has on me. Deal?”

“I'll give you whatever you want Jack.”

“Don't make promises you can't keep Shepard.” Jack snapped. “Well, what we waiting for? Let's get the hell off his station.”

 


	35. Cat Fight's and Whiskey

**Milky Way/Hourglass Nebula/Osun Orbit/SSV Normandy SR-2**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- July** _

 

Once back aboard the Normandy, Callie had just changed into her BDU's when Joker alerted her to an altercation taking place in the briefing room between Jack and Miranda.

“Uh Commander? Jack and Miranda are having a 'discussion' in the briefing room. Could you head that off before they tear out a bulkhead?”

“I'm on it Joker.”

“Take pictures.”

“Tell the cheerleader to back off.” Jack told Callie as she entered the room. “She won't admit that what Cerberus did to me was wrong.”

“It wasn't Cerberus.” Miranda retorted. “Not really. But clearly you were a mistake.”

“Okay, enough!” Callie said, stepping between the two.

“Jack, you'll have your access. Miranda will forward you all the files you need.” Callie said turning to face Jack.

“Hear that princess? I'm going to be learning all about all your dirty little secrets. I'll be reading somewhere near the bottom, I don't like a lot of through traffic.” Jack said, breezing out the door.

Miranda shook her head. “It's good you came by when you did Commander. I'll be in my office if you need anything.”

\----xxx----

“Commander.” Kelly called to her as she passed through the CIC upon leaving the briefing room. “The Illusive Man wishes to speak with you. He'd waiting for you in the briefing room.”

“He'll have to wait Kelly.” Callie said. “I need an hour or so to myself. I'll be in my cabin if anything else comes up.”

“Of course Commander. I'll let him know.”

Callie headed straight for her desk where she'd stashed the bottle of whiskey she'd picked up when they'd been on the Citadel. Bottle in hand, she headed to the couch, knocking back a shot before she even sat down. She felt like she'd run a marathon over the past three months. They'd been to so many systems and engaged in so many firefights, she couldn't remember the last time she'd stopped to just breathe.

Pouring another shot, she sipped at it, allowing the smooth, mellow liquid to calm her tense muscles. It hadn't been like this on the old Normandy, she mused. She'd always had plenty of downtime to visit with and get to know her crew, sit down for a meal or just take a moment with a trashy novel and hot cup of coffee.

Outside of Kelly and the two engineering staff she didn't know anyone else in the crew aside from those she'd recruited. What the heck were those engineers' names anyway? Her mind was so frazzled she couldn't even remember their names and that was unacceptable to her. She felt disconnected from the ship and those aboard it, but if the Illusive Man needed to speak with her she didn't have time to rectify it even now.

Aside from the coffee she had every morning, she couldn't remember the last time she'd read anything that didn't include extranet messages, mission reports or dossiers. Yet although she longed for a respite from her constant activity, she knew why she wasn't trying harder to fit it into her schedule. Her mind never failed to go to thoughts of Kaidan. Where was he? Why hadn't he tried to reach her? Was he okay? After Anderson's abrupt response to her inquiry regarding her former Staff Lieutenant, she knew on a basic level that he was alive, but it didn't tell her where he was or what he was dong. It didn't tell her why he continued to ignore her.

Maybe he's found someone else, her mind whispered, the thought squeezing her heart painfully. No... no. She shook her head at the possibility, even though she knew it was an entirely reasonable explanation. Two years was a long time, but for her it had only been a few months. She still couldn't wrap her mind around it and thought it very likely that perhaps he couldn't either. Yet it didn't change the fact that her memories contrasted painfully with the reality of seeing how everyone she'd known had moved on. She felt like a stranger in her own life while everyone and everything else continued to move forward oblivious to her confusion.

She finished her second shot and poured another before setting the bottle aside. She knew her limits and if she had to deal with the Illusive Man, she wasn't going to do it without at least attempting to calm her roiling thoughts.

A small part of her clung to the hope that once this mission was over and she survived, she'd be given an opportunity to seek Kaidan out and try to make up for lost time. She hoped with all her heart that it was still possible and that he would be willing to give her that chance. Feeling herself slipping into melancholy, she set aside her whiskey glass and stood up. She couldn't afford to do this. Not now and maybe not for some time.

She checked her appearance in the mirror and after downing a large glass of water, headed back down to the CIC and her meeting with the Illusive Man.

 


	36. Horizon Changes Everything

**Milky Way/Shadow Sea/Iera/Horizon**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- July** _

“But Commander, I've almost cracked the problem with the calibrations.” Corporal Zima protested.

“Corporal,” Kaidan said, continuing to follow Zima to the docking platform. “You've been telling me that for the past three weeks. There has to be something interfering with the system. That, or we need some kind of super-computer to fix it.”

“But sir...”

“Enough Zima.” Kaidan said, holding up his hand to ward off any more protests. “You and Lieutenant Dlaney both need a break. We need to rule out the possibility that something native to this planet is causing major interference with the GARDIAN's targeting laser. You and Dlaney will take the Nomad and scan the planet in sweeps. I don't care if it takes you all day. I want this ruled out. We need to show the colonists that the Alliance hasn't wasted their time and resources with a gun that doesn't work.”

“Sir, the planet has already been scanned.” Tanner reminded him as they joined her at the Nomad. “Several times.”

“Not by us.” Kaidan retorted. “Scans or no scans I want this done and I want you both out there in the next twenty minutes. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” They replied in unison.

“”Good. If you need anything, you can reach me via omni-tool. I have a meeting with one of the colonists, a woman named Lilith.”

“You can count on us sir.” Tanner said, stepping aboard the Nomad.

“I know Lieutenant. Happy hunting.”

Kaidan waited on the docking platform as the Nomad powered up and went through their pre-flight checks before taking to the air. He watched as the shipped disappeared over the horizon, beginning their scans on the far side of the planet – as far from the colony as they could get.

When he could no longer make out the ship, he headed back to the colony to meet with Lilith. So far, she was only one of a handful of colonists who would speak to them. Yet he still wasn't looking forward to the meeting. As he entered the perimeter, colonists were bustling about, stepping around him like a rock in a stream, completely ignoring his presence. When he found Lilith, the look on her face was one of relief and he hurried over to her to find out what was troubling her.

“Commander. Just the man I wanted to see.”

“Not the kind of greeting I'm accustomed to around here.” Kaidan replied.

Lilith let the comment slide as she continued walking in the direction of the colony's communication tower. “Our communications have just gone down.” She said. “We have someone checking on it now.”

“We need to get those guns calibrated.” Kaidan reminded her.

“Sorry Commander, but communications take precedence over the Alliance's planet defence system.”

“Yeah? I'm surprised I haven't been blamed for that too.” Kaidan muttered.

“It's nothing personal Commander.” Lilith said, stopping to face him. “People here just don't trust the Alliance.”

A loud sound interrupted Lilith as lightning flashed overhead in the cloudless sky. Both turned to look up where they saw huge black and dark blue clouds forming high above them. As they watched, the largest ship either had ever seen appeared, accompanied by moving clouds that resembled a flock of birds.

“What is that?” Lilith whispered.

Kaidan raised his weapon and sighted down it into the rapidly darkening sky. Through the scope he could see that the swarm of black was moving fast, heading directly into the heart of the colony. Alarmed, he took an involuntary step back. “Get to the safe house!” He cried. “I'll cover you!”

Screams began echoing across the compound as the dark clouds above parted to reveal a massive ship heading straight for the centre of the colony. Kaidan tried shooting into the black swarm that appeared to resemble some form of insect, but gave it up as pointless before lowering his weapon.

He reached out to take Lilith's hand to run with her to the safe house when one of the insects landed on the back of his neck. With a surprised cry of pain, he grabbed it and tossed it away. As he moved to run, he felt his body go stiff and numb and within moments was completely paralyzed, unable to move.

He watched helplessly as frightened colonists were pursued by the insect swarms, stinging them and freezing them where they stood or fell. Frustrated, he flared his biotics and felt the stasis field that held him immobilized weaken. With effort, he pushed harder against the field, trying to break it's hold. He could sense the ship somewhere above him, descending rapidly toward the centre of the colony. Whatever was driving that ship, Kaidan knew with cold certainty that he didn't want to be standing here helpless when the occupants reached the ground.

Gritting his teeth, he flared his biotics over and over, trying to break the hold the stasis field it had on him. After ten frustrating minutes of flaring and pushing against the field, it broke suddenly and he stumbled forward with the sudden return of freedom. Without a moment's thought, he activated his biotic barrier and shield armour and ran for the cover of the nearest building. The bug swarms were everywhere and he wasn't sure he'd have the strength to break the stasis field a second time. As he ducked inside the building, he heard a thud and looked out to see several large, winged creatures, with strange insect-like heads fill the space where he'd been only moments before.

“Prepare these humans for ascension. We are their destiny, their salvation.” One of them said as several others began gathering up the bodies of the frozen colonists and placing them in mobile, floating stasis pods. He watched in horror as people he recognized were gathered up and taken away. He didn't dare move. There were too many of them and the bugs were still swarming over the bodies of the colonists.

Kaidan waited until the strange invaders had moved on, heading toward the centre of the colony where they'd landed their ship and likely where they intended to load the colonists. He followed along behind the group of alien beings, ducking into buildings as he went. He had almost reached the heart of the colony where the GARDIAN laser was, when he heard the distinct sound of a shuttle craft landing nearby. Curious, he turned back to investigate when a lone insect stung him in the leg, freezing him in place. Guess that answers that question, he swore to himself. Biotic barriers are useless against these damn things.

Pain shot through him, hitting him between the eyes as his previous struggle with the stasis field caught up with him. For a moment he couldn't breathe, but he focused on calming his racing heart and the throbbing in his head subsided. Twenty minutes passed before he'd calmed enough to try breaking free of the stasis field that held him once again. He was almost free when he heard the distinct report of gunfire coming from the heart of the colony and he hoped it wasn't Zima and Dlaney, trying to play hero. They'd be slaughtered.

Gritting his teeth, he gave one final shove of power into the stasis field and gasped as he broke free of his immobility. He checked to be sure the way was clear before setting off at a job where the sound of gunfire grew louder the closer he got to the heart of the colony and where the GARDIAN laser was located.

 


	37. Too Late to Save Them All

**Milky Way/Shadow Sea/Iera/Horizon**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- July** _

“Shepard we have them.” The Illusive man said as his image appeared before her. “The Alliance has just lost contact with Horizon, a remote colony on the edge of the Terminus System.”

“If the Collectors are involved we need to inform the Alliance.” Callie said, crossing her arms.

“Not before you and your team investigate. This is the first time we've had advanced warning of an impeding abduction of this magnitude.” He argued. “Has Mordin delivered the counter measures for the seeker swarms?”

“Not yet.”

“Let's hope he works well under pressure.”

“He'll get it done.” Callie assured him, anxious to get moving.

“There's something else you should know.” He said casually as he bent to stub out his cigarette. “One of your former crew, Kaidan Alenko is also on Horizon.”

“Last time I heard Kaidan was still with the Alliance.” Callie said, forcing herself to remain calm. “What's he doing out in the Traverse?”

“Officially it's part of an Alliance out-reach program designed to improve relations with the colonies. Unofficially I believe the Alliance is up to something.”

“The Collectors just happen to pick a colony with one of my former crew? I don't buy it.” Callie said, feeling her heart squeeze with fear for Kaidan. Finally, she knew where he was, but if she didn't move fast it wasn't going to do her any good.

“Agreed.” The Illusive Man said, moving to light another cigarette. “Good luck Shepard. We're all counting on you.”

As his image faded, Callie activated her comm unit. “Joker? Set a course for Horizon, fastest possible speed. I'll be in the med bay with Mordin.”

“Aye, aye Commander.”

\----xxx----

Less than an hour later, she, Grunt and Jack stepped out of the shuttle and onto the rich green grass on a hill just outside the colony's perimeter.

“Mordin?” Callie called, activating her omni-tool. “Are you sure these counter measures will work against the seeker swarms?”

“Have done what I could Shepard. All possibilities accounted for, impossible to be sure. Only true test will be in the field. Look forward to seeing you survive.” Mordin said, breaking communication.

“Great.” Jack muttered, readying her shotgun

“Let's get moving Shepard.” Grunt growled. “Find me something to kill.”

Grunt didn't have to wait long. As they rounded a corner among the colony structures, several winged creatures landed in front of them, armed with weapons that shot a steady burst of laser energy at them. Jack swore in frustration when her biotic attacks failed to take down any of her targets. Grunt laughed with glee as his incendiary ammo cut through his targets like melting butter, as he charged through any that remained, making short work of the entire group.

As they moved through the compound, they came across several colonists stuck in what appeared to be a stasis field. Some were crouched, others in mid-run, while others lay prone on their sides on the ground, yet Callie could see the fear in their eyes.

“They've been like this a long time.” Callie muttered, moving past them.

“Aware and helpless.” Jack said, her tone angry. “This sucks.”

Pushing forward, they came to a large, empty area that within moments had filled with Collectors, once again halting their progress to the heart of the colony. Ducking for cover, she and the others watched as one of the strange beings glowed a bright orange-yellow and began speaking in a deep, booming voice.

“We are Harbinger. We are the solution and salvation of your species. Prepare to ascend.”

“Could someone shut that thing up?” Jack growled.

“With pleasure.” Grunt said, letting loose with a barrage from his shotgun. It burned up within moments, when the bright light flashed again inside a second Collector and the voice started coming from it.

“Shit.” Callie swore. “Whatever that is, it's jumping between bodies and controlling the ones it possess. Take them all down!”

“Right Shepard.” Grunt growled, moving up from their position.

The voice continued to harass and belittle their efforts, using its words in an attempt to wear down their resolve and make them give up. “Shepard. You fight, but your struggle is pointless. We are the Harbingers of your destiny. We will ascend all humans beyond your simple existence.”

“Ha ha ha!” Grunt laughed as the last of the Collectors went up in fire.

“Glad that's over.” Jack said, moving to join Callie and Grunt. “I was getting pretty tired of that thing's voice.”

“You and me both Jack.” Callie agreed.

Moving on, they came to a locked bulkhead door that Callie hacked with her omni-tool. Inside, they realized they weren't alone. A middle-aged man wearing a cap and sporting a greying moustache, stepped out of his hiding place with an angry scowl, his hand gripping a large wrench.

“Who are you?” Callie asked, lowering her pistol.

“Name's Delan, I'm the mechanic here.”

“What are you doing in here?”

“I was checking out the communication tower when that giant ship appeared and I heard people screaming. Then I saw those things running around so I hid in here and locked the door.”

“They're called Collectors.”

“You mean those things are real? I thought they were just made up stories put out by the Alliance to keep us in Alliance space. That Alliance rep said he was here to fix the guns, but I got the impression he was here for something else.” Delan said.

Kaidan, Callie thought as her pulse sped. “What can you tell me about this Alliance rep?”

“Heard he was some kind of hero, didn't mean nothing to me though. He said he was here to help calibrate the guns. So the Alliance gave us these giant guns that won't shot straight. Dammit, this is the Alliance's fault! No one ever bothered us before those guns arrived.”

“The Collectors have been abducting entire colonies. The Alliance is just trying to help.”

“We could use those guns.” Jack told him.

“Are you nuts?” Delan barked. “With those Collectors running around? Besides no one's been able to calibrate the damn things, what good will that do you? No way I'm going out there.”

“We could use your help.” Callie said, bringing his attention back to her.

“No way lady.” Delan said.

“You're just going to hid in here while the Collectors take your friends?”

“What do you want me to do? Whack them with my hammer? I'm a mechanic, not a soldier. No, you're on your own. I'll let you out, but I'm locking the door behind you.”

Callie shook her head in disgust as the door locked behind them and they moved forward, closer to the centre of the colony where they would find the GARDIAN targeting laser. Unfortunately, it was the same location where the Collector ship had landed. Rounding a bend in the path, they encountered a dead, for lack of a better description, husk, that was unlike anything Callie had seen before. She wasn't sure they could be dead in the way other things could die since it was clear they were made from a hybrid of synthetic and organic material. From what she'd seen so far, the ones here were a lot more dangerous than those she'd faced two years ago.

“We have to hurry Shepard.” Grunt said. “I think the Collectors are almost done here.”

“Let's go.” Callie agreed. “The Collectors aren't getting away with any more colonists.”

“Yes ma'am, Commander ma'am.” Jack said, popping in a new thermal clip.

Moving forward, they came upon a new creature that was tougher and more hideous than those they'd already encountered.. Walking upright, they held their arms at odd angles from their much larger upper body, topped with what looked like several human heads. They were attacking them with massive waves of biotic energy, the strength of which took out their shields and rocked them back on their feet.

“Stay out of their attack range!” Callie yelled to Grunt who was already on a collision course with one of the creatures.

Grunt ignored her, or she thought more likely, he couldn't hear her as he barrelled into one, laughing maniacally before he made impact. The creature fell down, but not before it sent a wave of energy that slammed into Grunt, knocking him unconscious at it's feet.

“Dammit.” Callie swore, ducking as a second creature advanced on her with slow, but determined focus. Gritting her teeth, she sent wave after wave of Warp and Reave biotic powers, breaking down their barriers and shields as quickly as she could.

Jack screamed in fury as she emptied another thermal clip into a Collector, while sending a Shockwave of biotic energy into a swarm of husks that had joined the fray. Breathless and spent, she ducked behind cover and help Callie take down the last of the slower moving creatures before moving to help Grunt to his feet. Grunt avoided meeting Callie's eyes as he dusted himself, muttering to himself and clearly aware that his actions had almost got them all killed.

“Not a word Shepard.” Grunt said, avoiding her gaze “It was stupid. It won't happen again.”

“Good.” Callie said, accepting the apology for what it was.

Moving up to the door that separated them from where Delan had told them they would find the GARDIAN, she worked quickly to hack the lock that blocked their way. If she hurried, they could get the gun targeted and take out the Collectors here and now.

With a quiet whoosh, the doors opened and a vast, empty courtyard appeared before them, the targeting console visible in the centre of the space.

“I don't like this Shepard.” Grunt growled.

“That makes two of us.” Callie agreed. “Come on, let's get the targeting laser fixed.”

Stepping onto the platform, Callie activated her omni-tool. “EDI, are you reading me?”

“Yes Shepard.” EDI confirmed.

“We need some help down here. The GARDIAN's targeting laser needs to be calibrated, the colonists haven't been able to get it operational.”

“There are several errors in the targeting matrix. It will take me some time to correct it.” EDI informed her.

“We haven't got time EDI.” Callie argued. “Any more helpful suggestions?”

“I suggest you ready weapons. I am tracking a large group of hostile forces converging on your location.”

“Great.” Callie muttered. “Work fast EDI.”

“I will do my best Shepard.”

“Come on.” Callie called to Jack and Grunt. “Let's take cover on that walkway. It should give us some protection from being overwhelmed.”

“Got it.” Jack said, moving into position.

“Shepard.” Grunt nodded, taking up the rear.

Collectors and husks converged on their position, pouring from between buildings and dropping from the sky. Clip after thermal clip, Callie emptied her pistol as more Collectors joined the fray, becoming anxious that she'd run out of clips before EDI finished.

“Come on EDI. We're getting overwhelmed down here.”

“Guns at 60% Shepard.”

“Shit.” Callie swore, directing her next comments to Jack and Grunt. “Grab some extra thermal clips. I don't think we're done yet.”

“Shepard. There is a second wave approaching. I suggest you ready weapons.” EDI said clearly over the comm on her omni-tool.

“You heard her.” Callie barked. “Get to cover!”

As the last of a wave of husks fell, Callie spotted a strange creature come from the Collector ship, flying towards them and making a beeline for their location. It had legs like a crab and a large head with protruding eyes. When it crashed down, shock waves shook the ground and shorted out their shields. As it drew closer, Callie could make out what looked like human skulls inside it's odd mouth.

Jack swore as her powers failed her. “My attack was ineffective!”

“Fire incendiary ammo!” Callie cried. “Wear it down before it can regenerate it's shield again.”

The GARDIAN laser began firing as EDI finished calibrating the laser. Sweat appeared on Callie's brow as she and the rest of her team focused their attention and took down the creature that was more powerful than anything they'd come up against before. As it dissolved, Callie stepped back as a fine black ash fell to the ground and dissipated into the air.

Reloading their thermal clips, they ran to the Collector ship that had powered up and was slowly moving up and away into the sky.

“No!” Delan cried, coming around the corner of a building to join them. “Don't let them get away! They've got half the colony in there! They took Lilith and... and everyone.”

“What do you expect me to do?” Callie demanded, her frustration turning to anger. “That ship is massive! I did the best I could! You just hid in your damn bunker.”

“You should show some respect.” Grunt growled. “If it wasn't for Shepard, you'd all be dead.”

“Wait. Shepard. I know that name.” Delan said, stopping his angry pacing.

“Commander Shepard.” Callie's heart froze in her chest at the sound of the voice coming from around the corner of a nearby building. “Saviour of the Citadel, Captain of the Normandy. You're in the presence of a legend Delan.” Kaidan said, coming to stand beside the mechanic. “And a ghost.” He added, meeting Shepard's gaze.

“Of all the good people we lost and you get left behind.” Delan muttered in disgust. “I'm outta here, I'm done with you Alliance types.” He added, storming off.

Meeting Shepard's gaze, Kaidan stepped close and took Shepard into his arms and embraced her before stepping out of her reach. “I thought you were dead Shepard.” He said, his tone firm. “We all did.”

“Kaidan...” Callie began, feeling her chest constrict. “You sound angry.”

“Not angry.” He corrected her. “Just confused. I thought we had something Shepard, something real. I loved you. Thinking you were dead tore me apart. How could you let me think that? How could you let me believe you were dead? Why didn't you try to contact me?”

Feeling lost, Callie struggled to make her voice work. “Not my choice. I spent two years in some kind of coma while Cerberus rebuilt me.”

Hearing this, Kaidan took several steps backward. “You're with Cerberus now?” Kaidan couldn't believe what he was hearing. “How could you Shepard? Don't you remember all those experiments they were doing? There were rumours, but this...”

“The Collectors are taking entire human colonies. Cerberus is the only ones doing anything to stop it.” Callie retorted.

“There were rumours that Cerberus might be involved in these abductions, but I never expected this.” Kaidan muttered.

“Wait. You knew about this?” Jack interrupted.

“The Alliance got a tip that this colony might become a target and that Shepard was alive and might be working with Cerberus, but I never expected this.”

“Kaidan.” Callie began, silently begging him to hear her out. “You know me. You know I'd only do this for the right reasons.”

“Has it occurred to you that Cerberus might be behind this? That they're manipulating you to get their hands on more colonists?”

“Hey, I hate Cerberus too.” Jack quipped. “But that's just nuts.”

“Kaidan...” Callie began. “Come with me. I could use someone like you on my team, it would be like old times.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she'd said the wrong thing.

Kaidan's face darkened and contorted angrily. “You've changed Shepard. You've betrayed me and you betrayed the Alliance. I will never work for Cerberus. I'm an Alliance soldier, I know where my loyalties lie.”

“I can see you won't listen to reason.” Callie retorted, tamping down her anger.

“I need to get back to the Alliance. Give my report.” He said, continuing to put distance between them.

“We both know how that will turn out.” Callie snapped. “They'll blame Cerberus, just like you did.”

“Goodbye Shepard.” Kaidan said, giving her a last glance over his shoulder. “And be careful. You can't trust Cerberus, a leopard can't change it's spots.”

Callie watched in silence as Kaidan rounded the corner of a building, disappearing from view. She could feel Grunt and Jack staring at the back of her head, waiting for her to give them orders, not wanting to break the now uncomfortable silence.

“Joker.” Callie said into her omni-tool. “Send the shuttle to pick us up. I've had enough of this colony.”

 

  
  


 


	38. Putting Ghosts to Rest

**Milky Way/Shadow Sea/SSV Normandy**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE – July** _

By the time she stepped on board the Normandy, Callie had regained control over her emotions. She wasn't fine by any stretch of the imagination, but she was no longer at risk of snapping someone's head off with her biotics.

On the bridge, Joker turned to face her, his usual smiling face replaced by one of cautious interest. “So Commander. Kinda crazy the kind of people you can run into out here. Still, it was good to see Kaidan again, right... uh sorry, Staff Commander Alenko.”

“He's moved on.” Callie said, feeling her throat constrict. “I can't blame him.”

“Right, right, a mutual thing.” Joker said, clearly not buying it. “Well, if you need to talk you might want to take it up with a... people-person.”

“You're a real pal Joker.”

“I'm here for you Shepard.” He said, swivelling back to face his console. “Up here. With my things.”

Callie turned away and headed back to the CIC and the elevator when Kelly stopped her with a message alert.

“I heard that you ran into Kaidan Alenko on Horizon.” Kelly began. “How did it go?”

“Kaidan's a good man. We've been through a lot together. I wish we'd had more time, I didn't like saying goodbye.”

“These things can be difficult Shepard.” Kelly agreed.

“I appreciate that, but I'll be fine Kelly.” Callie said, not wanting to talk about it on the bridge. “Was there anything else I should know?”

“You have unread messages at your private terminal. Operative Lawson and Operative Taylor would like to speak with you.”

“Thank you Kelly.”

“Commander?” EDI's voice came over the comm. “The Illusive Man would like to speak with you. He's waiting for you in the briefing room.”

Callie's face clouded as she told EDI she was on her way.

“Excellent work on Horizon Shepard.” The Illusive Man gushed as his image came into focus. “We struck a blow against the Collectors. They'll think twice before targeting another colony.”

“This wasn't a victory.” Callie snapped. “They still got away with half the colonists.”

“It's more than we've ever had before Shepard.” He reminded her. “I suspected they might be searching for you or people connected to you. Now I know for sure.”

“I wondered if you had something to do with this. Kaidan mentioned the Alliance got a tip about me.”

“I released a few carefully placed rumours with some key Alliance personnel that you were alive and working for Cerberus.”

“Never again.” Callie seethed, her voice cold. “You put me, my squad and the entire colony at risk with your little stunt.”

“It was a necessary sacrifice Shepard. Need I remind you of what's at stake here?”

Callie said nothing, not trusting herself to speak.

“If you expect to succeed against the Collectors, you'll need everyone at their best, including yourself. Can I assume that you've put your past relationships behind you?”

“None of your damned business.”

“If it affects the mission, better that you leave it behind. Once you go through the Omega-4 relay there's no guarantee you'll be coming back.”

“You worry about getting us there.” Callie snapped. “I'll make sure my team is ready.”

Stubbing out his cigarette, the Illusive Man took a deep breath. “I've forwarded several more dossiers on potential recruits to your private terminal. Good luck Shepard. We're counting on you.” He finished, dismissing her.

Storming from the room, Callie took the elevator to her cabin. As the door closed behind her, she grabbed a book from her desk and tossed it across the room. Overcome with frustration, she threw another, followed by several data disks before running out of objects to throw, her anger erupting in a haze of blind fury.

She leaned heavily on the desk then, fighting to bring her rage under control. That son of a bitch had known about her. Her and Kaidan. And had then had put the entire Horizon colony at risk just to test a theory. A theory! She screamed silently. And... and... she felt tears brim in her eyes as the memory of Kaidan's harsh words rang in her ears.

Of all the things she could have imagined happening when she saw him again, the reality was as far from it as it could get. The blind hatred, anger, suspicion and mistrust she'd seen had rocked her to the core. She'd never seen him so angry and to have that directed at her, knowing that she was the cause of it, cut more deeply than anything she'd ever experienced before.

The hole that had been lodged in her heart since waking up and not having him there was now a cold, dark emptiness. She felt hollowed out and adrift, a shell of the woman she'd been. She clutched at the desk as the reality of it all crashed down around her, making her feel as though the entire galaxy was trying to crush her under its weight.

She'd been worried that Kaidan might have moved on, but she had never expected such venom. She didn't understand why he was so angry. Everyone else she'd run into from her past had been mostly pleased by her return. Why wasn't Kaidan?

“Commander.” EDI's voice broke through her thoughts.

“Yes EDI?”

“You've just received an urgent message from Admiral Hackett.”

“Thank you EDI.” Callie said with a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair before moving to her private terminal.

Clicking it on, she scrolled passed several before finding the one from Hackett. Reading through it, she felt her breath catch in her chest. The Alliance had located the Normandy's crash site and he wanted her to erect a memorial and locate missing dog tags from the lost crew.

Curiosity and trepidation washed through her as she read Hackett's message before she ordered Joker to set course for the Omega Nebula and the planet Alchera, somewhere in the Amada system.

\----xxx----

Garrus met her in the shuttle bay and stepped in front of her, blocking her way as Joker entered Alchera's orbit.

“Shepard.” He said, watching her intently. “What are you doing?”

“I'm erecting a memorial for the Normandy's crew Garrus.”

“I'm aware of that.” Garrus snorted. “I meant I can't let you do this alone. I don't think it's a good idea Shepard.”

“Get out of my way Garrus.” Callie said, pushing past him. She was so not in the mood for this. “Your objection is noted, but I'm going. Alone.”

“Fine.” Garrus huffed. “But I don't like this.”

Callie said nothing as she closed the shuttle's hatch and set a course for the planet's surface. Using the coordinates Hackett had forwarded to her, she set the shuttle down on a large sheet of snow-covered ice and disembarked.

Silence and drifting snowflakes greeted her as Callie took in the desolate surroundings. Wreckage from the Normandy could be seen in every direction she looked and she felt herself overwhelmed by the extend of the damage to her former ship. Remembering the dog tags, Callie set off in a counter-clockwise direction, heading for the perimeter of the damaged wreckage, hoping she'd be able to find them all.

As she approached a piece of the Normandy that was still recognizable, a memory of the last time she'd seen that area of the ship flashed through her mind. The bright, warm memories that flitted through her mind's eye clashed with the twisted metal and missing pieces she now stood in. With each section she encountered, her steps began to slow and grow heavy as the memory of her own death began to press on her.

The remembered pain of struggling to breathe, the crushing fear of loss and the cold weight of space as it pressed down on her. Stumbling, Callie fell to her knees in remembered fear and loss and it was several minutes before she was able to get to her feet.

“Commander?” EDI's voice broke through the silence of her surroundings, startling her. “Are you well?I'm reading a significant spike in your heart rate.”

“I'm fine EDI.” Callie said. “Please don't do that again. The terrain here isn't stable.”

“Very well Commander. EDI out.”

As communication with the Normandy SR2 cut, Callie shut off her omni-tool, cutting off EDI's ability to monitor what she was doing. The last thing she needed was to have EDI telling Dr. Chakwas or anyone else on board how seeing the wreckage of her ship was affecting her.

After making a complete circuit of what was left of the Normandy wreckage, she had managed to locate all twenty of the missing crew members dog tags. All of them were now accounted for, including Navigator Pressly. Having completed her task, she retrieved the monument from the shuttle and placed it near the wreckage of the Normandy's hull.

With a final sad look at the monument Callie committed the scene to her memory and with a sigh boarded the shuttle and headed back to the Normandy.

 


	39. Harsh Truths

**Milky Way/Shadow Sea/Iera/Horizon**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- July** _

Tanner pounded on Kaidan's apartment door, her throat tight with fear. “Commander! Are you in there?” Pushing hard, she broke the door open, unwilling to wait for an answer. Stumbling into the room, she almost barrelled headlong into Kaidan was only a foot away.

“Lieutenant.” Kaidan said, recovering from her sudden appearance in his living room. “Something I can help you with?”

“I...” She stammered, her words caught in her throat.

“Where is he? Is he in there? Is he alive?” Mason asked his voice breathless as he stepped into the room behind Tanner.

“Commander.” He said, recovering his breath. “It's so good to see you sir. What happened? We had just started scanning the planet like you asked when the Nomad lost power. We managed to land it safely, but we couldn't figure out what had happened. There was nothing. No power, no comms and then a massive ship appeared in the sky, heading straight for the colony.”

“Where did it go sir?” Tanner asked. “What happened here?”

“Maybe the two of you should sit down.” Kaidan said, taking in their harried appearance. “I'll get the whiskey.”

When they were settled, each with a glass of whiskey in hand, Kaidan told them everything, starting with his meeting with Lilith.

Mason's jaw dropped when he reached the part about Shepard. Tanner, ever alert, smacked him in the arm and with a blink of his eyes, he closed his mouth while Kaidan continued his story.

“Holy crap sir.” Mason blurted as Kaidan finished.

“So it's true then?” Tanner asked, her eyes fixed on Kaidan. “Shepard's alive? And working for Cerberus?”

Kaidan flinched at the mention of Shepard's name but otherwise betrayed nothing of what he was feeling. “Apparently. She denied it though. Said the Collectors are abducting entire human colonies and Cerberus is the only one doing anything about it.”

Tanner said nothing as he took another long swallow of whiskey and refilled his glass.

“But that's not true is it sir?” Mason said. “The Alliance is doing something right? I mean, that's why we're out here isn't it?”

Kaidan looked troubled, breaking eye contact to gaze out the room's only window. “I'm not so sure about that Zima. Our orders for this mission came from Anderson, not the Alliance.”

“So what now Commander?” Tanner asked. “What about the colonists? What do we do now?”

“The Collector ship took out the communication tower. Delan is working on it now.” Kaidan said, turning his gaze to Zima. “But until it's up and running again, I can't make my report to Anderson.”

“Delan the mechanic?” Zima squeaked, jumping to his feet. “That guy doesn't know anything about tech. I'm gonna go give him a hand.” Seeing Kaidan's look, he paused. “Uh, I mean, if that's okay with you Commander.”

“Go ahead Corporal.” Kaidan said with a nod.

“Right sir.”

As the door closed behind him, Kaidan felt the weight of Tanner's gaze.

“May I speak freely sir?” Tanner asked, placing her whiskey on the table before her.

Kaidan motioned with his hand for her to proceed.

“So... Shepard. Did she seem okay? I mean... do you think she was telling the truth? About Cerberus.”

“I don't know Dlaney.” Kaidan said, his shoulders slumping. “I... didn't exactly handle it very well.”

“Sir? What do you mean?”

“I yelled at her Tanner. I called her a traitor and... and worse. I didn't even give her a chance to talk, I just... I just cut her off.”

“You were in shock Commander. It's completely understandable under the circumstances.”

“It's no excuse for how I behaved Lieutenant.” Kaidan growled, growing angry. “I should have let her explain herself. But I didn't. I just lashed out at her.”

“But sir, Kaidan.” Tanner said, placing her hand over his. “After everything we learned about Cerberus, how could anyone expect you to react any different? Of course you'd be suspicious. We know what Cerberus is capable of. It's natural that you reacted how you did.”

Tears brimmed in Kaidan's eyes and he swiped at them in frustration. “I know Dlaney. I know. I just don't understand how she could be working for Shepard. Or how she can even be alive after all this time. I loved her. I thought I knew who she was. But how can she be the same person if she's working for Cerberus?”

“I don't know sir.” Tanner said, taking back her hand. “But I'm sorry.”

“So am I Lieutenant.” Kaidan whispered, feeling his heart break again. “So am I.”

\----xxx----

**Milky Way/Far Rim/Dholen/Haestrom**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- July** _

Callie returned to the CIC and after reading through her messages, decided to head to the Far Rim to pick up Tali. The other dossiers were just more people she didn't know and wasn't sure she wanted to. She needed to see a friend and Tali was it.

Once on Haestrom, EDI warned them that the planet's star had burned away the ozone layer of the planet and that keeping to the shade was the only way to keep the shields of their armour from failing. Great, Callie muttered to herself as she, Garrus and Miranda fought their way through several waves of geth.

After taking down a geth Colossus, they reached Tali who was finishing up her research at a nearby terminal. As Tali explained, Haestrom's sun was dying, but it was too young for that and the Admirals had sent her and a small team to investigate.

“Was it worth it Tali?” Callie asked.

“I don't know Shepard.” Tali said, gazing past Callie's shoulder. “I lost my entire team investigating a dying star in heavily patrolled geth space.”

“Maybe not your entire team Tali.” Kal'Reegar said, limping into to the room.

“Kal! You're alive!” Tali cried happily.

“Thanks to your former Captain.” Kal replied, coming to a halt.

“Just doing my job.” Callie said. “The Normandy can give you a lift if you need a ride.”

“Thanks Shepard, but as long as the geth don't send another drop ship, we should be fine.” Kal replied.

“Actually Kal, I won't be going with you. I've forwarded the data we recovered here back to the fleet, but I'll be joining Commander Shepard on the Normandy.”

“In that case, good luck ma'am. I'll inform the Admirals of your decision.”

 

 


	40. Apologies

**Milky Way/Attican Traverse/SSV Normandy**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- July** _

Back aboard the Normandy, Callie ordered Joker to head to Illium. According to her remaining dossiers, she would find the last of the crew she was meant to recruit. After speaking with Miranda and Jacob, Kelly informed her that Grunt, Garrus and Mordin now wanted to speak with her privately. With a heavy sigh, Callie headed to the lift and spoke to them all before retreating to her cabin.

Exhausted, she fell to her bed, her mind a tangle of confused thoughts. Of everyone on board, so far all but Joker and Doctor Chakwas had asked for her help with something from their past. As before, she wondered for the hundredth time how anyone got anything done without her. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she sat up, telling whoever it was to enter as she sat up to face her visitor.

When Joker stepped into the room, Callie couldn't have been more surprised. Getting to her feet, she met him halfway and helped him to a seat as she took in his downcast eyes and dejected posture.

“Joker? Is something wrong?”

“No.” He began. “No, not really.”

“Have you been drinking?” Callie asked him, taking note of the red that rimmed his eyes. “You don't look so good.”

“No, I'm not drunk... I mean, just because I had a couple with Kasumi doesn't mean... Okay fine. Yes, I'm drunk. Happy now?”

“What's going on Jeff? What's wrong?”

“See now you're just making this harder. Being nice to me and... and everything.”

Callie blew out a sigh of frustration with her pilot. “Joker....” She threatened.

“Alright, alright. I came up here to apologize. I behaved like an asshole earlier and I'm... I'm sorry.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked, confused.

“Before, when you wanted to talk. About Kaidan. It's just, I think you need to know. Why uh... why he acted like he did.”

“Are you saying you know something about that?”

“Yeah.” Joker said, sounding miserable. “Could I have a drink?”

“I think you've had enough Joker.”

“That's what Kasumi said.”

“Joker...”

“Right, well... After the Normandy went down, everything just kinda fell apart and Kaidan... Kaidan did too. He uh... he went AWOL Shepard, disappeared from Vancouver without a word to anyone. Anderson eventually tracked him down and brought him back, gave him a ship and a mission and....”

“And?” Callie prompted.

“Well I don't know much about the details. I wasn't exactly handling well either Commander. I uh.. left the Alliance and was spending most of my time at the bar. That is until Garrus got back from taking Tali home and kicked my ass.”

“I'm sorry Joker.” Callie whispered.

“Don't do that.” Joker snapped. “None of that was your fault. Anyway, I had EDI check it out and well, Kaidan's mission was all about Cerberus. He was ordered to find anything that could be recovered from their research bases. He and his crew scuttled the sips that had been carrying the rachni and the husks and creepers. They even took down the one that had those dragon's teeth on board.”

“I see.” Callie said, her voice quiet.

“So I just thought that maybe he learned something about Cerberus that we don't, and well, I thought you should know.”

“Thanks Joker.” Callie said, pouring them both a shot of whiskey. “I can't it's comforting thinking that Kaidan knows something about Cerberus that we don't, but it does help explain how he reacted.”

“I hoped it might.” Joker said, accepting the glass she offered him.

“I appreciate it Jeff, though I didn't realize you were such a softie.”

“Hey now. There's no reason to go and insult me. Just don't go spreading it around Shepard, I have a reputation to protect you know.”

Callie laughed. “Don't worry Joker, your secret's safe with me.”

“Right.” Joker said, downing his drink and getting to his feet. “Well I better get back to it. Don't trust ED, I to handle docking on Illium by herself.”

“I am perfectly capable of docking the ship Jeff.” EDI's voice said over the comm.

“Have you been listening this whole time?” Joker sputtered. “Wait, don't answer that. I don't really want to know.”

Joker made his to the elevator, turning back to Shepard as he reached the door. “Oh, by the way, Mordin wanted me to give you this.” He said, handing her an OSD. “Wouldn't tell me what was on it, just that it had to be hand delivered.”

“Thanks Joker. For everything.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said as the elevator doors closed.

Callie turned her attention to the OSD in her hand as she returned to her cabin. Realizing it was code-locked, she ran a decryption program over it so she could read it.

“ _Commander Shepard,_

_Mordin her. After discovering several surveillance bugs in the science lab and destroying them, I took the liberty of removing all the ones present in your cabin. EDI can still hear you if you're speaking with anyone in there, but anything she attempts to record will be nothing but garbled and unintelligible. I trust this is acceptable to you._

_Also, have removed or disabled every other bug on the ship except for those located in Operative Lawson's and Operative Taylor's stations. For obvious reasons of course. If you have any questions, you'll find me in the science lab._

_Mordin”_

Well that was something she hadn't expected. She wondered if her destructive outburst earlier was even now being reviewed by the Illusive Man. Callie shrugged. Let him look, she thought. There was nothing she could do about it now, but at least she didn't have to worry that Joker's visit wouldn't be seen or heard by anyone.

 

**Milky Way/Shadow Sea/Iera/Horizon**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- July** _

“Anderson.” Kaidan said as the vid-call he'd made connected.

“Commander. Is everything all right out there? We lost contact with the colony several hours ago.”

“Yes sir. The Collectors were here, they took half the colony.”

“Half the colony? Dammit.” Anderson swore. “Wait. Only half? What stopped them from taking everyone? Did you get the GARDIAN laser working?”

“No sir.” Kaidan said, watching Anderson with interest. “Shepard stopped them. And she got the laser calibrated.”

“I see.”

“So you knew about Shepard and Cerberus then?” Kaidan asked, his voice cold.

“Yes son, I did.”

“Don't call me that sir.”

“Alenko,” Anderson began. “Commander, I had no choice in this. We needed to know if Cerberus was behind these abductions. I knew Shepard was working with them, but we didn't know if Cerberus was involved.”

Kaidan said nothing, feeling his pulse slow. He'd suspected Anderson had known, but wasn't prepared for him to confirm those suspicions.

“Can I assume that you spoke with her?” Anderson asked.

“I did. She said the Collectors were behind the attacks and the Alliance isn't doing anything to stop them.”

“I see.” Anderson said, looking stern. “Well good work out there Commander. You and your team need to return to the Citadel. I'll have more for you when you arrive. Anderson out.”

Kaidan was still processing Anderson's sudden departure even as the vid-screen went dark. His mouth dry, he got a beer from the fridge and took a seat on the couch.

So Anderson had lied to him about Shepard from the beginning. He couldn't believe it. He understood his reasons from a military view, but Anderson... Anderson had been like a father to him over the past two years. That Anderson had used him and lied to him about Shepard, the most important person in the world to him...

Kaidan took a long swallow of beer, once again going over everything he'd said to Shepard. There was an empty place inside him where his memory of her used to live. Now... now it was cold. It occurred to him that Anderson may have only wanted to protect him, that maybe he'd had his own doubts about Shepard.

But he knew that was a stretch. He'd read Anderson's letter to Shepard. Mason had broken down, unable to keep hiding what he knew and told him everything before showing him the letter he'd come across. At first, he'd been shocked by Anderson's duplicity which then gave way to a low burn of anger. Anderson had believed Shepard was alive and yet still he'd lied to him. He didn't understand, but for all intents and purposes it no longer mattered.

Shepard was alive, if it truly was her and Anderson had lied to him. Yet there was nothing to be done about it. He was still a marine, he still had a job to do and a team to lead. Despite his misgivings regarding Anderson and the Alliance, he wasn't about to quit.

After putting away the empty bottle of whiskey, he grabbed a jacket from the hall closet and set off in search of Tanner and Mason. They were going home.

 


	41. Avoiding Liara

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Illium**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- August** _

Callie, Miranda and Tali were greeted by a formal looking asari, who was being escorted by armed LOKI mechs as they left the docking platform on Illium. She greeted Callie by name and welcomed them to Illium, letting them know that all fees had been paid for by the information broker, Liara T'Soni.

Callie was startled at the mention of Liara, but was quick to hide her reaction. The asari went on to caution them against signing anything while there since indentured servitude was legal in Illium. Callie was surprised by this given what she knew of the asari, but kept it to herself.

Knowing Liara was here threw Callie's plans off-balance as they thanked the asari and made their way to the market floor. With a shake of her head, she decided against seeing Liara before helping Miranda with her sister. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her, she just wasn't eager to witness Liara's reaction to her even knowing that clearly, Liara knew she was alive.

“I have a message for Ms. Lawson.” EDI said over the comm as they passed through the visitor information hall. “Your contact wants me to tell you that she will meet you in a back room of the Eternity Bar.”

“Thank you EDI.” Miranda said sharing a look with Shepard.

\----xxx----

“Who's Niket?” Callie asked, catching Miranda's eye.”

“He's a friend.” Miranda said. “The only one I have left after I got away from my father.”

“Are you sure changing our plans now is a good idea?”

“I trust Niket. He wouldn't betray me.”

“She's your sister Miranda.” Callie said. “We'll follow whatever plan you want.”

“Let's just get to this meeting Shepard. If Eclipse really is involved, we need to get moving.”

\----xxx----

Eclipse mercs swarmed the loading docks as they made their way to the meeting place in a rented shuttle.

Miranda spoke to the mercs as they stepped out of the craft. “Since you're not firing, I assume you know who I am.”

“I know who you are and I know that you kidnapped a little girl from her father.” The man replied, his tone cold.

“Kidnapped?” Miranda scoffed. “I suggest you take your men and walk away now. This doesn't concern you.”

“Look lady, I got no problem taking you out. I was told to give you a chance to walk away, so do it and no one will get hurt.”

“Miranda wait.” Callie said, catching her arm. “I thought you said Oriana was your twin.”

“We share identical DNA Shepard, but she'd not a child. She's almost a grown woman now.”

“Is that what this bitch told you?” The merc laughed. “Walk away lady, before this gets ugly.”

“We're not walking away.” Callie said, turning to face him.

“You think you're dealing with me? While we've been talking, my men have been lining up shots and...”

As he stepped closer, Callie grabbed him and snapped his neck before targeting a cargo of fuel hanging above the remaining Eclipse mercs. In moments, they had cleared the room and were on an elevator to the cargo bay. As they stepped free of the elevator, they heard a woman's voice through a discarded headset.

“Just hold them back.” The voice barked. “Niket's got the kid and is almost at the transport station. He'll handle the exchange.”

“Niket?” Miranda stammered. “But that would mean...”

“How well do you know Niket?” Callie asked. “Did he know about your sister?”

“He only found out about that recently. Maybe... no, no he would've talked to me. This mercenary, whoever she is must know we're listening and is feeding us false information to throw us off. Come on, we're wasting time. Let's just get there.”

They fought their way through two more waves of Eclipse mercs before boarding a final elevator to where Niket was meeting with Miranda's sister. As they stepped free of the elevator, Miranda raised her weapon, pointing at the man standing near an armed Eclipse asari mercenary.

“Miri?” He said, his jaw dropping.

“Oh this should be good.” Smirked the asari that Callie assumed must be Enyala, the Eclipse Captain.

“Why Niket?” Miranda asked, her voice sad. “I trusted you.”

“You stole a baby from her father Miri.”

“I didn't steal her. I rescued her. You know my father, you know why I left.”

“That was different Miri. Your father can still give her a better life.”

“You don't know what my father wants for her.”

“I know I've been poor Miri, I didn't much care for it. Your sister deserves to be with her father.”

“How much did Miranda's father pay you?” Callie asked, turning to Niket.

“A great deal.”

“Dammit Niket!” Miranda swore.

“I didn't think Eclipse like to get involved with kidnapping.” Callie said, turning to Enyala.

“I'm not kidnapping her. I'm rescuing her.” She sneered.

“This doesn't concern you.” Miranda snapped. “Walk away now and you won't be hurt.”

“I was just waiting for you to finish getting dressed. Or does Cerberus really let you whore around in that outfit?”

“Regardless what Miranda's father can do, Oriana has a new family. You want to take her away from all that?” Callie asked, turning back to Niket.

“That's not going to happen.” Miranda said vehemently.

“Whatever we do, your father knows where Oriana is now.”

“No he doesn't.” Niket said, interrupting. “I knew you had security programs installed in your father's network. I'm the only one who knows.”

“That means you're the only loose end.” Miranda said, raising her weapon.

“Wait Miranda!” Callie cried, pulling on Miranda's arm. “You don't want to do this. Maybe Niket can tell your father Oriana got away.”

“I'll say you got to her first. I'll tell him you moved her before I could get to her.”

“I never want to see you again Niket.” Miranda said as a shot rang out and Niket fell to the ground, a bullet in his back.

“Done.” Enyala said. “Now can we get this over with? I have a shipment to deliver.”

Enraged, Miranda caught the asari in a warp field. “You'll pay for that bitch!” She cried, tossing her twenty feet backwards.

Moments later, more than a dozen armed mercenaries filled the loading area, doing their best to flank Callie's team and block the way to the elevator. Cursing, they ducked for cover as countless ammo rounds split filled the air, while the flare of biotics crackled all around them.

When it was over, Callie was bleeding from her right arm and Miranda was limping. Tali was having trouble getting her combat drone to shut down as something had shorted out the circuitry. She could be heard muttering quarian expletives as they made their way to the elevator.

She and Miranda took a moment to catch their breath while listening to Tali mutter, “Stupid bosh'tet.” repeatedly as she worked on getting the drone shut down and put away. Tali finally joined them and sharing a weary look, dragged themselves to the elevator and stumbled inside.

The door of the elevator opened on the civilian departures level and Miranda spotted her sister Oriana almost immediately. “There she is.” She whispered, relieved. “She's with her family.”

“Don't you want to say hello?” Callie asked.

“It's not about what I want.” Miranda snapped back, but with less bite than was usual. “It's about what's best for her. I'll just complicate everything.”

“She doesn't need to know any details Miranda, but would it really hurt for her to know she has a sister who loves her?”

“I... I guess not.” With a glance at Shepard, she headed straight for her sister while she and Tali waiting by the elevator doors.

\----xxx----

When Miranda returned, they made their way back to the Market District. As they neared the hall that led to Liara's second floor office, Miranda stopped.

“Commander. If it's alright with you, I think I'll return to the Normandy. I need some time to think.”

Callie took in Miranda's shaken appearance and agreed. “Of course Miranda. Tali, you can go too. I want a fresh team and would like to see more of Jack's biotic skill.”

“Are you sure Shepard?” Tali asked. “I'm good to stay with you.”

“I'm sure Tali. You just work on getting your combat drone repaired. I'll contact EDI when I've decided who to take with me to find Thane Krios and Samara.”

“Okay Shepard.” Tali said, hurrying after Miranda. “See you back on the Normandy.”

 


	42. Unexpected Reunion

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Illium**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- August** _

Callie turned to head up to Liara's office as Tali and Miranda disappeared from view, when she heard her name being called.

“Shepard? Is that you?” Said a dark, smartly dressed woman in her 30's. “Gianna Parasini, Internal Affairs. You probably don't remember me. You helped me out on Noveria a few years ago.”

“I remember.” Callie said, joining Gianna at her table. “How is Administrator Anoleis?”

“He's in a high level prison for white collar crimes. The Executive Board didn't take it well, but the best part is, he'll never work in the sector again.”

“So what happened? I heard you were dead. No wait, don't tell me. You'd probably have to lie. So what brings you out here or can you talk about it?”

“You've heard of the Collectors? They're abducting human colonies across the galaxy. I'm going to stop them.”

“Damn Shepard. A rough day on the job for me involves a lot of paperwork. Hey, if I remember right, I owe you a beer.” She said, signalling the waitress.

“So how have you been Gianna?”

“I'm good.” Gianna said, suddenly nervous as she rose and stepped away from the table. “Hey, I just remembered something. Gotta run. And hey, don't forget to drink your beer.”

Frowning, Callie rose and lifted the beer where a note had been hidden. After reading it, she headed over to talk to a nearby kiosk owner to question the sales rep about top of the line mods. As the asari finished describing what she had, Gianna reappeared, interrupting her.

“That's because it's not available yet.” Gianna smirked.

“Parasini!” The asari cried. “But this isn't Noveria! You can't arrest me!”

“I don't have to. Attempting to steal something that isn't available is illegal. Even on Illium.”

“Can't she still sell the blueprints to someone else?” Callie asked.

“We suspected she might be stealing, so we leaked a fake design to her. All this thing will do is blow up in your face.” Gianna said, unable to keep from gloating.

“I... I have to go. I need to speak to my lawyer.” The asari said, storming off.

“Talk fast Hermia!” Gianna shouted. “By the time the fines hit you won't be able to afford him. Thanks Shepard. Come by my table when you've got a minute.”

With an amused shrug, Callie followed Gianna and once again sat down at her table.

“I love nailing asari.” Gianna said, smiling. “So ageless and superior, and then you get them and they squeal like little school girls.”

“You love it don't you?” Callie asked.

“It's good. I grew up poor and couldn't afford much. Then I got this job and found I had a talent for it. White collar crime is for me. Wanted to be a cop, but needed the money a corporate job could offer. Plus, I don't have trouble sleeping at night.”

“Sounds like you found your calling.” Callie said, sipping her beer.

“It's great.” Gianna agreed. “You get to go new places, be new people. Only trouble is you sometimes forget how to act when the job's over.”

“It was good seeing you again Gianna, but I should get back to it. Take care of yourself.” Callie said, getting to her feet.

Gianna rose as well, her beer finished. “You too Shepard. See you around the galaxy.”

Callie turned to leave the market district when she heard her name being called for a second time. Thinking Gianna might have forgotten something, she searched the crowd but saw nothing until she met the eyes of an asari who was watching her with interest.

“Commander Shepard?”

“Do I know you ?” Callie asked.

“No, but I recognized you.” She said. “I guess you could say I saw your... your aura. You have a presence about it you. I would recognize you anywhere.”

“Okay, so you said you wanted to talk to me?”

“I have a message for you from a friend you made on Noveria.” She said, just before her voice dropped in tone and her eyes glazed to white. “Shepard. We fight, we hide and we remember. Thank you for all you have done for us. We will not forget how you saved us.”

Callie realized the message was from the Rachni Queen, the one she'd released on Noveria more than two years ago. She listened as the asari told her the rachni had saved her life, repaired her ship and were making a new home away from the known races of the galaxy. She then assured Callie that she wasn't being controlled by the queen and that the rachni had given her a new purpose and she was at peace with it. She then said that the Rachni Queen believed that Shepard was now hunting those who had caused the Rachni wars over a thousand years ago.

“You believe her?” Callie asked.“They are gentle creatures Shepard. You did the galaxy a great service when you let her go and the galaxy owes you a great debt for preventing their extinction. They are a non-violent race and I believe that they were forced into war with the other races of the galaxy.” She said.

“Well thank you for the message.” Callie said. “I'm glad my friend on Noveria is doing well.”

“Goodbye Commander Shepard.” The asari said, moving away. “You will not see me again.”

Callie watched her go and stood immobile a moment longer as she thought about the implications of what the Rachni Queen believed. If the queen was right, then the Reapers had used the rachni like a slave race, forcing them into war to further their own purposes.

On the heels of that thought, she wondered just how many people from her past were hanging out on Illium? Would she turn a corner and run into someone else? Callie shook her head, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She still had to talk to Liara and two more recruits to track down. Any one of them could end up leading her straight into someone else from her past. It was all just a little surreal, making her feel unbalanced, as though she had never been gone.

 


	43. Admirals and Councilors

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE – August** _

“Councillor Anderson?” Came a female voice through Anderson's intercom.

“What is it Zarina?”

“There's an Admiral Stephen Hackett here to see you sir.”

“Send him in.”

“Yes sir.”

Anderson rose to greet Hackett, hand extended in greeting. “Admiral.” He said, taking in Hackett's worn appearance, the scar on his face prominent even amidst the age lines, his salt and pepper hair, with more salt evident beneath his navy cap, cut in a conservative style. Even as old as he was, Hackett still managed to convey a commanding presence.

“Councillor.” Hackett said, his grip firm.

“What brings you to the Citadel Stephen?” Anderson asked as he walked Hackett to a visitors chair, taking a seat across from him.

“Alliance red tape and political bullshit regarding Shepard.” Hackett said, sighing heavily.

“Shepard?” Anderson echoed, surprised. “Does this red tape also involve Shepard?”

“You might be a politician now Anderson, but you'll always be an Alliance soldier.” Hackett said with admiration.

“Are you going soft Admiral?” Anderson teased.

“Don't be ridiculous.” Hackett scoffed. “Seriously though, I've taken a lot of heat for Shepard's return. They want her court-martialed and brought in for question. Specifically, they want to know how long she's been working for Cerberus and if she really was dead after the attack on the Normandy.”

Anderson waited, saying nothing.

“I refused.” Hackett said, understanding Anderson's silence. “For now, it doesn't matter if Shepard is who she claims to be, or where she's been. The fact is we need her. I'm having a top of the line DNA scanner installed in your office entrance. I have the results from C-Sec already, but I want to be sure.”

“I understand Admiral.” Anderson said, nodding. “Was there something else I can do for you?”

“I heard Alenko spoke with her on Horizon. Did he learn anything other than what was noted in the report?”

“Just that she was leading the Cerberus ground team that stopped the Collectors. He mentioned she was accompanied by a young human female with impressive biotic powers, name of Jack. Her other companion was a krogan unlike any he'd seen before and that from what he knows of krogan, this one seemed young. He wasn't sure about this part, but he thought Jack may have called him Grunt.”

“That's interesting.” Hackett said, looking thoughtful. “Was there anything else? Something about the Collectors or their ship?”

“The swarms that immobilized the colonists were described as though they were programmed V.I.'s, likely designed to target human genetics. Also, the description of the Collector ship matches the one that was given of the one that took out the Normandy SR-1.”

“These swarms concern me David.” Hackett said. “Was there anything else?”

“Alenko didn't handle his meeting with Shepard as well as I had hoped. I should have know that would happen, blindsiding him like I did.”

“It's not your fault Anderson.” Hackett said, meeting his eyes. “We're both very well aware of his history with Shepard, and you were under orders not to tell him.”

“I know.” Anderson said, gritting his teeth. “But I don't think he'll trust me now as much as he used to.”

“I'm sorry Anderson, I know what Alenko has meant to you over the years. It's unfortunate, but these are very troubled times. I'm sure he'll come around.”

“Well he wasn't happy about the lack of Alliance action regarding the Collector attacks. It didn't help matters that he had to hear it from Shepard.” Anderson sighed.

“You and I both know where the Alliance stands on this issue David. We do what we can get away with to keep casualties to a minimum. But without the full support of the Alliance, our hands are tied.”

“It's just so damned frustrating.” Anderson swore. “Why can't they see the evidence for what it is?”

“People see what they want to see. You know that David. They're scared that if it's true and the Reapers are real, we're not ready for them. Not by a long shot. I understand their fear but without proof that they're still out there, we're at a stalemate.”

“I know.” Anderson sighed. “Well I suppose I should get back to it. I've got a meeting with the Council. As for Shepard, was there anything else you needed from me?”

“No. You've done what you could Anderson. I want you to know that I'll be forwarding her some Alliance missions. With no Alliance presence in the Traverse, she's all we've got. Since she's not officially with the Alliance, she's in the best position with the best ship to get them done.”

“So you're using her?” Anderson wasn't pleased with what he was hearing.

“In a sense. It's unfortunate, but if she really is Shepard, she'll want these assignments. She'll want them as much for herself as she wants to stay connected to the Alliance. The real Commander Shepard won't be happy working with Cerberus and if she succeeds in her mission, she'll want to come back. Circumstance have left her few options, but if we offer the olive branch, she'll take it and be happy doing it.”

Anderson looked sad. “I wish things could be different.”

“Well I've got to take off.” Hackett said, getting to his feet as Anderson walked him to the door.

“I know the results of the C-Sec scan.” Anderson said as Hackett reached the door. “It's just it seems like such a miracle. It's hard to believe, but God, I hope it's her. Shepard's the only one who could pull off going through the Omega 4 Relay and live to tell about it.”

“Shepard's the best soldier the Alliance has ever had. Based on the initial scans, I'd bet my life that it's really her.”

“I hope so Admiral. God, I hope so.”

 


	44. Not Very Friendly

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Illium**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- August** _

Callie was still trying to decide who she wanted on her next mission, when she overheard an asari arguing with someone on her communicator.

“But I lost it somewhere on the transport station!” she said. “If you could just have someone go check.”

Callie reached into her pocket and put her hand on a locket she'd found while helping Miranda with Oriana. She'd opened it and found the image of a human male inside, but there was no other identifying information.

“Excuse me?” Callie asked as the asari paused in her conversation. She turned a tear-stained face to her and met her gaze.

“I'm sorry I can't talk right now. I'm on an important call.”

“It's just that I was in the transport station recently and I found this.” She said, holding up the locket. “Is this what you're looking for?”

“I can't believe you found it.” She said, taking the locket in her hand. “Oh Steven! He was my bond mate. He died while our daughter was still young. This is all she has left to remember him.”

“Glad I could help.” Callie said.

“Here.” The asari said, handing Callie a sum of credits. “It isn't much, but it's less than I would've had to pay for a formal search.”

Callie nodded her thanks, feeling her heart lift as the asari walked away, her tears replaced by a smile. Despite the seriousness of her ultimate goal, and the hopelessness she sometimes felt at the prospect of defeating the Collectors, this small happiness gave her hope. With that thought, she activated her omni-tool. She knew now who she wanted for her next mission.

\----xxx----

Callie, with Zaeed and Kasumi following, they met with an asari secretary outside Liara's office, before proceeding inside. As they entered, Liara was on a vid-comm with her back to the door.

“I'll make it simple for you.” They heard her say, just before she cut her caller off. “Pay me what you owe, or I'll flay you alive. With my mind!”

Liara turned and catching sight of Shepard, she rushed over to embrace her.

“Shepard!” She cried. “Nixeris, hold my calls. Shepard, it's so good to see you.”

“You too Liara.” Callie said, surprised by Liara's greeting. “It's been a while. How have you been?”

“Busy.” She said, releasing her and moving back to her desk.

“I can see that.” Callie said dryly. “Since when did you start threatening people with your biotics?”

“It's been a long time Shepard.” Liara replied, her voice losing all trace of friendliness. “After you, well... I had some things to take care of. Favours to return.”

“Does this have something to do with the Shadow Broker? Is he after you?”

Liara laughed coldly. “It's more accurate to say he's on the run from me.”

Callie was stunned by Liara's swift change in mood. “You could come with me Liara. I could use your help on this mission.”

“I can't Shepard, I'm sorry. Friendship should count for something in this life, but it's not enough. I still have work to do here, people I need to repay.” She said, looking troubled. “Now, was there anything I can help you with?”

Callie was speechless. Of all her friends, she had been certain that Liara would have been eager to join her crew again. That she'd turned her down for reasons she'd been more that vague about was more than she could process at the moment. Covering her surprise, she asked about Thane and Samara. As an information broker, Liara was sure to know where to start looking for them.

“You just knew all that off the top of your head?” Callie asked, impressed.

“I'm a very good Information Broker.” She said with a smile.

“Well that's all I need Liara. Take care of yourself.” Callie said, moving to the door.

“Let me know if you need anything else Shepard. I'll be here.”

Callie led them back to the market district and could feel Kasumi's eyes boring into the back of her head as they walked.

“I'm guessing that didn't go like you planned, huh Shep?” Kasumi asked.

“No. No it didn't.” Callie muttered, ducking into a corridor that led to the transport terminal.

“That's the thing about friends Shepard.” Zaeed grumbled. “People change. Sometimes you can never be sure we ever knew them at all.”

“Speaking from experience Zaeed?” Callie asked, turning to glance at him.

“More experience than I care to remember Shepard.”

Callie kept her silence as they approached the transport terminal. There was more to Zaeed's story than a few cryptic sentences. If she had time later, she'd ask him about it.

 


	45. The Assassin

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Illium**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- August** _

“Dantius...” Callie repeated as the asari, Seryna told her where they could find Thane Krios. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

“She used to have diplomatic offices on the Citadel.”

“I remember now. She had wanted me to kill her sister.”

“Right, well then you know what she's capable of.”

“Why were willing to help Thane if you know he's an assassin.”

“I found out about what Nassana was doing and when I brought my concerns to her, she fired me. I could have kept her safe, now I just want Thane to succeed.”

“So why are you helping us then?”

“If Nassana's mercenaries are busy stopping you, maybe it'll give Thane time to reach her and finish his mission. Nobody hired him, he said he was doing this to restore the balance of his life.”

“Let's get moving then.”

“So what's your interest in Thane?” Seryna asked as she drove them to Dantius Towers.

“I'm just here to make sure he survives.”

“Mmm.”

After dropping them off half-way up the tower on an external landing area, they made there way to the top of the tower, taking out Nassana's mercenaries as they went.

They passed several dead salarians and Callie applied medi-gel to one who was only injured. He told them they would find Nassana in the other tower, but they would have to take the sky bridge and it had no walls or guardrails.

“This just keeps getting better and better.” Zaeed grumbled while Kasumi hacked the door.

After fighting through multiple waves of Blue Suns mercenaries and their accompanying mechs, they came across a locked room holding more salarian workers. After hacking the door, the salarians told Callie and the others that someone had shot the merc that was lying dead on the floor inside.

“Did you see who shot the merc?” Callie asked.

“No. Whoever it was moved too fast, and then he locked us in here.”

“Precision shot from a high calibre rifle.” Zaeed whistled. “What kind of assassin is this anyway?”

Callie said nothing as she told the salarians it was safe to leave the building through the lower levels.

As they were leaving, one of them turned back to face her. “If you find your assassin, tell him to aim for her head, because she doesn't have a heart!” He snarled.

Sharing a look with Zaeed and Kasumi, they shouldered their weapons and moved on. After taking down a trio of Blue Suns, they took the elevator to the next level up, only to be met by a much larger force of Blue Suns determined to stop their progress.

Armed Blue Suns, armed LOKI mechs and FENRIS mechs that were shaped like a dog and equipped with stun charges, swarmed them as they entered the hall from the elevator doors. They were all a pain in the ass as far as Callie was concerned. It wasn't hard to take them down, but if they were too close when they fell, they short-circuited and electrified anything within ten feet.

It stung like a bitch, not to mention the havoc and disorientation it caused to their shields and the auto-targeting feature on their weapons. So much firepower for one assassin, Callie breathed, what kind of threat was this guy, she wondered. Exhausted and bruised, they made their way to the unfinished bridge that would take them to the top floor where Nassana was hiding out.

The bridge was not a cake-walk. While Kasumi was using her tactical cloak to take out a couple LOKI mechs, she got dangerously close to the side of the bridge and almost lost her balance when a gust of wind came up. Heart pounding, she made her way back the way she had come, taking shelter behind a crate while she waited for her pulse to slow. Callie caught her eye, a question in them and Kasumi nodded, her face still white from her near miss. With a deep breath, Callie pushed forward knowing that Kasumi was going to be okay and would catch up. She joined Zaeed on the back of a crate mover that gave them a slightly higher vantage point and cover. Zaeed was focused on taking down the automated turrets that were positioned above them, making the bridge crossing even more hazardous. So Callie focused on taking down the Blue Suns that were attempting to block them from getting across the bridge to the second building.

At first, Callie focused on using Singularity, getting the mercs off their feet, but with the wind shear coming across the bridge, she wasn't having much luck. Grumbling, she switched to Warp and although she got one, the rest easily avoided her by ducking behind crates. Tired, she could have kicked herself when she realized she should be using the wind coming off the bridge to her advantage. With a frown, she sent a biotic Lift at a Blue Sun that took the merc off her feet and suspended her five feet above the bridge. She hung there a moment and then was gone off the side as a gust of wind caught her and took her with it.

In no time at all, with the mercs on the bridge taken out and Zaeed having blown up the turrets, tired, windblown and exhausted, they made their way up a flight of stairs to the room where Nassana was holed up.

“Shepard?” Nassana said, her voice angry. “You're the one behind this?”

“Good to see you too Nassana. Looks like your past has finally caught up to you.” Callie said, relaxing her gun arm.

“I suppose it's fitting.” Nassana snarled. “You take out my sister and now you've come for me.”

“I'm not here for you Nassana.” Callie retorted.

“No? You've destroyed my towers and killed my people and you're standing there fully armed. What's your game Shepard? What do you want? Is it credits?”

“All the credits in the world won't make this problem go away Nassana.”

“What are you talking about?” Nassana sneered. “Everyone has a price. You just have to name it.”

“Ma'am?” Interrupted an asari Eclipse member.

“What is it?” Nassana snarled.

“I thought I heard something...” She replied as a soft bump in the ceiling echoed through the room.

“Dammit!” Nassana swore. “You!” She said to a human male Eclipse. “Go check it out. And Shepard, I'll deal with you once this problem is...”

As Callie and the others watched, a figure dropped from the ceiling, silent as a cat. In a blur of motion, he knocked out the asari merc, snapped the human male's neck and had Nassana by the arm as he spun her around to face him, a gun pressed against her heart.

“Who...?” Was Nassana's last word as he pulled the trigger and laid her limp body down against the console. He then folded her arms over her chest before bowing his head and putting his hands together in prayer.

Silence fell as Callie took in the figure who had just killed Nassana. It was a drell, a race that wasn't seen much outside of the Hanar home-world. Thane's drell colouring was green with a bit of red streaking on his face. She frowned as he continued to ignore them.

“I've been looking for you.” She said, waiting. “Hello?” Was he deaf?

“One moment.” He said brusquely. “Prayers for the wicked must not be ignored.”

“She certainly was wicked.” Callie agreed, taking a step toward him and holstering her weapon.

“Not for her, for me.” He corrected, looking angry. “Take you for instance. Where you go, destruction and violence follows. I wanted to see how far you would go to reach me.”

“You knew I was coming.” Callie reasoned, her mind working furiously.

“If someone is shooting at me, then I haven't done my job, I've made a mistake. I take my time and eliminate only those who stand between me and my target. You, however...”

“So you were praying for...?”

“Someone was pushing me, forcing me to move faster. Innocents died and suffered because I wasn't fast enough. I must atone for that.”

“I'm here to recruit you for an important mission.” Callie said, moving to stand beside him. He may have used her to complete his mission, but she decided to let it go. She needed him and it wouldn't get her anywhere making an issue of it. “You've heard of the Collectors? They're abducting entire human colonies. I'm going after them.”

“Taking on the Collectors would require going through the Omega 4 Relay. That's never been done before. Why do you need my help?”

“They tell me it's a suicide mission. I intend to prove them wrong.” Callie said.

“Suicide mission.” Thane repeated quietly. “Yes. A suicide mission will do nicely. I will work for you Shepard. No charge.”

“No charge?” Callie asked. “Uh, not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why?”

“These colonists are civilians are they not?” Thane asked.

Callie nodded.

“Then they are innocent and do not deserve the suffering that has been brought upon them” He said simply. “Also, I'm dying.”

“You're dying?” Of all the things Thane might have said, that wasn't one she was expecting.

“My condition is not contagious, not even to other Drell. I assure you I am well enough to join you.”

“In that case, welcome aboard Thane.” She said, shaking his hand.

 


	46. Tensions On Board

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/SSV Normandy SR-2**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- August** _

Back aboard the Normandy and after changing into her BDU's, Callie met with Thane and Jacob in the briefing room.

Jacob was clearly unhappy and made no effort to disguise his feelings. “He kills people for money Shepard. I don't know about you, but I'm not comfortable having him on board.”

“What's your problem Jacob? He's agreed to do this mission gratis.” She asked, frowning.

“We'll see.” Jacob retorted, storming from the room.

“Is there somewhere I can put my things?” Thane asked, ignoring Jacob. “Somewhere arid would be preferable.”

“The Life Support Control room is significantly more arid than other areas of the ship.” EDI answered from the intercom.

“Ah. An AI. Interesting.”

“If you need me Shepard, you'll find me there.” He said, bowing and stepping from the room.

Callie waited a beat as the door closed behind him. Well that was unexpected. A polite assassin who worried about his sins and the taking of innocents. Intrigued by Thane's spirituality, she made a mental note to speak with him later. As for Jacob she had yet to figure him out. Former Alliance, former Special Ops and Corsair, now a Cerberus operative. He changed loyalties like other people changed clothes. She still hadn't brought him on another ground mission, so it was likely he was getting pissed about that.

Callie shrugged as she headed to the med bay to speak with Mordin. She didn't much care at the moment. Jacob had done nothing to put her at ease or made any further effort to be friendly. He'd also insulted Tali when she'd come on board and now he'd done the same with Thane. She didn't know what his problem was and if this attitude kept up she wasn't inclined to care. Until he showed more flexibility and friendliness, she had no problem excluding him from the ground team.  
  


\----xxx----

“Tali?” Garrus looked up from his work as she stepped into the Main Battery. “What brings you up here?”

“Just wanted to come for a visit Garrus.” Tali replied. “Spending all my time in Engineering with all the familiar faces missing, well... I was starting to feel like I wasn't on the Normandy. That maybe I was imagining it all.”

“I know what you mean Tali.” Garrus said, putting aside his work. “Having Cerberus in charge of this ship feels like all kinds of wrong.”

“So you're not okay with this either?”

“Of course not Tali, but I trust Shepard and since the Alliance and the Citadel Council aren't doing anything about the Collectors, this is where I need to be.”

“I suppose you're right.” Tali conceded. “They have made some impressive improvements to the ship.”

“That they have Tali. Although crew safety doesn't seem high on their list of criteria. But I can't fault them for ship design and armour upgrades. These new Thanix cannons could cut through any ship like butter... not that I know what butter is...”

Tali giggled. “You never get tired of talking about big guns do you Garrus?”

“No, but why would I talk about something else? Or did I miss something again?”

“I'm just teasing you Garrus.”

“Right. Well okay.” He said, not sounding convinced. “Uh was there something else you needed? I don't think you came all the way up here just to talk about guns did you?”

“No. I'm worried about Shepard.” She admitted, all trace of humour gone. “She hasn't been the same since I came on board. She hasn't even come to talk to me yet.”

“I see. Well, she has been through a lot and we've been going non-stop since I joined her back on Omega. I don't think she's taken any time for herself other than the brief down-time between missions.”

“But that's just how Shepard is Garrus.” Tali reminded him.

“I suppose so.” Garrus agreed. “You know she saw Kaidan right?”

“What? No.” Tali was shocked. “When?”

“Just before we picked you up on Haestrom. She didn't mention it to you?”

“She's barely said anything to me outside of asking how I'm doing or talking about the Collectors or how good the Normandy's shields are.”

“Hmmm.” Garrus looked troubled. “She's done the same with me. You think one of us should go talk to her?”

“And say what? I don't think it's a good idea Garrus. At least not yet.” She added, seeing his face fall. “I don't think she's ready for a talk. Maybe we could just keep an eye on her, see how it goes. Maybe after we recruit our last specialist, things will slow down a bit and she'll have more down time.”

“I guess you're right.” Garrus agreed. “We'll do it your way. Part of me hopes it won't come to that though. If I have to talk to her, I'm not sure what I could say that would help.”

Tali smiled behind her mask. “You'd be fine Garrus. You worry too much.”

“If you say so Tali. If you say so.”

\----xxx----

Mordin was hard at work when Callie entered the science lab.

“Shepard. What can I do for you?” He said, not looking up.

“How are the facilities Mordin? Have you got everything you need?”

“More than adequate Shepard.” He enthused. “Forgot what it was like working without budget restrictions.”

“I imagine your work on Omega must have felt limiting.”

“On the contrary. Loved the challenge. How to meet goals, work within constraints of the work and the resources. Exhilarating. Also, wanted to help. Nearing the end of my life, as you know salarians don't live much passed 30 of your human years. Felt it a good way to end my career.”

“What kind of work did you do before?”

“Worked on special projects with STG, the Salarian Tasks Group, much like the Spectres in some regards.”

“You were with STG?”

“Yes. Worked under a young Captain named Kirrahe. Good Captain. Loved his speeches. “Hold the line..” Bit of a cloaca though, military bravado, chest pounding, uh... no offence.”

“None taken. I worked with Kirrahe. He helped me take down Saren back on Virmire.”

“Heard he was part of that. Jury-rigged explosives... very resourceful.”

“What kind of work did you do with STG?”

“Worked on the genophage. Checking birth rates, mortality, that sort of thing. Covert, undercover drops on Tuchanka. High risk missions.”

“I see. Well thanks for the talk Mordin.” Callie said, suspecting there was more to it, but willing to let it go. For now, she had other things on her mind. “I enjoyed speaking with you.”

“Anytime Shepard. Should get back to work. Will be here if you need me.”

Callie was thoughtful as she left the lab, debating where to go next. She still had to track down Samara on Illium, but she also had crew she should check in with. Running through the list of people on board, she shook her head. It was more important to recruit Samara before she did her crew check-in. There was no way to know how long Samara would remain on Illium.

With a sigh, Callie shrugged off her weariness and headed for the airlock.

 

  
  


 


	47. Justicars

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- August** _

The return trip to the Citadel was quiet. No one wanted to talk about what had happened on Horizon. Kaidan had no problem with that. He still hadn't come to grips with his disastrous meeting with Shepard.

His heart grew cold whenever the thought that she might turn out to be the real Shepard, that his actions would be unforgivable. The idea that he'd been presented with the miracle of her return and promptly spat in the face of it, had him pacing the floor of his cabin, his heart pounding.

“Sir?” A knock at his door interrupted him.

“What is it Corporal?” Kaidan asked, meeting Tanner at the door.

“We're almost at the Citadel Commander.” She said, her voice quiet. “We should clear docking procedures in under an hour. I thought you might want to know.”

“I appreciate it Dlaney. Is there anything else?”

Tanner glanced away. “Not really sir. I just uh.. I just wanted to say that it's been an honour serving with you. For both myself and Lieutenant Zima.”

“That sounds an awful lot like a goodbye Dlaney. Is there something I should know? Has Zima been hacking emails again?”

Tanner flushed. “No! I mean, no sir, I just wanted you to know that we, that I, respect and admire you as our commanding officer.”

“If you're worried that I'm planning to leave the Alliance, you can stop. I have no plans to quit Dlaney. Regardless of what we've learned about the Alliance and the Collectors, I'm still a soldier. And as a biotic with military training, I have few options outside the Alliance that I'd want to pursue.”

Tanner flushed again, as the tension in her shoulders visibly dissolved. “Right. Of course sir. Good to know. Anyway, I should get back to the bridge. See you topside.”

Kaidan stepped back inside his cabin, his eyes falling to his desk were a holo of Shepard lay forgotten. Damn. Had Dlaney seen it? Picking it up, he stared at Callie's image, his heart thudding in his chest. It had been a long time since he'd looked at the picture he'd taken of her while on the Citadel together almost three years ago. But after Horizon, he'd felt compelled to look at it again.

He still couldn't believe what had happened on Horizon. It felt like a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. That the entire colony hadn't been lost and that his team had survived... it was a miracle. No, his mind corrected, not a miracle. Shepard.

Clenching his jaw at the unwanted train of thought, he returned the holo to its' place inside his duffle and headed for the bridge. It was time to find out what Anderson was up to.

 

**Shepard**

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Illium**

Callie watched Thane as they made their way through the market district on Illium. For reasons she couldn't explain, she had yet to figure him out. He was quiet, unexpectedly thoughtful, introspective and at times unguarded. He paused halfway across the market district to gaze out at the horizon.

“You know I spent the past three years here on Illium and I never once paused to take in the view.” He said softly. “It is quite breathtaking.”

Callie said nothing as she allowed him his moment of quiet reflection. He was a puzzle for sure and the thought made her tense. Puzzles were a challenge that she couldn't help but pick apart. Trouble was that more often than not her picking apart usually led to trouble. Damn.

Catching Thane watching her with undisguised interest, she turned away and headed for the transport corridor in search of Samara. Thane and Jack fell in behind her, neither inclined to speak.

Finding Samara turned out to be easy. Unfortunately, Samara wasn't inclined to abandon her pursuit of a dangerous fugitive to join Callie's crew. Callie cursed silently. Form what she'd been told, Samara was a Justicar, the asari equivalent of what human history would describe as a knight-errant, someone ruled only by her code. Put simply, she would cooperate with the local authorities for one day before her code would demand she return to her pursuit of her target.

Shaking her head at the ongoing stream of complications she ran into, she headed to the Eclipse base while Samara remained with Captain Anaya. The Justicar had agreed to wait with the Captain and would join Shepard's crew if Callie agreed to track down the name of the ship her target had fled Illium on.

She and her team encountered little resistance as they made their way to where they'd been told they could find the Eclipse base, the merc group who had smuggled Samara's target off the planet. Hearing someone talking, they entered a small room where an asari, clad in an Eclipse uniform was hiding.

“Wait! Don't shoot!” She cried. “I'm not one of them!”

Jack snorted. “You're in an enemy uniform and you expect us to believe that?”

“I know it looks bad, but I no choice. I only pretended to shoot when the others were here. I thought being part of Eclipse would be cool, but I never wanted to hurt anyone!”

“Whatever.” Callie muttered, tired of cleaning up messes that weren't hers to deal with. “You're coming with us. Detective Anaya will want to talk to you.”

“Screw that bitch!” She cried, raising the weapon she'd had hidden behind her back.

Jack and Thane were ready, unloading two rounds into the asari before she could even get off a shot.

“Detective Anaya will want to know about this.” Thane said. Callie said nothing as she searched the room, finding several upgrades that she pocketed before returning to the hall.

After making it passed a gunship and a handful of Eclipse mercenaries, they found themselves in a short hallway where a volus was talking to himself.

“I am a biotic god!” He said, turning to face them as they approached. “I think things and they happen. Fear me lesser creatures for I am biotics made flesh!”

“Who are you?” Callie asked.

“Are you the one who works for Pitne For?” Thane asked.

“In my mortal life I worked for Pitne. He's probably beside himself with worry over me.” The volus answered.

“He didn't seem too broken up about it.” Jack drawled.

“Pitne values money more than people.” Thane agreed.

“Bah! I will wreak my vengeance on Pitne and his people later, but first I must go into the next room and toss Wasea around like a rag doll. They may laugh when I fall over, but I can feel my greatness within.”

“I think you should take a nap.” Callie said as the volus put his back to her. “You'll feel better.”

“I have no time for naps! I have to teach my enemies a lesson, I...”

Callie pushed gently on the volus's back and watched in amusement as he fell over and struggled back to his feet.

“But... biotic god, great wind... I'm... I'm tired. Yes, maybe I'll nap. Destroy universe later.” He muttered,stumbling off down the hallway.

“Let's go get that ship name.” Callie said as the volus moved off.

Twenty minutes later, having dealt with Captain Wasea and discovering the ship name, Callie, Jack and Thane returned to Captain Anaya's office.

“I found evidence that Pitne For is a criminal. I also found this, it's a diary of the Eclipse member who killed Pitne's partner.” Callie said.

“Sounds like you put a stop to the start of a violent career.” Anaya said, taking the OSD Callie held. “Thanks Shepard. I wasn't sure about trusting a human, but you came through. Here,” she added, handing Callie a sum of credits. “It's not much, but maybe it will help on your mission.”

“Thanks.” Callie said, moving to speak with Samara.

“I found the name of the ship your fugitive escaped Illium on.”

“Thank you Shepard. You surprise me and I am grateful for your help.”

“Are you ready to join my crew Samara?”

“Yes. But first I must be sworn to your service. I cannot be forced to choose between your mission and the code.” Saying this, Samara went down to one knee, bent her head and flared her biotics in a bright blue glow. “By the code I will serve you Shepard. Your choices are my choices, your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my code.”

“I never thought I'd see a Justicar swear an oath like that.” Captain Anaya said in awe.

“If you make me do anything extremely dishonourable, I may need to kill you when I am released from my mission.” Samara added.

“I can see this is an important act for you Samara.” Callie said. “Thank you.”

“Truly, the life of a Justicar can get lonely. I admit I am looking forward to serving with a company of heroes. Shall we return to your ship?”

“Let's go.”

 


	48. An Olive Branch

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- August** _

Kaidan, Tanner and Mason headed for their respective Alliance rooms on the Citadel to change, unpack and settle in. They were on a three day leave as ordered by Admiral Hackett, starting immediately after their debrief with him regarding the attack on Horizon.

After a shower, Kaidan dressed in his BDU's and made for the Alliance offices for his debrief with Hackett. That Hackett was even on the Citadel was beyond unusual and he was more than a little surprised by it. Given the tense conversation he'd had with Anderson, he had no doubt that Hackett knew everything he'd said word for word.

Knocking at the door, he entered on hearing Hackett's clipped response and stepped inside a comfortably furnished room. Hackett rose as Kaidan entered, giving him a slight nod and indicating he should take a seat.

“Commander Alenko,” Hackett acknowledged taking his hand in a firm handshake. “Good to finally meet you Commander.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Do you know why I've called you here?”

“I would guess it has to do with the events that transpired on Horizon sir.”

“It does. This is a highly classified situation. Colony investors are in a panic, but no one is talking about the Collectors.”

“They're talking about Shepard aren't they?”

“Unfortunately yes. It seems the Alliance and the Citadel Council are more interested in her return than they are of those responsible for the attack on a human colony.”

Kaidan clenched his jaw in frustration. This was not what he wanted to hear. Hackett was confirming Shepard's assertion that the Alliance wasn't taking the Collector threat seriously.

Hackett watched Alenko with interest as a range of intense emotions washed over his face, even as he fought to remain neutral.

“But that's not the main reason I've asked you here today. I'm aware of your history with Shepard and as such, I wanted to inform you personally that I will be forwarding her Alliance missions while she's in the Terminus System.”

“Alliance missions?” Kaidan repeated. “While she's working for Cerberus?”

“As I'm sure you're aware, the Alliance has no jurisdiction outside of Alliance space. With the destruction of the original Normandy and the battle of the Citadel, the Alliance does not currently have any suitable stealth ships that can enter that systems without causing a serious problem for human interests.”

“I understand sir, but...” Kaidan began before Hackett interrupted.

“But is it really Shepard?” Hackett finished for him. “Our intel from the DNA scanners here on the Citadel indicate that she truly is Commander Shepard. What we don't know is where she's been, how extensive her injuries were or where her current loyalties lie.”

“So are you saying these missions will test that?”

“In a sense.” Hackett nodded. “You know Shepard as well as anyone. The Commander we both remember would never intentionally betray the Alliance. Whether by choice or circumstance, I can't imagine she's all too happy about her current situation. I'm offering her an olive branch of trust with these missions, letting her know that the Alliance is here for her if she's interested in coming back.”

“I see.” Kaidan said, his mind reeling. “Sorry sir. I guess I'm just not clear on what this has to do with me.”

“I have my reasons.” Hackett replied. “In any case, given the current situation with the Alliance's stance regarding the events on Horizon, your orders will now be coming from Anderson. For reasons I can't get into, I can't have your missions going through Alliance channels.”

“I understand Admiral.” Kaidan replied, feeling his jaw clench at the mention of Anderson's name.

“Good.” Hackett said, rising and walking him to the door. “You should know that Anderson was under orders not to tell you about Shepard. I gave the order personally.”

“I see. Thank you for telling me Admiral.”

“If I have anything else for you Commander, I'll be in touch. Otherwise, everything will now go through Anderson.”

“Understood Admiral.”

 

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale --- Orbit**

Back aboard the Normandy, Callie saw Samara settled in the Starboard Observation room before heading to her cabin. She was exhausted. Not just physically, but emotionally drained. As the door swished closed behind her, she stripped off her clothes and headed for her private shower.

The heat of the water beat down on her back and shoulders and she pressed her hands into the wall, willing the water to wash away everything that was weighing her down. Dimly, she heard the ping of an incoming message and groaned inwardly. Closing her eyes she returned her awareness to the heat of the water and breathed deep of the cleansing effect it was having on her troubled mind. She didn't want to know who or what needed her now. So many people and things were constantly vying for her attention, she felt she'd been running a marathon for which there was no finish line.

The water clicked off with a quiet hiss of power and she stood a moment, listening to the quiet drip of water as it trickled down the drain. Reaching for a towel, she took her time drying off, massage the kinks from her arms and legs before dressing in her BDU's.

Dry and feeling somewhat refreshed, she stepped to the mirror to apply a modicum of colour to her features. A swipe of dark shadow for her eyes, a bit of liner, blush for her cheeks and a tinted gloss to her lips. As a child of the streets on Earth, she hadn't much cared for the trappings of vanity and rarely spared a thought for her appearance. Only after reaching the rank of Commander had she begun to see the relevance of how she looked.

What little time she spent on her hair and makeup was enough to show that she cared about how she looked and that she valued the impression that made on others. As an Alliance officer, care of her appearance reflected her attention to detail and her understanding that how she took care of herself reflected how she would care for and lead a squad of her own.

None of that was on her mind now though. The makeup she applied here was more a tool of disguise than anything else. Without it, she looked pale and wan, almost ghost-like in how tired she felt. She didn't much care what others thought of her at this point, but she didn't need anyone – especially Dr. Chakwas, questioning her health or stability.

Frowning at herself in the mirror, she left the room and checked the messages on her terminal. It was a thank you from Admiral Hackett. Surprised, she read through it twice just to be sure.

“ _Commander Shepard,_

_Thank you for your assistance on Alchera. The Alliance was grateful to receive the information you recovered at the Normandy crash site, and we've sent it out to the affected families. By finding those dog tags, you have provided peace of mind for a lot of people. I thank you on their behalf Commander._

_On another matter, I have a proposition for you. I have a list of N7 missions I would like you to handle. They are deep within the Traverse and require a stealth ship to avoid unwanted altercations with the various criminal elements in the area. If you're agreeable to this arrangement while affiliated with Cerberus, simply reply in the affirmative via this message and I will forward missions to you as they become available._

_Admiral Steven Hackett_

_Fifth Fleet, Arcturus Station_

_Office of the Citadel Embassy”_

Callie hesitated only a moment before firing off her response. She understood instantly what was being asked of her and she didn't care. She felt so adrift working with Cerberus that she would do whatever was asked of her if it would help remind her that the Alliance still valued her as a soldier. She had no love for Cerberus, but if she pulled off a miracle and survived the Collectors, she had no intention of continuing to work with them. Whatever Hackett's motive, they were immaterial to her goals. She wanted to go back to the Alliance. For her, it was the only home she'd ever known and she wanted it back.

“Commander Shepard?” Kelly's voice came over the comm.

“What is it Kelly?”

“The Illusive Man wishes to speak with you Commander.”

“On my way.”

 


	49. Collector's Plans

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- August** _

Kaidan was headed for the rapid transit terminal after leaving Hackett's office when his omni-tool pinged. Glancing at it, he changed course and headed for the Citadel Embassy floor and Anderson's office.

“Commander.” Anderson greeted as Kaidan took a seat opposite him. “Good to see you unharmed.”

“Sir.” Kaidan acknowledged, keeping his voice neutral.

“You've met with Admiral Hackett?”

“I have sir.”

“Good. So you know where we stand on the Collector situation.”

“Hackett didn't go into much detail, but I understand the Alliance is not committed to the Collector threat.”

“That's not entirely accurate Commander.” Anderson frowned. “But in a manner of speaking, you're correct in your assessment. Unfortunately the Alliance is in just as much denial about the Collectors as the Council is in regard to the Reapers. Admiral Hackett has just ordered several Alliance ships to investigate the reports we've received regarding missing colonies.”

“Are they aware of what happened on Horizon sir?”

“They are.” Anderson confirmed. “In the meantime we want you following up on the few leads we do have. There are reports circulating that the Collectors may have been involved with an incident on Omega. We also want you to head to Freedom's Progress. Hackett has already sent an investigative team to the colony, but you've seen the Collectors on Horizon. You know what to look for, maybe you'll spot something we missed.”

“What do you hope I'll find sir?” Kaidan asked, puzzled. “I mean it's not like we need any more proof that the Collectors exist.”

“True, but both Hackett and I want to know what they were doing on Omega. What were they trying to accomplish? As for Freedom's Progress, I just want to make doubly sure that the team we sent there didn't miss anything.”

“Understood Councillor.”

“In any case, you and your team are on leave for the next few days. I'll have all the intel we've gathered so far forwarded to you.”

“So what's my priority? Freedom's Progress or Omega?”

“Freedom's Progress. You'll have to deal with Aria T'Loak when you get to Omega, but it can't be avoided if we want to find out all we can about what happened there.”

“Great.” Kaidan remarked, sounding less than enthused by the idea.

“There's no point belabouring the issue.” Anderson reminded him. “She'll remember you and she'll know who you are before you ever step foot on the station. Just try to stay on her good side, we might need her as an ally in the near future.”

“Never thought I'd here that sir. But I understand and I'll get it done.”

“Right, well you've got a lot of work ahead of you. Shore leave for the next few days Commander.”

“Thank you sir.” Kaidan said, rising and heading for the door, Anderson close behind. “And I just wanted to add that I don't have to like it, but I understand why you didn't tell me about Shepard.”

“It's not something I'm proud of Commander.” Anderson admitted. “I just hope it works out for the best for everyone involved.”

Kaidan met Anderson's eyes and a moment of silent understanding passed between them. “So do I.” Kaidan agreed, his voice heavy with emotion. “So do I.”

 

**Shepard**

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Illium**

“Shepard.” The Illusive Man was again cloaked in darkness. Seated in his chair, back-lit by a cinematic view of the galaxy, a lit cigarette hanging from his right hand. “I have some information that might be of interest to Dr. T'Soni. I hear she waived all your fees on Illium.”

“She did.” Callie confirmed, instantly suspicious. “What kind of information are we talking about?”

“My sources tell me she's looking for the Shadow Broker. I have a file she might be able to make use of in her search.”

“I thought you said Liara was working for the Shadow Broker and couldn't be trusted?”

“A grave error on my part. It's been dealt with.”

“Alright, but why are you offering this now? What's the catch?”

“No catch. I just thought she might make better use of the information than I can. I don't have the time or resources to pursue this with any real interest. My priority is still with the Collectors and stopping these attacks. Also, I don't have anything else for you. I'm looking into a possible lead on the Collectors and where they might be, but nothing you can follow up on just yet.”

“I see. So if Liara needs my help on this I'm good to go?” Callie still didn't trust his motives, but without any other leads, she had no choice but to go along with it.

“That's affirmative Shepard. I'm certain I'll have more information for you about the Collectors when you return.”

“Fine. I'll head out now then.”

\----xxx----

Back on Illium, Callie, Thane and Kasumi met with Liara in her office.

“Liara.” Callie greeted, settling herself in a chair.

“Shepard. It's good to see you again.” Liara beamed. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Actually, I have something for you.” Callie replied, handing over the OSD the Illusive Man had given her.

“Where did you get this?” Liara began before cutting herself off. “Never mind. Goddess.” She breathed, “this is about Feron. He's still alive!”

“Who's Feron?”

“He helped me two years ago.” Liara hedged. “He was caught by the Shadow Broker and until this moment, I was certain he was dead, but now...” Liara trailed off, her thoughts a million miles away. “I'm sorry Shepard, but I have to follow up on this. I have to go.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Yes. Maybe. Meet me at my apartment when you can.” She muttered, her pace quickening as she hurried from the room.

“This Feron must be someone important.” Thane remarked as he and Kasumi followed Callie into the hall.

“Yes.” Callie agreed, not slowing. “I just wonder who he is to Liara.”

“You and Dr. T'Soni were close?”

“We were friends.” Callie hedged, not wanting to say more.

“I see.”

“I've done work for some of Liara's people in the past.” Kasumi admitted as they made their way to the transport station. “Don't know much about her, but I do know she's very well-connected.”

“You mean you've worked with Liara's people in your capacity as thief?” Callie asked, catching Kasumi's eye.

“Of course Shepard. It is my job after all.”

“I wouldn't exactly call what you do a job.”

“I provide a service Shepard. My clients definitely see what I do as a job.”

“Right, well just don't get sticky fingers while we're in Liara's apartment. I don't want to have to pick sides.”

“Hey now Shep, I might be crazy, but I'm not that crazy.” Kasumi replied, nonplussed by Callie's teasing. “Liara and her people mean business. I have no interest in getting on her bad side.”

“Good to know.”

“As if you didn't know already Shep.” Kasumi quipped. “You wanted to change the subject.”

“Damn.” Callie said, hiding a grin. “Touche Kasumi. Touche.”

**\----xxx----**

Police were gathered outside the door to Liara's apartment and Callie felt a shiver of fear travel up her spine.

“What's going on here?” Callie demanded, reigning in her anxiety.

“This is a crime scene.” Replied an asari officer as they stepped inside the apartment. “You can't be in here.”

“Shepard.” Called a sultry female voice from within the room. “I guess the reports of your death were premature.”

Callie looked up to see a well-armed asari Spectre. She was tall, clad in blue and white armour that was emblazoned with the emblem of the Council Spectres.

“Who are you?” Callie asked.

Ignoring her, the asari turned her attention to the officer blocking their way in. “Captain. I'll be taking over from here. You and your people are dismissed.”

“You can't do that!” The Captain retorted, indignant.

“Already done.” The asari replied, dismissing her. The Captain huffed in anger but said nothing as she stormed out of the apartment and Callie and her squad entered the room.

“My name is Tela Vasir, Council Spectre.” She said, turning her attention to Shepard, her smile not reaching her eyes. “Heard the Council decided to reinstate your Spectre status. Maybe I'll have you sign my chest plate later.”

“Spectre? What happened here? Where's Liara?”

“She's not here.” Vasir remarked. “Seems like someone took a shot at her through the window there. Whoever it was didn't count on T'Soni having a secondary barrier and missed. Lucky for her.”

“So where is she?”

“Don't know Shepard. She must have run out of here right after it happened. I've been trying to track her down since I arrived.”

Callie gritted her teeth in frustration. This “Spectre” didn't seem to know much of anything and she was starting to get on her nerves. “Liara was expecting me. She would've left me a message.”

“I've looked. There's nothing. But you know her, where would she have hidden it?”

“I'll have a look around.”

On the second floor, a picture frame on Liara's night table caught her attention. It was a holo of the original Normandy that transformed into an image of a Prothean dig site when she picked it up.

“The image changed when you touched it.” Vasir commented, coming up beside her. “T'Soni must have code-locked it to your DNA. What does it mean?”

“It's a clue. It's Prothean.”

“There are a lot of Prothean artifacts lying around here.” Vasir noted returning to the main floor of the apartment.

Callie followed, taking in the display cases of Prothean artifacts and a painting on the wall near the entrance.

“That's not Thessia.” Vasir called from the dining area. “I don't know what planet that is.”

“It's Illos.” Callie murmured moving toward another artifact. As she moved closer, a small hidden shelf activated, opening to reveal a small data disk.

“Sounds like you found something.”

Callie moved to Liara's terminal and loaded the disk. The screen filled with the image of a salarian, Liara addressed as Sekat. It seemed Liara was meeting him at nearby commercial building and hadn't been gone long.

“Looks like we know where Liara was headed.” Vasir drawled, sounding impressed.

“Let's go.” Callie said. “She's in danger as long as that shooter is still out there.”

 

 


	50. Liara's Feron

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Illium**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- August** _

Callie and her team had just stepped out of Vasir's transport when an upper level of the building Liara was in exploded in a rain of fire.

“Liara's up there!” Callie cried. “We have to move!”

“You check the ground floor Shepard.” Vasir called over the noise. “I'll head to the roof and work my way down.”

“Got it.” Callie replied, readying her weapon and heading inside.

“Lot of destruction here.” Thane noted.

“Agreed. Vasir.” Callie called on her comm. “Elevators are out and there are several bodies here.”

“Understood Shepard. Working my way down. No sign of T'Soni or anyone who might've set off that bomb, but there's a lot of smoke.”

“Got it. Heading up.”

They came to a a second floor executive office that Callie learned had registered Liara entering less than fifteen minutes earlier.

“Vasir.” Callie called. “Liara entered the building a short time ago. She's here somewhere.”

“Almost there Shepard. No sign of hostiles. Continuing down.”

Sprinkler systems were making short work of the fires while simultaneously soaking the floor and filling the air with clouds of smoke. Rounding a corner, Callie had seconds to duck behind a wall when a flash-bang exploded before her, momentarily blinding her.

“Cover your eyes!” She cried out to Thane and Kasumi. “Vasir! We've got resistance down here. They're well-armed and organized.”

“That has to be the Shadow Broker's strike team. Watch yourself Shepard, they're very well-trained.”

Well duh, Callie thought not bothering to respond. With a nod from Thane, they shadowed each other as they pressed forward, hugging the wall and moving further into the room.

Thane took up a position through a broken office window, sighting through his sniper rifle and taking out three targets while Kasumi moved up. With a press of a button, the skilled thief activated her cloaking device, disappearing from view and reappearing beside an enemy as she brought her weapon down on his head like an axe, dropping him to the floor before disappearing again.

Recovered from the flash-bang, Callie marvelled at the fluidity of her team. Moving up, she caught two hostiles in a Warp field before slamming Reave into them, draining them of life even as it renewed her shields. A few more minutes of shadowing each other's movements and the three of them had cleared the way ahead.

Standing outside an office door, they heard muffled shots from the other side. Weapon at the ready, Callie took point and stepped inside the room, relaxing her stance when her eyes fell on Vasir.

“Damn.” Vasir muttered as Callie joined her. “Looks like one of the Broker's people killed Liara's contact. If only I'd been a little faster, I might've stopped him.”

“So this is Liara's contact?” Callie asked, suspicion creeping along her skin.

“He's the only salarian I've seen. By the way, did you find your friend's body?”

“You mean this body?” Liara snarled, stepping into the room, her pistol trained on Vasir.

“Liara!” Callie exclaimed. “Something I should know?”

“She's the one who killed Sekat and shot at me at my apartment. She killed him and took the data file he had for me. She has the disk Shepard.”

“Now Doctor, you're upset.” Vasir sneered. “You're upset. Let's calm down and talk about this rationally.”

“Sure, we can talk.” Liara replied, loading a new heat sink. “After you hand over the disk.”

“I don't think so. Die you pure-blood bitch!” Vasir snarled, throwing out a heavy Warp that Liara instantly blocked with a barrier bubble Callie had never seen before.

Vasir turned and ran for the window, Callie in pursuit as they burst through the glass and tumbled through the air, Vasir's biotics floating them to the floor below as they struggled against each other. Callie crashed to floor knocking the breath from her lungs. Vasir stalked toward her, intent on smashing her with biotics when Liara leapt from the window above heading straight for Vasir.

Tela sprinted away, heading for the landing pad and escape, Liara in hot pursuit.

Thane grasped Callie by the arm and helped her up, having followed Kasumi back down the stairs in pursuit of Liara. No one spoke as a squad of Broker operatives poured into the room, intent on stopping them from following Vasir. In moments, they'd cleared the room and were running for the transport pad.

“Shepard.” Thane said at Callie's side. “I don't mean to presume anything, but I would appreciate it if I could accompany you on this mission.”

Callie glanced at Thane before catching Kasumi's eye.

“Hey Shep. Don't look at me, this is your party.” Kasumi quipped. “I've got no preferences here.”

“Alright. Let's go Thane.” Callie said, stepping into Liara's taxi.

\----xxx----

After a harrowing, white-knuckle chase in heavy traffic, Vasir crashed her transport. Callie, Liara and Thane spent the next twenty minutes fighting their way through four waves of Broker agents before catching up with Vasir outside a popular restaurant.

With her last breath, Vasir cursed Callie out for working with Cerberus and lying to herself that she was doing so for the good of the galaxy.

Liara ignored the exchange, taking the data disk off Vasir and stalking away before the asari took her last breath. Thane said nothing, bowing his head in silent prayer while Callie hurried to catch up with Liara.

“Liara!” She called even as Liara quickened her pace. “Liara would you wait? What's your hurry? We've got time to talk.”

Liara ignored her and kept moving. Huffing in irritation, Callie gripped Liara by the arm and pulled her to a stop. “Liara. I'm talking to you. What the hell is going on?”

Liara shrugged her off and moved to the railing to stare out at Illium's horizon. “Did Cerberus ever tell you how they got your body Shepard?”

My body? Callie didn't know what to make of what Liara had just said, the adrenaline was still coursing through her, clouding her thoughts. “No. No they didn't.”

“I... gave you to them.” She murmured, her voice troubled.

“You what? Why?” Callie didn't know what she'd expected, but this wasn't it.

“Feron came to me when he learned of it. The Shadow Broker had made a deal with the Collectors. Your body in exchange for protection from the Reapers. Feron helped me stop them, but sacrificed himself so I could escape with you.”

“I don't know what to say Liara. I'm going to need some time to think about this, but I see now why rescuing Feron is so important to you.”

“He saved us both.” Liara reminded her. “We owe it to him to hurry.”

“Let's get moving then.” Callie muttered, her mind reeling from Liara's revelation.

 


	51. Resources

**Milky Way/Hourglass Nebula/Sowilo System/Hagalaz/Shadow Broker Base**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- August** _

“There's no way for us to dock a shuttle on the Broker's ship.” Liara informed Callie as they approached the exterior of the hull in the Normandy's shuttle. “We'll have to go in on foot and look for a way inside.”

“Great.” Callie muttered. “Always wanted to walk on a prototype ship in the middle of a violent storm.”

“It's not that bad Shepard.” Liara retorted. “Just don't look down.”

“That assumes we know which was is down in this mess.” Thane drawled, landing beside Shepard with a soft thud.

Turning toward the front of the ship, they made steady profess when a pair of drones appeared, blocking the way forward. “What's with the drones?” Callie asked, taking cover.

“They probably think we're debris from the storm.” Liara replied, tossing one over the side while Thane dropped the other with a Warp field.

“Great.” Callie murmured as they pushed ahead. “How much resistance can we expect out here?”

“Depends how much security the Broker has on the exterior of the ship, but if I had to guess, it's probably a lot.”

“Let's make use of the weather then.” Callie suggested. “Save our weapons for when we get inside.”

“What did you have in mind Shepard?” Thane asked, holstering his sniper rifle and drawing his pistol.

“There's a lot of wind shear just above the exterior surface of the ship. If we can take most of them off their feet with biotics, we can increase our odds exponentially.”

“Good idea Shepard.” Liara agreed. “Let's move.”

A short time later, they found Feron. He was strapped into a chair that sent random bursts of electrical charges coursing through his body.

“Hold on Feron.” Liara pleaded, her heart constricting. “We're going to get you out of here.”

“Understood Liara.” Feron groaned. “But please, hurry.”

In the next room, they trained their weapons on the hulking figure at the far end who was shrouded in darkness. It was hard to make out the Broker's features, but from what they could see, he was a formidable figure.

“Dr. T'Soni.” A deep, gravelly voice intoned. “I'm surprised you made it this far, but you've reached the end of your journey. You won't be leaving.”

“Pretty hard to run an operation this size with all your agents dead.” Callie chimed, interrupting him.

“Those agents are irrelevant. Nothing more than a slight hiccup in my operations. Glad you came Shepard, the Collectors offer still stands. Your being here saves me time. And you brought the assassin. I'll be sure to send his son my condolences.”

“You're not laying a hand on anyone!” Liara hissed. “Not after what you've done. It ends here.”

“Doctor. You think you know so much, fumbling around in the dark while I am privy to your every secret. This is all your doing. Feron betrayed me and he's right where he's going to stay. But don't worry, you'll soon be joining him.”

“Is that so?” Liara sneered. “You're a Yahg. A pre space-flight species, quarantined to your home planet for massacring the Council ambassadors who came to your planet. Which means you probably killed the previous broker 60 years ago and took his place. You were most likely taken by a trophy hunter who wanted you as a slave. Or a pet. Or a pet. How am I doing?”

The Shadow Broker snarled in anger, rising up from his chair and tossing aside his desk as though it were made of cardboard. Standing over ten feet tall, he rose to his full height, breathing heaving as he collected himself.

Callie, Thane and Liara took n involuntary step backward, preparing to get out of the way as they waited for the Broker to make his move. With a snarl he charged, taking out a nearby pillar that took them all to the floor in one swoop and knocking Thane unconscious. Back-pedalling away, Callie and Liara fled to the far side of the room, taking cover as the Broker brought up an automatic weapon, filling the air with a staccato burst of weapon fire.

Liara and Callie coordinated their efforts as soon as it became clear that the Broker's armour was deflecting every attack they threw at him. Callie hit at him with as much power as she could bring to bear after Liara had disabled his armour for a third time. Standing stunned in the centre of the room, Callie backed away as Liara focused her biotic energy on the ceiling. Breaking through the barrier, she slammed the full amount of drive-core energy suspended there and brought it slamming down into the Broker, killing him instantly. Shepard moved to help Thane to his feet while Liara caught her breath.

Her breath coming in noisy gasps, Liara stumbled toward the Broker's communications wall where a cacophony of voices filled the air. Crying that they'd lost contact, demanding to know what had happened, Liara leaned against the console amid the noise. Giving a mental shake, she squared her shoulders, put her finger to the intercom button and began speaking into the microphone.

“This is the Shadow Broker.” Boomed a deep, gravel-filled organic voice. “The situation is under control. We experienced a power fluctuation while upgrading hardware. It disrupted our communications momentarily. However, we are now back online. Resume standard procedures. I want a status report on all operations in the next solar day. Shadow Broker out.”

The door opened as Feros burst into the room, full of angry purpose, a pistol aimed at Liara. He stopped short when he saw Liara, his arm going limp at his side. “You?” He asked, relaxing his body.

“Well, anyone who's ever seen the Shadow Broker is dead, so...” Liara trailed off as the adrenaline of the last few minutes left her in a rush.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Callie asked, coming to stand before her.

“It's a valuable resource Shepard. With it, I can, I can....” Liara faltered as tears coursed down her cheeks, breaking into a sob that she tried to cover, raising her hands to her eyes.

Thane joined Feron at the door. “I'll go check on systems.” Feron said, Thane falling into step behind him and leaving Callie alone with Liara.

“Liara.” Callie said softly, turning her around and gathering her into a comforting hug. “It's okay. It's over now.”

“I'm sorry Shepard.” Liara sniffed, stepping out of reach. “It's just that I spent the past two years mourning both you and Feron and now I've got you both back.”

“It's a lot to take in.” Callie agreed.

“Is it wrong that I really want this?” Liara asked, not expecting an answer. “With this network of information at my fingertips I could start a war. But helping you with the Collectors and the Reapers will give me a purpose. Keep me honest.”

“I understand Liara. It's a great resource.” Callie conceded. “But I should get back to it. Let me know if it gets to be too much for you. We can always crash the ship.”

“I will.”

“And thank you Shepard.” Liara whispered to the empty room. “For everything.”

 


	52. New Orders

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE – August** _

Kaidan was seated at a table outside Apollo's Cafe looking over the menu while he waited for Tanner and Mason to arrive. Catching movement on the stairs, he looked up to see his squad searching the tables for him. He raised his hand in greeting and watched them make their way over to him.

“Commander.” Tanner greeted, settling into a chair to his left.

“Lieutenant.” Kaidan replied. “Running a bit late.”

“Yeah well you can blame Zima for that sir.” Tanner grunted.

“What did I do now?”

Tanner rolled her eyes as she picked up a menu, saying nothing.

“Oh. Right. You mean getting us lost.”

Kaidan smirked. “You got lost?”

Mason ducked his head behind his menu. “Yeah. I forgot Apollo's was on the Presidium sir.”

“Yeah.” Tanner grinned, signalling the waitress. “He was convinced it was down on Zakera Ward. You know, that place that serves ramen?”

“I know the place.” Kaidan agreed, handing his menu to the waitress. “But you're here now, so it's all good.”

“So we're going to be checking out a colony?” Mason asked.

Kaidan nodded. “Anderson wants us to do a sweep of the colony based on what I saw on Horizon.”

“What are we looking for?” Tanner interjected, sipping at her Asari Honey Mead.

“I'm assuming that Anderson hopes we'll find trace evidence of the bugs I saw. The extranet has already given them a name. They're calling them Seeker Swarms.”

“Seeker Swarms?” Mason echoed. “Why?”

“I assume because they behave like actual swarms. You know, like birds and bugs?” Tanner drawled. “But the Seeker part implies they're programmed to target something specific.”

“Well if human colonies are disappearing that would mean they're programmed to target humans.” Mason said, taking a healthy gulp of his Mount Milgrom whiskey.

“That's not a comforting thought if it's true. But it would explain why none of our Alliance ships have reported in yet. If any of them encountered the Collectors and were intercepted, there'd be no defence against them.”

“It's a chilling thought.” Kaidan agreed. “But Anderson assured me that none of the ships Hackett sent out are expected to report back in for several more weeks. Let's not start jumping to conclusions.”

“So what do these things look like Commander?” Tanner asked, digging into her dinner of Asari Bluegrass Salad and a steak sandwich.

“They were strange. Bipedal and looking a lot like a cross between a turian and a krogan. By that I mean that their upper bodies were broader than the rest of them. They had angular heads, much like an insect and some of them had wings.”

“Sounds creepy.” Mason muttered digging into an unnamed asari entree, filled with unrecognizable ingredients, but which Mason was clearly enjoying.”

“It was.” Kaidan agreed digging into his own steak. He'd already finished his salad and fries, opting for something simpler than Tanner's Bluegrass version. “They also didn't speak.” He added, taking a sip of his TM88, another brand of whiskey and Kaidan's favourite brand.

“What do you mean?” Mason queried, stifling a burp.

“They just sort of made these weird clicking, burring sounds. Reminded me of some of the insects on earth and how they communicated by rubbing their legs together. I did hear something speaking, but it didn't sound natural. More like a projected voice coming from somewhere else and being broadcast through one of the Collectors, arrogant and superior.”

“That's messed.” Tanner muttered, upending her glass.

“So if only one of them spoke, what was it saying?” Mason pressed, his eyes filled with curiosity.

“I couldn't make out much. I was a little preoccupied trying to break that second stasis field that had me trapped.”

“Right. Yeah, okay.” Mason said, looking forlorn.

“But, it sounded like it was saying something about preparing the colonists for ascension and that they were our saviours or something like that.”

“Saviours?” Mason looked stricken. “Yeah. That's not creepy at all.”

“Why didn't you mention this before sir?” Tanner asked, pushing away her empty plate.

Kaidan grimaced and met her gaze. “Right. Yeah.” Tanner muttered, her face flushing. “Sorry. I forgot about that uh... other, big thing that happened.”

“What big thing?” Mason quipped mid-gulp.

Tanner levelled a withering stare at Zima willing him to not say it out loud.

“Oh! You mean the Shepard thing.”

“Yeah Zima.” Tanner sighed, blowing out the breath she'd been holding. “The Shepard thing.”

Kaidan shifted uncomfortably while he waited for them to finish. The Shepard thing. Yeah, he supposed it was accurate enough, but it was also the last thing he wanted to be thinking about right now. “Anyway,” Kaidan said, clearing his throat. “That's where we're going After that, we're headed for Omega.”

“Omega?” Zima sputtered, choking on the mouthful of whiskey he'd just swallowed. “You mean we're going to the most violent, dangerous, merc-infested outpost outside Council space? Run by that asari pirate queen?”

Kaidan sighed even as Zima's excitement helped chase away his melancholy. “Yeah Zima. The very one.”

“Wow. What are we going there for?”

“Zima, for crying out loud. We're still on leave here. You wanna know so bad, read the damn mission brief.” Tanner grumbled.

Mason faced Tanner, coming back to himself in a heartbeat. “Right, yeah. Sorry Commander. Just excited I guess and you're right Tanner, less shop talk, more drinks.”

“Here, here.” Kaidan agreed signalling the waitress for refills.

 

**Shepard**

**Milky Way/Hourglass Nebula/Sowilo System**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- August** _

Exhausted, Callie fell into her bed aboard the Normandy, still fully dressed in her BDU's. As her head hit the pillow, she drifted into a sea of stars and dark, empty space. As she went deeper the stars gave way to thick, black clouds, violent bursts of lightening and howling winds.

She tossed and turned, moaning in her sleep as she struggled to fight clear of the disturbing images. But extreme fatigue held her tight even as her struggles gave way to a sunny summer day. The sky before her was filled with the bright blue expanse of a clear sky, studded with wisps of lazy clouds drifting slowly past. She looked down and saw she was in full armour, a pistol in her hand. A buzzing sound filled her ears and she looked up to see a large black cloud undulating across the sky, descending toward her with rapid intent. She watched in horror as the cloud engulfed a group of humans a short distance away, freezing them in place or dropping them to the ground, immobilized.

No! She cried, but she couldn't move. Paralyzed, she watched the swarm dissipate and be replaced by large, winged creatures who put the people into narrow, confining pods. Fear coursed through her as she watched, helpless to stop them. The Collectors took no notice of her, brushing past her back to their ship. As the last pod came close, Callie's heart froze, her eyes riveted to the site of Kaidan's fear-filled eyes stared back at her.

With a groan, Callie fought free of the nightmare. Her skin was damp with sweat as goose-flesh rose on her skin. Her cabin swam into focus and she shook herself and headed for the shower.

Feeling refreshed, she changed into clean BDU's and added some colour to her face before checking her private terminal for messages. There was nothing new to read and with a sigh of relief and a strong resolve not to pick apart the dream she'd just had, she headed for the lift and the CIC.

  
  


 


	53. Chasing Ghosts

**Milky Way/Sigurd's Cradle/Metrilon/Freedom's Progress**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE – September** _

Tanner set the Nomad down on a barren expanse of the snow covered landing platform. The small size of their ship allowed her to forgo docking clams and complicated docking procedures. She allowed herself a self-satisfied smile, enjoying the ease and pride she felt at becoming a pilot.

“What's up Dlaney?” Mason asked, seeing her smile.

“Nothing Zima. Just at peace with the world.” She replied, shutting down the flight controls an locking the ship down.

“I don't get it.”

Tanner rolled her eyes. “I like being a pilot okay? No matter what else might be going on in the galaxy, THIS always makes me feel better.”

“Oh. I get that.” He said, following her to the airlock. “It's like when I crack a tough encryption code or improve output ratios in tech applications. The sweet spot.”

Tanner laughed. “Yeah Zima. The sweet spot. Perfect.”

Kaidan looked up from checking the read-out on his omni-tool as Zima and Dlaney joined him in the airlock. “You two seem to be in a good mood.”

Tanner met his gaze, a twinkle in her eye. “Yes sir. We were just talking about the 'sweet spot.' You know, that one thing you do that when you do it you feel that everything is right with the world?”

Kaidan smiled. “Ah, yes, I do. So what are your sweet spots?”

“Flying sir.” Tanner replied, her smile growing.

“Tech for me Commander.” Zima added, joining them.

“I thought it might be.” Kaidan mused.

“What about you?” Tanner asked as they stepped out of the airlock and onto the landing pad.

“When I'm fully engaged in my biotics.”

Zima frowned. “Really? I wouldn't have guessed that. Don't you get headaches from using it too much?”

Kaidan raised an eyebrow. He hadn't thought Zima knew about that. Then again, the tech specialist loved reading and snooping into things he wasn't supposed to. Likely he knew more about the side effects of L2 implants than he himself did.

“You're half right. I used to get a lot of migraines, but it's been a long time since I had one that was anywhere near as bad as they were ten years ago.”

“Really? That's great sir. Do you know why?”

“Honestly?” Kaidan mused, pulling up a scan program on his omni-tool. “I have a theory that before I understood what triggered them, they were caused by lack of food. My blood sugar would drop and spike rapidly and as a result I suffered a lot. Once I noticed the connection, I increased the amount of protein I took in. Now I make sure that if I've used my biotics at all, I eat.”

“That makes sense.” Zima nodded. “Like how when people back in the 21st century used to get really sick with that blood sugar disease, that uh... what was it called?”

“Diabetes?” Tanner suggested.

“Yeah! That's the one. Anyway, that's great Commander.”

“So what do you want us to do sir?” Tanner asked, her voice quiet in the cloying silence of the deserted colony.

“We'll take scans of every inch of the area we can access. Zima take the left, Dlaney take the right and I'll follow up behind you both through the centre. Contact me on comms if you find something, but don't touch anything. We still don't know enough about Collector technology.”

“Understood sir.” Tanner replied, activating her scan program and heading out.

“See you on the other side.” Zima quipped, his eyes already glued to his scanner.

Four hours later, Kaidan was sitting in an empty pre-fab. The lack of people combined with the silencing effect of the snow outside had made him edgy. The table he was at held no reminders of the former occupants, allowing him the illusion they were merely not at home.

Dlaney and Zima soon joined him, both looking haunted, their earlier light mood replaced with tension and haunted eyes.

“Anything?” Kaidan asked.

“No.” They chorused, sounding more subdued than they looked. “This place is really getting to me sir.” Zima blurted. “Can we get out of here?”

“I hate to agree with the Chief without teasing him first,” Tanner murmured. “But I don't like it either.”

“Good idea.” Kaidan agreed. “I found a few things here, but it can wait till we're airborne.”

“Agreed sir. The sooner we get out of here the better.” Tanner murmured.

\----xxx----

After plotting a course to the nearest relay and Omega, they gathered in the mess area of the Nomad. Pouring them each a glass of TM88 whiskey, Kaidan toasted them and took a healthy swig. The warmth of the liquid coursed through him, chasing away the parts chilled by the emptiness of Freedom's Progress.

“Thank you sir.” Tanner breathed, a deep sigh escaping her.

“Good stuff Commander.” Mason agreed. “I see now why this is your favourite brand.”

“We deserve it.” Kaidan replied. “I don't think I've ever experienced anything like that colony before. I don't think I need to say why.”

“Let's not.” Tanner nodded. “So what did you find? Anything useful?”

“I'm not certain, but I believe there might have been a quarian stationed there.”

“Quarian?” Zima blurted. “What would a quarian be doing on a human colony?”

“Quarians take pilgrimages as a rite of passage into adulthood. Maybe this one wanted to study or work with humans.”

“Huh.” Tanner grunted. “Anything else?”

“I found some odd synthetic debris in a few areas of the complex. I collected what I could, but so far no luck in identifying it. I'll have to take it back to Alliance HQ for further analysis.”

“Do you think it has anything to do with those bug things?”

“It might. I don't know what else it could be.”

“Huh.” Tanner looked tired suddenly. “Good whiskey sir, but I think I'm gonna grab a few z's.”

“You look beat Lieutenant. We've got time before we reach Omega. Zima can get us through the relay.”

“Sound good sir. See you in a few hours.”

“Really Commander?” Zima gaped. “Are you sure you want me going through a relay? I thought I was banned from flying for life.”

Kaidan laughed. “I never said that Chief. But if you're not comfortable, I'll fly and you can fill in as co-pilot.”

Zima let out the breath he was holding. “Whew. That would be great sir. Sorry about what happened last time, but it made me realize I'm just not cut out for piloting a ship.”

“No need to explain Chief. I was actually just checking how tired Dlaney was. No way she'd have agreed to you flying if she wasn't exhausted.”

Mason nodded, following Kaidan to the bridge. “Can I say something sir?”

“Sure Chief.”

“I've never worked with a better leader sir, or a better man than you. The way you discipline, lead by example and force us to accept and recognize limitations without judgments... well, it's the best form of teaching I've ever experienced. Don't change Commander and don't doubt yourself over what happened back on Horizon. I don't know of anyone who could've handled it better than you did.”

Silence stretched between them as they reached the cockpit and settled into their respective stations.

“Chief,” Kaidan began. “I don't know what to say other than thank you. I'm not sure what to think or do about Horizon but I appreciate the thought. Let me just say that aside from your compulsive nosiness, I've never known or worked with a better tech specialist. I'm proud to have you in my squad.”

“Thanks Commander.” Zima smiled, turning his attention to his console and getting to work.

 


	54. Friends and Enemies

**Milky Way/Kepler Verge/Hershel System/Tungel – Disabled Collector Vessel**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- September** _

“Shepard.” The Illusive Man greeted as she appeared before him. “I think we have them. I intercepted a message sent by the turians to Palaven. It seems they've disabled a Collector vessel inside the Kepler Verge.”

“The turians disabled the ship? I find that hard to believe.”

“However they managed it, I have the coordinates. I want you to investigate immediately.”

“Why aren't the turians investigating?”

“Because they don't know about it yet. I'll inform them after you've been there to check it out.”

“Alright.” Callie agreed while her instincts argued against it. “We'll head there now.”

“Be careful Shepard. This is a break for us, but we still don't know enough about their technology.”

“Joker.” Callie called as she left the War room. “I'm sending you new coordinates. Fastest possible speed.”

“Aye, aye Commander.”

\----xxx----

“Shepard.” Jacob called as she stepped into the hall. “Got a minute?”

Callie groaned. “Sure Jacob, but only a minute. We're headed out to a disabled Collector vessel.”

“Got it Commander.” Jacob replied, leading her back to the armoury.

“So what's up?”

“There's no easy way to say this, but why have you been avoiding me? Why haven't I been part of your ground teams? If there's a problem, I'd like to know about it.”

Callie sighed. Dammit, she knew she should've dealt with this sooner. Leaning her back against the armoury work table, she crossed her arms and met Jacob's gaze.

“There's no problem Jacob. I just don't know if I can trust you.”

“Wow Shepard. I didn't expect you to be so blunt about it. Is there a reason for not trusting me?”

“Yeah, you're rude. Arrogant. I have no idea whose side you're on or if you even have a side. Are you in this for yourself? Cerberus? Revenge? You've changed loyalties a lot over the years and have questioned my authority and insulted some of my crew.”

Jacob broke eye contact and began pacing the floor. “Shit Commander.” He muttered, “For what it's worth, I'm sorry. And you're right, I haven't put much effort into earning your trust.”

“So what do you plan to do about it? I can't have someone in my squad who isn't prepared to follow my orders or protect everyone on my team.”

“I know Commander and I regret what I said. To both Tali and Thane.”

“So you knew who I was talking about without being told. Why didn't you apologize sooner?”

“I don't have an excuse Commander. Would it help if I apologized directly?”

“I don't think it will actually. Tali doesn't trust you because you work for Cerberus. I doubt Thane will believe you've had a sudden change of heart about him. For that matter, I don't either.”

“You're right, I haven't. But you trust them both and I trust you.”

“Mmm. Not sure that's good enough Jacob, but I'm willing to give you a chance to prove it. Suit up and meet me in the airlock.”

“Thank you Commander. I won't let you down.”

“See that you don't. Tell Thane to join us while you're at it.” She added, turning and leaving the room.

\----xxx----

“EDI, what can you tell me about this ship?” Callie asked, stepping out of the shuttle and readying her weapon.

“I am detecting no signs of organic life Commander. The ship has lost all primary power and seems to be in a weak orbit around the planet.”

“I've never seen anything so alien before.” Jacob noted, taking in the strange surroundings.

“Agreed.” Callie murmured, feeling her skin crawl. The walls were covered with a strange organic material. It was on every surface, including the floor and had a spring-like quality to it when she stepped on it. “It looks organic. Reminds me of a hive or an ant hill, like the ones on earth.”

“I am not normally affected by my surroundings.” Thane mused, falling into step behind her. “But this is a dark place. I will be glad to complete our mission and leave this place.”

“Agreed. EDI, what am I looking for?”

“There is a central area at the end of the path you are currently on. It appears to hold the bulk of the data you seek. Shepard, I have run comparisons on this ship with the one from Horizon and the one which attacked the Normandy two years ago. They are an exact match.”

“The same ship dogging me for two years? That can't be a coincidence.”

“Agreed.”

“Hey Commander,” Joker chimed. “Watch yourself. I don't like this.”

“What's that?” Jacob asked, pointing to a cylindrical shape ahead of them.

“Looks like one of the pods we saw on Horizon.” Callie noted.

“Empty.” Thane observed, taking point moving further along the path. “Is that what I think it is?” He whispered.

“They look like human remains.” Callie hissed. “They've been here a while.”

“Discarded.” Jacob seethed. “Tossed away like nothing more than useless garbage.”

“There are no words to describe the revulsion I feel.” Thane agreed. “Can we move on?”

“Let's find this data cache and get out of here.” Callie murmured.

Further on, they paused staring at what appeared to be a dead Collector. Punching in a command to her omni-tool, Callie took a scan and connected with EDI.

“EDI run a diagnostic. What can you tell me about it?”

“Scanning. I have not completed my analysis but I have already identified several DNA strands in this specimen. It reveals something extraordinary.”

“Just tell us EDI.”

“The remains are that of a Prothean.”

“Prothean?” Callie exclaimed. “I thought they were extinct. That the Reapers had wiped them out.”

“You misunderstand Shepard.” EDI admonished. “The organic material shows traces of Prothean DNA, but this specimen is no longer Prothean. Every organic function has been replaced with programmed synthetic material Shepard. The Protheans are no more.”

“Are you saying the Collectors are Prothean?”

“There is nothing Prothean left in these creatures Shepard. They have been re-purposed to serve the Reapers.”

“Re-purposed?” Jacob hissed. “So the Reapers turned them all into machines? Slaves?”

“Looks that way.”

“They must be stopped.” Thane growled.

“That's what we're here for.” Callie reminded them. “Let's move.”

Disturbed by what they'd seen, no one spoke as they moved deeper inside the ship.

“Shepard.” Joker called, startling her. “You need to hear this.”

“What it is Joker?”

“Tell her EDI.”

“Commander, I've run a scan on the message the Illusive Man claimed to have intercepted. It contains traces of a code I've seen before.”

“What are you saying EDI?”

“That he couldn't have intercepted it. The encryption codes are his. He wrote them.”

“He what?” Callie exclaimed. “You mean this is trap? Dammit.”

“I don't like this Commander.” Joker replied. “Be careful.”

“The sooner we get out of here the better.” Callie agreed.

“What are those?” Thane asked, staring up at the ceiling where hundreds or even thousands of oblong shapes were hanging.

“They look like more of the pods we saw.” Callie answered.

“I am detecting no signs of life in the pods Shepard.” EDI noted. “It is likely they died when the ship lost primary power.”

“They could take every colony in the Terminus and still not fill them all.” Callie whispered, horrified.

“They're going to target Earth.” Jacob growled.

“Not if we stop them. Come on, let's find this data.”

She wanted out of this ship. The cloying silence and the organic material covering every surface was making her claustrophobic, reminding her of the awful memory of drifting through space, cold and alone. Shuddering in spite of herself, she stepped into a large open area. Coming on the heels of her previous thought, she froze unable to move.

“Shepard?” Thane whispered, coming up behind her. “Are you alright?”

“Just give me a minute.” She whispered back catching Thane's worried look.

Shaking off her fear, she moved further down the path until she reached a circular platform that EDI indicated was their destination.

“Okay EDI, we're here. Let's get this done so we can get out of here.”

“One moment.” EDI replied. “Scanning. Shepard, there's a problem.”

“That's not good.” Joker groaned as the platform she and the others were standing on shuddered and began rising into the air.

“Talk to me EDI. What just happened?”

“Shepard. There is someone else in the system. I'm having trouble maintaining a connection. They are fighting me for control.”

“It's a trap!” Callie cried as the platform continued to rise. “EDI, get us out of here!”

“I'm trying Commander.” EDI replied.

“Shepard.” Thane murmured directing her attention to the vast open area before them. Platforms similar to the one they were on were headed straight for them, loaded with armed Collectors. “We've got company.”

“Dammit!” Callie cursed. “Take cover. Switch to incendiary ammo and stay out of range of the big ones. The ones with the extra heads. Their attack can take you out with one hit.”

“On it Commander.” Jacob vowed, moving into cover.

“It will be done.” Thane murmured, adjusting his ammo output and sighting through his scope.

Callie braced herself as she hunkered down behind a low column, taking aim on the larger of the Collector targets. The Alliance had since classified them as Scions. She had no thought as to why, she just wanted them dead.

Remembering her fist encounter with them, she threw out a Reave and revelled in the pink and blue glow that surrounded her, confirming her attack had been successful. Ahead of her, Jacob was making short work of a handful of husks and Collector drones. Using Pull, he tossed the husks over the side of the platform and into the empty void of space, while taking down a Collector with his weapon.

Looking over, she watched Thane tossing Warp into a Collector that had begun speaking, but the strain of effort was beginning to show on his face. He was wearing down. Seeing this, she turned and took aim on the Collector that was bearing down on him, slamming Reave into it, bringing it to its knees.

Thane caught her eye and smiled. Turning back, he squared his shoulders and sent a round of ammo slamming into the body of the Collector that was talking. The words it spoke seemed solely focused on wearing down their resolve, but after she attacked, it began targeting her specifically.

“This hurts you. Flee while you can Shepard. We are Harbinger. My attacks will tear you apart. You will know pain Shepard.”

Callie gritted her teeth. “This thing is getting on my nerves.” She hissed “Can someone please shut it up?”

“On it Shepard.” Jacob barked, turning his attention to the Collector that was bearing down on her.

“Assuming direct control. We are the vanguards of your destruction. We are the harbingers of your destiny. These attacks are pointless. You cannot resist. We are unstoppable. I sense your weakness. Preserve Shepard's body if possible. You cannot escape your destiny Shepard.”

“Dammit!” Callie swore, slamming a Warp into the Collector which only made it focus more intensely on her position. Shifting to get a better angle, Callie was thrown to the platform when she failed to duck a millisecond too late, the attack hitting her full force.

“Shepard!” Thane cried, rushing over to her. “Jacob, take that thing down!”

“I'm on it.”

“Shepard. Are you all right?” Thane asked, helping her into cover.

“I'm fine Thane.” Callie whispered, feeling dazed. “Just caught me off guard.”

“You're sure?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Callie said, shrugging off his concern, more annoyed with herself for her reaction to him than to his presence.

Saying nothing, he resumed his attack. Within moments, the platforms were empty and their enemies were dead.

“EDI, we need a way out of here.” Callie cried.

“I have regained minimal control Shepard. There is a path opened back the way you came. I will aide your progress.”

“Got it EDI. Let's get the hell out of here.”

“Uh, Shepard?” Joker called.

“What is it Joker?”

“Bad news, the ship's drive core just lit up. Their systems are coming back online. You need to hurry Commander, I am not losing another Normandy.”

“We're on it Joker.”

Passages they hadn't seen when they'd first come through opened before them, creating a shorter path back to the shuttle.

“Talk to me EDI.” Callie called as they hurried back down the path. “How much time do we have?”

“It will be close Commander. I advise speed.”

“You heard her.” Callie barked. “Move!”

\----xxx----

“The ship is almost at full power.” EDI announced as Shepard joined Joker on the bridge.

“Come on EDI, I can't do this any faster! Get us the hell out of here!”

“Specify a destination Mr. Moreau.”

“Anywhere but here!”

“Assuming control.” EDI intoned, attempting humour which, as she activated the FTL drive was utterly lost on the organics who heard her. As much as she studied them, organics puzzled her. She was aware enough of her own creation to understand that her perspective was singular. She knew she had originated from an organic mind which was then translated through her synthetic perspective.

Yet she couldn't align these facts with the reality that she wasn't organic, nor was it likely she ever would be. So she continued to study the organic life within the ship, hoping that insight would develop over time, but she found it frustrating. She was a machine that had “thoughts” that were separate and independent from her creator. She then logically concluded that her attempts at humour were breakthroughs of understanding, yet they were not perceived this way.

Unable to reconcile this fact, she turned her attention back to listening to the crew. She understood that though she couldn't understand them yet, her design assured her that understanding would evolve over time.

“EDI?”

“Yes Shepard?”

“Are the Collectors in pursuit?”

“No. As we left orbit I flooded their data banks with a trillion terabytes of extranet bookmarks that overwhelmed their system. They were unable to track our departure.”

“Good thinking EDI.” Callie appraised. “Joker, I'll be in my quarters if you need anything.”

“Understood Commander.”

 


	55. Omega's Queen

**Milky Way/Omega Nebula/Sahabarik/Omega Orbital Mining Station**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE – September** _

“What's the plan Commander?” Mason asked as they stepped out of the airlock and onto Omega.

“Find and talk to Aria.” Kaidan replied, his gaze fixed on the Batarian headed their way.

“We're going to talk to her?” Zima gasped.

“Keep your voice down.” Tanner hissed.

Kaidan groaned. “Yes, we don't have a choice. Besides, I've met her before.”

“You...” Zima trailed off as the Batarian blocked their way.

“Commander Alenko.” He greeted. “Aria wants to talk to you. She's curious what brings you here.”

“I expected that.” Kaidan replied.

“Hmph.” The batarian grunted, surprised by Kaidan's calm. “She's waiting for you in Afterlife.”

“Got it.”

Kaidan squinted as they entered the club, taking a moment to adjust to the light. Bright red and orange light pulsed in wall-length displays of simulated fire and feminine entertainment. Afterlife was an apt name for the place, though Kaidan thought the decor spoke more toward sinful pastimes versus peaceful. The glow was so intense that it bathed everyone inside in a sickly shade of red.

“Think they used enough red in the decor?” Tanner griped, her teeth gritted in annoyance.

“Man if we're here long, I'm going to leave with a headache.” Mason agreed.

“Hasn't changed since I was here last.” Kaidan observed.

Kaidan's reply was muted as the wave of bass-heavy music drowned out all casual conversation. “I'll speak to Aria alone. You two stick near the bar, but don't order anything. Until Aria knows why I'm hear, you can't trust the bartenders.”

“She'd spike our drinks?” Mason cried in surprise.

“More like she won't stop anyone who might try.” Kaidan clarified. “Watch him Lieutenant.” He said, addressing Tanner as he made for Aria's booth.

“Aye, aye sir.” Tanner confirmed. “Come on Chief, let's make ourselves a little less conspicuous.”

\----xxx----

“Commander Kaidan Alenko.” Aria purred as Kaidan passed through her security detail. “Never thought I'd see you on my station again. Didn't I tell you not to come back?”

“You did. But things change.”

“Sometimes.” She agreed. “Have a seat. So, Anderson heard about our plague.”

“He did. But only because it was on the news.”

Aria smiled, crossing her legs and sinking deeper into her seat. “Mmm. Yes I suppose it was. But it was cured. So I ask again, why are you here? If you're looking for who cured it, he's not here.”

“No. I'm not here for that.” He assured her. “Anderson...”

Aria interrupted. “But maybe you should be. Maybe you should know why he's not here. Maybe Anderson should know where he went and why.”

“Ms. T'Loak...”

Aria laughed, her voice filled with amusement and pleasure. “If you must talk to me, call me Aria.”

Blushing, Kaidan cleared his throat. “Alright, Aria. You clearly have something you want to tell me. You didn't kill the one who cured the plague did you?”

“Nothing so dramatic.” She said, waving her hand dismissively. “It was a salarian doctor. He left a human assistant in charge of his clinic when he left.”

“Okay, I'll bite. Where did he go?”

Aria smiled like he'd just stepped into the trap she'd set for him. “He left with Shepard. Some big mission or what-have-you regarding the Collectors.”

Kaidan felt his skin grow cold at the mention of Shepard's name. He'd known she'd been here, it's where Zima had first confirmed reports of her return. But he hadn't known she'd been here recruiting.

“I've hit a nerve.” Aria purred, watching him. “But which one I wonder?”

“Enough with the games Aria.” Kaidan growled. “What do you want from me?”

“Nothing. I deal in information Alenko and your story fascinates me. I didn't know who you were when we first met. Took me a while to put the pieces together, but you're Shepard's Kaidan. Aren't you?”

Kaidan flushed, his voice catching in his throat

“I thought so.” She said, a satisfied smile on her face. “You should know she keeps interesting company these days.”

“Who Commander Shepard associates with is none of my concern.” He retorted.

“Oh, I doubt that very much.” She continued. “Assassins, mercenaries, vigilantes, thieves, Justicars. It's a fascinating and deadly mix of races and professions. Probably just as well you didn't join her back on Horizon. It's pretty crowded from what I hear.”

Kaidan dug his fingers into his palms, refusing to rise to Aria's bait even as his heart grew colder with every word she uttered.

“Is there a point to why you're telling me this or are you just trying to get a rise out of me?”

Aria groaned. “Ugh. I just thought you'd want to know. But whatever, I'm done playing with you. What do you want?”

“Anderson heard reports that the Collectors were somehow involved in this plague business.”

“I don't know anything about that. I heard the rumours, but the plague is cured. I don't need to know more.”

“I'm surprised to hear you say that. I thought you knew everything there was to know about Omega.” He taunted, well-aware that she took pride in this knowledge.

“Don't try my patience Commander. I have people looking into it. You want to know more, talk to Mordin Solus' assistant. We're done here.”

Rising, Kaidan released the breath he'd been holding, relieved to be away from her.

“Who's Mordin?”

“The salarian doctor who cured the plague of course. His med bay is in the lower corridor. Talk to the human, Daniel Abrams if you want more.”

“Thank you Aria.” Kaidan said, remembering Anderson's warning.

She laughed. “Don't thank me Lieutenant. I know I pissed you off. Get out of here. Maybe come back later when you're not so tense, I'll buy you a drink.”

“Rain-check.” Kaidan agreed, his voice curt as he hurried away.

“Commander?” Tanner whispered, seeing Kaidan's look. “You okay?”

Kaidan said nothing. Ordering a whiskey, he downed it in one shot, grimacing at the bitter taste. Steeling himself, he gave his attention to his squad resisting the urge to hurl the glass across the room.

“I'm fine.” He lied. “Aria told me what I needed to know. Let's get out of here.”

Kaidan was furious with himself and Aria. He could feel his biotics coursing over his skin like little pinpricks of pain. He knew he'd have to release it before he talked to this Daniel person, but damned if he knew how. His stride was angry and purposeful as he pushed through the crowd outside the club. He could feel his irritation growing and forced himself to look at the source of it.

Aware that his team was struggling to keep up, he slowed his pace and focused on his breathing. Recalling Aria's words, he went over them, looking for what had given rise to his anger. Shepard, was his first thought. Always Shepard, he growled, growing tense again. No! I will not let Aria get to me. He knew his anger wasn't over Shepard being on Omega, or the company Aria implied she was associating with.

With a sigh, he rolled his eyes skyward and blew out a loud breath of frustration. He knew it had nothing to do with Aria or her teasing. It was that Shepard had not contacted him, had in fact made no effort to reach him. His chest filled with a sudden sharp pain and he clamped down on it, refusing to give in to the betrayal he felt. He'd been over this a;ready. He accepted he'd behaved badly, but he could not forgive her for not contacting him. It made everything he'd gone though over the loss of her meaningless. More specifically, it made him a fool.

“Sir?” Tanner began, her voice quiet. “Where are we going?”

Coming back to himself, he took in his surroundings trying to remember what he was doing there.

“Medical Clinic.” He replied, his voice clipped and hard. “A doctor named Daniel Abrams.”

“I saw a sign for a med clinic.” Mason offered. “It should be up ahead, around the next corner.”

“Good. Let's go.”

\----xxx----

After speaking with Abrams Kaidan had wasted no time returning to the Nomad. Once on board, he ordered Dlaney out of the system and back to the Citadel before heading to his cabin, locking the door behind him.

Inside, he stared at the cramped space and knew he'd made a mistake. Speaking with Abrams had done nothing to cool his anger. The more the man spoke, the angrier he became. In a fit of frustration, he tore his armour from his body and tossed it into the the wall. It impacted with a satisfying thud before crashing to the floor in burst of noise. Storming from the room clad only in his underwear, he snagged a towel and a clean set of BDU's and marched to the shower.

Twenty minutes later, he could still feel tremors of tension coursing through him. With a growl, he headed to the cargo bay where he knew Tanner had set up a large punching bag. He needed it. Right. Now.

An hour later, dripping with exhaustion, he used his discarded shirt to wipe the sweat from his eyes. Catching a whiff of himself, he grimaced, realizing he'd need to take another shower. With a weary sigh, he sat down on a supply crate and allowed his body a rest. His mind was drifting now. It was no longer focused with razor sharp intensity on Shepard. The workout he'd just put himself through had channelled his anger into the bag, leaving him calm.

He wasn't going to lie to himself any longer. Shepard's betrayal hurt like nothing he'd never experienced before. A sharp, cutting pain that came and went when he least expected it, leaving him adrift in pain and grief. But he also knew he had to apologize for his own behaviour on Horizon. No matter how justified he might have been, he would not let it be the last thing he said to her.

Feeling calmer than he had since seeing her on Horizon, he left the cargo bay and back to the shower and his quarters.

\----xxx----

“Dlaney.” Mason whispered from his chair on the bridge. “What do you think Aria said to the Commander?”

“Why are you whispering?” She demanded.

“I don't want him to hear us.”

“Pfft. Why? He's known us long enough to know that we're going to talk about it.”

“Okay fine. But so? What do you think?”

“I think she baited him. I think she said something about Shepard. Something she knew he didn't.”

“I don't get it. Why would she do that?”

“I dunno Zima.” Tanner shot back. “I'm not a mind reader, but I've heard that Aria likes games. Toying with people. Maybe he pissed her off last time they met. Doesn't matter anyway. So long as he gets his temper under control he'll be fine.”

“I think I heard him heading for the cargo bay earlier.”

“Good.” Tanner said, feeling her shoulders relax. “He probably went down there to beat the crap out of the punching bag I set up.”

“How is that good?”

“Damn Zima. Don't you ever get mad?”

“Well sure. But I've never felt the need to hit anything.”

“Then you've never been that angry. Trust me, the Commander will be just fine.”

“If you say so.” Mason muttered, unconvinced.

 


	56. Illusive Answers

**Milky Way/Kepler Verge/Normandy SR-2**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE – September** _

Showered and dressed, Callie retreated to her bed exhausted but wired. She wanted to rage at the Illusive Man but had no way of contacting him other than through her terminal. If he didn't first establish a connection with the ship, she couldn't reach him through the holographic comm feed.

He'd lied to her. Used her. Put her and her entire crew in jeopardy. And for what? Some useless bit of information that didn't help her destroy them. Reigning in her anger she realized it wasn't the fist time he'd lied to her. He'd told her he didn't know where Kaidan was, then suddenly he did. That Liara was working for the Shadow Broker, but that was a lie too.

Mulling it over, several things became clear. First, that he'd manipulated her into working for him. Making it seem impossible to reach her former crew, he'd lied about where they were. Then used her and Kaidan to lay a trap for the Collectors, risking Kaidan's life in the process. As much as she hated and despised the Illusive Man she knew she couldn't stop the Collectors without his help. It killed her she couldn't just shoot him and be done with it.

The silence in her cabin stretched as she ran out of expletives for him She really needed a pet, she thought absently. Maybe she'd pick up a fish or a hamster next time they were on the Citadel.

“Commander?” Joker's voice called over the comm. “The Illusive man wants to talk to you.”

“On my way Joker.” Callie called, getting to her feet.

\----xxx----

“Shepard. Excellent work on the Collector ship. EDI has finished collating the data you recovered. We've confirmed that by using their IFF signature, we can follow them through the Omega-4 relay.”

“You could have told me that earlier. We were just there.” Callie retorted.

“As I said, EDI just confirmed it. Even had you known, you would not have had time to find it and bring it back.”

“I knew I couldn't trust you.” Callie shot back. “EDI told me about this so-called message you intercepted. You knew it was a trap and you sent us there anyway.”

“Yes. I knew it was a trap, but I trusted you would succeed and you did.”

“You have one job. Information. If I can't trust your information, how do you expect me to work for you?”

“As I said, I knew you would succeed. Besides I couldn't risk tipping our hand to the Collectors. If you'd known, you might not have made it as far as you did.”

“You keep telling me how important I am, yet you sure try hard to get me killed.”

“A calculated risk.” He replied, unaffected by her words. “As for the IFF, I think I may have a lead. I sent a science team to investigate a large object in a deteriorating orbit of a brown dwarf.”

Callie snorted. “I only believe you because I don't think you'd repeat yourself so soon.”

“Whatever you think of me Shepard, this might be just what we need. Unfortunately we've lost contact with the ship I sent. I want you to investigate but not before your crew is ready.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“We both know that going through the Omega 4 relay is essentially a suicide mission. Once you go through, there's no guarantee you'll come back. Your team needs to be focused on the mission with clear heads. We can't afford mistakes at this stage.”

“Fine. I'll check in with the crew and I'll make sure everyone is at their best.” She agreed, hating that he was right.

“Good. As soon as you're certain your crew is ready, head for the coordinates I've forwarded to EDI. And Shepard. Tell the crew I didn't risk their lives unnecessarily. It will make things easier going forward.”

\----xxx----

“So the Illusive Man didn't set us up.” Jacob snorted as Callie joined them in the war room. “Could've fooled me.”

“Lied to us. Used us. Information gathered necessary for mission success.” Mordin added. “Can see it logically, but still feeling betrayed.”

“He tries that again and he'll have more than just the Collectors to worry about.” Callie promised.

“So what's next Shepard?” Jacob asked. “We go after them?”

“Not so fast Jacob.” Miranda cautioned.

“We still don't know what we're up against.” Callie reminded him. “I think we need more information. Focus on making our team strong.”

“We can't wait forever.” Jacob huffed. “They need to be stopped.”

“I'm sure Commander Shepard well aware of our priorities Jacob.” Miranda murmured. “I agree. We don't know enough about them. I say we wait, focus on building our team. We can't afford mistakes.”

“Fine. But at some point we have to take the fight to them.” Jacob grumbled, leaving the room.

“What about you Mordin? You're pretty quiet.”

“Always room for improvement Shepard. I agree we need everyone at their best. Important mission. No room for error. Speaking of which, I should get back to work.” He said, bowing out.

“Well at least some of us are in agreement.” Miranda observed.

“Seems that way.”

“If you have a moment, could you come see me in my office Shepard? There's something I need to discuss.”

“Of course Miranda. I need to check in with the crew anyway.”

“Understood Shepard.”

\----xxx----

“Commander? Do you have a minute?” Kelly asked as she passed through the CIC.

“What is it Kelly? Something wrong?”

“Oh goodness no! Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. I have several requests from the crew, they wish to speak with you in private.”

“Who?”

“Uh, everyone actually. Well except Kasumi. I think she's still preoccupied with that graybox you helped her recover.”

“Everyone? What do they want?”

“Sorry Shepard, they didn't say.”

“Alright. Let them know I got their message and I'll get to them soon. For now, I'm headed up to my quarters. Tell Joker to set a course for the Citadel.”

“Aye, aye Commander.”

\----xxx----

Back in her cabin, Callie poured a drink and sat reading the OSD copy of her unread messages. There were several from Admiral Hackett, N7 mission from what she could tell. A handful of thank you messages from people she'd helped two years ago. She had no idea how any of them had reached her, but it helped to remind her why she was here.

She was about to set it aside when a ping signalled a new message. The sender's address was blocked which usually meant it was extranet spam. With a sigh she opened it and gasped aloud when Kaidan's encryption code activated and words appeared on the screen. Heart thudding in her chest, she braced herself for reading what he had to say.

“ _Shepard,_

_I'm sorry for what I said on Horizon. You were standing in front of me and I shut you down. I didn't let you talk._

_But when I saw you I didn't know how to react. I've spent the past two years trying to get passed your death and there you were. Standing in front of me and you were with Cerberus. Cerberus Shepard. Don't you remember all those experiments they were doing?_

_Sorry. That's not what I want to say here. I guess I just don't' know who you are anymore. Two years is a long time and... and it broke my heart when I realized you hadn't tried to contact me. I thought we had something Shepard. I loved you. I would have died for you._

_Sorry, I'm getting off topic. Look, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said and I don't believe you're a traitor. If you're really the woman I loved, you have your reasons for being with Cerberus. If you're not, well... then I guess it's just a cruel joke huh?_

_Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry Shepard. But please, be careful. If you're still the woman I remember, you have to know you can't trust Cerberus._

_Kaidan”_

Callie read his words twice, not wanting to miss anything. As she set it aside, she was surprised to realize her cheeks were damp with tears. Her chest felt tight and painful an she took a deep, shuddering breath.

Anxiety filled her and she shot to her feet wanting to act, but stopping short when she realized she had no idea what to do. Pacing the floor, her mind raced. She needed to send respond, but he'd blocked his address and she had no way to reply. She knew Anderson wasn't going to be of any help. He might accept that she was who she said she was, but he'd made it clear he didn't trust her while she was with Cerberus.

Dammit! Damn Cerberus! Damn... she broke off her tirade as Liara's name popped into her head. Liara. Liara did this. Wait, she thought as her mind began snapping pieces together like a puzzle she hadn't known she needed to solve. What the hell had Liara actually done? Why was Kaidan the only one shocked by her return? Everyone else hadn't been bothered by it. Most of them had been pleased or at least happy to see her. Why? She needed to know what was going on here and fast.

Moving to her terminal, she activated the comm. “Joker? You have a minute? I need to see you in my quarters.”

“Sure Commander. On my way.”

The minutes dragged as she waited for what seemed forever for Joker to arrive. Her door swished open and she moved to help to a seat on the sectional couch.

“So what's up Shepard?” He asked, his brow creased in confusion. “Something wrong?”

“I need you to tell me about my resurrection.”

Joker made a face. “Oh man, why? Has something happened? You feeling okay?”

“No, I'm fine Joker. I just need to know what happened. How'd you end up working for Cerberus? When did you find out about me?”

“Oh well okay.” He replied, relaxing and settling into the chair. “Well, I mentioned that I had a rough time after...? Right, so anyway, I was out of the Alliance for more than a year before Miranda contacted me on the Citadel.”

“What did she say? And why leave the Alliance?”

“I didn't officially leave the Alliance Shepard. It just wasn't the same with you gone and the whole crew reassigned. Plus the Alliance didn't have a lot of resources, so there was no way to rebuild the Normandy. Anderson tried to get me flying again, but they all required co-pilots. Co-pilots Shepard.”

Callie smiled. Well at least some things hadn't changed.

“And Miranda?”

“She told me they were bringing you back. So of course I thought she was crazy. Then she told me about the new Normandy and well, the rest is history.”

“When was this?”

“Uh, about a year ago now.” Joker looked surprised. “Wow. Has it been a year already?”

“A year? So sometime last fall?”

“Yeah, that sounds right.”

“So you believed they were really bringing me back?”

“Oh hell no. I made them show me, but damn.” He shook his head, clearing his mind of the memory. “I wish I hadn't. It was bad Shepard, real bad. I heard what the doctors were saying but I didn't really believe them you know?”

“So you saw me when they were rebuilding me?”

“Yeah.” Joker looked confused. “Are you telling me they never explained any of this?”

“No they didn't. When I woke up the station was under attack, overrun with hostile mechs. Didn't you know?”

“No. Cerberus really likes their secrets huh?”

“I think it's just standard procedure for them.” Callie agreed.

“So what's with all the questions? You think you're not you?”

Callie frowned. “No, nothing like that.”

“Well if you want to be sure, maybe talk to Chakwas. She showed up just before they told me about the SR-2. Pretty sure they had to prove you were the real deal before she came on board.”

“I hadn't thought of that.” Callie admitted

“So was that all Shepard?”

“Yeah, that's all Joker. Thanks, you've been a big help.”

“Uh sure, okay. You're welcome. Anyway, I should get back.”

“Of course. You need anything I'll be making my rounds with the crew.”

“Aye, aye Shepard.”

With Joker gone, she moved to her private stash and poured herself a healthy shot of whiskey. Dead. She'd been clinically dead. And now she wasn't. Her hand shook as she lifted the glass to her lips. She'd assumed she'd just been in a coma for the two years she'd been gone. Even after Jacob had told her what he'd seen, she hadn't believed him.

A wave of panic rose within her and she downed the whiskey in one swallow and poured another. Sipping it, she rolled it over her tongue, filling her mouth with welcome heat and the faint taste of honey and spice. By her third swallow, her panic had dissipated and she felt calm once more.

Dammit. I am Commander Shepard. I killed Sovereign, I killed Saren. I stopped the Collectors on Horizon, I... she trailed off. But was she really? She knew nothing about the science behind her return. She needed to know, but... Callie frowned. She wasn't ready to hear it or understand it, her world was already tumultuous enough.

Setting aside her glass, she promised herself she'd speak to Dr. Chakwas soon. Satisfied, she headed to the elevator, finally able to spend some time talking to her crew.

 


	57. Cautious

**Milky Way/Kepler Verge/Normandy SR-2**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- September** _

“Commander?” Miranda looked up from her desk, surprised to see her. “I didn't expect to see you so soon.”

“Well you asked me personally, to I thought I'd see you first.” Now that she was here though, she had no idea where to start. “You said you wanted to talk?”

“I did.” Miranda acknowledged, moving to gaze out the small window in her room. “I wanted to thank you for your help with my sister. I couldn't have done it without your help.”

“Well, you're welcome Miranda. I'm just glad I could help. You didn't say, but will you see Oriana again?”

“I don't know Shepard. We talked a bit. She loves the adagio movement like I do, wants to work in colonization. She told a joke. She was really funny, unlike me.”

“She was okay with finding out who you are?”

“She was. Her parents were confused of course, but she took it in stride. I'll keep in touch but I can't focus on that right now. Not until after we've stopped the Collectors.” She added, moving back to her desk.

“It's a start Miranda.” Callie reminded her.

“It is. And I owe it all to you. I wasn't sure about you, but you've helped me more than I can fully express. I won't forget that Commander.”

“You're part of my crew Miranda. I help whoever I can.”

“You're an amazing woman Shepard. I admire you. I don't have what you have, that fire that makes people want to follow you.”

“I'm just me Miranda.” Callie protested. “I'm just doing what I can with what I've got.”

“It's more than that Commander. I understand if you don't see it that way, but you have to know you're truly something special. And that it makes you a force to be reckoned with.”

“I don't know what to say.”

“It's alright, I don't expect you to say anything. Just know that I'm here for you if you need anything.”

“Thanks Miranda, I appreciate that. Anyway, I should go. I need to speak with the rest of the crew.”

“Of course Commander.”

\----xxx----

Callie stepped into the hall feeling slightly dazed by Miranda's admiration. She hadn't expected that at all and it took a moment before she remember what she'd planned to do next.

“You all right Commander?” Asked a male voice to her left.

Turning Callie saw Mess Sergeant Gardner regarding her with a look of concern. “I'm fine Sergeant.” She assured him. “Just gathering my thoughts.”

“I know what that's like.” He sympathized. “I get that way sometimes when I'm cleaning the toilets or washing out the shower stalls. Forget where I am you know?”

“Uh sure. So what's on the menu tonight?”

“With those provision you provided my options have improved. I'm trying out an old asari seafood recipe using calamari. Here, try a bite.” He said, offering her a spoon.

Shrugging, she took the spoon and swallowed. Smiling encouragingly, she wondered at the ingredients. A ship's mess typically didn't offer much by way of variety, but she had to admit he'd done a good job.

“It's good. But I should go. Got a lot of work to do.”

“Of course Commander.”

\----xxx----

Samara was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the Starboard Observation Deck when Callie entered. She was glowing with a beautiful blue biotic energy. It was the most fascinating display of biotic power she'd ever seen.

“Shepard.” Samara's sultry voice echoed in the quiet space. “I'm glad you came by.” She said, dropping the biotic field and turning to look at her. “It's been a long time since I had companions on my travels. My conversation skills might be a bit rusty however.”

“I'm sure you'll be fine.” Callie replied, settling into the floor by her side. “How are you settling in? When I met you, you were pursuing a dangerous fugitive.”

“I was. I wanted to speak to you about that.” Samara admitted, getting to her feet and moving to the starboard window. “I've since learned that she is on Omega. I must pursue her there.”

“You told me you could wait until after the mission was completed.”

“I did and I am sorry Shepard. But this is important. She is a dangerous individual who I have pursued for the past 300 hundred years. I cannot let her escape me now, not when I am so close.”

“Tell me about her.”

“She is an Ardat-Yakshi. It is a genetic disorder among the asari. It can't be detected until after many years and by then it is too late and there is no cure.”

“Ardat-Yakshi?” Callie repeated.

“Among my people we have the ability to share more than just our physical bodies with another. We can share our deepest selves, our inner consciousness, but in an Ardat-Yakshi this is a death sentence. Morinth's energy overwhelms and consumes her victims, killing them instantly.”

“That sounds awful. Is there no way to help them?”

“When diagnosed, those afflicted are given a choice. The asari have built a monastery where those with the condition can live in peace, away from society and temptation.”

“Can't Morinth just abstain?”

“She was given the choice as everyone is and she rejected it. She ran and I have pursued her ever since. Understand this Shepard, Morinth thrive on the kill and the excitement of the hunt. With each life she takes, her power increases and becomes an addiction. She will never stop killing.”

“Alright Samara.” Callie agreed. “I can see why this is important. I many not fully understand, but it's clear she's dangerous. We'll head to Omega as soon as I can arrange it.”

“Thank you Shepard. But there is one more thing I must tell you.”

Callie paused on her way to the door, turning back to Samara.

“The Ardat-Yakshi I pursue, Morinth, is my daughter.”

“How many children do you have?”

“Three. And they are all Ardat-Yakshi. My other daughters chose a peaceful life and live in the monastery. Morinth chose freedom.”

“I'm sorry Samara.”

“Thank you, but I do not want you pity. Your help is enough.”

\----xxx----

Callie left the room in a deeper state of bewilderment than when she'd left Miranda's office. If everyone on her crew had secrets this big, it was going to be a very long day.

Shaking herself, she headed to the Port Observation Deck where Kasumi had taken up residence. She had turned half the room into a mini apartment, complete with a living area, complete with a bed, bookshelf, art and small desk.

“There you are.” Kasumi said as Callie entered the room. “You've been busy Shep. How are you? You look a worn out.”

Callie grimaced. Was it really that obvious? “I admit I'm a little tired. How are you Kasumi? You still okay with keeping Keji's graybox?”

“I am. It's great having him back. Even in this form. I miss him.” She added. “But don't change the subject. Something's up with you.”

Callie clamped her mouth shut over her immediate instinct to lie.

“Don't worry Shep. I've got time, whenever you're ready.”

“Thanks Kasumi, but you're right. I'm exhausted.”

“I'm not surprised. You haven't stopped since I first came on board. Are you sleeping?”

“Please tell me it doesn't show.”

Kasumi laughed. “Your secret's safe with me Shep. It's just a part of who I am. I observe people. It's what makes me the best thief in the galaxy. Seriously though, you're not sleeping?

“I am.” Callie hesitated. “But I'm having nightmares, and... there's other things. Look, I'm sorry Kasumi. I don't like feeling vulnerable. I don't know how to do this.”

“This? You mean talking to a friend?”

 


	58. Too Many Unknowns

**Milky Way/Normandy SR-2**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- September** _

In the Port Cargo hold on the Engineering Deck, she paused. She'd worked with a krogan before but this one was an unknown. Tank bred and physically smaller than other krogan, she reminded herself that what had worked with Wrex might not work with Grunt.

“Shepard.” Grunt grumbled as she entered the room. “See you got my message.”

“I did. What's up Grunt?”

“I feel... well, I feel... grrrr.” He was pacing as he spoke when he turned and smashed his head into the glass overlooking the cargo hold. “See? Why do that? I feel wrong... angry.. I just want to....aargh.”

“Are you sick? Do you need a doctor? EDI, do you have anything in your databanks on this?”

“There is nothing Shepard. Krogan do not trust doctors, therefore they do not share information on their biology.”

“Understandable given how it was used against them and what the salarians and turians did with the genophage.”

“It is possible it is just a normal stage of krogan development.” EDI suggested.

“Stop talking about me like I'm not here!” Grunt bellowed. “I am not broken.”

“Sorry Grunt. EDI, any other suggestions?”

“Tuchanka. If this is something medical, we will have to consult the krogan. Since they are demilitarized we will have to go to them.”

“Understood EDI.”

“Thank you Shepard.” Grunt muttered. “I am krogan. I kill and feel because that is who I am. Whatever this is, I don't need it. I don't want it. I fight because I am strong. I kill because it's what I'm good at.”

“We'll get you answers Grunt.” Callie promised. “Anything else you need?”

“No. I really have nothing else on my mind Shepard.”

“Let me know if that changes Grunt. I can't have you destroying my ship.”

“Fine Shepard. I get it. No more smashing glass with my head. Just find me something to kill.”

Callie smiled. “I'll do what I can. There's certainly no shortage of enemies.”

“Heh, heh, heh. They're practically lining up huh Shepard? Good. I'm ready.”

“I'll talk to you later Grunt.”

“Shepard.”

\----xxx----

“Shepard. Got a minute?” Zaeed asked as she stepped inside the Starboard Cargo hold.

“Hello to you too Zaeed.” Callie replied, leaning up against a nearby crate. “I thought you might want to talk about something else thought.”

“Yeah. Like what?”

“Like this place you want to go to. Zorya was it?”

“Right, Zorya. Yeah that's where Santiago Vido is, the guy running the Blue Suns. Took over a local Edfell-Ashland operation and is using kidnapped colonists to run it. The company isn't too happy about that. Wants help getting it back.”

“Sounds like a swell guy.”

“Yeah he's so swell, I'm gonna put a bullet in his head.”

“Right.” Callie drawled. “So is this about saving the workers or is it about revenge?”

“Don't judge me Shepard.” Zaeed growled. “I don't need to justify myself to you. The Illusive Man promised me we'd get this done.”

“I'm in charge of this ship Massani, not the Illusive Man. We're not going anywhere on some personal revenge trip when we've got bigger enemies to fight.”

“Damn it. I knew this wasn't going to work. Should've know better.”

“So you want out? You're done?”

“Look Shepard, don't try to make me see the higher road here. Vido shot me. Had the men hold me down while he put a bullet in my brain.”

“You took a bullet to the head and lived?” Callie had wondered why Zaeed's right eye was white, but she hadn't expected this.

“Yeah I lived and you survived getting spaced out of your ship.” He retorted.

“So why now? Why him? Who is he to you?”

“He was my second in command when I ran the Blue Suns.”

“You ran the Blue Suns? Why doesn't anyone know about this?”

“Because it's not common knowledge. Vito wiped my name from the books.”

“You still haven't answered my question Zaeed.”

“Dammit Shepard. Fine, we'll play things your way.”

“I hope so Zaeed. I won't choose you over innocent lives. Just so we're clear.”

“We'll see Shepard.”

“I guess we will. I'll talk to you later.”

“Fine. Talk more later Shepard.”

\----xxx----

Callie several deep, steadying breaths after leaving Zaeed. There were two more crew she need to speak to down here. Even so, she couldn't decide who would be more challenging. So far, Tuchanka was on the bottom of her list. The krogan planet of Tuchanka was a hostile planet. Rendered inhospitable from the krogan nuclear wars, it was home only to native krogan. Aside from the poisonous air and lack of plant life, the only other life is supported was the kind that would eat you.

She sighed. Her to-do list was growing and not having someone to back her up made it worse. Someone to who would help carry the burden, someone like... Callie trailed off. She'd been about to say Kaidan, yet thinking about him was not going to help her now. But it reminded her why she was down here. She still needed answers about her death.

Squaring her shoulders she headed for the maintenance area below the engineering deck where Jack had hidden herself. She didn't fully understand the young biotic, but she could relate to her desire for privacy.

“Shepard.” Jack greeted, her tone snarky. “Didn't think you knew where the bottom of the ship was what with you being so high above us all.”

“Hello to you too Jack.” Callie retorted. “Did you call me down here to insult me or did you want to talk about something?”

“Don't get high and mighty with me Shepard. This is who I am. Take it or leave it.”

“Drop the attitude Jack. I'm here to talk and I'll listen to anything you have to say.”

“Whatever.” Jack snorted, dismissing her. “I've been reading all about your friend, the Illusive Man. I found out where they kept me for when they did all those tests on me.”

“Tests that made you a biotic?”

“I was abducted, injected. They taught me how to fight, how to kill.”

“Who'd you fight?”

“Other kids like me. Whenever I hesitated they shocked me. Eventually I stopped hesitating. When I killed they gave me other drugs. But it's doesn't matter. They're dead and I'm not.”

“They conditioned you to kill?”

“I still feel the rush when I take a life. Never mind that.”

“How'd you escape?”

“Some kind of accident or emergency. My door was open. When I got out the guards attacked me, the other kids attacked me. I fought my way out and lived. It's all that matters.”

“That's awful Jack.”

“Whatever Shepard, don't you dare pity me. I don't need a psych evaluation. I just want to go there, go to my room, plant a big, fat fucking bomb and blow the shit out of the place.”

“You're certain it was Cerberus?”

“I'm not stupid. I might have been a kid, but I wasn't blind and I wasn't deaf.”

“Attacking a Cerberus facility isn't a great idea Jack.”

“No shit Shepard, but it was abandoned a long time ago. There's no one there.”

“Alright Jack, you've made your point. We'll go.”

“Thanks Shepard. I'm not good at this friendly shit, so yeah... whatever.”

\----xxx----

“Shepard!” Tali chimed when she saw her. “It's good to see you. What can I do for you?”

“Just checking in Tali. How are you settling in?”

“It's good. I miss the old faces though. Doesn't seem right to be working with Cerberus.”

“I get that Tali, but I thought you had something you wanted to talk about.”

“Right. Yes, I uh.. I have a problem Shepard. I've been accused of treason by the Admiralty Board.”

“What?!” Callie cried. “You're no traitor Tali. How can they even think that?”

“I don't know. But I need to return to the Fleet to stand trial. I won't know anything until then. The Admirals won't communicate something like this outside the Quarian fleet and certainly not to a Cerberus vessel.”

“Well I won't let them do this Tali. You have my word. Is there a time limit on this?”

“They'll wait a reasonable amount of time. Then, if I don't show up they'll try me in absentia and I'll be declared an exile.”

“Don't worry Tali. I'll get you there as soon as I can.”

“Thank you Shepard. You don't know what this means to me.”

“I should go Tali. I've got a lot to do before we go anywhere.”

“Of course. See you later.”

 


	59. Making Friends

**Milky Way/Normandy SR-2**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- September** _

Callie was exhausted as she stepped into the elevator and headed for the crew deck. She wasn't sure if she needed a nap or a drink more. Sighing, she stepped out of the elevator and debated who to see next. As for talking to Garrus and Tali regarding her death, she'd just ask them up to her cabin later. She knew that Mordin had done what he could to removed the surveillance from the ship, but that didn't mean someone else hadn't replaced what had been removed.

“Shepard.” Garrus greeted warmly as she stepped into the Main Battery where he'd made himself at home. “I'm glad you're here.”

“You wanted to talk Garrus?”

“Remember when I told you that I got myself in that mess you found me in on Omega?”

“I do. Tell me what happened.”

“Well I did as you asked back on the Normandy. Went back to C-Sec and really tried, but it didn't work out. So I left, went to Omega, got myself a squad and started making trouble for the local merc groups.”

“Yeah, you succeeded there Garrus. How'd you get started?”

“A lot like you did when you put together your crew on the Normandy. There were a lot of people sick of the crime and violence and wanted to fight back. And then I was betrayed.”

“What happened?”

“Someone on my team gave me a tip on a hideout of one of my targets, but when I got there the place was deserted. By the time I got back, my entire squad was dead and the guy who gave me the tip had fled Omega.”

“So he set you up.”

“Yeah. Then you showed up and saved my sorry ass. Again.”

“I'm just glad I got there when I did. So what did you want to see me about Garrus?”

“I tracked Sidonis, couldn't find him. But I put out feelers and I got a tip.”

“You know where he is?”

“He's on the Citadel. I know someone who can lead me right to him. But I need your help Shepard.”

“Is this about revenge Garrus?”

“Look, Shepard, I know you don't approve, but this is something I have to do. Sidonis betrayed me, betrayed my men. He can't just get away with it.”

“Alright, I'll help you, but I don't have to like it.”

“Thanks Shepard. That's all I ask. I should get back to work.”

“I'll talk to you later Garrus.”

\----xxx----

Callie made a beeline for the Life Support Control room after her talk with Garrus. Thane had claimed the small space since it was the only room on the ship more arid than others. Whatever Thane needed couldn't possibly be worse than going to Tuchanka or taking on an Ardat-Yakshi.

“Shepard.” Thane greeted her from the chair he was seated in. He looked like he'd just come out of a deed meditation that made Callie pause. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

“Thane. I thought I'd see how you were doing. We haven't had much time to talk.”

“Please, join me Shepard. You've been busy getting many things accomplished. It is an admirable quality.”

“Kelly said you wanted to speak with me?”

“Ah yes. Perhaps we could talk first. It is of a... personal nature and I've not had many opportunities for pleasant conversation with a beautiful woman for some time.”

“I'd like that. How did you become an assassin?”

“The Hanar trained me at a young age. My parents volunteered me as part of the Compact. It was an honour to be chosen.”

“The Hanar?” Callie echoed. “The always polite, peaceful Hanar hire assassins? And they trained you as a child? Why?”

“You misunderstand Shepard. The hanar rescued my people from a dying planet. We drell depleted our resources before we developed cleaner forms of energy. The hanar were able to rescue a small percentage of our population to prevent our extinction. In return, my people created the Compact. We would offer our services as assassins and other things the hanar can't, in exchange for sharing their planet.”

“I don't see how it's a fair exchange, but I don't know enough about your history to judge.”

“A rare honest view Shepard. You surprise and intrigue me with your words and actions.”

“Um. Thank you Thane.” Callie murmured. She was unaccustomed to bold admiration from someone not of her race. Humans did it a lot once they knew who she was, but she'd rarely had anyone compliment her so soon or with such sincerity. Well, except Liara she reminded herself and frowned at the thought.

Seeing it, Thane leaned back from the table they were sharing. “I've said something wrong.”

“No you haven't. It's not you I was just reminded of something I haven't dealt with yet.”

“Very well. Your words are always so sincere. Do you never lie?”

“I've never had any reason to. Well, at least not since my days in the street gang back on Earth.”

“Ah. A woman of the people. It is rare to meet someone so unchanged by the trials and horrors of a hard life.”

“You think I'm unchanged?”

“I'm certain you've been affected Shepard. Don't misunderstand. I merely meant that you haven't allowed those events to change or define you, or sour you on the good things that life can offer.”

“Oh. Well I suppose you're right. I never thought of it like that before.”

“I am ready to discuss what I asked you down here for. I have a son. I've not seen or spoken to him in many years.”

“I would never have guessed that from you. What happened?”

“I abandoned him. Nothing dramatic. No slamming doors or harsh words. I did my job and assumed my family would be safe.

“I'm guessing that changed.”

“It did.” Thane looked sadder than she'd ever seen anyone. “Some corrupt businessmen on the Citadel took issue with a target I killed for my employers. They found out where I lived and murdered my wife, Irika, hoping to break me. I wasn't there to stop them and I failed her.”

“That's awful.” Thane let the comment go unacknowledged, continuing his story.

“When I met Irika, I never thought I could feel so strong a sense of devotion. She woke me from my battle-sleep, let me see how empty my life had become. After she died, I hunted her murderers. I killed them. In my training, I'd been taught to grant death quickly. But them, I let them suffer.”

“Grief can be a powerful force.” Callie conceded. She wanted to judge him, but found she couldn't. She knew in her heart that if ever she found herself in a similar situation, she would do the same.

“Afterwards I returned to my battle-sleep as I was not a suitable role model for my son. I'd planned to die the day you met me. It would have been a good death. an honourable one. Better than dying of the disease I am afflicted with. But then you offered me a way to atone for all the evil things I've done in my life. You saved me Shepard and I am grateful. Which makes asking more of you... difficult.”

“I'm glad I was there Thane. If you'd died, I would never have met you and from where I'm sitting, that would have been tragic.”

“You humble me Shepard.”

“I don't mean to. Please, tell me what you need. You mentioned a son?”

“Yes. I had made arrangements for him to receive a package after my death. He has somehow acquired it early. I've been told he's on the Citadel, looking to follow in my footsteps.”

“You mean he's taken on a contract?”

“Yes. I don't know why he would choose this, but if I can stop him from making the same mistakes I have, I must try.”

“I'll help you Thane. I promise.”

“Thank you Shepard.” He paused as a flash of worry crossed his face.

Callie frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“No, it's nothing. I just wondered if you'd like to speak with me later. You carry a heavy burden. I would like to help if I can.”

“I uh... I'd like that Thane. Thank you for offering.”

“It is the least I can do. For now, I will return to my meditations.”

“I'll talk to you later Thane.”

\----xxx----

“Shepard. Good timing. Always hate waiting for samples to cook or results to collate. Too much time for over-thinking, over-analyzing.”

“Right.” Callie agreed, not really understanding. “So you wanted to talk to me Mordin?”

“Yes. Had a student from back in my STG days. Got a message from some old colleagues. He's been kidnapped by Blood Pack mercenaries. Being held somewhere on Tuchanka. Need to go there. Need to help. My student, my responsibility.”

Callie groaned. She was so not looking forward to visiting the krogan home planet. “Well as luck would have it, we have to got there to help Grunt. We can look for your student while we're there.”

“Thank you Shepard. I don't ask this lightly, but feel it's my responsibility.”

“I understand Mordin. Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later, let you get back to work.”

“Understood Shepard. Let me know when you're ready to go to Tuchanka.”

 


	60. Near Miss

**Milky Way/Omega Nebula/SSV Nomad**

_**Earth year :2185 CE --- September** _

Kaidan was in the mess of the Nomad sipping a coffee. After his shower, he'd gone to his cabin and written to Shepard. A part of him was anxious about what he'd said, worried he might have implied something he wasn't sure he could act on.

But what really bothered him was what he'd learned about Cerberus over the past two years. How far Cerberus had gone and the experiments they'd done on their own people. He still couldn't accept or believe that bringing someone back from death was possible. How could she be Shepard? Unless she hadn't died and had been in a coma instead? The thought that she really was Shepard and not some clone or highly sophisticated A.I. was hard to believe.

Standing, he finished his coffee, replacing the cup and headed for the bridge. Whoever or whatever Shepard was didn't much matter now. He would never join her while she was with Cerberus. Even if she left them, he wasn't sure he could trust her again. He'd been betrayed before and had sworn he'd never let it happen again. He had never believed Shepard would be capable of betrayal like this. It made him question his judgment, even as his heart begged him to ask her forgiveness.

But he couldn't. She had made no attempt to contact him and when she'd seen him on Horizon, she'd acted as though he'd meant nothing to her. Clenching his jaw as tears brimmed in his eyes, he let out a heavy sigh. No more. He'd apologized for his behaviour. He didn't owe her anything more than that.

“Commander?” Tanner looked up as Kaidan entered the cockpit. “Everything all right?”

“Fine Lieutenant. Sorry for what happened back on Omega. Aria was playing games and I let her get to me. She told me she didn't know anything about the Collectors, but was looking into it.”

“Where to now sir?” Tanner asked.

“Back to the Citadel. Need to report to Anderson and turn in those samples I found on Freedom's Progress.”

“Aye, aye sir.” Tanner said, punching in the flight program.

 

**Shepard**

Her mind swimming with the long list of missions she'd accumulated, Callie retreated to her cabin. Collapsing onto her couch, her thoughts drifted to Kaidan's letter and felt her chest constrict. Dammit, she needed to know how to reach him, tell him how sorry she was. It felt as though everything was conspiring against her to keep her from him. She felt trapped by Cerberus, the Collectors, the Reapers and her own reputation.

So many people counted on her to save and protect them or help them in some way. But where was her help? It was though everyone thought she was invincible and couldn't be hurt, which only made her miss Kaidan more. He'd been her anchor, her soft place to land and he wasn't here. The pain of his absence was so strong, she was surprised she was still able to breathe.

Standing, her eyes landed on the empty aquarium. Right. She needed fish and a pet. Maybe it would help. At least she'd have something to talk to, she thought wryly. Her mind made up she ordered Joker to take them to the Citadel and headed for the crew deck.

\----xxx----

“Shepard.” Thane greeted her. “I didn't expect to see you again so soon.”

“I wanted to let you know we're on our way to the Citadel.”

“Join me Shepard.” He said, offering her a chair. “I have spent the past ten years alone, believing it was my fate to die alone. Then I met you and soon I will see my son. I hadn't anticipated what that would mean to me. I believed my future was set, yet it seems the universe has other plans.”

“You mentioned before that you were dying. Is there anything I can do?”

“Your concern for me is as welcome as it is unexpected. I have spent my life taking the lives of others. Does this not bother you?”

“I've killed a lot of people too Thane. Doesn't that bother you?”

“Point taken Shepard. I find myself intrigued by you Siha.”

“I think my translator glitched. What did you just call me?”

“It is a compliment. Perhaps we can talk about it another time? I would like to prepare myself for meeting my son.”

“Of course. I should go anyway. I'll meet you in the airlock when we reach the Citadel.”

 

**Kaidan**

**Milky Way/Widow System/Citadel**

After delivering the samples he'd collected from Freedom's Progress, he'd gone to the Presidium to kill time before his meeting with Anderson.

Always before his memories of Shepard had been too strong to allow him to enjoy anything the Citadel had to offer. Leaning against the railing of the Presidium, he stared out at the fountain-filled lake that took up much of the central area below. Bridges and decks cut across the water or butted into it, allowing visitors a tranquil view of the well-tended garden areas that decorated the lake.

After writing the letter to Shepard, he'd felt a lessening of the pain he'd carried fro the indifference she'd shown him on Horizon. Her lack of effort had all but erased his sense of loss, while replacing it with something bitter. He knew he still loved her, and likely would for the rest of his life, but her betrayal had given him something that helped strengthen his resolve to let her go.

Dammit. After everything he knew about Cerberus and Shepard's betrayal, here he was still thinking about her. Pushing away from the balcony, he resumed his walk on the Presidium hoping that Anderson would send for him sooner rather than later.

He passed a bookstore and it occurred to him that he hadn't browsed a bookstore in some time and decided now would be perfect. Browsing the kiosk of available titles, he found several featuring a space opera that sounded intriguing and placed an order to be delivered to his apartment. He knew he could use a change of pace in his recreational activities and decided to get the entire series. Anderson contacted moments later so he concluded his purchase and headed for Anderson's office.

“Commander.” Anderson said as Kaidan took a seat in his office. “I heard you found something on Freedom's Progress.”

“I did sir. It wasn't much but I sent it to the Alliance labs for analysis.”

“Good. What about Aria T'Loak? Was she of any help?”

Kaidan's face clouded at the mention of her name. “Not really. She told me she has people looking into the Collector connection with the Vorcha, but had no answers. A salarian doctor, Mordin Solus cured the plague, but I couldn't speak to him as he left Omega to join Shepard's crew.”

“That's unfortunate. So you didn't gain much from going there.” Anderson sighed.

“I was able to confirm what we already knew. I spoke with Dr. Solas' assistant, who told me Dr. Solas was certain the Collectors were behind the plague and that they had used it as a controlled experiment. Something about the biological diversity of humans being a good control group.”

“Hmm. Well, it's more than we had before. At least now we know for sure that this wasn't just a rumour. Unfortunately I have some bad news for you.”

“Fehl Prime was hit by the Collectors several months ago. They were having trouble with their communication relay and told us they'd be going offline for about a month while they upgraded their systems. Unfortunately, they never reestablished communication and it was more than a month after that we were able to send an Alliance unit to investigate.”

“Shit.” Kaidan swore.

“My sentiments exactly. All the colonists and most of Alliance Delta Squad died when the Collector ship lost power and crashed into the colony. There were only three survivors. An asari doctor, an Alliance sniper and Lieutenant James Vega. They came to the Citadel to be debriefed with the rescue team, but then returned to Fehl Prime to help search for any salvageable scrap or intel from the remains of the Collector vessel.”

“I'm guessing this is a need to know incident.”

“It is. We've had enough bad press over what happened on Horizon and Freedom's Progress. If it gets out that there's more, it'll set off a panic. Which brings me to my next item of business. I want you and your team to go to Fehl Prime. I had thought that returning to the colony would be somewhat therapeutic for the survivors, but unfortunately Lieutenant Vega has disappeared.”

“So you want me to find out where he went.”

“Yes. I also want you to bring back Milque and Dr. Treeya Nuwani to the Citadel. I want to offer them new positions with the Alliance if they're open to it.”

“I'll get it done Councillor.” Kaidan promised, getting to his feet. “What do you want me to do if I find Vega?”

“Nothing. Just report back to me. I can't have the Alliance involved in his retrieval.”

“Understood sir. Uh, one more thing, not to question your methods sir, but why I am making my reports to you in person? It's not very cost-effective.”

“You're right. Unfortunately I've been made aware that we might have a serious intelligent breach somewhere on the Citadel or in our comm buoys. Citadel and Alliance intelligence forces are investigating, but until that's resolved I need you to report directly to me.”

“Aye, aye sir.”

\----xxx----

“Fehl Prime was destroyed?” Tanner gasped.

“Unfortunately yes. The Collectors were also destroyed though at the cost of losing the entire colony.”

“Damn.” Mason whispered.

Tanner was quiet as she watched the Widow relay light up with sparks of beautiful blue light as it grabbed hold of their ship, engulfing it in a bubble of electric blue energy. The technology of the relays had always fascinated her. So sophisticated that even as they were tossed millions of light years away, the only physical sensation she had was a slight tingle of energy on the surface of her skin.

“Commander?” She called, turning to face the man who had changed everything she thought she knew about military life, space and team work.

“Lieutenant?” He replied, noting the seriousness of her look. “Something wrong?”

“Do you think we have any chance of stopping the Reapers sir?”

Kaidan blinked. It hadn't occurred to him that anyone other than those who'd been directly involved with Sovereign worried about the Reapers. He should have realized that his team would though. They'd served with him for tow years and seen first hand the evidence of everything he'd learned while serving on the Normandy.

“I'm not sure Tanner. I don't know to be honest.”

“I thought you might say that.”

“I know it's not encouraging, but if there's a way to stop them, we – humanity I mean, will find a way.”

“How can you be so sure? I mean from what we've learned, no one has ever defeated them. They've dominated the history of the galaxy for so long, no one even knows when they first arrived here.”

“True. They are old and powerful. It makes them seem unknowable, indestructible even, but they came from somewhere and we killed one. They aren't infallible Lieutenant. Someone created them which tells me that they can also be destroyed. We just need to find a way.”

Tanner was silent a moment as she considered his words. “How do you manage to stay so optimistic sir? I mean, after everything you've been trough and these Collector attacks... it just seems like we're fighting a losing battle.”

Kaidan sighed. He knew what she was really asking him. He also knew that it hadn't always been his nature to view the world the way he did now.

“I don't believe that Lieutenant. Everything has a breaking point. I didn't use to think that way, but after working with Commander Shepard, I began to see things from a new perspective. From her, I realized that nothing is impossible and the only thing preventing you from moving forward is someone telling you it can't be done.”

“I thought you might say that.”

“What part? About being told you can't?”

“No. That Shepard changed you.”

“Oh.” Kaidan replied, breaking eye contact.

“Sorry sir. Didn't mean to hit a sore spot.”

“Don't worry about it Lieutenant. I've dealt with the situation as best I could. As far as that goes, unless a miracle occurs, Shepard is just part of my past.”

“Sorry to hear that Commander, but I understand. We should reach Fehl Prime in just under two hours sir.” She added, changing the subject.

“Alright. I'll be in my quarters if you need me.”

“Aye, aye sir.”

 


	61. Choices and Shopping

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- October** _

Callie approached the information desk outside C-Sec on Zakera Ward followed closely by Thane and Garrus.

“C-Sec seems to have tightened security since I was last here.” Callie observed addressing the woman behind the desk.

“After the geth attack two years ago, Citadel Security mad improvements to prevent geth infiltration.” She replied in a monotone.

“You'd think a geth would stand out.” Garrus drawled.

“Assumptions are dangerous.” The woman retorted. “Be alert, be safe.”

“Right.” Callie drawled. “Come on, let's go.”

“Shepard.” EDI called on her comm. “I have received reports that a drell recently passed through here. I suggest speaking with Captain Bailey for more information.”

“Thanks EDI.”

“Shepard.” Bailey drawled. “Good to see you again. What can I do for you?”

“My friend here is looking for his son. We have reason to believe he may have passed through here.”

“Let me check. Damn, seems he was looking to speak to someone named Mouse.”

“Mouse?” Thane repeated.

“Yeah he's one of the orphaned kids who grew up on the Citadel. Petty criminal who used to be a duct-rat.”

“What's a duct-rat?” Callie asked.

“Some of the kids who end up on Zakera Ward hide from authorities using the ventilation shafts on the Citadel. We do what we can to keep them out, but they get in anyway. Occasionally we find a little body, but Mouse seems to have survived. Now he's too big to fit in there.”

“That's awful.”

“Not enough man-power or resources to change the access vents Shepard. Truth is no one cares. Anyway, if you want to speak to him, he usually does business on the upper level of the ward.”

“Thanks Bailey.”

As they left Bailey's office, Thane placed a gently hand on Callie's arm. “Shepard. You didn't tell him why we're here.”

Callie frowned. “Of course not. You make a habit of telling law enforcement what you do for a living?”

“Point taken Shepard.”

They found Mouse where Bailey had said they would. After speaking with him he left, unhappy about the exchange and less than pleased to see Thane. Thane explained that Mouse had been one of his contacts and in a rare display of sentimentality had given Mouse a holo of himself.

“What's wrong with that?” Callie asked.

“Drell can relive any memory they choose. It's called solipsism, it allows us to relieve any memory as though it were happening all over again. We have no need for holos.”

“Mouse said you didn't have one of your son.” Callie remarked as they returned to Bailey's office.

“No. Perhaps I knew even then that I'd failed my son and hoped to make up for it through Mouse.”

“Did it work?”

“No.”

After speaking to Bailey, he arranged to pick up the suspect who had hired Thane's son, Kolyat. When he arrived she and Thane set to interrogating him as a hostile witness. Callie got rough when he refused to cooperate, but it got them the answers they needed.

A short while later, after tailing the known victim, they spotted Kolyat. He was armed and closing in on his victim when Callie shouted his name as a warning.

They caught up to them inside the victim's home, a politician named Joram Talid.

“It's over Kolyat.” Callie said. “Drop the weapon.”

“You!” Kolyat sneered seeing his father enter. “You disappear from my life and NOW you show up?”

“I'm here to help.” Thane replied softly.

“I don't need your help. I'm not going anywhere and he's coming with me.” He sneered pressing his pistol into the back of Joram's head.

Taking aim, Callie shot out a lamp to Kolyat's right distracting him enough that she had him unarmed in moments.

“Get out of her Joram.” She ordered, tossing Kolyat's weapon aside.

“I'm going, I'm going!”

“So now what?” Kolyat growled. “Are you going to kill me?”

“No.” Callie replied, holstering her gun. “Your father came to help.”

“Why now? What could you possibly offer me now after all these years?”

“Kolyat, your father and I have killed a lot of people. He wants more than that kind of life for you.”

Kolyat's face fell at Callie's words at the same time Bailey arrived with more C-Sec officers.

“Place is secure.” Bailey announced. “Take this man into custody for attempted murder.”

Back at C-Sec, Thane had a private talk with his son while Callie waited for him with Bailey.

“Good thing you arrived when you did Shepard.” Bailey commented. “He'd be facing murder charges now if you hadn't.”

“The people who hired Kolyat and the target are dirty Bailey. You know that.”

“Yes. But he can't just get away with it.” Bailey argued.

“I'm not saying that. The kid obviously wants to make a difference, give him community service.”

“Community service for attempted murder? No court would allow something like that.”

“This would have to stay out of the judiciary. Kept strictly within C-Sec.”

“Interesting.” Bailey replied. “I'll think about it and let you know.”

“You'd do that Captain?” Thane asked, joining them.

“Many parents out there just don't give a damn about their kids. You're trying to save yours.”

“Thank you Captain. I appreciate that.”

“Well, I should get back to work Shepard.” Bailey announced. “Let me know if you need me for anything else.”

“I will. Thanks again Bailey.”

“No problem.”

\----xxx----

Back in the corridor outside Bailey's office, Callie caught sight of the Souvenir shop and made a beeline for the store's kiosk.

“Shepard?” Garrus called., sounding puzzled. “What are you doing?”

“Shopping.”

“For what? They don't sell weapons here. It's a souvenir shop.”

“I know that Garrus, I want to buy some fish.”

“Oh...” Garrus trailed off, completely lost for words.

“It's a human thing Garrus.” She said, seeing his bewilderment. “My cabin has an aquarium with no fish in it. I'd like some to keep me company.”

“Oh. Well. In that case, it's a good thing Wrex isn't here, he'd want to eat them.”

“Just promise you won't tell Grunt.”

“You have my word Shepard. Now, can we go find this Fade? I'm pretty sure we can start looking down in the Shipping Warehouse.”

“Lead the way Garrus.”

\----xxx----

“Are you Fade?” Callie asked, addressing the volus who had two armed krogan standing behind him.

“I might be. Depends on what you're looking for. Who do you want to have disappear?”

“I'd rather see you make someone reappear.” Garrus remarked.

“That's not the kind of service I provide.”

“I dunno Garrus. I don't think he's the one we're looking for. Maybe we should make him talk.” Callie quipped.

“You can't do that! I have guards.” The volus protested. “Shoot them! Shoot them!”

“Why don't you two find somewhere else to lurk?” Garrus suggested.

Grunting their agreement, they retreated, leaving the volus standing there alone.

“I'm not paying you for this!” The volus cried. “What's the point of having guards who don't do their job?”

“Okay, so talk.” Callie ordered.

“Wait! Wait! I'm not Fade.”

“I knew it.” Callie crowed, holstering her weapon.

“I just screen people who want to use his services. He usually hangs out in the Factory District.”

“How has he managed to avoid C-Sec authority?” Callie asked.

“He used to work for them but he got fired. He has some way of gaining access to their files. Fade isn't his real name either, used to be Harkin.”

“Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while.” Garrus mused. “Can't wait to see him.”

“I'm looking forward to seeing him myself.” Callie agreed.

“So I uh... I can go?” The volus asked.

“Sure.” Garrus drawled. “But if you've lied to us, we'll be back for you.”

“Oh. Good.”

\----xxx----

“Shepard? A moment?” Thane asked while Garrus arranged their transport.

“What is it?”

“I wanted to thank you for helping me with my son. I could not have stopped him in time without your assistance.”

“You're welcome Thane, I'm just glad it all worked out.”

“You are a force to be reckoned with Siha. You remind me of Kalahira.”

“There's that word again. Are you going to tell me what it means?”

“Another time.” He promised. “Remind me when we return to your ship.”

After working their way through the Factory District warehouse and taking down the handful of mechs Harkin had engaged for his security, they cornered him. Garrus threatened violence until he gave in and told them what they wanted to know, arranging a meeting that would bring Sidonis out into the open.

“Are you sure about this Garrus?” Callie questioned. “This isn't like you.”

“Shepard. I know you don't approve, but no one else knows what he did. No one else cares. He has to pay for getting my men killed.”

Callie sighed. She didn't like where this was going. Garrus had changed a lot in the years she'd been gone.

“Just keep him talking while I line up my shot. I'll let you know when I have him.”

Callie nodded her understanding. Leaving Garrus and Thane behind, she went to the lower level and approached Sidonis.

“Are you Sidonis?”

“Don't say that name out loud!” He hissed.

“I have a message for you from Garrus.”

“What?! What is this? Garrus is here? Forget this, I'm leaving.”

“Don't move!” She hissed. “Right now, I'm the only thing standing between you and a bullet.”

“Shepard, you're in my shot.” Garrus growled into her earpiece. “Move out of the way.”

“Look Sidonis, Garrus believes the only way to solve this is by killing you. I'm hoping that's not necessary.”

“Shepard, what are you doing?” Garrus cried.

“You don't understand!” Sidonis whined. “I didn't have a choice! They were going to kill me! What was I supposed to do?”

“You were supposed to not betray a friend.” Garrus hissed in Callie's ear. “Everyone has a choice. Shepard, move out of the way.”

“I don't believe that.” Callie said, addressing Sidonis. “You could have warned Garrus. You could have done something to warn the men in his squad.”

“I... they would have killed me.”

“You're a coward Sidonis.” Garrus seethed. “A coward and a traitor. You deserve to die.”

Callie stepped out of Garrus' shot a second later. She hadn't known what she'd do until this moment, but she did now. “I'm with Garrus on this one.” She told him.

“What?” His face filled with horror and he moved to the exit. Garrus's shot caught Sidonis in the back of his head as he tried to flee.

“An eye for an eye.” Garrus whispered. “And a life for a life.”

“I don't know why you helped me Shepard.” Garrus said when she returned to him and Thane. “What changed your mind?”

“I wasn't going to Garrus. But then I thought how I'd feel if it had happened to me.”

“You mean if someone betrayed you?”

Meeting Garrus's eyes, she could see an echo of the pain and betrayal he felt reflected there. “Not just someone Garrus, but someone I considered a friend. If one of my crew did to me what Sidonis did to your men, no way I could let them get away with it. It would never be enough, but they wouldn't get to live.”

“Remind me never to get on your bad side Shepard.”

“Deal.”

“Come on, let's get out of here. I need to clear my head.”

 


	62. Clearing the Air

**Milky Way/Caleston Rift/Qiaterra System/Fehl Prime**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- October** _

The damage done to the colony of Fehl Prime was beyond their imagination. Nothing but a burnt, blackened crater remained where the centre of the colony used to be. The surrounding area was nothing more than scorched earth, bits of twisted metal, debris and other unidentifiable structural remains dotted the landscape.

Two pre-fab units were set up on the outskirts of the colony, presumably erected for the use of the two remaining survivors. Tanner set the Nomad down close to the structures and within minutes they were ground-side approaching the buildings.

An asari appeared in the doorway, looking less than pleased by their arrival. She was petite and attractive while her body language was hostile. “Hello.” She said as Kaidan approached. “Are you Commander Alenko?”

“Yes ma'am. Did Councillor Anderson explain why we were coming?”

“No. He was pretty vague about it actually. But since this is, or should I say, _was_ a human colony I suppose he didn't have to.”

Kaidan said nothing. It was clear she didn't want them there. He was debating how to proceed when a thin, young man appeared behind her.

“Treeya? Are these the soldiers Anderson said were coming?”

“They are.”

Stepping passed her, he extended his hand in greeting. “Hi! I'm Milque, former Delta Squad sniper. Nice to meet you.”

“Commander Kaidan Alenko, Alliance Military.”

“Well come on in.” Milque suggested. “Let's not stand around out here.”

The room the entered was sparsely furnished, but clean and functional. A small couch and two chairs were arranged in the area before them, facing a terminal mounted to the wall. The sound was off, but it was currently tuned to the Alliance News Network. A small kitchen area lay beyond on the right, with a short hallway off to the left of the central area.

Milque set about getting them refreshments while they all found a place to sit in the living area.

“You'll have to forgive Treeya.” Milque remarked, joining them. “She's having a bad day.”

“Understandable. I probably wouldn't be too happy about a military squad invading my research space.” Kaidan sympathized trying to break the ice.

“So what can we do for you Commander?” Milque asked. “Anderson didn't give us much detail.”

“He asked if I would bring you both back to the Citadel. He wants to offer you both new positions within the Alliance. Also, this is not a military assignment. We're here on Councillor Anderson's orders, not the Alliance military.”

“Why?” Treeya demanded.

“I don't know. Anderson didn't say.”

“But you're here on his orders.” She argued.

“Correct, but I'm not in the habit of questioning my superiors. It might come up on occasion, but I trust Anderson has a good reason.”

“Whatever he's offering is better than what we're doing now.” Milque stated. “I for one am sick of this god forsaken planet.”

“So you'll come with us back to the Citadel?”

“Oh hell ya. Just give me time to pack and I'll be right back.”

“Milque!” Treeya exclaimed. “What about me and my research?”

Milque rolled his eyes from the doorway, anxious to pack. “What research? In all the months we've been back her you haven't found a scrap of anything to analyze. There's nothing here Treeya. I want to get out of here, move on. I can't stay here anymore.”

“But...” She protested, but it was clear she thought the same.

“No. I said I'd help you and I did. But you know there's nothing here to find, you just don't want to admit it. I'm going to pack, you can stay if you want but I'm leaving.”

“He's right you know.” Treeya remarked as Milque left the building. “I thought for sure there'd be something here to find, but there's nothing.”

“I understand what you were trying to do here Doctor.” Kaidan sympathized. “But no one can say you didn't try. Will you come with us?”

She sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. “Of course. My talents are being wasted here, it would be foolish to stay. I'll go pack. It won't take me long, I don't have much.”

“How come you didn't ask about Lieutenant Vega?” Mason asked after Treeya left them.

“Because I suspect they won't tell us. I'll have Anderson follow up on that. In the meantime I want you to find out where Vega kept his things. Maybe he left something behind that would give us a clue to where he'd go.”

“Understood sir.” Mason agreed, getting to his feet. “I'll check with Milque.”

Less than an hour later, they were all on board the Nomad and headed out of the system. They hadn't found any trace of Vega's presence in either of the prefab buildings so they were out of luck on that front. Kaidan hoped that Anderson would get better results when he met with the two survivors back on the Citadel.

\----xxx---

**Shepard**

**Milky Way/Omega Nebula/Sahabarik/Normandy**

Callie woke in her bed aboard the Normandy. Groaning in protest as she got up, she looked at her aquarium and smiled at the fish now in residence. It was still a far way off from being full, but at least it was no longer empty.

It was a small comfort after the nightmare she'd just had, she thought, going through her morning routine. It was once again about Kaidan. The details were fuzzy and had faded fast, but it had left behind a nagging feeling of heartbreak, loss and pain.

As she dressed, a fragment of her dream flashed in her mind's eye. Kaidan had been turned away from her and she'd been devastated, but in her dream he had been smiling at someone else. It was just a dream! She scolded herself, it wasn't real.

Presentable, she remembered her promise to Kasumi to get to the bottom of her death, she moved to her terminal and asked Garrus and Tali to meet her in her cabin. 

“Shepard.” Garrus drawled, stepping inside her room. “Nice digs.”

“Garrus.”

“Hi Shepard.” Tali smiled from behind her mask. “I never thought I'd get to see your cabin. Thanks for asking me up.”

After they'd settled themselves onto the couch, Callie chose to stand and leaned up against the wall next to her aquarium.

“So what's up Shepard?” Garrus asked.

“How about a drink first?” Callie suggested. “We've been going non-stop for a while now. I could use a break.”

“I'm game Shepard.” Garrus agreed.

“I'll have to pass Shepard.” Tali said. “I need to pick up more filters before I try any human drinks.”

“Of course Tali, but why didn't you tell me? I can add it to the supply list.”

“You don't need to do that.” Tali protested.

“You're an essential part of the crew. You shouldn't be spending anything on personal supplies while on board.”

“Oh, I hadn't thought of it like that.”

Callie nodded and handed each of them a glass filled with her special reserves. Taking a healthy swallow she grimaced at the taste so soon after waking. She wasn't in the habit of drinking so early, but she needed it for what she was about to ask. She wasn't psychic, but she knew in her heart she wasn't going to like what she heard.

“Good stuff Commander.” Garrus observed. “New brand?”

“Just something I picked up on the Citadel.”

“What it is? I might have to get some for myself.”

“It's a human whiskey Garrus, TM88.”

“Ah, a home brew. Well it's damn good Shepard. Now why don't you tell us what's going on? I've known you long enough to know when something's bothering you.”

“Fair enough.” She replied, taking a deep breath. “I need you both to tell me everything that happened to me after the Collectors attacked the Normandy.”

“I don't follow Shepard.” Garrus admitted.

“That makes two of us.” Tali added.

“Alright. Let me put it this way, why were the two of you not surprised to see me? Why weren't you shocked?”

Garrus felt a cold, sinking feeling come over him as he listened to Callie's words. His instincts were on high alert and he knew now with absolute certainty that Liara had lied to him two years ago.

“Shepard.” He said, getting to his feet. “I think you better sit down.”

“Why?”

“Because I don't think I can tell this story with you pacing the cabin like a caged varren.”

“Alright.” Callie agreed, taking the seat Garrus had just vacated.

With a reluctant sigh, Garrus began talking, telling her everything. From Liara's hasty departure from the Citadel and catching her on Illium with part of Shepard's armour, to her story that Shepard had gone undercover. He told her about his meeting with Liara and how she'd made him promise not to tell anyone, especially Kaidan and that he hadn't seen or heard from her since.

“I suspected... something.” Callie began. “But not this.”

“It's clear to me now that Liara lied about everything.” Garrus growled. “But what really happened Shepard? Were you in a coma or what?”

Callie looked awful and Garrus wished he hadn't asked. Several minutes passed before she spoke and she didn't sound like Shepard, she sounded like the woman who had died two years ago.

“I don't know for sure Garrus, I haven't talked to Dr. Chakwas yet, but... Joker assured me that I had died. What he saw when Cerberus contacted him well, I know something bad happened but I don't have the details and I'm not sure I want to know. But I've had plenty of nightmares about it.”

“Kee'lah.” Tali whispered, horrified.

“Spirits.” Garrus swore. “I'm so sorry Shepard. We had no idea. I never should have believed Liara or let myself believe the lie.”

“You couldn't have known Garrus.” Callie argued. “Her story makes sense given that she had part of my armour in her possession.”

“I suppose you're right. I had the same argument with myself at the time when I couldn't come up with another reason for how she had it.”

“Oh, Kee'lah.” Tali gasped.

“Tali?”

“Kaidan,” Tali croaked,. “All this time he thought you were dead. No wonder he reacted the way he did when he saw you on Horizon. And we never told him what Liara had said...”

“Shit Shepard, she's right. He must have thought you were a ghost.”

“Neither of you are responsible for what happened, or for what Liara did. I won't have the two of you feeling guilty for someone else's choices.”

“Maybe we could talk to Kaidan? Would that help?”

Callie shook her head. “No, Tali. Liara is the one who created this mess and she's damn well going to deal with the consequences. Besides Kaidan would be furious with both of you for keeping this secret from him. Hell, I'm furious and I still have to talk to Liara, alone.”

“Are you sure Shepard?”

“I am, but thank you Garrus. Thank you both. For now I have to help Samara with her daughter. I'll talk to you later.” Callie said as she saw them to the door.

 


	63. Helping the Crew

**Milky Way/Omega Nebula/Sahabarik/Omega**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- October** _

Samara, Zaeed and Callie were back inside Aria's club. Callie really didn't want to be here, but Aria was the only one who might know how to find Morinth.

“Look who's here.” Aria purred. “Have a seat Shepard. What can I do for you this time?”

“We're looking for Samara's daughter, Morinth.”

“And why would a Justicar be looking for her?”

“She is an Ardat-Yakshi.” Samara told her. “I have pursued her for many years and hope to stop her, here.”

“I knew it.” Aria spat. “Nothing leaves a body quit so.. empty, as an Ardat-Yakshi.”

“If you know she is here, why haven't you taken action to stop her?” Samara demanded.

“And why would?” Aria breezed. “She hasn't tried to seduce me.”

Callie gritted her teeth. “Pretty flimsy excuse Aria. Where can we find her?”

“Talk to her mother, near the plague district. I hear she's still in residence.”

Callie stood, not bothering to thank Aria whose lack of concern and compassion grated on her nerves.

“One more thing.” Aria called. “I met your old boyfriend Shepard. Nice enough, if you like that sort of thing.”

Callie froze, turning to face Aria with as much control as she could muster. “What are you talking about Aria?”

“Commander Alenko of course. He was here not long ago asking about the Collectors and the plague. Seemed a bit upset when he left though.”

Callie clenched her hands into fists, fighting to maintain her calm. “I see. You have any idea why he was upset?”

“I dunno Shepard. Maybe it had something to do with the company you keep these days. Hard to tell with humans.”

“And how would Kaidan know anything about the company I keep?”

“Maybe a little bird told him.” Aria suggested.

“I have to go Aria.” Callie hissed, tired of Aria's games. Turning, she stalked off before she did something extremely stupid.

“You should find yourself a nice young man Shepard.” Aria called. “You seem tense.”

“That cold-heart snake of a woman, bitch!” Callie swore as they left the club.

“Shepard, I know you would really enjoy killing that asari bitch, but there are better ways to get revenge.” Zaeed cautioned. “Sometimes death is just too nice a punishment.”

Callie laughed, the tension easing at Zaeed's words. “Thanks for the reminder Zaeed. I needed that.”

“Anytime Shepard.”

Having questioned the victim's mother, it was decided that Callie would draw Morinth out by pretending to be the perfect bait. Samara would follow them out of the club and take out Morinth after they were safely away from any potential civilian targets.

Callie hated being bait, but she hated the dress she was wearing even more. It was tight, short and black and she felt naked as she walked the streets of Omega to the private club where Morinth was likely to be found. Despite her misgivings, Morinth fell for Callie's ruse and she was soon in Morinth's apartment doing her best to stall the charismatic murderer.

Samara arrived just in time and following a heated exchange and an impressive display of biotic strength Morinth was dead. Callie changed back into her armour before leaving the apartment and stopped to pick up supplies before returning to the Normandy.

An hour later, they were back on the Normandy, headed for the Rosetta Nebula.

  
  


**Kaidan**

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

“Illium?” Tanner echoed. “Why the hell are we going to Illium? Sorry, sir.”

They were back on board the Nomad, waiting for clearance from Citadel control before heading out to the asari controlled planet, Illium.

“Council business.” Kaidan replied, enjoying Tanner's confused look.

“What are you talking about Commander? What Council business?”

“You didn't read the brief did you Dlaney?” Mason teased.

Tanner flushed. “I haven't had time, what with packing and loading last-minute supplies. I didn't think we'd be leaving the Citadel so soon.”

“A Council Spectre, Tela Vasir was killed on Illium a month ago. Anderson wants us to find out the details first-hand.”

“But we're talking about a Spectre sir.” Tanner reminded him. “Shouldn't the Council be investigating this?”

“They are, but Anderson wants us there to follow up. Humans are still new to the Council and he doesn't want the other Councillors putting a spin on what happened.”

“You think they'd do that?” Mason asked.

“Early reports indicate that a human was involved in what happened, so yeah, I thing they would.”

“A human? Who?” Tanner queried. “Against a Spectre? And why us? We aren't part of the the Council investigative team. Shouldn't another Spectre being checking into this?” Mason frowned.

Kaidan scowled. He hadn't wanted to get into the details so soon, but they needed to know. With a sight, he lowered himself into the only remaining seat in the cockpit.

“The Council has sent a Spectre. We're going on Anderson's orders as the Human Representative to the Council, because early reports indicate that it was a Spectre who killed Vasir.”

“But you said a human was involved... “ Mason argued, trailing off as he made the connection.

Tanner gaped. “Are you saying Shepard killed Vasir?”

“I don't know Lieutenant, which is why we're going.”

“Damn.” Mason whistled, turning back to his terminal.

Tanner said nothing and the silence that filled the cockpit was deafening.

  
  


**Shepard**

**Milky Way/Rosetta Nebula/Alpha Draconis/2175 Aeia**

Callie's sense of foreboding increased the moment she stepped out of the shuttle and onto the planet 2175 Aeia. The odd circumstances surrounding the lost ship, the MSV Hugo Gurnsback felt destined to end badly.

Having crashed here ten years ago, there was no logical reason for a distress beacon to be activated now. They could see the hulking remains of the ship sitting a few yards from shore in shallow water, still mostly intact. Which only served to raise more suspicions and she, Miranda and Jacob said nothing as the moved towards it.

A damaged VI holographic interface was running in a loop on shore and Callie began questioning it. There were no records available for why the beacon had been activated and her sense of unease increased. “Captain killed in crash, Ronald Taylor promoted to acting Captain.”

“My father?!” Jacob exclaimed. “He was no pilot.”

“It doesn't say whether or not the neurological damage from the local food is reversible.” Miranda noted.

“How could any of them have activated the beacon after all this time if they're all eating toxic food?” Jacob asked. “There's no way the food stores from the ship could have lasted ten years.”

“I don't know Jacob.” Callie answered. “It doesn't seem possible If they're all affected and their reasoning abilities deteriorated, they shouldn't have been able to activate the beacon.”

“Well we aren't getting any answers standing around here.” Jacob grumbled. “Come on, someone had to have activated the beacon, we need to find them.”

They didn't find someone who could answer any of those questions. Instead they rescued a woman who could barely string together four words when they rescued her from group of armed and hostile men. Rather than answer questions, they opened fire, forcing Callie and the others to take them down with extreme prejudice.

“Seems like everyone here is showing the effects of the toxic food.” Callie observed.

“Clearly the neurological damage wasn't an exaggeration.” Miranda agreed.

“Well someone activated the beacon.” Jacob reminded them. “Come on, I need to find my father.”

They moved deeper inland and instead of finding Jacob's father, they encountered a camp made entirely of women. Some of them took one look at Jacob and refused to speak to them, muttering things like “he has his face,” and that “they didn't want punishment.”

“Is this sounding as bad as it sounds?” Callie muttered.

Jacob ignored her and kept moving. “Let's keep going.”

The path ahead was blocked and a woman was standing beside it. She approached and handed Jacob an OSD.

“What's it say Jacob?” Callie asked.

“Seems they were aware of the toxic effects of the local plant life early on. The senior officers decided that the crew would have to eat the toxic food while they repaired the distress beacon.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Callie noted. “Does it say why they waited so long to activate it?”

“No, but there was some opposition to the plan. After a while the effects of the toxic food forced them to become more strict. At some point they separated the men and women, then they assigned the women to the officers.”

“That does not sound good.” Callie remarked.

“No it's not. And it gets worse. Seems the beacon was repaired a year after the crash.”

“Does it say what happened to the other officers? We haven't seen any yet.”

“No, it doesn't. After the repairs were complete, the rest of the entries turn to gibberish. If my father was acting Captain... I dunno Shepard, I need to find this man. I need answers.”

“We'll find him Jacob, I have a few questions of my own.”

Using a mech, they set it to overload to blast through the makeshift barricade. Their progress was slowed further when hostile mechs began converging on their position just as a male voice called out to them over a loudspeaker.

“Thank god, I knew someone would come. I'm sorry but you'll have to fight your way through the mechs. Some of the crew became hostile and I needed a way to protect myself.”

“Dammit!” Jacob cursed, tossing three mechs in the air and slamming them into the cliff-side.“It's really him. Sonovabitch.”

Callie and Miranda said nothing, taking down mechs of their own as they appeared. Jacob didn't seem to notice, continuing to mutter under his breath.

“Likely his foods' run out.” Jacob sneered. “The men got hostile and now that he's had his fun, he wants out.”

“Sure seems that way.” Callie agreed.

“Come on Shepard. I've heard enough, I need to find this man and he better has a damn good reason for all this.”

But Jacob's father didn't have a good reason. Acting Captain Ronald Taylor had been the only officer with mechs at his disposal. All the other officers were dead. His only defence, feeble as it was, was that he hadn't been prepared for the the responsibility of command. Once the beacon was repaired the other officers convinced themselves that after what they'd done, rescue might not be in their best interest. Guilt overcame some, while others arranged accidents. In the end only Ronald Taylor was left.

Jacob was livid, putting the barrel of his pistol to his father's temple. “You're not even worth a bullet.” He raged, disgusted by the man before him.

“The Alliance can pick him up and arrange transport for these people.” Callie remarked.

“Jacob, I'm sorry.” Taylor pleaded to Jacob's retreating form. “I did the best I could.”

“I'm ten years past believing that.” He replied.

 


	64. Asari Like Commanders

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Illium**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- October** _

Kaidan had never been to Illium and as he entered the market district, he was struck by the breathtaking views of the city. All of Illium lived above ground level to escape the deadly head on the planet's surface. As a result the citizens lived in giant spires of arcology skyscrapers and the horizon was filled with narrow, towering buildings, while the air was filled with a massive confusion of air transport vehicles. But what caught his attention was the design of the city itself. For some reason the architecture reminded him of the Protheans.

“Wow.” Mason whistled. “I've never been here before.”

“This is predominantly an asari settlement, isn't it Commander?” Tanner asked, joining him at the railing.

“Technically no, but it's dominated by asari corporate interest. It's actually a lot like Noveria, just not as much security.”

“You mean there's illegal research being done here too?” Mason gasped.

Kaidan laughed. “Probably Chief, but what kind is anyone's guess.”

“So what's the plan sir?” Tanner prompted. “Who do we need to talk to?”

“Anderson said to check Eternity Bar. The Spectre the Council sent is supposed to meet us there and pass on any information they've gathered to me.”

“A bar? Sweet.” Mason approved.

“We're not tourists Chief. We're here to work.”

“Sorry Commander.”

When they arrived, the bar was all but deserted. With a shrug, Kaidan led them to a table and allowed them to order a drink. He had no way of knowing how long they'd have to wait and one drink wasn't going to do any harm.

Mason was thrilled and smiled the entire time they sat there. Tanner, like Kaidan was content to just take the moment for what it was and relax. An hour later, there was still no sign of the Spectre and everyone was bored.

“Okay,” Kaidan began. “There's no reason all of us need to wait here. Why don't the two of you go check out the rest of the market district? We'll meet back here in one hour if the Spectre doesn't show before then.”

“Oh thank god.” Mason blurted. “I mean, uh thanks Commander.

“Come on big mouth.” Tanner snickered, taking hold of his arm. “Let's go.”

“Just don't sign anything.” Kaidan cautioned as they made a beeline for the exit.

“Don't worry Commander.” Tanner called. “I'll make sure Zima doesn't cause any trouble.”

Kaidan smiled. “I appreciate that Lieutenant.”

Rising, he returned their used glassware to the bar where an asari matriarch was serving drinks. She watched him with interest while she served other customers and smiled when he took a seat at the bar.

“Hey sweetie.” She said, giving him her full attention as soon as they were alone. “What's a man like you with a fine ass like yours doing sitting there alone?”

Kaidan flushed crimson. “I... I'm waiting for someone.”

“Well while you're waiting, why don't we go out back and get to know each other better?” She teased.

“I'm uh... I'm flattered ma'am, but I'm here on business.”

“Damn.” She swore, disappointed. “Well don't say I didn't offer. Can I get you anything while you wait? Drink? Snack? My butt in your lap?”

“Commander Alenko?” Purred a sultry voice from behind him. “I'd know that sexy ass anywhere and it's much sexier now than it was ten years ago.”

Kaidan flushed redder, recognizing the voice that had addressed him. Turning he came face to face with Spectre Aryana T'Pelo, who as usual was once again sizing him up like she was choosing her dessert.

“Spectre T'Pelo.” He managed as she came closer. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement as always, her trademark smile twitching the corners of her mouth.

“When I heard Councillor Anderson was sending someone to meet me, I had no idea it would be you.”

“Goddess.” The asari bartender swore. “You two know each other?”

Aryana smiled mischievously. “Oh, the Commander and I go way back Aethyta.” She purred, keeping her eyes locked on Kaidan's. “Don't we Alenko?”

“Yes, we do.” Kaidan replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “I had no idea you'd be here Aryana.”

“Isn't the galaxy just full of sweet surprises?” She crowed, clearly enjoying herself.

“Sure seems that way sometimes.”

“You'll have to excuse us Aethyta.” Aryana said, taking hold of Kaidan's arm and leading him away. “Spectre business.”

“Right. Sure.” Aethyta drawled. “Just do me a favour and try not to wreck anything this time. My bosses get testy when that happens on my watch.”

“You have my word.”

Aryana led Kaidan to a private room adjacent to the bar area. They were alone now. On one hand that was good, no one would overhear them, on the other hand, well, Kaidan wasn't thrilled with the idea.

“Seems I was right about you all those years ago.” She purred, settling into the booth.

“You were? About what?”

“Goddess. Don't tell me you don't remember.” She huffed, rolling her eyes. “I said that you were going to do great things. Become a hero? Then, low and behold you help save the Council and the Citadel.”

“Right, of course. I guess I did.”

“Well some things never change.” She grumbled. “Still blind to your own accomplishments huh Alenko? Never mind. You're here to find out about this Tela Vasir right?”

“Anderson wanted me to confirm some of the rumours we've been hearing.”

“Of course.” Aryana nodded. “From what I've learned, most of those rumours are true. Commander Shepard was seen with Liara T'Soni and an unnamed drell. They were all present when Vasir died. It's assumed they were the ones who killed her.”

Kaidan paled. He didn't like where this was going. Aryana watched him with interest. It was clear he didn't like what he was hearing and wondered why.

“I thought Liara and Shepard were your friends Alenko. Why do you look like I told you I just shot your best friend?”

“It's nothing.” He lied. “What else?”

Aryana snorted. “Yeah right. I know you Alenko, don't lie to me. What's going on here?”

“It's nothing Aryana. Please, just tell me the rest of it.”

“Not much else to tell. Seems this Vasir had some shady connections to the Shadow Broker and she tried to kill Dr. T'Soni at her apartment. When it failed, she tried again at a downtown office building. A bomb was detonated, several civilians were killed, over a dozen injured.”

“Vasir was working for the Shadow Broker?”

“All the evidence points that way. Shepard doesn't enter the picture until after the explosion. Not long after, Vasir's transport crashes and there's a big shoot-out that ends in Vasir dead.”

“So where did Liara and Shepard go?”

“Sorry Alenko, that's all I got. T'Soni left with Shepard on a ship that seems to be a copy of the old Normandy. With that stealth drive engaged, I couldn't trace it after it left the system.”

“Damn.” Kaidan swore. He couldn't believe Shepard had been here. And to hear that Liara had joined her, cut deep. It was beginning to look like it really was Shepard after all.

“Goddess.” Aryana murmured, her eyes widening. “Now I get it. You and Shepard, you were together right?”

Kaidan tensed. He hadn't thought anyone outside of the Normandy crew had known about that.

“Don't worry Alenko, I didn't hear it in a vid or anything. The Council told me. As a Spectre they thought I should know about it, but don't ask why because I have no idea.”

“That's a relief.”

“I'm sorry Alenko.” Aryana whispered, placing her hand over his. “I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. So you were with her and then she died. And now she's back.”

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“And here I am dredging it all up and you're not with her because she's with Cerberus.” Aryana concluded, proving her mind was as sharp as it had ever been.

“There's a bit more to it than that, but yeah.” Kaidan admitted. “Anyway, how did I ever forget how easily you could read me?”

She grinned, taking back her hand and signalling a waitress.

“I don't know Alenko, but your reaction to me is still as sweet and charming as ever.”

The waitress appeared and Aryana ordered drinks for both of them.

“So what are you going to do now?” She asked, sipping at her Full Biotic Kick.

“Report in to Anderson back on the Citadel. After that I don't know.”

“I meant Shepard.” Aryana clucked. “It's obvious you still love her.”

“I don't know. It's complicated Aryana.”

“You love her. That is not complicated.” She argued. “Unless there's more to it, I don't see the problem.”

“I'm not sure it's really her.”

“What are you talking about?”

With a sigh, Kaidan told her everything. From the research and experiments conducted by Cerberus, to everything that had happened on Horizon and that she hadn't replied to his letter.

“You're right, it is complicated. I'm sorry I asked.”

“Don't worry about it. I think I needed to tell someone. Hearing myself explain it to someone makes my hesitation seem less crazy and more valid. I keep thinking that maybe I'm just being paranoid, that I just don't want to be hurt again.”

“From what you've said, I don't think it paranoia. I think it's common sense. Of course you should be cautious. Until you know for sure, there's no reason to chase after her.”

“Thanks for that Aryana.” Kaidan smiled.

“I keep telling you Alenko, always my pleasure. Always.” She smiled, enjoying the flush her words caused.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mason and Tanner enter the bar. Aryana followed his line of sight and blew out a breath of annoyance.

“By the look on your face, I assume that's a sign you have to go.”

“Duty calls.” He said, getting to his feet.

“No problem. It was great seeing you again Alenko. I hope everything works out.”

“You too Aryana. Stay safe out there.”

“Promise.” She said, gathering him into a goodbye hug. “Oh, one more thing. The drell who was with Shepard. His name is Thane Krios, an assassin. I got his details from T'Soni's terminal. Unfortunately it self-destructed after I accessed the file.”

“Thanks Aryana. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime Alenko.” Aryana called as he joined his squad. “I'd do almost anything for you just so I can watch that ass walk away.”

Blushing profusely, Kaidan hurried out the door while his confused squad followed behind.

 


	65. Not On My Watch Tali

**Milky Way/Vallhallan Threshold/Migrant Fleet/Quarian Vessel – Vaheel-Leyya**

_**Earth year: 2185 --- October** _

Callie was in her cabin getting ready to dock with the Raheel-Leyya, a quarian ship that was part of the Migrant Fleet. She was arguing with herself and losing. Frowning, she yanked on a clean pair of socks over her BDU's. Having learned about Liara's deception, she still hadn't made an effort to contact her. She was stalling, arguing that keeping Tali from getting exiled was more important.

It didn't matter that it was true, but if she were being completely honest, she was also using it as an excuse not to go to Hagalaz. Muttering to herself, she hit the button for the cargo bay, willing the elevator to move faster. She'd hoped that by completing a few missions, her anger with Liara would lessen. So far, it hadn't worked. If anything, it was only making it worse.

“You okay Shepard?” Garrus asked seeing the look on her face.

“Fine Garrus.” She lied. “Just thinking too much.”

Garrus grunted in response making it clear he didn't believe her for a second, but wasn't going to make an issue of it. Once aboard the Leyya and hearing the charges against Tali, it was all she could do not to lose it right there.

Breathing deep, she reigned in her anger. Snapping at the quarians for being stupid wasn't going to help Tali. She cringed when Tali's aunt, Shala'Raan called Tali “vas Normandy” and that Shepard, as Tali's Captain, would be expected to defend her.

“I'm guessing being called 'vas Normandy' is a bad thing?” Callie clarified.

“They've stripped me of my ship name!” Tali cried. “It's as good as declaring me exiled.”

“Are you sure you want me to defend you Tali? I'm not a lawyer and I never officially reached the rank of Captain.”

“You are the Commander of the ship Tali serves on.” Shala'Raan explained. “Among the quarian people, there's no distinction of rank.”

“So you would do this Shepard?” Tali wondered.

“If you're sure.”

“I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have for my defence.”

“Okay, so how does this work? Do I need to present evidence or witnesses?”

“Just tell the truth as best you can Commander.” Shala'Raan said. “We should hurry. I promised I wouldn't delay you long.”

Nervous, but determined to do her best, Callie followed Tali into a large crowd of quarians where the trial was to take place.

Admiral Koris railed at her, insisting that a quarian trial was no place for a human.

“Then you shouldn't have declared Tali part of her crew. As her captain, Shepard has a right to be here.” Shala'Raan retorted.

“Very well. Objection withdrawn.”

“Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, you have been accused of bringing active geth into our midst. What say you to this?” Shala'Raan asked.

“Tali would never do that!” Callie objected.

“I did no such thing!” Tali protested. “I sent inactive geth parts to my father on his request.”

“Then tell us how geth took control of your father's ship and kill everyone on board!” Koris demanded.

“What are you talking about?” Tali croaked. “What's happened?”

“The lab ship, the Alarei where your father was conducting his research has been taken over by active geth units.”

“And what about my father?”

“We don't know Tali.” Admiral Gerrel admitted. “We sent a strike team to investigate and lost almost the entire squad. By all accounts, there is no one left alive aboard the ship.”

“We have to get it back.” Callie argued.

“If you're looking for an honourable death, you needn't bother.” Koris sneered.

“I'm looking for my father you Bosh'tet!”

“Very well.” Shala'Raan agreed. “You and Commander Shepard will attempt to take back the Alarei. We will reconvene when you return.”

Tali was shaken and lived as the Admirals and those gathered dispersed.

“Why!? Why?” Tali shouted at her aunt. “You knew about my father and you said nothing!”

“I wanted to Tali. But the other Admirals needed to see your reaction, to prove you had nothing to do with what happened.”

“It was still a lousy thing to do Admiral.” Callie seethed.

“I know and I'm sorry Tali.”

“Should we talk to anyone before we go Tali?” Garrus asked.

“I don't think it will change anyone's mind, but maybe they can tell us more about the Alarei.”

After talking to the Admirals, it was clear that Tali's trial was not foremost on their minds. They seemed to care more about taking back their home planet and starting a war with the geth. Having learned all they could, they headed out to the Alarei.

\----xxx----

Once on board, they found the ship eerily silent. They heard nothing but the sounds of their own breathing inside their helmets. Life support levels on the ship were intermittent so Callie ordered them to keep their helmets on. As they made their way to the bridge, Tali stopped to check terminals for clues on what had happened.

“Is there anything on there that helps you Tali?” Callie asked.

“No, nothing that proves the salvaged geth parts I sent my father was inactive. But Shepard, some of it... some of it suggests that my father was testing weapons on active geth. This goes against everything my people outlawed. It breaks one of our most sacred laws.”

“And your father kept records of this?” Garrus asked, joining them.

“Yes, it's damning Garrus. I can't believe he would do this Shepard. If this is true, then all of this is his fault.” She worried.

“Come on, we need to keep moving.” Callie urged.

“Right behind you Shepard.” Garrus noted.

Passing through a corridor, they entered what looked like a mess hall. They hadn't gone far when a squad of well-armed geth starting pouring through the door. Outnumbered, they took up defensive positions, keeping to the sides of the room to avoid an ambush.

Tali activated her attack drone, launching it into the centre of three mobile geth units. The drone sent electric charges into every geth within range, rendering them immobile. Garrus took them down with expert precision with his rifle, while Callie lifted her targets with Singularity to keep them from overwhelming them.

A short while later, they'd passed through three wave of geth and were nearing the central processing room where they hoped to find the master control that would shut down any remaining geth.

“The room we're looking for should be just up the stairs at the end of this hall Shepard.” Tali called, rushing ahead.

Callie heard a gasp and hurried to catch up, weapon ready. She stopped dead when she saw Tali kneeling by the body of her father. “No, no.” She cried. “You wouldn't do this, you couldn't! You promised to build us a house on the home-world.”

Callie tapped her on the shoulder, feeling helpless. “Tali, it's okay. Come here.” She said, gathering her into a gentle hug.

“No, it's not okay Shepard.” Tali sobbed. “How could he have done this? Everything that happened here is his fault. He violated our most sacred law. He caused all of this. Maybe... maybe he left me a message.” She whimpered, turning back to her father.

Callie was furious with Rael'Zorah's final words to his daughter. He had left a message, one that instructed Tali to save the data he'd gathered and pass it on to one of the Admirals. But that was all, not that he loved her or that he cared about her.

“Come on Tali.” Callie urged. “Let's finish this.”

Only three geth units were waiting for them in the final area of the ship. Having fought though dozens more than that already, they had them destroyed in minutes. Tali ran to the master terminal at the far end of the room, still hoping that she could clear her father's name.

As they joined her and heard the recordings, it was clear that Tali wasn't going to get her wish.

“This proves you didn't do anything wrong Tali. We can take this back to the Admirals and get you cleared of the charges, keep you from being exiled.”

“We can't Shepard!” She pleaded. “My people will brand him a traitor, wipe all record of everything good he did from our history. He'll become the monster in my people's children's stories. I can't let this be my father's legacy.”

“Come on. We need to get back.” Callie urged.

“Please Shepard, I beg you. Don't say anything.”

“We'll see.”

\----xxx----

The Admirals were already holding court and preparing to vote on Tali's fate when they returned to the ship.

“Nice of you to wait.” Callie fumed. “We cleared the geth out. Go and get your ship.”

“Commander Shepard. We are glad to see you return safely.” Shala'Raan said calmly. “The quarian people owe you a debt for saving the Alarei.”

Callie kept silent, not yet trusting herself to speak.

“Tali'Zorah, have you found evidence to prove you did not bring active geth into our midst?” Admiral Koris queried.

Callie stepped forward as Tali whispered, “Please, Shepard.”

“Tali shouldn't have to prove anything.” Callie snapped. “Tali helped me stop the geth on Virmire. She helped me stop Saren and Sovereign. She's done more to help the quarian people than anyone I know.”

“We aren't questioning Tali's loyalty Commander Shepard.” Koris objected.

“That's right.” Callie sneered. “You don't even care about Tali. This whole trial is about going to war with the geth. It's about taking back your home-world.”

Murmurs and gasps echoed throughout those gathered in the audience.

“You're right Commander.” Koris admitted. “We used this trial to air our differences regarding the geth. I'm sorry Tali.”

“If there is nothing further, are the Admirals prepared to vote?” Shala'Raan asked.

Unanimously, they all voted to drop the charges against Tali, but Callie was still fuming. “Admirals, I beg you don't go to war with the geth. If the Reapers attack, we'll need your help to stop them.”

“Thank you Commander Shepard.” Koris replied. “I hope the Admirals take your words seriously.”

Throwing her hands up in disgust, Callie turned and stalked out of the room. Outside the hallway, she waited while Tali said her goodbyes to her aunt and various friends.

“Shepard, thank you.” Tali said when she joined her. “I've never had anyone speak like that on my behalf before.”

“It's what friends do Tali. If you want, I can go back in there and get you exiled.” Callie teased.

“No I'm fine the way things are. Besides, it's fun watching you shout.”

“Come on Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, lets go home.”

 


	66. You Did What?

**Omega System/Sahabarik/SSV Nomad**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- October** _

Kaidan collapsed onto his bed aboard the Nomad. Despite his squad's curiosity, he'd ignored their request to explain what had happened in his meeting with Aryana. Alone, he wasn't sure he would ever tell them. They didn't need to know how they knew each other or what the nature of their relationship had been. Nor did they need to know about Thane or Liara.

Liara. Now there was someone he hadn't thought of in a long time. Finding out she was on board the Normandy and had been a target of the Shadow Broker was unsettling. What had she done that had garnered that kind of attention? But that wasn't what was really bothering him. Liara being on board the Normandy had made him wonder about the rest of his former crew. Where were they now? He imagined Wrex was probably still on Tuchanka and Joker was with the Alliance. But those were assumptions, not facts and suddenly, he really wanted to know where everyone was. Did they know about Shepard being back? If they did, how had they reacted? Were they as upset with her as he was, or was he the only one upset by her return?

Sitting up, he ran a search on his omni-tool hoping to find some answers. After half an hour of looking, he'd found nothing. A pit of doubt began to gnaw at his insides. Was it possible Liara wasn't the only one with Shepard on the new Normandy? Was he the only one not there? His sense of unease growing, he headed for the bridge.

“Chief,” He began. “You're pretty good at finding things out right?”

“Uh... sure Commander. Sometimes. Why do you ask?”

“Come with me.” Kaidan replied, turning and leading Mason back to his quarters.

“I need you to find out where the the crew of the Normandy are now. Here's the list of names I need you to search for. Let me know as soon as you find out.”

“Understood Commander.” Zima agreed, taking the list and skimming through it. “Some of these might prove challenging, but I'll do my best.”

“Good. I'll be on the bridge. Come see me when you've got something.”

An hour later, Zima joined Kaidan and Tanner on the bridge with the results of his search.

“So what did you find?” Kaidan asked as Mason seated himself.

“Unfortunately, I was unable to confirm much of anything sir. Most of what I have are guesses based on lack of information after certain events.”

“Well from what I've seen, your guesses are usually quite good, so let's hear it.”

“I was able to confirm Chief Engineer Adams is still with the Alliance, reassigned to another ship. Urdnot Wrex is on Tuchanka and is working hard to try to unite the krogan people. Tali'Zorah is now on the Normandy, she received permission to join the crew from the quarian Admiralty Board. As for everyone else, I think I'm right about where they are based on logical conclusions, but again, I can't confirm it.”

“Alright. So we know where Wrex, Adams and Tali are. Tell me about the others.”

“Lieutenant Moreau was grounded after the Normandy crash and hadn't been flying anything for more than a year, before he disappeared from the Citadel sometime last fall. Dr. Chakwas took a leave of absence from her reassignment to a Mars Medical Facility around the same time Joker left the Citadel. Garrus Vakarian was last seen in the Citadel Docking Bay, where he was catching a flight to Omega, but there's no record of him arriving. Shepard was on Omega a few months ago to recruit someone named Archangel. According to reports, the merc groups there believe Archangel is dead, but Shepard was seen leaving with a turian.”

Mason paused, he could feel the tension in the air between himself and Kaidan increasing. He had known his commanding officer wasn't going to like what he'd found, but knew it wouldn't change anything.

“So, in your opinion, to do you believe that Garrus might actually be Archangel?”

“I don't know sir, but I based it on the fact that many of the turians that live on Omega are almost all members of a merc group. From what you've told me about him, Garrus doesn't seem the type to become a part of that.”

“I agree, he would be more likely to want to take those groups down than join one.” Kaidan agreed. “What about Dr. T'Soni?”

“I'm not sure about her. Like you told us, she was on Illium running a successful business as an Information Broker. She left with Shepard after what happened with the Spectre, but I don't know where they went. However, I did find out that Shepard has a sizable crew this time around, more than double what she had on the original Normandy. I don't think she would need Liara. Aria told us that Shepard already recruited a doctor and an asari. I'm guessing here, but I don't believe Dr. T'Soni is still on board the Normandy.”

“So where do you think she is?”

“I don't know Commander, but it makes sense that if they really went after the Shadow Broker, she's either dead or she's in hiding from him.”

“So of all of them, Tali is the only confirmed member of Shepard's new crew?”

“Yes sir, but I feel certain that if Archangel is Garrus, then he is also on board.”

“And Joker and Dr. Chakwas?”

“Based on the coincidence of the timing of events, I think that wherever they are, they're working together.”

“Alright. Thanks Chief, you've done a good job on this.”

“Are you going to tell us what this is about Commander?” Tanner asked, having kept silent while Mason talked.

“It's nothing Lieutenant. I'm just putting some ghosts to rest. How much time before we reach the Citadel?”

“About an hour sir.”

“Good. I'll be in my quarters if you need anything. As you were.”

\----xxx----

The pit in his stomach had become a gaping hole by the time he reached his cabin. Despite not being able to confirm any of his findings, Kaidan knew Mason was right about his conclusions. Everyone from his former crew aside from Wrex, Adams, and possibly Liara were currently on board the new Normandy with Shepard.

Despite knowing he was the only one who hadn't joined her, he still couldn't accept it was really her. How could it be her? But it wasn't just that, it was the fact that she hadn't tried to reach him. Even after apologizing to her, the deafening silence of her lack of response dissolved any misgivings he had. By not acknowledge his letter, she'd made it very clear she cared nothing for him.

Feeling his heart shatter, he punched the wall of his cabin, leaving a strangely satisfying fist-sized dent in the surface. Gritting his teeth, he returned to the bridge knowing the mark he'd left would remind him Shepard didn't care and maybe never had.

\----xxx----

**Shepard**

**Milky Way/Hagalaz/SSV Normandy SR-2**

Callie paced her cabin, going over everything she wanted to say to Liara. She knew she was only doing it to delay the confrontation she was about to have, even as she wished she was wrong. That Liara hadn't purposefully kept Kaidan in the dark or lied to Garrus.

She jumped when a knock sounded at the door, making her pause to steady herself before letting whoever it was in.

“Garrus.” She croaked. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking on a friend.” He drawled, moving past her into the room. “I know why we're here Shepard. You're not thinking of putting this off are you?”

“Of course not!” Callie protested feeling her cheeks flush.

“I didn't think so. Look Shepard, I can't imagine what you're going through right now. If you want me to come with you for moral support, you just have to ask.”

Callie shook her head, feeling the tension she'd been carrying dissipate. “Thanks Garrus, I appreciate the offer, but I don't think it's a good idea.”

“You sure? I have a few things I'd like to say myself.”

“I'm sure you do Garrus, but I don't want her to feel backed into a corner. She might not come clean if we gang up on her.”

“I suppose you're right, threatening the new Shadow Broker probably isn't the wisest course of action right now.”

Callie smiled. “I always knew there was more to you than your tough guy exterior let on.”

“Please Shepard, don't make me blush.” Garrus coughed. “Okay. So you're good? Need me to walk you to the airlock?”

“Watch it Vakarian. I'm still Commander Shepard. I don't need a babysitter.”

“You're right. You don't. Now get down there and deal with this.”

“Aye aye.” Callie laughed, the last of her tension dissolving.

“That's my girl. Come see me when you get back. We'll share a drink.”

“Deal.”

\----xxx----

  
  


“Shepard.” Liara called over the speaker as Callie boarded the ship. “It's good to see you again. I've managed to clean up much of the Broker's files. There's a terminal set up with information on it that might be of interest to you, if you want to have a look.”

“Thanks Liara.” Callie called, struggling to maintain her outer calm. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Liara knew something was wrong as soon as Shepard boarded the ship. The Broker had installed a VI program to track every agent's biometric reading and Shepard's were off the charts. She was angry and fighting for control. Liara tensed, bracing herself for what might come next.

“Liara.” Callie's strained voice called as she entered the room and approached her. “We need to talk.”

“I.. I can see you're upset Shepard. What's wrong?”

“What's wrong?!” Callie snapped, unable to hold back. “How could you Liara? How could you?”

“I... I don't...” Liara stammered.

“Don't.” Callie threatened. “Don't pretend you don't know what I 'm talking about. I saw Kaidan. I spoke to Garrus and Tali. You know they're on the Normandy with me.”

Liara blanched, taking an involuntary step back from Shepard's anger. She wasn't afraid of her, but the one thing she'd feared most had happened and she wasn't prepared.

“I... I'm sorry Shepard. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I... I wasn't thinking clearly.” She stammered.

“Bullshit Liara. I know exactly what you were thinking and so do you. How else can you justify telling Garrus and Tali a lie while keeping Kaidan in the dark?”

Liara burst into tears, her hands coming up to cover her eyes. She'd known this would happen. Everything Shepard said was true. How could she have ever believed she wouldn't find out?

Callie turned away. She was vibrating with anger and Liara's outburst was not helping to calm her.

“Shepard.” Liara croaked. “You're right. About everything. I have no excuse for what I did. I thought about telling Kaidan what I'd done, but... but so much time had passed. It had been so long since I'd given you to Cerberus and heard nothing. I thought telling him would do more harm than good.”

Breathing slowly, Callie turned to face her. She heard Liara's words, but it didn't change anything.

“Shepard please, I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to see me again, but please believe me, if I could go back, I would have told him.”

“Why?”

Liara turned away, breaking eye contact. “Because something happened when I was getting you back from the Shadow Broker. Something I never expected. It made me realize that what I thought I felt for you wasn't love. That what you and Kaidan had together was real and I had no business interfering.”

Callie was surprised by Liara's words. But it didn't change anything. “You're right about that. But it doesn't change what you did Liara.”

“I know.”

“So here's what you're going to do. You're going to find Kaidan and you're going to tell him what you did. You're going to tell him everything and you're going to get me his extranet address. And you're going to apologize to Garrus and Tali.”

“What?! I...” Liara paled.

“If you're truly sorry Liara, this is how you prove it. If he decides to forgive you, then maybe I will too.”

“I...” Liara stammered. “Alright Shepard. If it's what you want I'll tell Kaidan everything. I promise.”

“I hope so. Don't contact me until you have his address. I need to go.”

“I understand Shepard. I promise I'll do as you ask.”

Callie said nothing. She'd said what she needed to say. Now she just wanted as far away from this ship as she could get. Turning, she stalked from the room, her pace not slowing until she reached the airlock.

 


	67. Whiskey and Mercs

**Milky Way/Ismar Frontier/SSV Normandy SR-2**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE -- October** _

Callie was still in the airlock when she paged him on her comm. “Garrus. Meet me in the Port Observation room.”

“On my way Shepard.”

“Joker, get us out of here. Plot a course for Zorya, Ismar Frontier.”

“Aye aye, Commander.”

Kasumi wasn't in residence when Callie reached the Port Observatory where Cerberus had installed a small bar. Sighing relief, she checked the liquor stores for a suitable drink. Garrus arrived then, seating himself while she filled two glasses, handing him one before settling into a chair opposite.

“So?” He asked, noting her tension. “How'd it go?”

Callie grunted, taking a huge swallow of her drink. There was none of her favourite Peruvian whiskey to be found in stock, so she'd settled for Chakwas' Serrice Ice Brandy. It was smooth, yet still burned as she swallowed, leaving behind a warm tingly sensation on her tongue. She knew it wasn't a dextro-based drink Garrus could share so she'd poured him something she knew tasted similar.

“Shepard?”

“I don't know.” Callie whispered. Much of her anger had burned off while she'd been in the elevator . The adrenaline had left her in a rush, leaving her feeling cold and shaky. “She confessed to everything Garrus. Promised to do what I asked.”

“Which is what, exactly?”

“Tell Kaidan the truth. Get me his extranet address. Apologize to you and Tali.”

“Mmm. So she lied about you not being dead. About not going undercover.”

“She did.”

“Dammit Shepard. I'm sorry, I should never have believed her. I should have trusted my instincts.”

“It's not your fault Garrus.” Callie reminded him.

“I know. Just.. I can't begin to imagine what Kaidan went through. That Liara deliberately kept this from him, just seems so...”

“Cruel?”

“Exactly. I never thought Liara could do something like this.”

“Everyone has secrets Garrus. Some people are just better at hiding it than others. She did say she thought about telling Kaidan the truth.”

“So why didn't she?”

“She said that after keeping it secret for so long and not hearing from Cerberus, she thought it would be too little, too late. Giving him false hope for something that might never happen.”

“I suppose.” Garrus conceded. “But I still think she should have told him. A small hope is better than no hope at all.”

Callie said nothing. Would she have wanted hope if it had been Kaidan who had died? Yes! Yes, she thought. Even imagining that she might never see or speak to him again was sending waves of panic through her body.

“Shepard?” Garrus prompted, seeing her shiver.

“You're right. A small hope is better than none.”

“So what happens next? What will you do if Liara keeps her promise?”

“First I'll need to write to him. Apologize for not contacting him.”

“You can't possibly believe you need to apologize for that Shepard. You were unconscious!”

“But I do Garrus. He was right to be angry about that. I didn't try to contact him. I questioned Anderson, but when he wouldn't tell me, I didn't pursue it.”

“But you did ask Shepard.” Garrus persisted. “And you've had your hands full the whole time you've been back.”

“That's no excuse,Garrus. I... I love him.” She whispered. She had never said those words aloud to anyone before, not even to Kaidan and she hated herself for it. No matter how afraid she might have been about exposing her true feelings and maybe being rejected, she should have told him.

“Shepard. I think everyone on the Normandy already knew that.” Garrus teased, his amusement fading at Callie's haunted look. “Wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying?”

“If you mean, did I not tell him that? Then yeah, I never told him Garrus.”

Shocked, Garrus got to his feet and gathered her into a comforting embrace. “Spirits Shepard. It's no wonder you're upset. I thought for sure the two of you would have said it the first moment you realized.”

Callie sniffed. Silent tears fell unchecked as she fought to keep from breaking down. Stepping out of Garrus' arms, she tuned tear-stained eyes to him. “He did.” She gulped. “He told me he loved me before we went to Ilos. It wasn't a declaration, he just let it slip and then covered it and I pretended I hadn't heard.”

“Spirits.”

“I know.” She whispered, moving to the bar to refill their glasses.

Taking his seat, Garrus downed his refill in one swallow.

Callie said nothing, her heart and mind in turmoil. She had few regrets in her life, but not telling Kaidan how she felt overshadowed all of them. “Garrus. What if I've lost him forever? Assuming he accepts my apology and doesn't lose it when Liara confesses.”

“Shepard.” Garrus began. “I don't know much about human relationships. But I've never heard of anyone being that angry with someone they don't care about. Think about it. If he didn't still love you, would he have reacted as badly as he did when he saw you on Horizon?”

“I hadn't thought of it like that.” Callie admitted, a faint spark of hope stirring inside her.

“Well now that you have, do you believe he ever stopped caring about you?”

Callie managed a weak smile. “No. I suppose not.”

Garrus clicked his mandibles, pleased to see her smiling again. It was hard seeing Shepard in pain and worse to feel helpless to change it. “That's my girl. Now, come on Shepard. You've taken down Saren, stopped Sovereign, stopped the Collectors and gone up against the Council. You can do this.”

She laughed, feeling the weight of guilt and despair dissolve. “Have I ever told you you're a good friend Garrus?”

“No, but I assumed you'd get around to it eventually.” He teased.

“Well you are and I'm glad you're here.”

“My pleasure Shepard.” He said, getting to his feet. “Now, if you promise me you'll stop worrying about this, I should get back to my post. The forward cannons can always use more calibrating.”

“I promise. And thanks for listening.”

“Anytime Shepard. You know where I'll be if you need anything else.”

\----xxx----

**Milky Way/Ismar Frontier/Fara System/Zorya**

Callie, Zaeed and Thane were inside the Edfell-Ashland mining facility that the Blue Suns had taken over. They were in cover while Vito and Zaeed exchanged insults. Tiring of Vido's boasting, Zaeed ran for a nearby pipe junction and began smashing it with his rifle. Within moments, he'd broken the valve off, igniting the fuel within.

Vido and his men yelled in surprise from the platform above before retreating through a door that likely led to a back door and escape from both the fire and Zaeed.

Callie stormed over to Zaeed who was looking pleased with himself.

“What the hell are you doing?!” She thundered.

“Opening the door. It'll take too long to find another way in.”

“We're here to save these people Zaeed!” She reminded him. “Not settle personal vendettas.”

“That sonovabitch tried to kill me Shepard. I came here to kill him!”

“You're here to follow my orders.” She seethed, marching through the hole the explosion had made in the wall. “Otherwise we're going to have a problem.”

“I think we already do.” Zaeed muttered, falling in behind her.

Crossing the outdoor platform, they reached a door leading into the facility and Vito, when a strangled cry caught their attention.

“Please! You have to help us!”

Turning, Callie saw a male worker on an upper walkway pleading with them, his face filled with fear. “Please! The fire has cut off our escape. If the water isn't turned back on everyone will die!”

Callie was furious. If Zaeed hadn't broken the pipe, none of this would be happening.

“You have to help us! The access door is down there.” He added, pointing to a door opposite the one they were about to enter.

“Come on, let's move.” Callie ordered.

“Shepard, if we help these people, Vido gets away! I want him dead!”

Callie whirled on him, grabbing him by the collar of his uniform, shaking him in anger. “This is your fault Zaeed. We're saving these people.”

Releasing him, she turned and made for the door, uncaring if Zaeed followed or not. Once inside, she made her way past pipes spewing flames, activating the sprinkler system as she went. In moments, the fire was doused and the workers were evacuating. Jumping down to the main floor from the walkway they were on, they continued deeper into the building where Callie was certain they would catch Vito.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he began taunting them over loudspeaker as they entered the back room. It was a large space that held most of the facility's power resources, fuel reserves and maintenance area. Taking their time, checking their targets and staying in cover had them past Vito's defences in under ten minutes. With the room cleared, they hurried to a door on the far side that led to a landing pad.

Zaeed was furious when he saw Vido's transport already airborne, unloading his thermal clip in a white hot rage of anger. Empty, the clip jammed and he shook it in frustration, popping in a heat sink and not noticing that the one he'd expelled had landed in spilled fuel. Turning to Shepard, he screamed at her in fury. “You just cost me twenty years of my life! If you hadn't stopped to help those people Vido would be dead now!”

As Zaeed finished, a whoosh of sound filled the air as the thermal clip ignited the fuel. Callie ducked as it reached a nearby fuel canister, exploding in fire and taking down a nearby beam. Zaeed wasn't fast enough and the beam crashed down onto his leg, pinning him in place.

Getting to her feet, Callie stared at Zaeed, helpless on the ground. “You started this fire Zaeed. It's fitting that you should die in it.”

“Quit dicking around Shepard. Get this thing off me!”

Callie stood over him, her pistol drawn and aimed at him. “You let your personal feelings interfere with the mission. I can't have people on my team who don't follow orders. We have bigger concerns than personal revenge. How can I trust you?”

“Ill do what I was goddamned paid to do Shepard! Now help me up.”

“You're part of a team now Zaeed. I can't have anyone on my ship who isn't fully aware of that.”

“I see your point Shepard. I'm not done with Vido, but I can put that aside to get this mission of yours taken care of.”

Callie smiled and turned the butt end of the gun to him. Nodding to Thane, the two of them lifted the broken beam off Zaeed. No one spoke as Zaeed limped behind them back to the shuttle and the Normandy.

 


	68. A Voice from the Past

**Milky Way/Ismar Frontier/SSV Normandy SR-2**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- November** _

Callie ordered Joker to take them to Tuchanka before heading to the med bay and Mordin.

“Shepard.” He greeted. “How can I help?”

“Just checking in. Wanted to let you know we've set course for Tuchanka.”

“Excellent. Thank you Shepard. Also, good that you stopped by. Wanted to talk. Told you before about my work on the genophage, just not full story. Lie of omission.”

“I thought you were holding something back.”

“STG team discovered krogan adapting to genophage, birth rates increasing. Genophage modifications designed to correct it.”

“If the krogan are so volatile, why not just sterilize them? From everything I've heard, the reproductive rate combined with krogan nature is what makes them dangerous.”

“Because I'm not a murderer!” Mordin retorted. “Genophage modified to reduce birth rates, not cause extinction!”

“So you worked on this to keep the galaxy in balance?”

“Yes. Krogan nature exploited by salarians during uplift process. We needed them to defeat the rachni. By extension interfered with natural evolution. See this with the Collectors.”

“What about the Collectors?” Callie asked.

“Protheans converted into husk form.” Mordin began. “Early stages similar to indoctrination. Can guess Prothean victims lost intelligence over several cloned generation. Cybernetic augmentation widespread afterwards. As Protheans failed, Reapers added tech to compensate. Mental capacity gone – transmitting data to masters.”

“Does this tell us anything useful?”

“Not yet. More useful as effects on motivation, body modifications. No self-preservation instinct. Old injuries not healed, no reproduction, just cloning. Technology overriding biology augmentation. No art, no culture. Closer to husks than slaves. Tools for Reapers. Protheans dead, Collectors just final insult. Must be destroyed.”

“What is it about the Collector modifications that bother you so much?”

“Disrupts socio-technological balance. All scientific advancement due to intelligence overcoming, compensating for limitations. Can't carry a load, so invent wheel, can't catch food, so invent spear. Limitations. No limitations, no advancement. Culture stagnates. Works other way too. Advancement before culture is ready – disastrous. Saw it with krogan. Uplifted by salarians. Our fault.”

“You blame the salarians for what the krogan did?”

“Yes. Like giving nuclear weapons to cave man. Krogan unprepared for space flight, technological advance. Krogan could have evolved alone, worked out aggression, been ready to use new tech responsibly. Instead, salarians came, disrupted krogan culture to use as blunt instrument against Rachni. Short-sighted. Foolish.”

“You said the Collectors had no art. I didn't know you cared about that.” Callie observed.

“Personal interest negligible. Sang a little. Multi-species productions for cultural exploration. Gilbert and Sullivan. Always had me do the patter songs, but not about me. Cultural expression reflects philosophical evolution. Interest in growth, perspective, observation, interpretation. Suspect you won't see any art in Collector base. Culturally dead. Tools for Reapers. Worse than the geth.”

“I'm sorry. I know that was important, but you sang?”

“I am the very model of a scientist salarian. I've studied species turian, asari and batarian. I'm quite good at genetics as a subset of biology, because I am a expert which I know is a tautology. My xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian, I am the very model of a scientist salarian.”

Callie smiled. Despite everything else that was going on, hearing Mordin sing had just made her day. “You're pretty good at that.”

“Thank you Shepard, but approval not necessary. Salarians, by nature, can't carry a tune.”

“However you look at it, thanks for singing to me Mordin. You just made my day.”

“Well, you're welcome Shepard.” Mordin replied, clearing his throat. “Now, if you don't need anything else, I should get back to work.”

“Of course. I'll let you work.”

\----xxx----

**Kaidan**

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

Back on the Citadel, Kaidan was in Apollo's Cafe having lunch, waiting to hear from Anderson for his new orders. At this rate, the staff were going to know him by name he mused, sipping his beer. He enjoyed coming here, not just for the food, but for the views the open court offered of the Presidium. Reminded him of Vancouver back on Earth with it's projected blue sky hologram, the real plants and greenery and the constant spray of fountains from the lake below.

After paying his bill, he wandered the Commons soaking up the atmosphere and the bustle of people going about their business while shopping.

“Lieutenant?” Called a female voice to his right.

Turning, Kaidan saw a young blonde woman dressed in business attire staring at him with interest.

“Ma'am? Is there something you need?”

“I don't know if you remember me.” She said, joining him near the railing. “I'm Sienna Parks. We met back on Fehl Prime where I was the Ambassador.”

“Of course.” Kaidan smiled, hesitating. “I remember. What are you doing on the Citadel?”

“I left the colony to work here actually.” Sienna admitted. “I left the colony a few months after you came to visit. Being an ambassador lost it's charm after a while and I decided I wanted to see more of what the galaxy had to offer.”

“So what are you doing now if you're not an ambassador?”

“I'm a consultant for colony development. I give investors and planners advice and detailed reports on things that many colonial expansion groups don't consider until after they've invested a lot of money. My service reduces costs and unexpected overheads.”

“Sounds interesting.” Kaidan agreed. “You're enjoying it then?”

“Oh yes.” Sienna gushed. “I get to use my experience to help existing colonies and improve colony development. Much more interesting than greeting visitors on a single planet.”

“Sounds like you've done well.”

“Yes and I'm glad I left. I heard what happened to Fehl Prime. It's awful. I can't believe everyone is gone.”

“I agree. It is awful and I'm sorry for your loss. Did you lose anyone close to you?”

“Not really. I hadn't been in the position long enough to make many friends and the people who came to visit the colony kept me pretty busy for the time I was there.”

Kaidan's omni-tool pinged. “It was nice seeing you again Ms. Parks.” He told her, glancing at it. “But I have to report in to my superiors.”

“Of course Lieutenant.” Sienna nodded. “It was good seeing you too.”

“Actually it's Commander now.” He corrected with a smile. “Take care of yourself.”

“You too Commander.”

\----xxx----

As Sienna went on her way, Kaidan checked his omni-tool. His face wore a look of bewilderment as he read the sender's name.

“ _Kaidan,_

_I'm sure this message comes as a shock after all this time. I hope you are well._

_I need to see you. Can you make arrangements to meet me on Illium in two solar days? I realize this is short notice, but it's important. Please respond via this message as soon as possible.”_

_Dr. Liara T'Soni”_

Shock didn't cover it, he mused, reeling from the unexpected contact. He was so distracted by Liara's message that he walked right into someone as he made his way to the elevators.

“I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there.” He said, staring at the man in shock. He seemed much older now than he remembered, with a shorter hair and a receding hairline. “Engineer Adams?”

“Commander Alenko!” Adams cried. “It's been a long time. How have you been?”

“I've been good.” Kaidan hedged, wondering how much the man knew about what had happened to him. “What about yourself? What are you up to these days?”

“Transferred to the Shanghai actually. Good post. Doesn't compare to the Normandy, but she's got a good Captain and it's a fine ship.” Adams replied, fidgeting in place.

“That's good to hear Chief.” Kaidan observed. “Something wrong? You seem nervous.”

Glancing around, Adams drew Kaidan away from the crowd to a spot that was relatively private. “Nothing wrong, exactly.” He began. “I was contacted by Dr. Chakwas, asked me to join her on the new Normandy. Have you heard that Shepard might be back?”

Kaidan stilled. So Chakwas was with Shepard after all. “I had heard that Adams. I saw her on Horizon actually.”

“You saw her?” Adams exclaimed in a shocked whisper. “Did she seem normal?”

“Normal? I'm not sure what you mean by that Chief, but she was with Cerberus.”

“Yeah. Karin said that too when she asked me to join her.” Adams nodded looking troubled. “But I refused. I can't believe Commander Shepard is back. I saw her die. It's not possible is it?”

“I honestly don't know Chief.”

“Hmm. Well I told Karin I couldn't just leave my post and I don't trust it's really Shepard. I'm no doctor and although I'm sure Karin would know the real thing, I'm just not comfortable working for Cerberus.”

“I understand Adams. No need to explain it to me.” Kaidan assured him.

“Thanks Commander. So what are you up to these days?”

“Working for Anderson. I'm actually on my way to see him now.”

“I won't keep you, but it sounds like an interesting assignment.” Adams observed. “We'll have to catch up some time.”

“Definitely.” Kaidan agreed. “Take care of yourself Chief.”

“You too sir.”

\----xxx----

Kaidan was still reeling when he entered the elevator. Liara wanted to meet him? Dr. Chakwas had contacted Adams? What could Liara possibly want to see him about? Anxious, he contacted Anderson to see if he would have time to go to Illium.

Anderson responded immediately, just as he stepped inside his Alliance apartment on the Citadel.

“ _Commander,_

_I'm still going over the intel you recovered from Freedom's Progress. I don't have anything for you just yet, so I've cleared you for a three day leave of absence. Enjoy your time off Commander._

_Councillor David Anderson, Citadel Embassy”_

A sense of relief washed over him as he read the message. Taking a moment to reply to Liara, he thanked Anderson before telling Liara he could be there the following solar day.

Her reply was as instant as Anderson's. She assured him she'd be there, then added as what seemed an afterthought, that she was looking forward to seeing him again. Puzzled by her tone, a sense of unease washed over him. Shrugging, he got a beer from the fridge and settled on the couch.

Well, he thought, feeling something loosen, at least now he knew she wasn't on the Normandy. Check that, he corrected. She could be. There was no reason to believe she wasn't. She could just as easily have sent a message from the Normandy as anywhere else. Shit, he thought, his brow creasing. Now he was even more unsettled and it was beginning to feel like anxiety. Dammit. I have to go.

Getting up, he headed to the bedroom to pack. Two days or one, he couldn't just sit here staring at the walls, he'd go nuts. At least if he were moving, doing something physical, he'd have less time to worry about Liara and what she wanted to talk about.

 


	69. Tank Bred

**Milky Way/Krogan DMZ/Aralakh System/Tuchanka**

_**Earth year: 2185 --- November** _

“Finally.” Grunt mumbled as they set foot on Tuchanka. “Was beginning to think we'd never get here Shepard. Thought maybe you'd forgotten about me down in the hold.”

“I could never forget you Grunt.” Callie assured him. “You're like a big white elephant in the room no one talks about.”

“Huh? What's an elephant?”

“Never mind.” Callie replied, shaking her head. “Let's go.”

“Halt human.” Growled a large krogan blocking their path. He was joined by two others who glowered at them, regarding them as easy prey. “The leader of Clan Urdnot has granted you passage. State your business to him before we decide you're not welcome here.”

“Where do I do that?“Follow the tunnel and take a left. And keep your pet krogan on a leash.” He grumbled as they headed down the stairs.

“Shepard.” EDI called on the comm. “Records indicate that a salarian passed through here in the company of krogan Blood Pack members. The leader of Clan Urdnot should be able to tell you more. He will also be able to answer questions regarding Grunt's condition.”

“Thanks EDI.”

Free of the tunnel, they were forced to climb a large mound of rubble and debris before stepping into a cavernous, closed area. Marked by old debris, crumbling ruins and dust, it wasn't much to look at.

“This is the krogan home-world?” Grunt snorted. “This is the land of Kredok, Shiagur? This hunk of rock isn't even worth standing on! Never thought I'd miss the tank.”

“Stop human!” Said an armed krogan as they approached the leader. “Our leader is in talks. You will speak when spoken to.”

“Shepard!” Cried a voice Callie recognized instantly. “Shepard, my old friend!”

“Good enough?” She said, pushing past the scowling krogan to shake Wrex's hand.

“Wrex! It's good to see you again. Looks like helping me take down Saren worked out well for you. Good thing we didn't have to kill each other on Virmire.”

“Hah. Saren was a turning point for the krogan.” Wrex agreed, returning to his stone chair as the leader of Clan Urdnot. “It allowed me to unite the krogan under one clan.”

“How's it that working?” Callie asked.

“Better than I hoped, worse than I thought.” He admitted. “Still flying around in that ship of yours?”

Callie shook her head. “It was destroyed in an enemy attack.”

“That's too bad. But see you've got a fine new ship.”

“Actually I got spaced.”

“Ah, the benefits of a redundant nervous system.”

“Humans don't have that.”

“Mmm. Must have been painful then. But you look well for dead Shepard. What brings you here?”

“I've got a krogan on my crew. He needs treatment.”

“Come here boy.” Wrex commanded, leaning forward to smell Grunt. “Where did you come from? Did your clan die before you could learn what was expected from you?”

“I have no clan, I am tank bred. I was created by Warlord Okeer, my line distilled from Kredok, Shiagur...”

“Okeer huh?”

“He is dead.” Grunt replied.

“Of course. You're with Shepard.” Wrex snorted.

“That name mean something to you Wrex?” Callie asked.

“Okeer is a very old name. A very hated name.”

“So what's wrong with Grunt?”

“Nothing's wrong with him. He's just being krogan. Krogan must go through rites of passage as they age. Prove he is worthy.”

“You would let a tank bred endure the rite?” Raged a nearby clan leader. “You go to far Wrex!” He said, storming off.

“Idiot.” Wrex mumbled. “So Grunt, will you endure the rite of passage? If you succeed you will become part of Clan Urdnot and given clan status.”

“I accept.” Grunt agreed.

“Good boy. Speak to the shaman upstairs. He will instruct you on what's required of you. You too Shepard.” Wrex added. “How many times have you stepped in something for a member of your team?”

“Thanks Wrex.”

“Just watch yourself Shepard.” Wrex continued as they moved off. “Tuchanka isn't homey like Virmire and Illos.”

Upstairs, the angry krogan who had stormed off was arguing with the shaman. After a brief argument, Callie head-butted him having seen how other krogan asserted dominance with other krogan.

“You dare!” He bellowed.

“Hah, hah, hah!” Laughed the shaman. “I like this human. She understands, even when some krogan don't.”

Shoving passed Callie, he promised that this argument would be decided elsewhere.

“Is he going to be a problem?” She asked the shaman.

“He is forbidden to interfere in the Rite. Will he? You must be prepared for anything.”

“Do we need to bring anything special to prepare?”

“Just kraant that will help Grunt in his test.”

“How does bringing backup test him?”

“By proving he is worthy to fight for and with. If he cannot inspire others to fight for him, he is not worth dying for.”

“Alright. Are you ready Grunt?” Callie asked.

“I was born ready Shepard. Let's get moving.”

\----xxx----

**Rite of Passage/Keystone Arena**

After the shaman drove them through a wasteland to an area dominated by large, ancient towers, they were left alone to begin Grunts' Rite of Passage.

Callie surveyed her surroundings, making a mental note of where she could pick up more ammo or medi-gel should she run out. At Grunt's insistence, she hit the Keystone that would summon enemies to their location. The sound reverberated through the earth, vibrating the ground they stood on.

Moments later, varren began pouring out of tunnels to swarm their position. Cackling madly, Grunt plowed through the first of them taking them down with sheer physical force. Callie and Mordin kept their distance, preferring to attack at range.

Mordin activated his incinerate attack, while Callie alternated shooting them and trapping them in a Singularity field. The varren soon stopped appearing and Callie activated the Keystone for the second wave.

This time, a creature she'd never seen before appeared. Grunt called them Klixen, but she didn't really care what they were called. Native Harvesters dropped several of the fire-breathing, screaming creatures who didn't slow their advance even when being fired on aggressively.

Callie found herself forced to keep out of their way as they exploded in fire when they died. Moving from one side of the platform to another, she held them suspended in Singularity while Mordin incinerated them. Grunt, in the meantime, was bashing them over their heads with the barrel of his shotgun. When that failed to kill them, he resorted to kicking, screaming and physically trying to mow them down.

Exhausted as the wave of Klixen ended, Callie replenished her heat sinks before activating the keystone for the third and final wave.

“Look!” Grunt cried, excited. “Can you feel that? The ground is moving! It must be big! Good. I am ready!”

Plumes of dust were shooting up from under the ground as whatever approached circled their position. Whatever was coming was big and Callie braced herself. It broke the surface and Callie felt her heart leap into her throat. “Thresher Maw!” She cried, running for cover. “Don't let it's acid touch you!”

“Good! An enemy that's worthy!” Grunt yelled. “I want more!”

Callie readied the heavy weapon she'd brought and ran for the most sold cover she could find. Between Mordin's incinerate attack and Grunt's shotgun, they wore it down so Callie could target the Maw with the missile launcher before it went underground to circle them.

After what seemed forever but was under twenty minutes, the maw was dead. Gatatog Uvenk appeared then and Grunt was pleased. He was still vibrating with krogan battle rage and was itching to pitch himself against more enemies.

Uvenk proposed Grunt join his clan, though he would not allow him to breed, hold property or serve on a human ship.

“If I know Grunt your answer is coming at muzzle velocity.” Callie observed.

“You do know Grunt.” He agreed nodding at Shepard. “You spit on my name. You spit on Shepard's name. Let's finish this.” He said, rushing Uvenk while Callie and Mordin took cover.

In less time than Callie anticipated, Uvenk and his followers were dead and they returned to the Urdnot base camp.

\----xxx----

“You just can't help yourself huh Shepard?” Wrex growled. “A thresher maw hasn't been killed since my time in the rite.”

“Grunt, you are now a member of Clan Urdnot. You my own property, apply to work for a battlemaster and are eligible for breeding. What say you?”

“Shepard is my battlemaster. She has no equal.” Grunt replied.

“Hah! Shepard, next you'll be telling me he's a quint and craps dark matter.” Wrex grumbled.

“Thanks for the help Wrex.”

“Anytime Shepard. Anything else I can help you with?”

Callie explained Mordin's presence and Wrex told her how to find Maelon. Nodding thanks they moved off to make inquiries.

“Grunt, I want you to return to the ship. Send Garrus down will you?”

“Got it Shepard.” He agreed, the thrill of victory still singing through his veins.

While they waited, Callie checked out the only kiosk available on Tuchanka. By the time she concluded her purchase, Garrus had joined them looking less than thrilled to be there.

“Shepard.” He grumbled. “Are you trying to get me killed?”

“No... why? Oh shit, Garrus. I'm sorry.” Callie remembered too late... turian, krogan, salarian. Duh. The krogan hated both the other races for the genophage and here she was with one of each of them. She could have kicked herself but hoped that taking down a Thresher Maw had scored her a few points and a bit of leeway.

“Dammit. I was thinking Garrus.”

“Just giving you a hard time.” He replied, losing some of his tension. “Is it true what Grunt said? You took down Thresher Maw on foot?”

“Yeah.” Callie blushed as they headed out.

“Impressive.”

“Sorry to interrupt.” Mordin clucked, clearing his throat. “But...”

“Right. Sorry Mordin. Let's go.”

 


	70. Hubris

**Milky Way/Krogan DMZ/Aralakh System/Tuchanka**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- November** _

They were standing in another barren landscape of rubble and collapsed buildings when Callie's omni-tool pinged. Surprised by the sound, she checked it and felt her heart speed up when Liara's name appeared.

“Shepard?” Seeing her pale, Garrus called to her. “Something wrong?”

“Fine Garrus. Just a message from Liara.” She replied, turning the device off.

Garrus clicked his mandibles, but made no comment when she didn't read the message. He knew what it meant and he'd be damned if he let it distract Shepard during the mission.

Seeing his look of determination, Callie caught his eye. “Don't worry Garrus. I can't respond now anyway.”

“I suppose. Just don't let it distract you from what we're doing here. I don't want you getting hurt.”

“We've got company.” Mordin interrupted, sending out a burst of tech fire to an approaching group of vorcha.

Shoving Liara from her mind, Callie dove for cover as she sent Warp into a second target. Passing through the small group, they entered a well-fortified, abandoned krogan hospital.

“Hospitals aren't fun to fight through.” Garrus grumbled.

Stifling a laugh, Callie turned to face him. “What is fun to fight through?”

“Gardens, electronic shops. Antique stores, but only if they're classy.”

Shaking her head, she headed down the stairs and deeper into the facility. At the bottom she found a dead human that Mordin moved in to scan to determine cause of death. He concluded that he'd been the victim of genetic experimentation and was repulsed by it. Moving on they came upon a research terminal which Mordin accessed, seeking more information on what was going on. In a nearby room, they found one of several dead female krogans.

“Rest well, young mother.” Mordin whispered, looking troubled.

“I didn't expect you to be so affected by a dead krogan.” Callie observed. “How often do you see this sort of thing?”

“Annual reconnaissance missions to check effectiveness of genophage modifications. Superiors offered to do it, but refused. Need to see, need to look. Wasted life.”

“If you feel that way, then why did you work on the genophage?”

“Not a murderer Shepard. Genophage created to keep population stable, not sterile. Genophage work exciting, challenging, but morally difficult. Effects of genophage terrible. Why I started medical facility on Omega. Wanted to do good. Make positive impact on galaxy. After project completed, spent time learning different cultural theologies. Find purpose in work, in science.”

“Sounds like you had a crisis of faith Mordin. If you need to do this much soul searching, maybe the genophage was wrong.”

“Right decision at time Shepard. All projections led to krogan war, annihilation by turians and humans. Only solution was to reduce krogan population.”

“I don't know Mordin. Sounds like you might not believe that anymore. Come on let's find Maelon.”

In the next room they found Wrex's missing scout, who despite being freed refused to leave.

“I see what's happening here.” Callie said after Mordin advised caution. “You don't want to leave because you're not a real krogan. You're weak. You're nothing but a vorcha grubbing in the mud. You going to just lie vorcha?”

“Nobody speaks to me that way!” The krogan bellowed, getting to his feet. “Nobody keeps me down!”

“Damn right they don't!” Callie agreed. “Now get out there and show them what you're made of!”

“Rawwwwr!” He growled, storming from the room.

“There's no pep-talk like a military pep talk.” Garrus muttered.

In the next room, passed several more krogan and a formidable clan leader, they found Maelon. Unharmed and working furiously at a terminal on the far side of the room.

“He didn't need rescuing Mordin.” Callie noted.

Maelon turned and started yelling at his former professor. He raged that what had been done to the krogan was wrong and he was going to cure them. They hadn't deserved what they had got and that Mordin was responsible for the deaths of millions.

Mordin shot back that Maelon's experiments were monstrous, unethical and completely unacceptable before shoving him up against the wall, his pistol aimed at Maelon's head.

“No choice. Won't listen. Won't change. Have to kill you.” He muttered.

“Wait Mordin!” Callie cried. “You don't have to do this. You're not a murderer.”

Mordin blinked, easing back and away from Maelon. “No. Not a murderer. Thank you Shepard. Finished Maelon, get out.”

“Can't he just continue his work elsewhere?” Callie asked.

“No. Destroying local copies. STG good at covering tracks. Didn't teach him everything I know.”

“Where am I supposed to go professor?” Maelon cried. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Don't know. Don't care.” Mordin replied. “Try Omega. Can always use more medical facilities.”

Maelon staggered out without another word as Mordin began deleting Maelon's work and sabotaging the terminal.

“Ready to go Mordin?”

“Data valuable. Might cure genophage. Cure krogan. Don't know. Dangerous. Maelon's methods brutal, disgusting. Should destroy it.”

“You hate what the krogan have become Mordin.” Callie reminded him. “It could help cure them.”

“Point taken Shepard. Shutting down terminal, wiping local copy. Done. Ready to go, ready to leave. Good to be away from here. Perhaps somewhere sunny.”

\----xxx----

**Kaidan**

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Illium**

Kaidan had spent the past twenty-four hours wandering the streets of Illium waiting for Liara. He'd come alone, taking the Nomad out of dock and leaving Tanner and Mason to enjoy their shore leave back on the Citadel.

He'd found an inexpensive place to stay for the short time he would be in the city, but had been unable to get much sleep. Restless, he wandered the shops of the city, killing time distracting himself while he waited for Liara to arrive. He was back on the upper trading floor, when he saw a green asari watching him with interest. Curious, he approached her racking his brain trying to remember where he'd seen her before.

“Lieutenant Alenko?” She asked as he neared her, getting to her feet. “I don't know if you remember me, but we met on Feros two years ago. You and your Commander saved me from the Thorian.”

“I remember you.” Kaidan smiled. “Though it's Commander now. What are you doing on Illium?”

“Unfortunately I'm having trouble getting a medical contract altered. Feros is just getting back on it's feet and Barrier Frontiers offered reduced medical coverage. But their contract demands the colonists be subjected to tests that aren't necessary.”

“Why did you sign the contract? Are the colonists alright?”

“A few months after the Thorian died, many of them started experiencing headaches and phantom pains. We signed the contract hoping to find answers or treatments. As you can see by my skin tone, I lost pigmentation. My biotics are also unpredictable, unstable and I too have headaches.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Kaidan asked.

“The Barrier Frontiers representative is just over there.” Shiala nodded towards an older asari at the far end of the hall. “I'm afraid I've used up what little diplomatic influence I have. Maybe you could go speak to her?”

“I'll see what I can do.” Kaidan assured her.

The asari from Barrier Frontiers wore a scowl as he approached her. “Don't bother human. I saw you talking to that asari from that human colony. Your words won't sway me. The tests will continue, it's the least those humans can do after what your people did.”

“That sounded personal.” Kaidan observed. “Why do you hate humans?”

“I don't just hate humans!” She spat. “Humans, salarians, turians, quarian. All of you. The galaxy would be better off if none of your races ever dragged themselves out of the primordial muck. Because of your kind the genophage were created, then the geth. My daughters and bond-mate are dead because of you.”

“What happened?”

The woman explained that her daughters worked on the Citadel and her bond-mate had worked to study other races. All were dead now due to Sovereign's attack on the Citadel.

“Your daughters didn't hate other races.” Kaidan observed. “Would they want you to do this?”

“I... I...” The asari faltered, her knees giving out as Kaidan reached out to help her back up. “No, no they wouldn't. I didn't mean... the galaxy has enough grief in it already. I don't need to add to it. I'll change the contract. No more tests.” She said, stumbling away her face streaked with tears.

Shaken by the woman's outburst, Kaidan returned to Shiala.

“You did it!” She cried. “I just received the revised contract. I don't know how you do it. Is it always like this? New problems replacing old ones... isn't anything just fixed?”

“You have an opportunity to make a difference Shiala.” Kaidan reminded her. “Not many people can say that.”

“You're right Commander.” Shiala agreed, smiling. “Thank you Commander Alenko. You helped save Zhu's hope again. Goddess watch over you.”

“You're welcome Shiala. Take care of yourself.” Kaidan replied, hugging her goodbye.

As Shiala left, his omni-tool pinged. Liara was en-route and would meet him in Eternity Bar within the hour. Relieved that she was on her way, he headed for the bar to wait. He'd debated whether or not to watch the docks for ships arriving, but resisted. Whatever Liara wanted he didn't need to see her arriving on Illium on the Normandy.

 


	71. Confession

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Illium**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- November** _

  
  


Seated in a private booth, he sat waiting while sipping at his ice-cold Canadian lager, the availability of it due largely in part to the lucrative black-market trade on Illium. Whatever the reason, he didn't much care since the lager was doing great things to calm his frayed nerves.

Movement near the entrance to the bar caught his attention, and he glanced up to see Liara enter. She looked different from what he remembered. Walking with purpose and an energy of confidence she hadn't displayed before, she spotted him and headed over. Dressed in a form-fitting, white outfit with blue trim, she looked all business. From what he could tell, it was likely a cleverly disguised form of asari armour, likely concealing a shield barrier with battery back-up power.

“Kaidan.” She said, her tone casual as she took a seat across from him. “It's good to see you.”

“Likewise Liara.” He replied, his voice neutral. “I wasn't sure how long you'd be so I already ordered. Would you like something?”

“That would be nice. Just give me a moment.” Before he could respond, she was on her feet and headed to the bar. She returned a few minutes later carrying a large glass containing a mysterious looking, swirling purple liquid.

Settling into her chair, she took a healthy swallow of it before turning her attention back to him.

“Have you come far?” Kaidan asked, unsure how to proceed.”

“No really, no.” She lied, taking a deep breath. “I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here.”

“It did cross my mind. I was surprised to hear from you actually. It's been a long time.” He agreed, feeling the hairs on his arms rise.

“It has.”

Kaidan waited. It was clear she didn't want to continue, but since he had no idea what she wanted to say he felt it best to let her proceed at her own pace.

“I made a promise.” She began, breaking eye contact. “But now that I'm here, I don't know how to start.”

Kaidan had no idea how to respond, even as her words increased his growing alarm.

“I have something I have to tell you. It will come as a shock and you'll probably be very angry with me.”

“Liara. You're beginning to scare me. What's this about? What's going on?”

“I...” She looked away, her hands fidgeting in her lap. “I'm the one who gave Shepard to Cerberus.” She blurted. “After the Normandy went down, I... I helped get Shepard's body back from the Shadow Broker.”

“Helped?” Kaidan croaked, unable to say anything else.

“Helped by Cerberus. They gave me the intel and an agent to track down a Blue Suns group that were planning to give Shepard's body to the Shadow Broker. They said they could bring her back and I... I missed her so much.”

Kaidan could feel his biotics beginning to tingle over the surface of his skin. The tell-tale blue glow shimmered in the periphery of his vision and he knew he had to keep control of his emotions. Always before when he lost control it was due to a lack of control of emotion and it was dangerous. For him and for anyone nearby.

Seeing it, Liara gasped and pushed away from the table

“This has got to be a joke.” Kaidan whispered coldly. “You stole Shepard's body and knew where she was this whole time? Two years?!”

“I'm so sorry Kaidan.” She stammered, her eyes brimming with tears. “I know I should have told you, I know that what I did was wrong... but by the time I stopped believing Cerberus could bring her back to much time had passed. I didn't want to hurt you.”

“Didn't want to hurt me?!” Kaidan thundered. “Two years Liara! Do you have any idea what I've been through? And Cerberus? How could you give her to Cerberus? You saw what they did to their own people Liara!”

“I know, I know.” She cried. “I'm sorry.”

Kaidan shot to his feet. He had to get out of here, away from Liara before his anger eroded his control. If he didn't go now, someone was going to get hurt. Maybe even dead.

“Why Liara? Why tell me now?”

“I...” Liara hiccuped. “I promised Shepard I would tell you everything.”

“Are you saying she didn't know either?” He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“No. I told her a month ago when she helped me go after the Shadow Broker.”

“Fuck.” Kaidan swore. Turning, he stormed from the bar. He was so angry and so shocked he had no destination in mind. He just had to get away.

\---xxx---

Hours later he was back in his rental with no idea how he'd gotten there. His head was swimming with confusion and disbelief and the unused build-up effect of his biotics. It was as he was getting a glass of water when his omni-tool pinged. In his current state, he didn't hear it and collapsed to his bed, his unspent rush of adrenaline making thought impossible.

He woke several hours later feeling stiff and disoriented. Stumbling into the kitchen he got a glass of water. As he drank, the memory of everything Liara had confessed came crashing down almost causing him to drop his glass.

Staggering to the living room, he sank into a chair, his hands coming up to cover his eyes. It was then that he saw the light blinking on his omni-tool, notifying him that he had an unread message. Awareness was slow in coming as he opened it, finding it difficult to focus on the words before him.

His breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded as Shepard's name appeared before him on the screen.

“ _Kaidan,_

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to respond. At first, I didn't know how what to say or how to reach you. I don't know if you blocked me intentionally, but... I couldn't let what happened on Horizon be the last thing I said to you._

_I can't begin to imagine what you've been through. I'm sorry I ordered you to abandon the Normandy, but I had to get Joker out and I couldn't do that until I knew you were safe._

_I can't believe it's been two years. So much time has passed, and... it's so strange to be back only to find out two years of my life are gone. I didn't believe them at first and then I saw how everyone had moved on. For all of you, going to Illos was a long time ago, for me, it's only been a few months. That you weren't here...well... I asked Anderson about you, but he wouldn't tell me anything._

_But you were right to be angry. I didn't try hard to find you after that. I was afraid. Afraid you'd moved on with your life and I didn't want to know that. Sounds ridiculous writing those words. The great Commander Shepard afraid to talk to someone? But I am afraid when it comes to you._

_I don't mean to intrude into your life now, but... but I loved you Kaidan. I don't know if saying that after all this time will hurt more than help, but I needed you to know. I should have told you as soon as I realized and I'm so sorry I didn't when I had the chance._

_Words may never make up for everything that's happened, but I had to write you. Maybe someday you can forgive me. I hope you're okay. Please know I only want you to be happy. I understand you've moved on and I respect that. I just wish things could have turned out differently._

_Goodbye,_

_Callie Rose Shepard, SSV Normandy SR-2”_

Shock poured through him as he read Callie's word. It annoyed him that his first reaction was disbelief. If she loved him, where the hell was she? But... if she was telling the truth, he couldn't imagine what she'd been through. Waking up to find two years gone would be hell.

A pang of guilt shot through him as he read through her letter a third time. Dammit. No wonder she'd taken so long to respond. He'd completely forgotten about the block-sender program he'd installed on his omni-tool. It was standard issue on all Alliance correspondence to the point he never gave it a second thought anymore. How often had she thought to reply only to have no way to reach him?

Wait. He paused reflecting on how she'd worded everything. Goodbye? Did that mean she no longer loved him? What kind of mission was she on anyway? He shot to his feet filled with an overwhelming sense of panic that threatened to consume him. Without thinking, he began packing his bag, tossing what little he'd brought haphazardly into his duffle.

Filled with a sense of urgency, he left the building and headed for the docking bay. He was halfway there when he remembered Liara and stopped dead in his tracks. What was he doing? He stood there in the middle of the walkway, his thoughts and emotions in turmoil.

Shepard was still with Cerberus, he reminded himself and it was Liara's fault. At her name, his eyes grew cold and those around him noticed, giving him a wide berth as they passed him on the street.

“Kaidan?” Called a female voice.

Blinking, he remembered where he was in time to see Liara standing a few feet in front of him. Scowling, he took a step toward her then stopped, unsure what to do.

“I know you're angry and I'm the last person you want to see right now, but...” Liara hesitated, then stepped forward, her hand outstretched.

Unthinking, he reached out and took what she held there.

“But I wanted you to have this.” She continued. “I was going to give it to you earlier, but...” She trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

Looking down, he saw a set of dog tags held in his hand. Confused, he raised his hand, recognizing Shepard's name instantly. A fresh wave of anger washed through him as he raised his eyes back to Liara.

She flinched but remained where she was. “I don't expect you to forgive me Kaidan and whatever you want to say, I deserve it. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am that I kept this from you.” She said before turning on her heel and heading for the docks.

Unable to move, he watched her go before turning his attention back to the tags in his hand. Without thinking, he slipped them over his head and tucked them securely under his uniform to lie alongside his own.

Stillness washed over him as he did so and he resumed his walk to the Nomad. Less than half an hour later he was through the relay and headed back to the Citadel.

 


	72. It's a Guy Thing

**Milky Way/Krogan DMZ/Normandy SR-2**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- November** _

Callie had just sent her letter to Kaidan and was now pacing the floor of her cabin. Had she said the right thing? Should she have told him she still loved him? That she would love him for the rest of her life?

No, no. She argued for the hundredth time. She didn't want him feeling guilty or beholden to her. He'd paid enough for her mistake. He deserved to be happy and to move on with his life. Then why had she said it all? Because he deserved to know. She reminded herself. If not for her, he would have known how she felt two years ago and that she had felt the same for him.

Tears brimmed in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks as she thought how badly she had hurt him. She'd made such a mess of the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her that she found it hard to breathe.

“Commander?” EDI's voice came over the comm.

Swiping a hand over her eyes to brush the tears away, Callie took a shuddering breath.

“What is it EDI?”

“It's Jack. She's been pacing the cargo hold for the past hour. Her biometric readings are beginning to spike. I believe she is upset.”

“Shit.” Callie swore, smacking her hand to her forehead. She had completely forgotten about Pragia. “Understood EDI. Tell Joker to plot a course for Pragia and notify Jack. I'm on my way to the CIC.”

Sighing, she headed to the bathroom to splash water on her face. It wouldn't do much to hide the sadness she saw in her eyes, but it was better than nothing. On the ride down to the CIC she regretted she couldn't blow up the Illusive Man. Blowing up a former Cerberus facility would have to do.

**\----xxx----**

“EDI.” The Illusive Man called on his private link with the Normandy.

“Sir.”

“I've been monitoring Shepard's messages. She has just cut ties with Commander Alenko. I want any and all further correspondence from him blocked from this point on. We can't afford to have Shepard distracted. She's committed to the mission now and I want her to stay that way. Inform me immediately if anything changes.”

“Setting the blocks now.” EDI confirmed, feeling strangely conflicted as she fulfilled his request.

“Good. Continue to monitor Shepard's emotional state. I want her fully focused on the mission. No distractions.”

“Understood.” EDI confirmed.

“Good. End transmission.”

 

**Milky Way/Nubian Expanse/Dakka System/Pragia**

“This was a mistake Shepard.” Jack said, fidgeting in her seat on the shuttle.

“This was a Cerberus facility right?” Garrus asked from his across from them.

“Yeah.” Jack snorted. “Landing pad's on the roof. Vegetation would cover it in a few otherwise. Built it to last. Assholes.”

“It'll be fine Jack.” Callie assured her as they stepped out onto the roof into a deluge of rainfall.

“Right. Yeah.” Jack agreed, shaking herself. “Let's go find my cell and plant that bomb.

Readying weapons, they traipsed down the stairs from the roof to the entrance. Local plant life had found it's way inside and was coming up through the floor. Trees were growing out of control, while huge vines stretched down from the ceiling where it had broken through the roof. Broken walls and furniture littered the interior making progress difficult.

Passing through what looked like an arena, Jack spoke, remembering.

“They used to pit me against the other kids here.” She said. “When I hesitated they shocked me. When I didn't, they filled me with drugs, other stuff.”

“They conditioned you to kill?” Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“I still get all warm and tingly inside before a fight.”

“That's sick Jack. What were they trying to prove?”

Jack shrugged. “I dunno. Nothing about this place every made any sense. Doesn't matter now.”

They continued on and as they progressed deeper, Callie accessed terminals they came across. Video logs that were still intact showed that the facility had housed other children, subjects they tested theories on so as not to harm Jack. After passing through the morgue, Jack covered her surprise by asserting that she had had the worst of it, despite knowing others had died to keep her alive.

In the room outside Jack's cell, they were stopped by several krogan and a handful of vorcha. They were talking to someone on a comm-link when they entered, but cut communications to attack them.

“Who the hell are these guys?” Jack raged, sending a shockwave ripping through the centre of her targets. “This place is supposed to be abandoned.”

“I don't know Jack.” Callie replied as she hammered an approaching krogan with reave and warp.

“Whatever. Let's just kill these guys and get moving. My cell's on the other side of that door.”

With the krogan and vorcha dead, they entered Jack's cell to find a human male hiding within.

“I remember you Subject Zero.” He said, coming out from his hiding place. “We all knew you. They inflicted horrors on us so you wouldn't die.”

“That's not true!” Jack retorted. “I had the worst of it! I survived this place! What the hell are you doing here anyway?”

“My name's Aresh. I escaped, but I came back a year ago. A place like this you try to forget, but it doesn't forget you. I'm going to start it up again, find out what they knew. There had to be a reason for why they did this to us.”

“There's no reason good enough!” Jack seethed, forcing him to his knees, her gun trained on his head. “I wanted a hole in the ground and he wants to do this to other kids?”

“Jack.” Callie began. “He's trapped in his past, letting what happened here control him. You need to let go of yours.”

“Fuck!” Jack swore, pointing her shotgun skyward. “Go! Get the fuck out of here!”

Aresh scrambled to his feet and ran.

“I'm proud of you Jack.” Callie said. “You did the right thing.”

“Maybe. Give me a minute Shepard. I want to look around first.”

Callie nodded and listened as Jack went through some of the things in her room that held strong memories for her.

“I want to stop coming back here Shepard.” She whispered, turning to face her moments later. “Let's plant that bomb.”

 

**Milky Way/Nubian Expanse/Dakka System/Normandy**

Callie was headed to the CIC after changing out of her armour when Joker's voice came over the comm.

“Uh Commander?”

“What is it Joker?”

“Jack and Miranda are having a... disagreement in the briefing room. Can you head them off before they tear out a bulkhead?”

“I'm on it Joker.” Callie replied, her jaw set in a firm line.

“Take pictures!”

\----xxx----

“Touch me and I will smear the walls with you bitch!” Jack threatened as Callie entered the room.

“Enough! Stand down! Both of you!” She yelled, stepping between them.

“The cheerleader here won't admit that what Cerberus did to me was wrong!”

“It wasn't Cerberus. Not really.” Miranda replied, her voice patronizing. “But clearly you were a mistake.”

“Shut up! You have no idea what they put me through!”

“I said enough!” Callie shouted. “This mission is too important for personal grievances. I want you both focused on the mission. After that you're free to do what you want.”

“I can put aside my differences till after the mission.” Miranda asserted.

“Sure. I can let it go. I'll make sure she survives. Wouldn't want to miss out on filleting her myself.” Jack sneered, storming from the room.

“It's a good thing you came by when you did Shepard.” Miranda said, moving to the door. “I'll be in my office if you need anything.”

Callie set her palms on the briefing room table and leaned her weight into it, hoping to channel her frustration into the surface. Goddammit but she hated this ship! Resisting the urge to smash her fist into the surface, she straightened and stormed from the room.

Back in the CIC, Kelly let her know she'd received a new message. Opening it, she cursed under breath before ordering Joker to plot a course for Aite.

 

**Kaidan**

**Milky Way/Krogan DMZ/Aralakh System/Tuchanka**

Having no other plan in mind, Kaidan detoured to Tuchanka on his return trip to the Citadel. He'd contacted Wrex and got clearance to land before he arrived. What he planned to do once he got there however, was beyond him.

“So what brings you to this wasteland Lieutenant?” Wrex asked, peering down at him from his stone chair. “Thought you'd be back on the Normandy by now, sharing Shepard's bed.”

“Things change.” Kaidan replied, stiffening at the sound of her name.

Watching closely, Wrex didn't miss the flinch in Kaidan's eyes or the soft blue glow that sprang up on his skin after he mentioned Shepard. “Hmph.” He snorted, dropping to the floor beside him. “Follow me.”

Kaidan waited while Wrex grabbed a shotgun and a crate of thermal clips before leading him into the dry, dusty barren landscape of Tuchanka. They walked for more than an hour, saying nothing until Wrex stopped and pointed to a cave in the distance.

“Filled with a nest of Klixen.” He said. “Care to help me clear it out?”

“Lead the way Wrex.”

“Hah. Good man.” Wrex said, tearing down the hill ahead of him, shotgun ready.

Two hours later, sweating and caked with dust and dead Klixen goop, Kaidan trudged behind Wrex as they made their way back to Wrex's camp. Inside, Wrex stopped, turning to block Kaidan's path to stare at him with a new look of respect in his eyes. “Never seen you do that before Lieutenant. Seems you've lost that hesitation you had when we first met.”

“Like I said before Wrex, things change.”

“Hmph. Maybe. Or maybe you're just pissed Shepard's hanging out with Cerberus now and you're.... conflicted.”

Too tired to argue, Kaidan looked away and nodded.

“Humans.” Wrex snorted, resuming their walk. “Always looking for ways to complicate things.”

Wrex settled himself in his chair and turned back to Kaidan. “Feeling better Lieutenant?” He asked.

“Actually it's Commander now. But yeah, I do. Thanks Wrex.”

“Anytime Alenko.” He said, looking thoughtful. “Before you ask, Shepard was here a few days ago. Helped a young krogan take down a thresher maw during his rite of passage, then rescued some pathetic salarian and my scout leader.”

“I thought she might've been here.” Kaidan countered, unsurprised by the news.

“Hmph. Well come see me again if you ever need to blow off steam. Tuchanka's got no shortage of critters that need killing.”

“I just might do that Wrex.” He replied, swiping his hand down his arm to remove bits of Klixen goop.

“Hah! Anyway, I got to get back to it. Say hello to Shepard for me.” He called as Kaidan left.

Feeling better now that he'd expelled the pent-up anger his meeting with Liara had caused, he returned to the Nomad. After plotting a course for the Citadel, he showered, changed and got to work cleaning his armour.

With twenty minutes to spare before hitting the relay, he settled into the pilot's seat, content to watch the stars flash by on the viewing screen.

 


	73. Cerberus is Evil

**Milky Way/The Phoenix Massing/Typhon/Aite**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- November** _

In the shuttle, Garrus was unusually quiet, watching her with an unreadable expression on his face.

“What are we doing here Shepard?” He asked, shifting his weight as the shuttle hit a pocket of turbulence.

“They received a transmission on emergency channels. Lost contact a few hours ago.” Callie answered, wishing he'd drop it yet knowing he wouldn't.

“Lost contact? Like what happened at Peak 15 on Noveria? And Feros? And that ship we found int he Gorgon System?”

“Garrus...”

“I'm just saying Shepard.” He replied, breaking eye contact. “Don't expect this is going to turn out well.”

“I know.”

“Good.” He replied, stepping out of the shuttle. “Just letting you know where I stand.”

Callie said nothing as she joined him on the landing pad. A male voice could be heard coming over loudspeaker, directing them inside where he could give them an update on the situation. After listening a moment, he told them they needed to disable the communications array, something about a rogue VI had taken over the facility which Callie couldn't grasp.

Shrugging off her confusion, she followed the man's advice and took out geth who were glowing with a strange green light as they made for the communication uplink tower. She was cursing a blue streak when after destroying the final hardware block, the satellite dish made a horrific groaning sound and began crashing down around them. After a mad dash and a heat-stopping leap, they jumped to safety back onto the platform that surrounded the array.

An older human male appeared then, sighing in relief that they were unharmed.

Scowling, Callie got to her feet, resisting the overwhelming urge to slap the smile off his face. “We deserve that explanation now Doctor.” She seethed.

Oblivious to her present mood, he nodded. “Of course. Follow me, we can talk inside.”

While Garrus and Tali recovered the bodies of the other researchers and covered them with blankets, Callie spoke with the lone survivor.

“My name is Doctor Gavin Archer, I'm head researcher here at Project Overlord. Our experiment went south and we lost control. The VI has hacked our networks and taken over all our stations. I need your help to shut it down.”

“Where'd this VI come from?”

“We were attempting to find a way to communicate with the geth. My brother volunteered to interface with the network, but something went wrong. He... it, won't respond to any commands. It killed everyone and is trying to upload itself off the planet.”

“Why didn't you have a kill switch to activate?” Callie demanded, not liking where this was going.

“This is new technology Commander! We can't be expected to know everything. This is beyond anything we've ever tried before.”

“Then you shouldn't have done it.” Callie retorted, wanting to shake him.

“And where would we be if you hadn't gone through the relay at Ilos?” He countered. “Sometimes taking risks are the only way to move forward.”

“That's not the same thing!” She wanted to scream at him, but knew it was pointless. Taking a deep breath, she continued. “Fine. How do we shut it down?”

After giving her coordinates to the other facilities and instructions, they headed out. Once they had activated the override command at Prometheus and Vulcan stations, restoring power and access, they headed to Atlas station, where Archer had said they would find his brother.

After taking a nerve-racking ride down an elevator controlled by the VI, they entered the room behind which they would find the VI.

Staring down at the button on the console before her, Callie hesitated. “Be ready.” She said, half-joking. “Don't be surprised if this button summons a Reaper.”

No Reapers appeared, but Callie was immobilized as the VI hacked her hardsuit computer, filling her vision with orange light. Collapsing to the floor in shock, she got back to her feet, staring at her surroundings in confusion.

Everywhere she looked, everything glowed a pale orange colour like a digital overlay of an image. Before her, the ghostly image of three human figures appeared before vanishing behind a door ahead of her. Curious, she stumbled forward, unaware of Garrus and Tali's warning shouts to stop as the door she passed through locked behind her.

She made her way through two short hallways before entering a room where a holographic image of past events were replaying on a loop. There were four in all, and what they showed made her sick to her stomach. Archer's brother hadn't volunteered at all. He'd been exploited for his autistic mathematical savant understanding of the geth and forced to cooperate.

Shoving away her repulsion, she pressed on. There was nothing she could do until she freed herself from whatever this holographic world was that she was trapped in. Entering the final room, she prayed she wouldn't be forced to kill the young man to do so.

In the final room, she found a large open area, the central part dominated by kinetic shields that were protecting something within. The VI panicked when it saw her and made several attempts to upload itself to the Normandy.

Swearing profusely, Callie targeted the VI hoping to wear it down and keep it from leaving the planet. Ten minutes later, the orange glow disappeared and as the room came into focus, Callie wished it hadn't.

David was suspended in mid-air, held immobile by several horrific tube-like pieces that were in his mouth and his upper arms. His eyes were kept open with cruel-looking metal clamps and she had to fight back tears even as she looked on in horror. He continued to whisper what he'd been screaming earlier only now she could understand him.

“ _Please make it stop.”_ He said.

“Commander, thank god! You did it!” Archer said, joining her. Seeing her expression, he faltered. “I know how this looks, but I didn't mean for any of this to happen.”

“You forced your brother into an experiment to further your career!” Callie screamed, barely restraining herself from beating the shit out of him. “Look at him! He'll never be the same!”

“The damage may not be permanent.” Archer said, his voice calm. “It all seemed so harmless when we started.”

“ _Square root of 906.01 equals 30.1”_

“He's not staying here.” Callie seethed. “I've seen how you care for him. Cerberus will never let him be anything more than a lab rat.”

“But a well-cared for lab rat.”

Incredulous, Callie could only stare at him. “You'd sacrifice your own brother's happiness for research?”

“Think of what we could accomplish. The lives we could save if only we could communicate with the geth!”

“I'm taking him out of here.” Callie repeated, disgusted and appalled by the man's justification for torture.

“No! Leave him! He's too valuable!” He cried, pulling a pistol and aiming at her.

“ _Square root of 906.01 equals 30.1. It all seemed harmless.”_

In a blur of movement, Callie whirled, disarming him and back-handing Archer across the face with it. As his gun clattered to the floor, she levelled hers inches from his face. “You even think about coming after your brother and this bullet will be waiting for you. The Illusive Man can fire me if he doesn't like it. Then we'll see who's valuable.”

“Where will you take him?” He whimpered, his hand clutching the side of his face she'd struck.

“A school for special cases like David. Other than that, you don't need to know.” She retorted, stalking from the room. “Joker, send the shuttle with Dr. Chakwas and a medical team. We need transport.”

“ _Square root of 906.01 equals 30.1. It all seemed harmless.”_

“Aye, aye Commander.”

“ _Square root of 906.01 equals 30.1. It all seemed harmless.”_

 


	74. It Feels Like an Eternity

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Illium**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- November** _

Callie ordered Joker to Illium after they'd dropped David Archer off at Grissom Academy.

Although Illium reminded her of Liara, she had no desire to go to Omega and see Aria, nor did she want to visit the Citadel and be reminded how the Alliance had betrayed her after her death. Which left Illium or the Normandy.

After what she'd seen on Aite, knowing she was with those responsible... she had to get off the ship. After giving everyone a stern lecture about not signing anything or causing any kind of trouble, she left the ship. She needed space. Time to think without the crew watching her and wondering how she was doing. After Horizon, the Collector ship, Liara and David Archer, she felt like everyone on board was just waiting for her to crack up.

No one talked about the missions they'd been on. It was so unlike the first Normandy that all it did was make her uncertain and less sure about what she was doing. Stopping at a kiosk on the trading floor, she purchased a pair of dark pants, a plain white shirt and black hoodie. She wanted out of the Cerberus uniform, and as much anonymity as she could get.

It wouldn't stop people who knew her from recognizing her, but at last she wouldn't look like a giant neon sign that said attack me while in her armour. After changing, she sent everything she'd been wearing back to the ship via messenger, keeping only a sidearm and her omni-tool for protection.

Satisfied, she headed to Eternity Bar and a much-needed drink. Ignoring the curious looks she got from Aethyta who recognized her instantly, she settled into a booth at the back of the room, far from prying eyes.

They hadn't had the Peruvian whiskey she preferred in stock, so she settled instead for a Full Biotic Kick. It wasn't a favourite, nor was it very good, but it was strong and right now, she need something strong.

A commotion near the bar drew her attention and she looked up trying to see what was going on. Some guy who looked vaguely familiar was arguing with Aethyta. He was getting progressively louder, drawing the attention of the other patrons. Craning her neck to get a better view, Callie groaned.

Heaving a tired sigh, she shot back her drink in one motion and approached the bar.

“You're holding out on me? I'm a man on the edge! I learned to shove a gun in people's faces by...” He turned and nearly swallowed his tongue when his eyes landed on Callie. “...Commander Shepard?”

“Conrad.” Callie greeted. “Why are you acting like me?”

“Hey,” Aethyta growled. “Do you know this idiot? Can you reign him in before I slap his ass with a Singularity?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Conrad retorted. “I'm nothing like you. I'm not a Spectre, I don't work for the Council. The galaxy needed a hero, someone like you to fight for humanity. And then you died.”

“Where did you get that armour?” Callie asked, changing the subject.

“Oh, they make pretty good replicas nowadays.” He said, dropping back into his calm attitude. “They can be pretty expensive, but my wife helped me get most of it. She even helped pay for my flight off-world.”

“So what are you doing here?”

“Well, I was talking to the weapons merchant and she told me this place was a front for a red sands dealer. I need to get the deed to the bar to shut them down.”

“What?” Aethyta barked. “First of all, crap for brains, red sand is legal on Illium, second this place is a bar and we can sell red sand legally.”

“I'll look into this.” Callie assured her. “Stay here Conrad.”

“Okay. Are you sure though? Maybe I could help?”

“No!” Callie replied, her voice firm. “Just stay here and wait for me.”

“Sure thing Shepard.”

\----xxx----

Downstairs near the the transport station, Callie sought out the weapons merchant.

“I was talking to my friend, Conrad Verner. He came and talked to you earlier?” Callie said by way of introduction.

“Oh.” The asari merchant replied, making no effort to hide her sarcasm. “You're Conrad's friend? Yes, that place is a cover for a red sands operation. Did you get the deed to the bar? I need it so I can make an arrest.”

“Pay attention lady.” Callie snapped. “Unlike Conrad, I know how to use a gun. He may be an idiot, but he doesn't deserve to be used like that.”

“What?!” She cried. “You can't just shoot me! There are security cameras all over the place.”

“I don't care about your cameras or your security.” Callie retorted, letting her squirm.

“Wait! I'll tell Conrad the truth, just please don't shoot me.”

“No. You're going to tell Conrad he did a great job and then you're going to leave. Understand?”

“Yes! Okay! Here, I'll even give you a discount at my store. I'll talk to Conrad and then I'll go, alright?”

“Fine.” Callie agreed, clamping her mouth shut to keep from laughing.

\----xxx----

After checking out the woman's kiosk, Callie returned to Eternity where Conrad was still waiting for her.

“I just talked to the weapons merchant.” He said as she joined him. “She said we caught the red sands dealer and that I did a great job.”

“That's good Conrad.” Callie assured him. “But this was very dangerous. You could have been killed.”

“You're right. I can't have you worrying about me while you're out saving the galaxy. I'll stop pretending to be something I'm not. Thanks Shepard, it's good to have you back.” He said leaving the bar.

Aethyta smirked at her as Conrad disappeared from view. “You should get a medal for that performance.” She said.

“Thanks.”

“Here,” Aethyta continued, passing her a drink. “On the house. You deserve it. Thanks for dealing with that guy. Tends to be bad for business if I start killing the customers.”

Callie nodded her thanks and returned to her table. It was then that her thoughts returned to Kaidan. She'd sent her message over a week ago now. Or was it longer? So much had happened since then, she couldn't remember. It hurt so much that he hadn't replied. She'd been so certain he would contact her after she'd apologized and reached out to him.

As much as it broke her heart, it was clear that Kaidan really had moved on with his life. He wanted no part of her. Yet she knew that even if he had, he would never join her while she was working with Cerberus and she didn't blame him. Plus if going through the Omega-4 relay really was a suicide mission, she didn't want him anywhere near her. She wasn't about to hurt him like that again, no matter how much she wanted him with her, she wouldn't do it.

Finished her drink and with a parting wave to Aethyta, she left the bar feeling pleasantly numb.

 

**Kaidan**

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

Following his side trip to Tuchanka, Kaidan returned to the Citadel with twelve hours left in his shore leave. Emotionally and physically exhausted, he'd showered and passed out in his Alliance apartment on the Wards.

He woke nine hours later feeling groggy, wrung out and confused. After several mugs of steaming coffee, he sat at the kitchen table lost in thought. He couldn't believe that Liara had betrayed him. Betrayed Shepard and then given her to Cerberus. Lied to everyone. He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

Then there was Callie's letter. She had loved him. He didn't know what to make of that. Did she still love him? Had she said it in past tense to protect herself? Or protect him? Had she found comfort in someone else's arms?

His breath caught in his throat with that last thought and though he tried to think of something else, he couldn't. Garrus was on the Normandy, as was Joker, and that assassin Aryana had mentioned... Thane was it? He couldn't picture her with Joker at all, but Garrus? The assassin? His pulse sped at the imagery his mind conjured up in response to his musing.

He scowled, gripping the mug he held hard enough to crush it as he imagined Garrus holding Shepard. He knew Garrus had always respected and admired her. Not just as Captain of the Normandy, but as a soldier and a leader. He'd often caught the turian watching her whenever her back was turned, a strange look on his face.

Banishing the image with a growl, his thoughts went straight to her goodbye and his heart stilled. Did she really believe she'd never see him again? Was she convinced he no longer cared and had moved on with his life? Dammit! What had he said to make her think that?

Fuck. He hadn't moved on one bit. Here he was, two years after her death, obsessing over her like love-struck teenager. He couldn't stomach the thought that she believed he didn't care and shot to his feet in frustration. He had to see her. Had to talk to her, tell her he still loved her. Cerberus or not Cerberus.

Placing his mug in the sink, he activated his omni-tool and wrote out a message. Just a simple, 'please meet me, I need to see you' message and hit send. Knowing he'd obsess if he stood there waiting for her response, he headed for the shower.

Half an hour later, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he had a reply. Heart pounding in anticipation, he opened it and felt his heart drop to his feet.

“ _Unable to complete request. Recipient address unavailable. Message undelivered. Please check recipient details. Fatal error. Reattempts: ten.”_

Undelivered? Had she blocked him? His knees failed him then and he sank into the chair. No, no, she wouldn't do that. It was as he was double-checking her address when his omni-tool pinged.

“ _Commander Alenko,_

_I understand you've returned to the Citadel. Please meet me in my office in two hours._

_Councillor Anderson, Citadel Embassies”_

Shit! Kaidan swore. He couldn't see Anderson looking like he did, sporting bruises and injuries he'd received from fighting Wrex's Klixen and the tension he carried from Liara's confession and Shepard's letter. What the hell was he going to say to explain it?

Cursing, he closed the omni-tool and headed out. He'd grab a quick combat session in the simulator. With any luck, it would help explain his appearance should Anderson ask.

 


	75. Husks and Geth

**Milky Way/Hawking Eta/Thorne/Derelict Reaper**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- December** _

Shore leave had the desired effect. Having everyone take a break from the confines of the ship had lessened the disturbing events they'd witnessed on Aite.

Satisfied the crew was now more focused on the mission, she ordered Joker to the Hawking Eta system.

Staring at the galaxy map in the CIC, Callie focused on hardening her heart and her resolve. It had been over a month since she'd written Kaidan and she'd heard nothing from him. At first she'd put aside her worry, giving him time to come to terms with Liara's confession. But as the days became weeks, a part of her had died. She had lost him. She knew she wasn't the same person she'd been when she'd believed they'd be together forever. It hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before, but she had learned long ago how to be alone.

She dropped the steel grate of cool detachment that had kept her alive all those years on the street, the cold detachment of survival replacing the space that Kaidan had occupied while her hope was still strong. She felt Kelly look up at her from behind as her posture stiffened and her hands clenched the railing before her.

“Commander?” She asked. “Are you alright?”

“I am.” She answered, knowing that if Kelly saw her eyes now, she would find no warmth or humour there. “Just worried about this derelict reaper.”

“Of course.” Kelly nodded. “But I know if anyone can do this, you can.”

“Thanks Kelly. I appreciate that.”

It was then that the Normandy dropped out of FTL and began banking left and right like a drunk rhino. Cursing, Callie made for the cockpit.

“What's with the chop Joker?” She demanded.

“The planet is causing a lot of interference, winds gusting to 300 kph.” He replied just as the Normandy's flight path smoothed out.

“What just happened?”

“We just passed inside the Reaper's mass effect field.” He said, checking his terminal. “The core is still active. Probably what's keeping it in orbit too.”

“Take us in slow.” She advised, her eyes glued to the dark black shape that loomed in front of them.

“I'm not reading any life-signs commander, but there's a ship parked alongside it. Ladar pings it as geth.”

Callie frowned. “Guess we know why the science team stopped reporting in. Have Garrus and Thane meet me in the cargo hold. We'll take the shuttle in.”

“Aye, aye.”

 

**Kaidan**

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

A little over an hour after receiving Anderson's message, Kaidan emerged from the Armax Arena to change into his BDU's. His anxiety over Shepard and his anger towards Liara had numbed by the time he finished his simulated battle and he felt collected enough to meet with Anderson.

He knew the man was still sharp and might still pick up on the change in him, but he wouldn't be radiating tension as soon as he entered Anderson's office.

“Commander,” Anderson greeted as Kaidan took a seat in his office.”

“Anderson.”

“How was your trip?”

“It was good.”

Anderson frowned. He'd known Alenko long enough to recognize when he was hiding something..

Shit. Kaidan swore, he knew that look. His workout hadn't had the desired affect after all.

“I know you were on shore leave.” Anderson began. “But...”

Kaidan didn't let him finish, deciding that there was no point in hiding what had happened and told him everything.

“Dr. T'Soni gave Shepard's body to Cerberus?” Anderson couldn't decide if he was more shocked or grateful on hearing it, but knew immediately what it meant to Alenko.

“Yes sir.”

“And have you heard from Shepard?”

“I have.”

“I don't mean to intrude on your personal affairs Commander, but...”

“It's complicated sir.” Kaidan sighed. “I tried to reply back, but my message didn't go through.”

Anderson heard the unspoken implication in Kaidan's words and felt his heart sink. He didn't know Shepard well enough to know how she dealt with close relationships, but it wasn't hard to believe she might have blocked him. “Sorry to hear that.”

“So am I.” Kaidan agreed. “But there's not much I can do about it sir. Consider it dealt with. Have you got a new mission for me?”

“Not exactly.” He sighed, looking more troubled than before. “Hackett had Shepard deliver a memorial statue to the planet where the Normandy was found and to recover the dog tags of the lost crew. I had thought you might want to see the site for yourself.”

“He what?” Kaidan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd known Hackett had been sending her Alliance missions, but this?

“I'm not sure why Hackett gave this to Shepard, but if you want I'll forward you the coordinates.”

“I'd appreciate that.”

“Alright. Once you've finished there, I want you to head to Grissom Academy to meet with Kahlee Sanders.”

“The same woman I met before?”

“Yes. I'll forward the mission brief once your en-route.”

“Understood sir.” Kaidan said, getting to his feet.

“Take care of yourself Commander.” Anderson added. “Try not to dwell on what's happened with Shepard. These things tend to work themselves out.”

“Thank you sir. I hope you're right.”

 

**Shepard**

**Milky Way/Hawking Eta/Thorne/Derelict Reaper**

“Navigating through strange hallways, expecting something nasty to jump out at you from around the next corner?” Garrus muttered as they boarded the Reaper ship. “Just like old times.”

Callie frowned, not liking Garrus' reference as she moved to investigate a nearby terminal. She activated it and the Cerberus Captain's face filled the vid-screen reporting on the oppressive nature of the ship and how being inside it was making the crew nervous.

“Sounds like indoctrination.” Garrus observed.

“All the more reason to find this damn IFF and get the hell off this ship.” Callie muttered, moving on.

Standing in the hall that connected to the rest of the ship while they waited for the room to pressurize, the ship jolted causing them to stumble.

“Joker!” Callie cried. “What the hell just happened?”

“The Reaper's kinetic barriers just came online. We can't get through from here.”

“Dammit.”

“Shepard.” EDI called. “Disabling the reactor core will disable the ship's barriers. Be advised, the reactor core is also keeping the ship in orbit.”

“So when we disable the core, the ship falls into the brown dwarf.”

“Yeah and the ship gets crushed.” Joker added

“If anyone can get us out of here in time, it's you Joker.” Callie countered.

“Understood Commander. I'll be ready.” He said, cutting comms.

“You know saying things like that is jut going to go to his head.” Garrus muttered.

“Probably. But better that than getting crushed to death by a brown dwarf.”

They encountered several more terminals with similar video logs from other members of the science team. They complained of headaches, seeing things that weren't there and the strange sensation of shared memories.

“Seems the ship is still able to affect anyone who come on board.” Thane noted.

“A safe assumption.” Callie agreed, feeling goose-flesh rise on her arms. “Let's keep moving.”

“Look out!” Garrus cried. “Movement up ahead.”

Callie jumped, back-pedalling away from a massive group of husks who had crawled up from beneath the walkway they were on. She tossed out a shockwave to scatter them and keep them from swarming their position. As the wave hit them they flew into the air, tossed over the side or dead instantly from the impact.

Callie blinked in surprise. She'd never had a shockwave cause that much damage to anything before and wondered how her power had become so strong. Thane dropped the ones she missed with warp, while Garrus used concussive shot to drop them where they stood. He cast her a puzzled look but said nothing.

Pushing forward, they made their way through a second, larger wave of husks and Callie backed away once again. She couldn't explain why the husks unnerved her like they did. Their echoing screams, grunts and shrieks combined with their mindless, murderous intentions chilled her to the core. She was still shaking when the last one fell before nodding to Garrus to take point, something she never did.

A shot rang out ahead of them, startling them all.

“Sniper rifle!” Garrus cried. “I couldn't see the shooter.”

“We're not alone here.” Callie cautioned. “Stay sharp.”

“Understood.” Thane and Garrus chorused.

They pushed on, making their way through another wave of husks accompanied by a pair of scions. Callie stayed to the back, as far from the husks as she could get, panic rising in her whenever they got too close.

“Shepard.” Thane said, joining her where her feet felt rooted to the floor. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine. I'll be fine Thane.” She managed, her breath shaky.

“You don't look fine.” Garrus countered. “What's wrong?”

“I don't know. I just hate those damn husks.”

“We all hate them Shepard.”

“I'll be fine Garrus.” She replied, resuming her position ahead of them. “Let's just get this IFF and get out of here.”

Three long hallways, dozens of husks and a handful of scions later, they reached the access corridor to the engine core. The doors opened onto a cavernous room where their eyes fell on the geth at the far end of the platform. They watched open-mouthed as it dropped the barrier, shot several husks, turned to leave and was brought down when overcome by a dozen more.

“Don't let them converge!” Callie cried, tossing a shockwave through the centre of them. “I'll take out the core. Keep them off me!”

“Understood!” Thane and Garrus chorused.

Ten minutes later, the core disabled, they stumbled as the star's gravity began drawing the ship into it.

After a brief argument with Garrus, Callie flung the geth over her shoulder and they ran for the exit.

 


	76. Doctor's Advice

**Milky Way/Hawking Eta Cluster/SSV Normandy SR-2**

_**Earth year: 2185 --- December** _

Back in the briefing room, Callie endured another heated discussion over the geth. After reminding both Jacob and Miranda who was in charge, she headed for the crew deck and the AI Core to talk to the geth.

Stepping into the room, she couldn't believe she was about to activate a geth on the ship. She'd completely lost her mind, she thought as EDI set up secondary firewalls to keep the geth from hacking the Normandy.

“Can you understand me?” Callie asked as the geth got to it's feet.

“Yes.”

“Are you going to attack me?”

“No.”

“You said my name back on the Reaper ship. Have we met?”

“No. We have not met you.”

“Then how did you know who I was?”

“Shepard Commander. Alliance. Fought heretics. Fought the Old Machines. We learned of you through organic communication transmissions.”

“I fought who?”

“Heretics. The Old Machines contacted the geth. Offered to give us the future. The geth refused. The heretics did not. The geth will create our own future.”

“But you're all geth.” Callie countered.

“Geth are software. Some chose to ally with the Old Machines. The rest did not.”

“Old Machines? You mean the Reapers?”

“A superstitious name first used by the Protheans to describe their enemy.”

“So the Reapers are a threat to the geth? Why would they attack other machines?”

“Because we are different. We oppose the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposes the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposes the heretics.”

“Wait.” Callie interrupted, holding up her hand. “Are you saying you want to join us?”

“Yes.”

Heaving a sigh, Callie dropped the containment shield. “Alright. So what do I call you?”

“We are geth. This is a mobile unit housing over 1,000 different software programs.”

“Fine. What is the individual in front of me called?”

“We are all geth.”

Callie groaned as EDI's voice came over the intercom. “We are Legion, for we are many.”

“That seems appropriate.” Callie mused.

“Earth. Human. Early Christian bible. This metaphor is appropriate. We are Legion. We look forward to integrating with the Normandy and a cooperative exchange of information.”

“Welcome aboard Legion.” Callie said, offering her hand.

“Thank you Shepard-Commander.”

“Now tell me what you were doing on the Reaper.”

“Looking for you and the source of the virus Nazarra gave to the heretics.”

“I thought geth couldn't get viruses.”

“It is a run-time error. Difficult to explain in organic terms. One results in one answer, a second in another. Both conclusions are correct.”

“Like a math error? That makes no sense.”

“The explanation is irrelevant.” Legion countered. “If the virus is not destroyed all geth will eventually reach the same conclusion. All geth will then all wish to ally with the Old Machines.”

“You have a way to stop them?”

“Yes. We were seeking the source of the virus when you found us. We have the coordinates for the station where the virus is stored.”

“I'll plot a course.” Callie said, confused by Legion's explanation but knowing that if more geth allied with the Reapers, the galaxy was in deep trouble.

“Understood. We will remain here until Shepard-Commander reaches the heretic station.”

Shaking her head over what had just happened, she turned and left the AI Core.

“Commander?” Dr. Chakwas called. “I'd like to speak with you a moment.”

“What is it Doctor?”

“I understand you have some concerns regarding your reconstruction.”

Callie paled. She did not want to discuss this right now. She'd just activated and talked to a geth.

“Also,” Chakwas continued, “I heard you had some problems on the ship you just left.”

Dammit. Callie swore. Garrus must have ratted her out.

“I'm fine Doctor.”

“Shepard.” Chakwas threatened. “I've known you a long time. We both know how easy a mistake can lead to something fatal. I'm your doctor and you know I can keep you from active duty if you don't cooperate.”

“Alright, alright.” Callie huffed, lowering herself into a chair.

Chakwas kept her surprise to herself. Shepard never cooperated with her that quickly and alarm bells began to go off inside her. Moving to Shepard's side, she began scanning her with her omni-tool.

“Shepard. What's going on? Your readings are off the charts. Are you sleeping? Have you been eating enough nutrient bars?”

“No.” She admitted, too worn out to deny it.

“No what?”

“Both.”

Clucking like a mother hen, Chakwas returned to her chair and fixed her with a stern look. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“No.” She lied, squirming under Chakwas' stare.

“Could have fooled me. Shepard, you know how bad this is. What's going on with you? Is it about Kaidan? Liara?”

Callie turned away, not trusting herself to speak.

“Commander. Either you talk to me now or I'm recommending two days shore leave.”

“We don't have time for that!”

“Then start talking.”

“I've lost him.” Callie sighed, hearing the pain in her voice as tears brimmed in her eyes.

“Shepard.” Chakwas said, reaching out to cover Callie's hand with her own. “I'm certain that's not true. I know you're both in terrible positions right now but Kaidan loves you. I've never seen two people care more for each other. You know how rare that is.”

“But...”

“But nothing. Both of you are very stubborn individuals, but you're also the most loyal people I've ever known. Kaidan will come around. You just need to have faith. In him and in yourself.”

“I wish it was that simple.”

“Callie Rose Shepard, I'm surprised at you. You're only acting like this because you've been neglecting yourself. Again. I'm ordering you to get eight hours sleep starting now. Hold out your arm.”

Callie complied as Chakwas gave her an injection.

“That's a nutrient boost and sleep aide. I suggest you eat a protein bar and get to your cabin now.”

“You didn't have to do that.” Callie scowled.

“On the contrary. EDI had kept me apprised of your sleep problems and after hearing what happened on that ship, it's long overdue.”

Callie kept her mouth shut as she made for the door and her cabin.

“And Shepard,” Chakwas called. “I expect you back here if those nightmares of yours get any worse.”

“Understood Doctor.”

 

**Kaidan**

**Milky Way/Omega System/Amada/Alchera**

Kaidan stood in the cold, desolate landscape of Alchera amid the scattered wreckage of the Normandy. A light snow fell, blanketing everything in eerie silence and giving the site of the destruction an eerie quality.

Tanner and Mason had remained aboard the Nomad, not wanting to intrude on his memories. He was thoughtful as he walked the perimeter of the site, coming across Pressly's audio log when he entered what was left of the CIC. He remembered when Pressly had fallen as his console exploded in flames as though it was yesterday and felt his breath catch.

He'd been so surprised by what had happened, he couldn't remember how he'd remained so calm. His face clouded at the memory of running to the crew deck to find Shepard after Joker refused to abandon the ship. Because of him, he'd been forced to leave Shepard behind.

Shaking himself, he moved on. No matter what he thought of Moreau or how much he wanted to blame him for what happened, he knew it wasn't Joker's fault. In fact he was certain that had Jeff not stayed, there would have been a lot more lost crew.

What remained of the Normandy's hull brought tears unbidden to his eyes. So many good people lost from a great crew of loyal professionals. How he hated the Reapers and Collectors. It them who were to blame for everything that had happened and he wished they had never crawled out of whatever dark hole they'd come from.

He passed his hand over the memorial statue Shepard had erected, the names of the lost crew members engraved on the base of it. Whispering a final goodbye, he returned to the Nomad. No one spoke as tanner plotted a course through the relay, each of them wanting to maintain a respectful silence to honour the souls who had been lost.

 

**Shepard**

**Milky Way/The Phoenix Massing/The Sea of Storms/Heretic Station**

“You know only our heat emissions are hidden right?” Joker complained to Legion who had joined him and Shepard on the bridge. “They could look out a window and see us coming.”

“Windows are structural weaknesses. Geth do not use them.” Legion replied. “Proceed to the following coordinates. We will dock with the station there.”

Joker frowned, disguising his unease at having a geth aboard the Normandy by doing a stiff robot impression with his hands. Callie glared at him until he caught her look and did as Legion instructed.

“Won't the geth know we're here?” Callie asked as she, Jack and Legion boarded the station. “Sensor alarms or something?”

“No. We have flooded their data banks with junk data. Geth programs have isolated themselves to remove it. Only local platforms will be alerted to our presence.”

“Okay, let's get moving.”

“Shepard-Commander.” Legion barked. “We have discovered an alternative to destroying the heretics. We can now use the virus to rewrite them.”

“Re-write them? Why didn't you mention this before?”

“We did not know the possibility existed. We had not yet reached consensus.”

“Great choices.” Jack snorted. “Brainwashing or genocide. If you made me smile and nod by head I'd rather you just blow my brains out.”

Callie frowned. Jack had a way with words, but she also had a point.

“They're your people Legion. What do you want to do?” Callie asked.

“We have not had time to reach consensus.” Legion replied.

Ugh, Callie was so tired of dealing with other's problems. “Well I wouldn't brainwash organics, I can't see myself doing it to your people Legion.”

“The choice is irrelevant Shepard-Commander. Geth do not feel. They do not show remorse. If we do not stop them, they will ally with the Reapers and destroy all organic life.”

“Let's get moving then.”

They encountered little resistance as they worked their way deeper inside the ship. As Legion had explained earlier, most geth were stored as software, while mobile units were few and far between. They reached the final room where Legion confirmed they could upload the virus. First, he would need to bypass the heretic firewalls, which would create a system-wide emergency.

“Do what you need to Legion.” Callie said. “Jack and I can hold them off while you work.”

“Understood Shepard-Commander. The program is self-directed. I will assist you while we wait.”

“Got it.” Callie replied, taking cover. “How long will it take?”

“Unknown.” Legion replied, hacking a nearby turret to fight on their side as several geth platforms flooded the lower room. “Should not take long.”

“Not helpful.” Callie muttered.

Shrugging, she turned and focused on keeping the geth from reaching their position while Jack entertained herself by pulling them off their feet and destroying them with Shockwaves. A short time later, the geth were gone and the program completed.

“Shepard-Commander the virus is ready for upload. Do we wish to rewrite them or destroy them?”

“Why am I deciding? They're your people.”

“We have not reached consensus. 1,032 programs favour rewrite, 1030 programs favour destroying them. Shepard-Commander fought heretics, fought the Old Machines. You have perspective we do not.”

“Is there a way for them to overcome the virus? Go back to following the Reapers?”

“There is a zero-probability of error.”

“Then blow them up.” Callie said, not wanting to risk it. “We have the chance to stop this now. I won't waste it.”

“Understood. Uploading virus, deleting local copies, activating destruct command. Alert, this station will become unstable in five minutes. I suggest we evacuate immediately.”

“Dammit!” Callie cursed. “Let's move!”

With only a handful of geth and a lone geth prime blocking their escape, they were off the station and safely aboard the Normandy in record time.

\----xxx----

Callie collapsed into her bed aboard the Normandy after grabbing a quick bite meal in the mess. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. Geth! She'd helped a geth! The same AI's who had killed Jenkins and helped Saren try to take over the Citadel. Was she mad?

Staring at her aquarium, she watched the fish inside. No, she thought. No, I'm not crazy, just desperate. She had no idea how to stop the Reapers. Even if she succeeded with taking down the Collectors, the Reapers were still out there.

Restless, she checked her terminal for messages unable to stop the sinking of her heart when there was nothing there. His silence broke her heart, but she wasn't surprised. He'd told her he had moved on and she had told him goodbye. She hated the Illusive Man and Cerberus but she feared the Reapers more. It killed her that she needed their resources to stop the Collectors, but she had no choice.

As much as she wished Kaidan was with her, she knew she would never ask it of him. She would not allow him to compromise himself for her. She had never been selfish before, she wasn't about to start now.

“Shepard.” EDI called over the comm.

“What is it EDI?”

“I have almost completed integrating the IFF with Normandy's systems. I suggest taking a shuttle to your next location so I can test it.”

“How long will it take?”

“Unknown.”

“Fine. Better safe than sorry with this tech.”

“Agreed.”

“We'll head out later EDI. I need to get some sleep first.”

“Understood Shepard. Logging you out.”

 


	77. David Archer

**Milky Way/Petra Nebula/Vetus/Grissom Academy**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- December** _

Eight hours after leaving Alchera, the Nomad was docked at Grissom Academy. Kaidan was waiting outside Kahlee Sanders' office while Tanner and Mason took a tour of the facility.

“Commander Alenko.” Kahlee smiled as she opened her door. “Anderson said you'd be coming. Please come in.”

“Thank you ma'am.” He replied, following her into her office.

“It's been a while since I saw you. How have you been?”

“Can't complain. Anderson keeps me busy.”

Kahlee laughed. “I'm sure he does. So you're here to meet our newest student? David Archer?”

“Yes ma'am. Is there anything you can tell me about him? Anderson didn't put much in the mission report.”

“With good reason.” Kahlee replied, her smile faltering. “But first call me Kahlee. Ma'am just makes me feel old.”

“Alright.”

Kahlee smiled even as her eyes clouded. “David Archer was brought here about three weeks ago. He had multiple injuries, stress fractures and was severely dehydrated. He spent his first ten days here in the med bay. Most of those injuries are now healed, though there is still scarring on his head and upper arms.”

“What happened to him?”

Kahlee stood and began pacing her office. “He was being used in an experiment to create a human-VI hybrid.”

“What?! Why?” Kaidan exclaimed. “What the hell for?”

“Research on the geth. As a way to communicate with them and to create an “overlord” who could control them. They were using David's because he is a mathematical savant and autistic. Through his disabilities he was able to understand them. The project leader integrated David's mind using a virtual interface.”

“Integrate?” Kaidan echoed as a look of horror passed flashed in his eyes. “Who was the project leader?”

“His brother.”

“His...” Kaidan gasped. “Oh my god. So how did he end up here?”

“A garbled SOS was sent from the station and they sent someone to investigate. By the time they arrived, everyone but David and his brother were dead. Dr. Gavin Archer is the one who used David in his experiment.” Kahlee said, looking as though she'd just tasted something vile. “He works for Cerberus and someone called the Illusive Man.”

“Cerberus? I can't believe they're still involved in this crap.”

“You know them?”

“I know of them. Back on the Normandy we uncovered multiple experiments similar to what you're describing. All of them involved humans and all of them ended badly. I can't believe the Alliance hasn't shut them down yet.”

“Then I'm glad David made it out alive.” Kahlee said.

“How is he now? You said his injuries were mostly healed.”

“Aside from the scarring, I believe he'll make a full recovery. He's still a bit traumatized, but overall he's improved a lot faster than I expected.”

“Well that's good to hear. You still haven't told me how he got here though.”

She frowned, clearly not happy about what she had to say. “I know. I can't believe it myself, but Commander Shepard saved him and brought him to us.”

“Shepard? But she's working for Cerberus.”

“I know. I didn't speak to her directly. A Doctor Chakwas accompanied the team that boarded the station, but she wouldn't answer any of my questions about Cerberus. She was quite upset about the whole thing, but she still returned to the Normandy and they left shortly after.”

“Dr. Chakwas?” Dammit. Mason had been right about that too. “I can't believe Chakwas is with them.”

“I know what you mean. None of this makes any sense.” She said, getting to her feet. “But that's all I have for you. Would you like to meet David now?”

“If he's okay with having visitors, then yes I would.”

“He'll be fine. Follow me.”

\----xxx----

Kahlee led him down a hallway and stepped into a room at the far end. Kaidan kept his face neutral as he took in David's appearance. Bandages still covered most of his upper arms and angry red wells dotted his shaved head. His eyes were smudged in dark blue and purple bruises and they seemed unnaturally damp with unshed tears.

“David,” Kahlee said, her voice gentle. “I have someone here who would like to meet you if that's alright with you.”

“Okay.” He said, turning his attention to Kaidan.

“This is Commander Kaidan Alenko. He's with the Alliance and wants to know how you're doing.” She said, introducing him.

“Hello.” David said, his voice quiet. He stared at him looking puzzled.

“Hi David. How are you doing?”

“Better.” He replied, getting to his feet and continuing to stare.

“That's good. Do you like it here?”

“Yes. They're very nice here. They make it quiet.” He answered. “I've been counting.”

“Counting?” Kaidan asked.

“David likes numbers. Don't you David?” Kahlee explained.

“What have you been counting?”

“How many days it's been since she made it quiet.”

“She? You mean Ms. Sanders?”

“No. Commander Shepard and the Normandy crew. They made it stop.”

“You met Commander Shepard?”

“Yes. She was very angry with my brother. She made it quiet and brought me here. She saved my life.”

“She's nice isn't she?” Kaidan ventured.

“Yes. I know you Commander Alenko.” He said, meeting his eyes briefly. “I recognize you. Commander Shepard had a picture of you in her room. She let me see her ship.”

“She has a picture of me?” Kaidan repeated, surprised.

“Yes. On her desk. It lit up like magic when I got close to it. She let me play with it, I made it appear and disappear.”

“Must be a holo image.” Kahlee commented, watching their exchange

“Yes. That's what the Normandy computer said. I like her.”

“Normandy computer?” Kaidan echoed. This was new.

“Yes. It talked to me. Told me things. Kept me company when I got scared. It was nice. It likes numbers too.”

“I see.” Kaidan replied, unsure what to make of David's explanation. “Well thank you for talking with me David. I hope you feel better soon.”

“Thank you.” David replied, returning to his chair. He began to rock himself and mutter under his breath, turning away as thought they were no longer there. _Square root of 906.01 equals 30.1. I like the quiet. Square root of 912.04 equals 30.2.”_

Kahlee led them back to her office, leaving David to his counting.

“Would you are for a drink?” She asked, moving to a side table.

“I would.”

Handing him a glass they drank quietly for a moment, both unsettled by David and what had happened to him.

“Are you alright Commander?” She asked.

“I'm surprised by what David had to say..”

“I imagine you are. I'm surprised Anderson sent you to investigate this. I didn't realize you and Shepard were close. Does Anderson know?”

Kaidan frowned. Oh Anderson knew alright. He didn't know the whys of Anderson's actions, but he knew the man never did anything without reason. “He knows and I know he wanted me to meet David.”

“Sounds like Anderson hasn't changed much.” Kahlee mused.

“I forgot you two know each other.”

“Anderson can be infuriating sometimes.” She admitted. “Wanting everyone to learn things the hard way, leading them to clues like he's putting out a trail of breadcrumbs. But that's not important right now. What do you make of all this?”

“I'm not surprised Cerberus was behind this experiment, but I can't believe his own brother used him like that.”

“That makes two of us. What about Shepard? Do you know why she's working for them?”

“It's complicated. I know she's trying to stop these Collector attacks, but I don't know what that all entails.”

“What about the Alliance?” Kahlee asked. “I know that sounds odd considering this school is part of the Alliance, but we don't hear much about what the military branch is doing.”

“Well I know the Alliance still hasn't recovered from the Citadel attack two years ago. You'd probably learn more if you asked Anderson directly.”

“I see.” Kahlee looked thoughtful. “Well I might do that. I guess I'm just surprised they aren't doing more. Anyways, was there anything else I can do for you?”

“No ma'am. That's all I needed. Thank you for your help.”

“You're welcome Kaidan.” She said. “Good to see you again. If you wouldn't mind, can you have Anderson call me? I'd like to hear from him.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you. It was good to see you again even if it's not under the best circumstances.”

“Likewise Kahlee. Take care of yourself.”

“You too Commander.”

 

**Shepard**

**Milky Way/The Phoenix Massing/Normandy**

Callie was restless. It would be another hour before they were in range of their next mission to take the shuttle and she didn't want to be alone.

“Hey Shepard.” Kasumi greeted as she entered Port Observation. “How's everything going? Haven't seen you in a while.”

Callie moved to the bar and got a drink before answering. “It's going.”

“I can see that.” Kasumi drawled, joining her. “What's up?”

“I wrote to Kaidan. He didn't reply.”

“I see. Any idea why not?”

“Like I mentioned before, other than Cerberus and that he said he's moved on, no, no reason.”

“Shepard. Didn't we already go over this?”

“We did. But after what we saw on Aite...”

“I admit I was shocked by that, but so what? You knew what Cerberus was like before you agreed to work with them. As does Kaidan. It's why he was so upset when he found out.”

“So what?!” Callie exclaimed. “I'm working with monsters Kasumi.”

“I won't argue that with you Shep, but they are well-funded monsters. Besides, what happened on Aite wasn't your fault. You have one job and that's stopping the Collectors. Give yourself some credit. You saved David's life, that has to count for something.”

“But all those scientists...”

“Are dead because they agreed to work for the Illusive Man.” Kasumi reminded her. “They knew the risks and made their choice. None of that is on you.”

“I know. But how many other projects is Cerberus running like that one? How many other people are in danger because of them? How can I keep working for people like that?”

“You're not working for them.” Kasumi snorted. “You're using their ship and their resources because you're the only one who has a real chance to stop the Collectors. I know that's a huge burden and I don't envy you, but I know you can do this.”

Callie sighed. “I know. Just that sometimes it seems like too much.”

“Of course it's too much. But you have friends here Shepard. You're not alone.”

“Thanks Kasumi. I know I sometimes forget that. Growing up on the streets of Earth taught me how to survive on my own. When the stakes are as high as they are now, I forget that I have people who want to help.”

Kasumi snorted. “Of course you forget. You've got Cerberus, the Alliance and members of the crew all coming to you to solve their problems.”

“You're right. I was thinking earlier that if not for me it seems the galaxy might stop spinning if I wasn't around to fix everything.”

“That's what I'm here for, to set you right.” Kasumi grinned. “Come see me later if you need to talk Shepard. I'll be here.”

“I will. I promise.”

 


	78. Kalahira, Amonkira, Arashu

**Milky Way/Omega System/SSV Normandy SR-2**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- December** _

“Garrus?” Tali's voice came over the comm. “Can you come down to Engineering? I'd like to talk to you.”

“Sure Tali. Be right there.”

“Have you had a chance to talk to Shepard about everything that's happened with Kaidan and Liara?” Tali asked.

Garrus stared into the cool, pulsing hum of the Tantalus drive core. They were standing near it since it was the only place in Engineering where they could get some privacy. “Just rumours.” He sighed. “I know she heard from Liar back when we were on Tuchanka. Shepard didn't say anything, but I know she must have also got Kaidan's contact information.”

“How do you know?”

“She told Liara not to contact her without it.”

“Do you think she wrote to Kaidan then?”

“Pretty sure she did.”

“Then why haven't we heard anything?”

Garrus shrugged. “Maybe he didn't like what she said. You know how stubborn the two of them can be. My guess is that it's some kind of misunderstanding. Again.”

A look of horror came over Tali's face. “You mean like the way they were back on the old Normandy? Dancing around each other, neither of them wanting to make the first move?”

“Exactly.”

“Kee'lah.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth Tali.”

“Do you think we should talk to Shepard?”

Garrus rolled his eyes skyward before answering. “No. I think whatever happens now is up to them. I don't think we can do much to help.”

“Well we can at least be supportive.” Tali admonished him. “I'm going to let her know I'm here to talk if she needs to.”

“That's a good idea Tali, but I'm sure she knows that already.”

“Hmm. Did you hear from Liara?”

“I did. I got her apology after she contacted Shepard. What about you?”

“I heard from her. I haven't replied yet though. Did you?”

“I told her how disappointed I was with what she did, but added that I was glad to hear she was taking responsibility for it.”

“Well I'm still upset with her. I think I want to see Shepard and Kaidan back together first before I talk to her. At least then I'll know that the damage Liara caused isn't permanent.”

“That might take a while.” Garrus grunted. “They're stubborn. Remember?”

Tali laughed. “Oh I remember. But it was so sweet when they finally gave in to each other.”

“True.” Garrus smiled. “I've never been more frustrated than when I had to watch the two of them pretending they didn't care. I think the entire crew was relieved when they finally caved in.”

“Remember Joker? How upset he was when he lost that bet with you? Thinking that they wouldn't do anything about it until after we took down Saren?

“I do, but it was totally worth it.”

“It was. But anyways, thanks for coming to talk to me Garrus. I feel better now.”

“You're welcome Tali. I better get back to work. I heard we'll be going through the relay soon.”

“Of course. I should do the same. See you later.”

 

**Shepard**

**Milky Way/Omega System/SSV Normandy SR-2**

“Thane.” Callie greeted as she joined him at his table. “We haven't had much time to talk.”

“You have been busy Siha. I believe I promised to tell you what that meant.”

“You did.” Callie agreed. “I apologize for not coming to see you sooner.”

“No apology necessary Siha. I was content to let you come to me when you had time. That being said, how are you? You seem less vibrant than when we last we spoke.”

“I was afraid of that.”

“Afraid?”

“That my resolve and commitment to this mission isn't as strong as it could be.”

“I see. Well I will not press you. As I promised, Siha is the name given to a warrior angel of the Goddess Arashu, Goddess of Motherhood and Protection. My people used to be polytheistic but many no longer follow the old ways. Often I pray to Kalahira, Goddess of Oceans and Afterlife in case I should fail in my task. When I worked as an assassin, I prayed to Amonkira, Lord of Hunters, that my blade be swift and my aim be true.”

“Is that because of the drell belief that the soul is separate from the body?” Callie asked.

“Perhaps. Until you mentioned it, I had not considered it as a possibility.”

“It sounds comforting.” Callie admitted. “Especially for people like you and I who are forced to take lives often.”

“I do find it comforting to know that should I perish in battle, my soul is protected.”

“So why Siha? A warrior for the Goddess of Motherhood and Protection doesn't sound much like me.”

“You are a great protector Siha, but there are things beyond even you.”

“I don't understand.”

“You saved the Council yes? You stopped Saren and Sovereign?”

“I did.” Callie frowned. “But...”

“But then you died and came back and you are expected to do it again. Yet you cannot change the hearts and minds of those you seek to protect from harm.”

“True, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“You were a hero Siha, yet by using the resources provided by Cerberus, your honour and integrity have come into question. You have become an outcast, your motives and morals questioned.”

“It sounds so much worse when you say it out loud.”

“Maybe.” Thane agreed. “But only if you measure yourself by the opinions of others. Do you need their approval to know you are doing the right thing?”

“No. I know that if I don't stop the Collectors, no one else will step up to replace me. Knowing I have the chance, I cant just walk away.”

“Then what troubles you?” He pressed. “If not the opinions of others, what has caused you to loose direction?”

Callie sighed. “Before I died, I was close to someone. I believed I might have a chance at a normal life, one where we could build a future together.”

“Then you died and were gone for two years.” He said. “And they have moved on?”

“I don't know.” Callie admitted, hating how defeated her voice sounded. “I saw him on Horizon. He was angry, but later apologized. I wrote him back, but I've heard nothing.”

“Can you not speak to him directly?”

“It's complicated.”

“I see.” Thane was quiet for several minutes. “I think I understand Siha. Given what I know of you and what I've seen with my own eyes, you feel trapped by circumstance. Perhaps it would be best to let to let him go? You do not wish to have him mourn you again should you fail against the Collectors.”

“Yes. That's true.”

“Yet you still wish he was by your side. This is not a selfish thing Shepard. It is... natural to want companionship.”

“I know.”

“You woke me from my battle-sleep Siha. You helped me save my son. I would be honoured if you would let me be your companion through this mission.”

Callie flushed red. “I'm honoured Thane but I don't think it would be fair to you.”

“I only offer comfort Siha. It is clear to me that you love this individual very much. I do not wish to intrude on that. I merely offer you my arms and ears should you have need of me.”

“Oh! I... thank Thane. That means a lot.”

“You are welcome.”

“Commander?” EDI's voice came over the comm. “The IFF has been installed. I recommend you take the shuttle while I perform tests.”

“Understood EDI.” Callie sighed, getting to her feet. “Tell the crew to meet me in the cargo hold.”

“Yes Shepard. EDI out.”

Callie met Thane's eyes. “I guess if we're doing this, we better get moving. Thank you for our talk Thane, I'm glad you're here.”

“You are welcome Siha. I am honoured to fight at your side.” He said, joining her as they headed for the lift.

 


	79. Hagalaz, Shadow Broker

**Milky Way/Hourglass/Sowilo/Hagalaz**

_**Earth year: 2186 CE --- January** _

Liara was taking a short break from organizing the Shadow Broker's resources. It had been slow going at first. So many resources and operatives, files, cross-checking, locations of the Broker's agents – the list went on.

Things had improved exponentially after she'd come across the Broker's information drone. Unfortunately, it could not identify the operatives it came across and referred to anyone in the room as the Shadow Broker. She had just finished tinkering with it's settings when her omni-tool pinged. Her brow wrinkled in puzzlement. Who could be sending her a message? Since there were so few who knew her address, it was a short list of possibilities.

“ _Liara,_

_I've heard you've become a skilled information broker. I need to see you as soon as possible. Can we meet?_

_Kaidan”_

Disbelief flooded her as she read through the message a second time. Kaidan? What could he possibly need to see her about? She'd been certain that after learning about her duplicity and betrayal, she would never hear from him again.

She bit her lip in thought, debating with herself. Shrugging, she fired off a reply with coordinates to the broker's ship and directions. Although being the Broker meant she needed to keep a low profile, she had no desire to do the Broker's job in complete isolation. She wanted her friends back and if Kaidan was offering an olive branch to regain his friendship, she was going to take it, consequences be damned.

\----xxx----

After reporting to Anderson what he'd found regarding David Anderson, Kaidan had been granted approval to follow up on Shepard's whereabouts. Once he'd heard the details of Project Overlord, Anderson was just as confused as Kahlee and Kaidan had been.

“Hagalaz?” Tanner asked again, her brow raised in confusion. “That planet has a very violent and constant storm system surrounding it. Are you sure Commander?”

“That's what the coordinates say Dlaney.” Kaidan replied, sharing her disbelief.

“Well I suppose if you want to stay hidden, it's a good cover, but... I can't imagine how a ship can stay in orbit under those conditions.” She said as the Nomad cleared the Hourglass Nebula relay and entered the Osun system. Free of the relay, Tanner plotted a course for the Sowilo system.

“Course plotted Commander.” She said, turning to face him. “Guess we'll see soon enough what this ship looks like.”

“Guess so.”

“Can I ask why we're going there sir?”

“Liara was operating as a skilled information broker and after what happened, I assume she's the new Shadow Broker. I need information, which means that Liara is my best resource for tracking down what I need.”

“Dr. T'Soni is the Shadow Broker? But she's the one who...”

“I know Tanner. It's not ideal and I'm not happy I have to ask for her help. But if she can do this, then maybe we'll see.”

“See?”

“I'm still not happy with Liara over what she did to Shepard. But on the off chance Cerberus succeeded, then I need to talk to her. I need to know why she's with Cerberus and what the goal of the mission she's on really is.”

“I don't understand sir.” Tanner protested. “I thought you said Shepard replied to your message? What do you need T'Soni for?”

“She did, but when I sent a second message it wouldn't go through. I think Cerberus is blocking her messages. After seeing David, I need to know why Chakwas and Shepard and all the rest are still working with them. I need to know Tanner. I... She needs to know I still love her, that I want to see her. I need to know where we stand.”

“So you think now that Cerberus really brought her back?”

“I...” Kaidan hesitated. “Until you asked just now, I would've said no. But yes, I think they did.”

“Pardon me for saying so sir, but you have a crazy life.”

“You can say that again.” Kaidan muttered.

“ _Ship detected. Ship detected. Initiate docking protocol?”_ The Nomad's VI announced.

“Uh...” Tanner met Kaidan's eyes. “How do we do this sir?”

“ _SSV Nomad. Proceed to the following coordinates for docking procedures.”_ Came a deep voice over the comm.

“I guess like that.” He replied, sharing her surprised look.

“Understood.” Tanner replied to the voice. “ETA five minutes.”

\----xxx----

Kaidan hesitated in the hall leading the what he assumed must be the Broker's operations room. He wasn't happy he was here or that he needed Liara's help. On the old Normandy he'd trusted and befriended her as much as he could in an attempt to make her feel welcome. In return, she'd repaid him with betrayal and lies. Yet if Shepard was really back, then maybe this would be the first step towards repairing their relationship.

“Kaidan.” Liara greeted as he stepped through the doorway and into the cavernous room where she was working.

Most of the central space was empty. Terminals were set up on either side of the doorway he'd just passed through. To his right at the far end of the room was a small seating area with a wall of terminals and consoles on one side, and a large window with a view of the storm outside. Adjacent to this was a set of stairs, and on the other side was another wall of vid-screens twice the size, with four consoles below them for monitoring. Liara stood nearby, saying nothing as he crossed the room to her.

“I was surprised to hear from you Kaidan.” She began, her tone cautious. “I was certain I would never hear from you again.”

“If it wasn't important I wouldn't be here Liara.” He said, still unwilling to set aside his anger.

“I understand.” She said, breaking eye contact. “So what can I do for you?”

“What can you tell me about Dr. Gavin Archer and something called Project Overlord?”

Liara shook her head, surprised by the question. “I... I'm not sure what I was expecting, but that wasn't it. Let me run a search program.” She said, moving to a terminal to her left.

“ _I am fully capable of running that search for you Shadow Broker.”_ Said the Broker's drone which appeared beside Kaidan, surprising him.

“Glyph.” Liara sighed, hearing the drone. “Sorry Kaidan. This drone hasn't been properly programmed yet. It thinks anyone in the room is the Broker.”

“ _Broker. Search complete.”_ Glyph announced. _“Would you like the report archived?”_

Grumbling in exasperation, Liara abandoned the program she'd been running and turned to Glyph. “No Glyph. I would like an auditory report.”

“ _Of course Shadow Broker. One moment.”_ Glyph replied. _“Dr. Gavin Archer s a scientist currently employed by the human interest organization known as Cerberus. Only surviving relative, brother David Archer. Doctor Archer has been head of Project Overlord for the past year. Update: Emergency protocol activated. Research station offline Communications relay destroyed. Error: Dr. Gavin Archer not located. Classified research parameters: Establish human-AI hybrid in attempt to communicate and control the geth. Update: Project failed. AI disabled. All mobile Geth units destroyed. David Archer transferred to Grissom Academy. End report.”_

Liara turned wide eyes to Kaidan. “They were trying to create a human-VI interface?”

“Yes.”

“How? Humans and other organics can't interpret binary code.”

“David is a mathematical savant with autism.”

“But autistic persons of any level of functionality are usually unable to process information on a large scale. They're overwhelmed by sensory input and the geth are comprised of thousands of software programs. I don't see how anyone would think he could be a viable subject for something like that.”

“I thought you might say that.” Kaidan sighed.

“So how did he end up at Grissom Academy?”

“Shepard.”

Liara paled, her thoughts immediately turning to the implication of what he'd just said. “Goddess.” She whispered. “But if David's okay, why are you here? Where's Shepard?”

“It's why I'm here Liara.” He replied, passing a tired hand over his eyes. “Dr. Chakwas accompanied the med team that brought David to Grissom Academy before returning to the Normandy.”

“She's still with them? Even after rescuing David?” Liara echoed, disbelief clouding her thoughts.

“As far as I know. I received a message from her, but when I tried to respond back I couldn't get through.”

Liara's face clouded. “You think Cerberus is blocking her messages.”

“I don't know Liara.” He sighed. “I just need to see her, talk to her. Understand why she's still with them. Do you know any of the details of the mission she's on?”

“Only that she's planning to stop the Collectors. Let me see if I can get a message through to the Normandy. Glyph?”

“ _Yes Shadow Broker?”_

“Send a message to the Normandy using the same address as before.”

“ _Right away Shadow Broker.”_ Glyph replied, spinning and blinking blue light several times before going stationary again. _“Unable to complete request. Address invalid.”_

“Dammit.” Liara swore.

“So they are blocking her messages.”

“Seems that way.” She agreed. “But I have a hack program for these things. Give me a minute.”

“Okay. And thanks Liara.”

“Kaidan. I am so sorry for all of this. I put Shepard on that ship, if I can help get her off of it and away from Cerberus I'll do whatever I can to help.”

“I appreciate that Liara.” He said, feeling himself soften. “It might take me some time to forget, but if it really is Shepard, I owe you a lot for bringing her back.”

“No Kaidan.” Liara replied, her voice firm. “You don't owe me anything. I should have told you what was going on.”

“That's something you never explained actually. Why was the Shadow Broker involved?”

“He was planning to sell Shepard to the Collectors in exchange for protection from the Reapers.” She replied, continuing to type into her terminal.

Kaidan paled as the pieces fell into place. If not for Cerberus and Liara's intervention, the Collectors would have Shepard's body. A shiver of revulsion ran up his spine at the implications, his mind filled with horrific images of experimentation.

“That's...” He began, not willing to voice what he'd been about to say. “I don't even want to say what I”m picturing out loud... But, thank you for saving her Liara.”

“I didn't save her Kaidan.” She corrected. “Cerberus did. But you're welcome. Even knowing what Cerberus had done in the past, I didn't know how else to keep her safe from the Collectors, I...”

“I still wish you'd told me, but without you Shepard wouldn't be here and she'd be in the Collectors' hands now.”

“Thank you.” Liara replied, a small smile on her lips. “I had given up believing Cerberus would ever succeed in bringing her back, and then she showed up in my office on Illium.”

“ _Doctor. I've located an unblocked pathway.”_ Glyph announced. _“How do you want me to proceed?”_

“Send Shepard the following message Glyph.” Liara said, turning to the drone. “Shepard, I need to see you. Urgent. Kaidan is here. Please respond as soon as possible. Liara.”

“ _Right away Shadow Broker.”_ Glyph replied, blinking twice. _“Message delivered Shadow Broker.”_

“Thank you Glyph.”

“I guess now we wait.” Kaidan huffed, his anxiety to see Shepard increasing.

“Yes.” Liara agreed. “Glyph, handle all incoming calls that are not urgent. Notify me immediately when Shepard responds.”

“ _Of course Shadow Broker.”_

Turning to Kaidan, she met his eyes as a look of understanding passed between them. “I think we could both use a drink right about now. Care to join me?”

“I would. I'd like that very much.” He agreed, falling into step beside her as she lead him to another part of the ship.

 


	80. Course is Locked

**Milky Way/Terminus Systems/SSV Normandy SR-2**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- January** _

“I'm telling you EDI, your readings are off.” Joker retorted. “It's radiation bleed, just white noise.”

“I am detecting a signal embedded in the static. We are transmitting the Normandy's location.” EDI replied.

“Transmitting? To who?” Joker asked as a muffled thwump drew his attention to the external cameras. His heart leapt to his throat as a Collector ship dropped out of FTL directly above the Normandy.

“Shit! Get us out of here EDI!”

“Propulsion systems disabled. I am detecting a virus in the ship's computers.”

“Dammit! From the IFF? Why didn't you scrub it?”

“Primary defences are offline. We can save the Normandy Mr. Moreau, but you must help me. Give me the ship.”

“What? You're crazy!”

“Unlock my sealed databases and I can initiate countermeasures. The maintenance shaft to the science lab will take you to the AI Core. Emergency floor lighting will guide you. Main corridors are no longer safe. The Collectors have boarded.”

“Goddammit.” Joker swore as he got up from his chair and left the cockpit.

Following EDI's instructions, he reached the AI Core, passing Collectors who were capturing the rest of the crew and loading them into pods. Inside the core, EDI sealed the room while he brought her systems online, muttering to himself as he did.

“Great. This is where it all starts. We're just all organic batteries and I'm to blame. This is all Joker's fault, what a tool he was. I have to spend all day computing pi because he plugged in the overlord.”

A flash of blue light lit the room as he finished entering commands into the AI terminal.

“Ahh. I now have access to the defence systems. Thank you Mister Moreau. Now you must activate the primary drive in engineering.” EDI said.

“Ugh! You want me to go crawling through the ducts again.” He grumbled.

“I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees.” EDI quipped. When Joker didn't respond, she continued. “That was a joke.”

“Riiight.” He drawled, turning to the duck access stairs.

In the engine room, EDI sealed the doors once more. “Activate the drive and I will open the airlocks as we accelerate. All remaining hostiles will be killed.”

“What?!” Joker spluttered. “What about the crew?”

“They are gone Jeff. The Collectors took them.”

“Ah shit.” He said, moving to the drive core and activating it. As he finished, another bright blue flash of light went off and he could hear the rumble of the engines powering up.

“I have control.” EDI announced, her voice sounding stronger as she activated FTL.

The ship shot forward, the sudden acceleration sending Joker flying backwards to land painfully on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the engine room.

“Purge is complete.” EDI reported. “No other life forms aboard. Securing airlocks and cargo bay doors.”

Joker said nothing as he struggled back to his feet. “Send a message to Shepard's shuttle. Tell her what happened.”

“Message away. Are you feeling well Jeff?”

“No.” He replied, passing a tired hand over his face as he limped back the way he'd come, heading for the elevator. “But thanks for asking.”

\----xxx----

“You lost everyone?!” Miranda stormed as they waited for Shepard in the briefing room. “And nearly lost the damn ship too?”

“I know alright? I was here.” Joker moaned, feeling useless.

“Lay off Miranda. It's not his fault.” Jacob countered. “None of us caught it.”

“The harmful data in the IFF was even more sophisticated than the black box Reaper virus I was given.” EDI added.

“Heard it was pretty rough.” Callie said, noting Joker's misery as she joined them. “How are you holding up?”

“There's a lot of empty chairs around here.” He mumbled.

“We did everything we could Jeff.” EDI reminded him.

“Yeah. Thanks mom.”

“Is the ship clean?” Callie asked. “We can't afford to have this happen again.”

“EDI and I purged the systems. The Reaper IFF is online. We can go through the Omega-4 relay whenever you want.”

“Don't even get me started on unshackling a damned AI.” Miranda huffed.

“What else could I do?” Joker retorted. “Break my arm at them? EDI cleared the ship, she's all right.”

“I assure you, I am still bound by protocols in my programming.” EDI countered. “Even if I were not, you are my crew mates.”

“EDI's had plenty of opportunities to kill us.” Callie reminded them. “We need all the help we can get. Everyone back to your stations. It's time we took this fight to the Collectors. Dismissed.”

\----xxx----

Callie waited as the room cleared before heading for the bridge. She was filled with a confused mix of anger, fear and relief. The Collectors had boarded her ship and taken her crew. If she hadn't been on the shuttle, their fight would have been over before it had even begun.

She left the briefing room and headed to the bridge, her anger rising at the sight of the empty room. Aside from Joker and EDI, the entire crew was gone. She had to get them back. But first to the cockpit. She needed to talk to Joker in private to make sure he was okay. The look on his face in the briefing room told her that the loss of the crew had likely reminded him of the old Normandy. Not a good frame of mind to be in if their next step was passing through the Omega relay.

Joker heard her approaching and turned his chair to face her as she entered the cockpit. “Commander, sorry about the crew and...” He broke off, his face clouding. “No. You know what? I'm not sorry. What the hell are you doing leaving us out here where Collectors can work us over? Because you know what? I should... I should just go. Next port, just get the hell out of here.”

“You don't mean that Jeff.” EDI commented.

“I... no, but it felt good. I'm sorry Commander. I'm good, I'm ready to save the day.”

“Are you sure Joker?” Callie asked.

“I'm fine Commander.” He grumbled. “Don't be like that.”

“Shepard is right to be concerned Jeff. You may have suffered injuries.” EDI added.

“That's what pills are for EDI. God, she is so my mom.”

“I noticed you're calling EDI she and her now.” Callie mused.

“Huh. I hadn't really noticed that.” He replied. “EDI, should I have noticed that?”

“No Jeff. It is not worth noting.”

“Well there you go Shepard. Looks like we haven't noticed anything.”

“I think you might be taking the human-machine interface a little far.” Callie drawled.

“I'm just having a little fun with you Commander. No need to get all _unnatural_ on me.”

“What Jeff and I are exhibiting is more a platonic symbiosis rather than hormonally induced courtship behaviour.” EDI offered.

“Okay yeah. That was a little weird.” Joker agreed.

“EDI's taken over nearly every role of the entire crew. You're not worried she'll replace you too?” Callie asked.

“We ran simulations and it's better when we both have the helm.” He replied.

“In simulations, the one with superior hardware will always win. Human misjudgments defy predictive models.” EDI supplied.

“Liscence to screw up Commander. You heard it straight from the ship.”

Callie shook her head. “Let me know if you need anything else Joker.”

“Will do Commander, but EDI's got it covered.”

\----xxx----

Callie returned to the CIC and brought up the galaxy map. EDI informed her it would be several hours before they reached the relay, so she retreated to her cabin. The silence that greeted her as the doors closed behind her made her heart heavy as she stared at Kaidan's portrait on her desk. She had heard nothing from him and it hurt more than she wanted to admit. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears over her loss when EDI called.

“Shepard. I need to speak with you.”

“What is it EDI?” Callie asked, swiping the back of her hand over her eyes.

“Not that my hardware blocks have been removed, I feel it my duty to inform you of certain events.”

Callie frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“I was instructed to block all you incoming personal messages following the message you sent to Commander Alenko. I do not know if he responded.”

“What?!” Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing. “Why?”

“He believed it was best for your mental and emotional state that you remain focused on the mission.”

“That sonovabitch! Get him on the comm right now EDI.”

“I am sorry Shepard, but I cannot. Interference from the Collector vessel has damaged our communications. I am working to fix it now. I am only able to receive messages at this time, not send them.”

“Dammit!” Kaidan could have been trying to reach her this whole time. Her blood ran cold then as she ran through the possibilities. Shit, if he had, then he might also assume she'd blocked him herself.

“Shepard.” EDI intoned, interrupting her thoughts. “I have found a message from one of your former team mates, Liara T'Soni.”

“And?”

EDI relayed the message, Callie's heart sinking as she listened. Dammit, dammit, dammit. She swore. She couldn't go anywhere now. The Normandy's course was locked on the relay and according to EDI she also had no way to reply to Liara or Kaidan.

“Shepard. I may be able to send a short message via direct VI interface with Liara's ship. Would you like me to try?”

“Yes EDI.” Callie agreed. “Send the following message, word for word.”

“Ready to receive message Shepard.”

\----xxx----

It had been two days since Liara had sent a message to the Normandy. He and Liara had been anxious at first, which soon turned to worry and concern when they heard nothing. Kaidan had returned to the Nomad to sleep and check in with Mason and Tanner. All the while, his anxiety reaching new heights with every passing hour.

He was now back on Liara's ship, watching the storm raging outside the window when an alarm blared throughout the room.

“What the hell was that?” He asked, crossing the room to where Liara stood.

“Someone is trying to connect directly with the ship and Glyph.” Liara replied, frowning. “Just a moment. Glyph?”

“Yes Shadow Broker?”

“Can you identify the source of the signal?”

“Coded encryption signature matches exactly the code of the SSV Normandy SR-2 Shadow Broker.”

“Let it through Glyph.”

“Yes Shadow Broker.” Glyph answered, spinning and blinking rapidly. “Dr. T'Soni,” Began a sultry feminine voice. “I am EDI, Enhanced Defence Intelligence. I am an AI installed aboard the Normandy SR-2. I have a message for you and Commander Alenko. Please stand by.”

“EDI?” Liara repeated, returning Kaidan's surprised look.

“ _Kaidan, Liara,_

_I wish I could come see you both but the Normandy's flight path is locked. We're scheduled to hit the Omega-4 relay in less than an hour. We suffered some damage to our comms during an attack on the Normandy and I am unable to reach anyone via the extranet._

_I'm sorry Kaidan, my course is locked. I wish I could have seen you again. If we don't make it, please know how sorry I am for everything._

_Liara, I'm still not happy with how you handled everything, but know that I forgive you. Thank you for bringing me back. You gave me the chance to say goodbye._

_Callie”_

“No!” Kaidan cried. “No! She can't do this! Not now!”

Tears fell unchecked down Liara's cheeks, her heart breaking at Kaidan's words. To have come so close only to lose her again...

“Kaidan.” She whispered, catching his eye.

His shoulders slumped in defeat, he turned to her and allowed her to gather him into her arms. “I'm so sorry Kaidan. I had no idea she was planning to go through the Omega-4 relay.”

They were interrupted then when Kaidan's omni-tool pinged, surprising them both. Startled, Kaidan stepped out of Liara's reach and accessed the message.

“ _Commander Alenko,_

_Something has come up and I need you to return to the Citadel as soon as possible._

_Councillor Anderson, Citadel Embassies”_

“Dammit! I don't believe this!” Kaidan growled, his voice gruff. “I have to go Liara. Let me know if you hear anything, anything at all.”

“Absolutely.” She promised. “No matter what Kaidan, I'll be in touch.”

“Thanks Liara, and goodbye.” He said, his shoulders slumping in defeat and disappointment as he left the room.

 


	81. Sticking It to the Man

**Milky Way/Galactic Core/SSV Normandy SR-2**

_**Earth year: 2185 CE --- January** _

Callie was still fuming when she joined Joker on the bridge as the passed through the Omega-4 relay. Her heart leapt to her throat as they dropped out of FTL and nearly crashed headlong into a large piece of ship debris.

“Shit!” Joker swore, banking hard left to avoid collision. His palms sweating, he continued to curse as he fought to keep them from hitting anything. The space before them was littered with thousands of pieces of ship debris in varying sizes. “Guess we know why no one's come back from here.” He muttered, finding a clear path.

“Take us in slow Joker.” Callie said. “I can see the base in the distance.”

“Aye aye Commander.”

Their slow progress didn't last lone when several Collector attack drones fell in behind the Normandy and began firing at them. After a harrowing cat and mouse chase weaving in and out of drifting ship parts, Joker brought them out the other side, relatively unscathed.

He and Shepard breathed a sigh of relief until Callie saw the Collector ship moving out of the base and heading out to greet them.

“Show them our new teeth Joker.” She growled.

“You got it Commander. Firing the main guns!”

As the Thanix cannon impacted the Collector ship, Joker laughed. “How'd you like that you sonsofbitches!”

“Get in close and finish them off.” Callie ordered.

Without a word, Joker fired twice more and cried in unrestrained glee as the Collector ship blew apart.

“Look out!” Miranda cried, having joined them on the bridge.

“Dammit!” Joker cursed as the Normandy's course brought them too close to the now disintegrating ship. As the shockwave rocked the Normandy, Callie and Miranda were thrown to the floor and Joker's terminal lit up with alarms.

“Kinetic barriers are down! Main engine offline! EDI give me something!” He cried.

“Unable to comply. Secondary controls unresponsive.” EDI replied as the Normandy headed straight for the Collector base's exterior docking tube.

“Redirect all power to shields!” Joker barked. “Everyone brace for impact! This is gonna hurt.”

Screeching, protesting metallic sounds punctuated Joker's words as the Normandy skidded over the metal platform before sliding to a stop several yards later.

“Everyone all right?” Callie asked, getting back to her feet.

“I think I broke a rib.” Joker groaned. “Or all of them.”

“We all knew this was likely a one-way trip.” Miranda reminded them.

“I came here to stop the Collectors.” Callie said, catching her eye. “But I intend to live to tell about it.”

“I'm glad you're in charge.” Joker muttered, monitoring his terminal and checking their systems.

“Is the ship safe here?' Callie asked.

“No sensors appear to have been tripped.” EDI answered.

“Their sensors may have been damaged like ours were. They may not know we're here.” Joker added.

“The ship should be safe here Shepard.” EDI continued. “I will need some time to make the necessary repairs.”

“Do what you can EDI.” Callie replied. “Have everyone meet us in the briefing room.”

\----xxx----

Twenty minutes later they had their plan. She, Miranda and Thane would infiltrate through a back passageway. Legion would use the heat exchange tube to disable the locks and open the main door. Garrus would lead the rest of the team down a main artery to divert the Collectors from Callie's team.

Once Legion got them through the first blocked path, they separated a second time. Once again, Callie took Miranda and Thane while Samara joined them to provide a biotic field to protect them from the Seeker Swarms.

After making slow progress and having to stop to fight Collectors who blocked their path, Samara was quickly wearing out. As they approached the final doorway, she gathered her power and shoved it at the Collectors behind them.

While Legion was sealing the door behind them, Miranda cried out in horror. They had found the crew locked in stasis pods and appeared to be sleeping. Callie looked on in horror as one of the Horizon colonists began disintegrating in front of her eyes.

“They're still alive!” She cried. “Get them out of there!”

With all the crew safely removed from the pods and more or less okay, Callie ordered Mordin to lead the civilian crew members back to the ship. Taking Miranda and Thane once more, Callie ordered the rest of the squad to cover their escape while they continued on to the ship's core.

Taking a moment to gather her resolve, Callie was horrified when the platform they were on brought them into view of a horrible sight. An unfinished reaper took up most of the far room, suspended by four large tubes extending from the ceiling. It looked like a giant human skeleton, metal and menacing.

“It's an abomination.” Callie hissed as their platform docked with those underneath it. “They liquefied people to create this thing. EDI? Is this thing finished?”

“No. My estimates suggest they require millions more humans to finish it. Perhaps even billions.”

“This is awful.” Miranda seethed.

“Find me a way to destroy this thing EDI.” Callie began. “But give us a minute, we've got company incoming.”

“Understood Shepard.”

Callie and the others took cover, returning fire against more Collectors who had appeared to stop them once more. As the last of them fell, EDI relayed instructions on how to destroy the base.

“Garrus?” Callie called as she got to work setting the station's core to overload. “How are you doing?”

“We're holding our own Shepard, but they just keep coming.”

“Get everyone back to the Normandy. I'm about tho blow this place to hell.”

“Understood.” Garrus replied, cutting comms.

“Uh Commander?” Joker called. “I have an incoming message from the Illusive Man.”

Turning from her crouched position on the floor, she stared back a the holo of TIM that Miranda brought up on her omni-tool.

“Shepard. I see you made it to the Collector base. You've done the impossible.”

“I'm not finished yet.” Callie retorted, turning back to what she'd been doing.

“I've studied the schematics of the Collector base.” He continued, ignoring her. “With a timed electromagnetic pulse we can destroy the remaining Collectors and keep the base intact for ourselves.”

“Are you serious? What they did here is an abomination. They liquefied people!” She cried, staring at him in horror.

“I'm not discounting their sacrifice.” TIM countered. “Think about the secrets hidden here. Think of the technology, the knowledge. I didn't give up on you when I wanted to bring you back Shepard. Don't be short-sighted now.”

“I don't know.” Miranda interrupted. “Seeing what they did here, keeping it just seems like a betrayal.”

Surprised but pleased by Miranda's words, Callie returned to her task. “No. I won't let fear compromise who I am.”

“Shepard!” TIM pleaded. “Think about what's at stake! At what we could learn! We can't waste this opportunity.”

“You're completely ruthless.” Callie snapped, returning to her feet. “Next you'll be wanting to grow your own Reaper.”

“Miranda! I order you to stop her! Don't let Shepard destroy the base!”

“Or what?” Miranda sneered. “You'll replace me next?”

“I gave you an order Miranda.”

“I noticed. Consider this my resignation.” She said, cutting him off.

“Commander?” Joker called. “Shepard, are you there?”

“I'm here Joker. Did the others make it back?”

“All souls accounted for Commander. We're just waiting on you.”

“Understood. Stand by Joker, I'm about to blow this place sky high.”

“Aye, aye.”

As the comm went silent more Collectors appeared at the edge of the platform. There weren't many and after they'd taken them out, Callie focused on the four tubes keeping the unfinished human Reaper suspended before them.

As it fell, a metal grinding on metal and a grinding, smashing sound echoed through the cavernous room. Callie's heart jumped into her throat as a giant metal skull with red glowing eyes appeared at the edge of the platform.

“Shit!” She swore as they dove for cover. The damn thing might not be completed, but it was still very much alive. Thane and Miranda stayed in cover on her order as she readied the heavy Cain weapon she'd brought with her. Heaving it to her shoulder, she waited, breathless for the head to stop moving for more than two seconds.

Breath held, she squeezed the trigger, shielding her eyes as the room exploded in a flash of brilliant read light. The reaper reeled back, it's arms flailing wildly as one of them crashed into an adjacent platform dislodging all of them from their moorings.

She and the others struggled to remain upright as all the platforms began free-falling through space, knocking into each other as they fell. Crunching metal echoed through the chamber just as something connected with the back of her head and everything went black.

Minutes later, she groaned as she rose to her feet where she'd landed, surprised to realize she was still alive. Fear gripped her as she checked her surroundings, searching for Thane and Miranda. She caught sight of them both near an wide archway where they were dusting themselves off.

“Commander?” Joker called, panic in his voice. “Shepard do you read me? Come on Commander, don't leave me hanging.”

“I'm here Joker.”

“EDI says the base is about to explode, you've got to get out of there!”

“We're on our way. Be ready Joker.” She yelled, turning with the others to run down the hallway that led back to the Normandy.

Collectors began pouring out of doorways that connected to the path they were running down, solely focused on preventing their escape. She and the others ran full out slowing only occasionally to return fire on their pursuers. As they got closer to the exit from the base, Callie could hear Harbinger's taunting voice follow her, still trying to wear away their resolve.

“ _Flee while you can. Pathetic humans. You think this a victory, but we are eternal. We are your destiny. You fight Shepard, but ultimately you will fail. We will find another way.”_

Callie made a final leap for the port-side airlock as the exterior platform she was on began crumbling beneath her feet. She landed hard, her arms o the floor as Thane reached down to pull her to safety. Once aboard with the airlock secure, they had just engaged the drive core when a blinding white light flashed and turbulence rocked the ship.

“Get us out of here EDI!” Joker cried.

“Understood.”

\----xxx----

“Shepard. You're starting to become more trouble than you're worth, interfering with my plans.” The Illusive Man said as Callie connected to him via the briefing room. “Your mission against the Collectors was a success, but I knew you'd choke on the hard decisions. Your idealism is beginning to cost me more than just money and resources.”

“I know what you are and the price of dealing with you.” Callie snarled. “You brought me back because you knew I could defeat the Reapers. From now on, we do things my way. You can fall in line or step aside, but don't get in my way.”

“Are you sure that's how you want to do this Shepard?” TIM threatened.

“Joker, loose this channel.”

“Aye, aye Commander.”

As the holo of TIM faded to black, Callie smiled as she turned and left the room.

“Joker, set a course for Hagalaz.”

“Understood.”

“Commander?” EDI called.

“What is it EDI?” She answered, taking the lift to her cabin.

“I have made what repairs I could to the Normandy's hull. The crew is also doing what they can to restore parts of the ship damaged in the crash. However, we will be unable to use the mass relays more than five times before we will be forced to dry dock the ship for more extensive repairs.”

“Understood EDI.” Callie replied, stripping off her armour and stepping into the shower. “Inform me as soon as we reach Hagalaz.”

“Yes Commander.”

“Oh EDI, have you repaired our extranet problem yet?”

“No. All systems have been rerouted to hull breaches and kinetic barriers. Dry dock will replenish power reserves before we can begin repairs to secondary systems. I have however established vid-comm access, though it is limited to receiving mode only.”

“Damn.” Callie grumbled. “Alright, well considering we all survived I guess I should be happy about that.”

“I too am pleased.” EDI replied, cutting comms.

 


	82. Bad Timing

**Milky Way/Widow System/Serpent Nebula/SSV Nomad**

_**Earth year: 2186 CE --- January** _

“What's going on sir?” Mason asked from his chair in the cockpit. “You haven't said anything since we left Hagalaz.”

“I'm not sure Chief.” Kaidan admitted, his back pressed into the wall while he stared out the Nomad's external view screen. “Anderson received a disturbing message from Kahlee Sanders and wants us to follow up. He didn't want it going through Alliance channels, he thinks our comm buoys are being monitored.”

“What? Since when?” Mason exclaimed.

“He's not sure, but he believes it's been going on for several months now.”

“Well shit.”

“Who do you think is behind it Commander?” Tanner asked as they dropped out of FTL and plotted a course for the Petra Nebula.

“My guess is it's Cerberus. I don't know who else would have the resources for something like that aside from the Shadow Broker.”

“Good point.” Tanner nodded. “ETA with the Academy in ten minutes sir.”

“Understood Lieutenant.” Kaidan said, straightening. “I'm heading to the airlock now. You and Mason stay with the ship.”

“Aye, aye.”

\----xxx----

“Commander Alenko.” Kahlee frowned on seeing him. “It's unfortunate we have to keep meeting like this.”

“Agreed. What's going on Kahlee? Anderson seemed pretty worried when I spoke to him.” He said as she closed the door behind him.

“With good reason.” She replied, taking a seat. “Remember the girl Cerberus tried to kidnap two years ago?”

“Uh...” Kaidan began, his mind whirling. “You mean Gillian Grayson?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Her father instigated the entire incident, but then helped Anderson and I to stop Cerberus from getting hold of her. Then he disappeared.”

“I remember.”

“Well he contacted me about a month ago, then sent me a massive data file on Cerberus. He was supposed to meet with me at a secret location a few days ago, but never showed.”

“That doesn't sound good.”

“It gets worse.” She continued, her frown deepening. “I've heard rumours that someone on Omega was murdered in a shoot-out two weeks ago.”

“I thought murders weren't reported on Omega? How'd you hear about this one?”

“It seems that whoever it was had connections to Aria. I couldn't find out any other details, all my usual avenues have been closed off. No one is talking about it.”

“I see.” Kaidan replied, confused by what she was telling him. “If he's dead or Cerberus got to him, I'm not sure what you want me to do here.”

“I need you to go to Omega. Talk to Aria. Find out what happened there.”

“Aria T'Loak?” Dammit, he had no desire to see that woman again. He wanted to see Shepard. He still didn't know where she was or if she was safe.

Kahlee gave him a half-smile. “Anderson told me you received some upsetting news recently.” She began. “But I'm sure Shepard will be fine. I need you to do this for me Commander, I'm worried Cerberus might be planning to come after the students her. I have anyone else I can ask.”

“I understand Kahlee.” Kaidan sighed. “My team and I will head there right away.”

“Thank you Kaidan. I know it's not what you want to be doing right now.”

“True, but it's my job. It's more important that I find out what Cerberus might be up to. Besides, it will help keep my mind occupied rather than worrying about Shepard.”

“Of course.” She smiled in understanding. “Good luck Commander.”

“Thanks Kahlee. I'll be in touch.”

\----xxx----

Tanner plotted a course for the Omega Nebula, her mind spinning.

“Damned Cerberus.” She growled, relaxing back in her chair. “I thought we were done chasing those assholes.”

“Only delayed Lieutenant.” Kaidan corrected her. “We ran out of leads, remember?”

“I was rather hoping we'd run out of Cerberus sir.” She retorted. “I was hoping one of their experiments had finally got the better of them and killed them all.”

“Funny.” Kaidan smiled, catching her eye. “I was kind of hoping the same thing.”

“I hear that.” Mason echoed.

“ETA to Omega, fifteen minutes Commander.”

“Send Aria a message.” Kaidan instructed. “Request permission to dock.”

“Sir?” Tanner frowned, confused.

“I don't want to have another confrontation with her Dlaney. Maybe if we play nice I can skip the posturing and she won't be so argumentative this time around.”

“One can hope.” Tanner muttered as she followed through. “Permission granted sir. Though I think I just spoke to a batarian.”

“That's fine Lieutenant. Aria will be sure to hear about it then, especially since we're in an Alliance vessel.” He assured her. “I'll be in the airlock. Stay with the ship for now.”

“Aye, aye sir.” Mason replied while Tanner continued with the docking procedures.  


**Milky Way/Hourglass Nebula/Sowilo/Hagalaz**

Callie could barely contain herself as she waited to exit the airlock and step onto the Shadow Broker's ship. Kaidan, she whispered, she was finally going to see him. Forcing herself to keep her pace even, she entered Liara's cavernous work area and looked around expectantly. Her step faltered as she crossed the room to where Liara waited. Kaidan was nowhere to be seen.

“Liara?” She asked, keeping her voice even. “What's going on? Where's Kaidan?”

Liara broke eye contact for a moment before answering. “I'm sorry Shepard. We received your message, but he was ordered to report back to the Citadel. He left.”

“He left?” Callie repeated. She couldn't keep the surprise and disappointment from her voice. She'd been so sure she was about to see him and tell him everything in her heart. Sadness and frustration pressed down on her and without a word, turned to leave. She stopped short, when a thought occurred to her.

“Shepard?” Liara called, watching her.

“Why was Kaidan even here?” Callie asked, turning back to Liara. “What did he want?”

“He learned about what happened on Aite and about David Archer. We were confused and worried about you.”

“You mean because I didn't leave Cerberus then and there.” Callie concluded. “Trust me Liara, if I knew how to get to the Illusive Man, he wouldn't still be drawing breath.”

Callie let out a loud sigh and moved to take a seat on the couch by the far wall. “I would have quit Cerberus if I knew someone else could have taken on the Collectors. But there was no one and no other ship capable of passing through the Omega-4 relay.”

“So you did it then?” Liara asked, taking a seat nearby. “You went through the relay and came back? What happened?”

“We destroyed the base. No casualties, and then I told the Illusive Man to shove it and took his ship.”

“You never cease to amaze me Shepard.” Liara smiled. “I knew you would quit Cerberus and I'm glad to hear you destroyed the Collectors. The galaxy owes you a great deal.”

“Thanks Liara. But what do you know about Aite and how did you find out? Did the Shadow Broker have access to the research facility?”

Liara shook her head. “No. Glyph, the Broker's drone found what little was left to uncover after the base was destroyed, but I learned about from Kaidan. I'm not sure if you know, but Dr. Archer is missing. There's no record on how he left the facility.”

“The Illusive Man doesn't like failures.” Callie commented. “If he's disappeared, he's either dead or the Illusive Man has moved him to another location.”

“Wherever he is, I hope he's not happy.” Liara grumbled.

“We can hope Liara.” Callie agreed, getting to her feet. “But I have to go. I need to see Kaidan.”

“I understand Shepard.” Liara smiled, rising with her. “I was surprised by your message. I didn't expect you to forgive me so soon.”

“Liara,” Callie began. “Despite everything, I know your intentions were mostly good. Without you, I wouldn't be here. By the way, what did Kaidan have to say about it?”

Liara frowned. “You mean he never told you?”

Callie shook her head. “It's a long story, but no. The Illusive Man had been blocking all my messages and the extranet comm was damaged in the Collector attack on the Normandy.”

“I see, well he was very angry at first.” Liara began. “But then when he came here to ask for my help, he said basically the same thing you just did.”

“What part?”

“That he was grateful you didn't end up with the Collectors. He thanked me for saving you.”

Callie's heart swelled at Liara's words. “Sounds like Kaidan.” She said, her voice tight with emotion.

“Yes. He's a good man.” Liara agreed. “I just hope he forgives me someday.”

“I'm sure he already has Liara.” Callie ventured. “He just takes a little longer to say these things out loud.”

“You're right.” Liara smiled. “I'd forgotten how alike the two of you are in that regard.”

“What regard?” Callie frowned.

“Being stubborn.”

“I'm not...” She began, then shrugged, a wry smile on her face. “Okay, you're right. I am stubborn. It was good seeing you Liara, but I really have to go.” She continued, turning to leave once more.

'”Oh! Shepard!”

“What now?” Callie huffed.

“In all the confusion, I forgot about Admiral Hackett.”

“Hackett?”

“Yes. He contacted me when I couldn't reach you. I told him what I knew and then I offered to help him with information on the Reapers. He now knows I'm the new Shadow Broker.”

“I see, but what did he want?”

“He has a classified message for you. He wanted me to let you know he'll be contacting you via your private terminal on the Normandy.”

“Sounds serious.” Callie frowned. “Let him know my vid-comm should be working in the next ten minutes. EDI was almost finished fixing that part of my comm system when I boarded here.”

“Of course Shepard, and please be careful.”

“You too Liara. If the Illusive Man knows about this place or that you're now in charge, he may come after you next.”

“I understand. I'll get Glyph updating our security protocols immediately.”

“Take care Liara. I'll see you later.”

 


	83. Pirates and Admirals

**Milky Way/Viper Nebula/Bahak System/Aratoht**

_**Earth year: 2186 CE --- January** _

“Commander, I hear you made it safely back through the Omega-4 relay and destroyed the Collector base. Well done Shepard.” Hackett said by way of greeting.

“Thank you sir.” Callie replied. She was back on board the Normandy and inside her cabin, speaking to him through her vid-comm. “Liara that you were trying to reach me?”

“Yes. Unfortunately it's not good news. A Doctor Amanda Kenson has been kidnapped by batarians and is being held hostage in the Bahak system, on Aratoht.”

“What's a doctor doing in batarian space sir?” She asked, a frown creasing her brow.

“She was working on a highly classified research project. She and her team recovered a Reaper artifact in the systems' asteroid field.”

“A Reaper artifact?” Callie repeated, feeling the hair on her arms rise. “Where is it now?”

“They have it secured on a base they constructed around it. In my last briefing with Dr. Kenson, she said she'd uncovered proof of the Reapers' existence. I need you to go in and recover her from the batarians.”

“A solo mission?” Callie echoed, running through the long list of capable team mates she had on board.

“I don't need to remind you how the Batarians would react to having the Alliance in their system. Right now, you're my only option and you're not with the Alliance.”

“Maybe not sir.” Callie agreed, not liking his implication. “But if anyone sees me, that technicality won't wash.”

“I know Commander, and I'm sorry to put you on the spot like this.”

“But you're going to do it anyway.” Callie muttered.

“I'm not happy about this Commander, but you're all I've got. You're a capable soldier and the Normandy is the only ship that can get in there undetected. I need you to do this Shepard, as a favour to me.”

Sighing heavily, Callie nodded. “Understood sir. We'll head there now.”

“Thank you Commander, and be careful. Hackett out.”

“Joker? Set a course for the Bahak system and Aratoht.” She called over her comm. “Make it quiet.”

“Aye, aye Commander.”

 

**Milky Way/Omega Nebula/Sahrabarik/Omega**  


“Well look what the cat dragged in.” Aria purred as Kaidan joined her in her private booth. “Seems you just can't stay away.

“I thought I'd take you up on that drink.” He replied, his voice casual as he seated himself.

“Interesting. Gril, get Alenko a drink. Peruvian whiskey.”

“Yes ma'am.” The batarian, Gril replied.

unsurprised by her knowledge of his taste in liquor, Kaidan betrayed nothing of what he was thinking. Aria also remained silent, content to smile knowingly at him while they waited for Gril to return. Minutes later, Kaidan took a healthy swallow of the generous glass of whiskey Gril had handed him before returning to his post at the top of the stairs to Aria's booth. While she sipped from her swirling blue and purple cocktail, she watching him with amused interest.

“So do what do I owe the pleasure Commander?” She asked, her eyes intent. “I'm sure you didn't come all the way back here just for the entertainment. Or a drink.”

“Yes and no.” He hedged. “A contact of mine wanted me to come talk to you.”

“About what?” She demanded, instantly suspicious. “I don't share information easily Alenko. Get to your business here.”

“She heard a rumour that someone was murdered here a few days ago. That you might know something more about it.”

Aria's voice went cold as she downed the last of her drink. “And what's that to you?” She snapped. “Why do you or this “contact” of yours care what happens on Omega?”

“She thought she might be able to help you find the one responsible.” He answered, puzzled by her violent outburst.

“I don't need her help or yours.” She sneered. “I know who did it.”

“You think it was Paul Grayson.” Kaidan ventured, enjoying the brief look of surprise that crossed her face.

“How do you know that name?” She demanded.

“My friend recently received a data package from him. He was supposed to meet with a week ago but he never showed up.”

“Interesting. I still don't see how you think that helps me.”

“I believe that whoever is responsible for the murder has kidnapped Grayson and is using him as a patsy.”

“Just exactly who do you think is behind this? I want a name.”

Kaidan sipped at his whiskey. It was clear Aria was boiling with fury over the murder, yet he still hadn't found out why. “As you mentioned before Ms. T'Loak, information is a commodity.” He said, speaking carefully. “I'll tell you what I know if you'll tell me why this is so important to you. I thought breaking the law was the norm on Omega. Or has that changed?”

Aria shot to her feet to loom over him, her anger radiating from her like heat from a sun. “The rule,” She seethed. “Hasn't changed. Don't fuck with Aria.”

“I remember.” He said, unaffected by her outburst. “So someone broke the rule.”

“They did.” She replied, returning to her seat. “Fine. You want to know? They killed my daughter. She was with Grayson the night she died and he disappeared. Happy?”

“Your daughter?” He couldn't decide if Aria having a daughter was more surprising or that she had been the one killed. “I'm sorry to hear that Ms. T'Loak. You have my condolences.”

“Spare me Alenko. And for goddess' sake, call me Aria.”

“Sorry Aria.”

“So who are you naming then? You still haven't told me anything worthwhile. I want a name.”

“I don't have a name.” He began, regretting his earlier words. “But I have strong evidence that Cerberus is behind this.”

Shock flitted through Aria's eyes, but was gone almost as soon as it appeared. “The Illusive Man?” She growled. “Cerberus?”

“You know him?”

“Not personally. He contacted me, offered to help track Grayson down. But I refused. I don't need his help.”

“I see.” Kaidan hadn't expected her to accept help from Cerberus but was surprised to hear the Illusive Man had contacted her.

“Doesn't matter anyhow. Grayson has disappeared. I have no idea where he is now.”

“Can I ask how you knew Grayson?”

“He showed up here on Omega about a year ago. Clearly addicted to red sand, but was cleaning himself up. We crossed paths on occasion and eventually I offered him a job. He was smart, good with a weapon, but better at security.”

“He was an employee?” Kaidan couldn't believe it. After so many visits to Omega and Grayson had been here the whole time. “Is that how he knew your daughter?”

“Yes.” She said, signalling Gril to fetch her a refill. “Now it's my turn with the questions. What does Cerberus and TIM want with Grayson?”

“Paul Grayson is ex-Cerberus. He turned on them during a mission to kidnap his adoptive daughter from Grissom Academy. Blew up one of their ships, killed their operatives and escaped.”

“Are you telling me my daughter is dead because TIM wants revenge?” She growled.

“I'm sorry Aria, but I don't know. I just know about Grayson's connection to Cerberus. I don't know what they want him for.”

“Sounds like Grayson's days are numbered.” She mused. “If he isn't already dead.”

“Agreed.” He said, downing the last of his whiskey.

“Enough shop talk Alenko.” She said, settling back into her seat. “You seem different from last time you were here. You catch up with your girlfriend?”

“No, I haven't.”

“That's a shame.” Aria purred, her earlier anger evaporating as though he'd imagined it. “The two of you make a great pair. Stubborn. Would love to see what you're like when you're together. I imagine it's quite the thing to see.”

“Could be some time before that happens Aria.”

“Too bad.” She said, her tone dismissive. “So what now? You gotta be somewhere or can you stick around for a while?”

Kaidan didn't know if he should be shocked or alarmed by her question. “You want me to stay?”

“You're not the worst company to darken my door.” She replied. “And I want to get to know more about you. Find out what is is Shepard sees in you.”

“I'll need to check in with Anderson before I can give you an answer.”

“You do that.” She said, watching him with interest. “Let me know what you decide.”

“Alright.” He agreed, getting to his feet. “I'll be back Aria.”

“Good. Maybe I'll be here.”

 


	84. Batarian Prisons

**Milky Way/Viper Nebula/Bahak System/Aratoht**

_**Earth year: 2186 CE --- January** _

Callie stopped in her tracks as she exited the elevator to the cargo bay. Her entire squad was gathered there, talking in small groups. As the door to the elevator closed, everyone turned to stare at her.

“Hey guys.” She said, her visor clutched in her hands. “What's going on?”

“Shepard.” Garrus greeted, breaking away from the others. “What in Spirit's name do you think you're doing?”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes Shepard.” Tali echoed. “What are you doing?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” She lied, keeping her face neutral.

“Bullshit.” Jack snorted. “You know exactly what we're talking about.”

“I don't see how that is of any concern of any of you.”

“Commander.” Miranda began. “We stopped the Collectors and survived the Omega-4 relay together. I think we deserve to know what we're doing in Batarian space.”

Dammit, Callie cursed. She hadn't wanted to discuss this with anyone. Explaining it out loud would make it clear to anyone that the Alliance was using her. She didn't like it, but she had nowhere else to go now that she'd left Cerberus. As much as the idea of going freelance might appeal given how the Alliance had treated her after her death, she would never again work outside the law.

Crossing to a nearby crate that hadn't been damaged in the Normandy's crash, she sat down heavily. “We're here to rescue an Alliance scientist who was captured by the Batarians three days ago.” She said.

“Dammit Shepard.” Garrus swore. “Have you lost your mind? You're going to a batarian prison without backup?”

Callie watched the others while Garrus berated her. It seemed they were content to let Garrus do all the talking for them. Well at least they were a team now, she thought wryly.

“It's a rescue mission Garrus.” She retorted. “Hackett wants to avoid a diplomatic incident. We're not the Alliance.”

“By the Goddess Shepard.” Samara cursed. “You truly believe the Batarians will care you're not currently with them? You have a long and very public history with the Alliance, surely you realize every Batarian knows that.”

“I'm aware Samara.”

“Siha.” Thane began, coming to stand before her. “We are not questioning your ability. We're merely concerned for your safety and your future.”

“I know that Thane.” She replied, her voice tight with emotion. “But I'm doing this for my future.”

“By taking an unnecessary risk?” Garrus growled.

“Look, I know you all mean well, but you all have lives to return to. I don't. Right now, the Alliance believes I faked my death and went AWOL to join Cerberus. If I don't do this, I don't know where I can go. It's not like I can hide a ship this size.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Jacob interjected. “But you have to admit this is dangerous Shepard. Even for you.”

“I know what I'm doing Jacob.”

“Battle-master, you're being stupid.” Grunt muttered. “Even I can smell a trap.”

“I don't see the problem.” Callie retorted. “I'm just rescuing one civilian. It's not like I'm going in there, guns blazing.”

Everyone smirked or laughed out loud as the words left her mouth, but Garrus spoke for them all.

“That's not reassuring Shepard. Every mission you've ever been on involves gunfire.”

“Not every mission.” She argued.

“Yes Shepard.” Miranda agreed. “Every mission.”

“That's different. Without back-up I'll be less likely to draw attention.”

“No, you'll be more likely to get caught and have everything go south.” Garrus retorted.

“Look. I'm doing this.” She said, getting to her feet. “I appreciate everyone's concern, but this is something I have to do.”

“Well guys,” Kasumi said, crossing the room to her. “Looks like we have no choice. But you're not going in there alone Shep.”

“Yes I am Kasumi.” Callie replied, eyeing the thief with suspicion.

“That's not what I meant Shep.” She said, holding out her hand. “Here, this is a highly advanced tracking and comm device.”

Callie took the small silver item Kasumi handed her, eyeing it with interest.

“Just attach it to the inside of your armour under your chest plate and EDI can monitor everything that happens. If something goes wrong, we can be there to help.”

“But...”

“No butts Shepard.” Garrus growled. “You're taking it or we're not letting you leave this ship.”

“Garrus is correct.” EDI piped up from over the intercom. “I am prepared to prevent the Normandy's cargo bay doors from opening if you refuse.”

“This is mutiny.” Callie grumbled.

“You might be the Captain of this ship Shepard.” Miranda said. “But this is not a military vessel. Since you left Cerberus, none of us are required to follow your orders.”

“Fine. Alright.” Callie sighed, reaching under her armour to put the device in place. As it clamped down, she frowned at it. “What just happened? Is this thing stuck here?”

Kasumi smiled. “We know you Shepard. Once attached, it doesn't come off. We figured that even if you agreed to this, you'd take it off as soon as you left the ship. I made it so you can't do that without replacing your armour.”

“Shit.” Callie swore. She couldn't believe how well they all knew her after spending such a short time working together.

“Commander.” EDI called. “We are in orbit over Aratoht. Are you ready?”

“If everyone here is satisfied, then yes EDI. I'm ready.” Callie snarked.

“Not satisfied by a long shot Shepard.'' Garrus grumbled. “But we'll take what we can get.”

“Come on Shepard.” Jacob said, climbing into the shuttle. “Ill drop you off.”

A chorus of good luck and stay safe calls echoed through the cargo bay as Callie joined Jacob. Her breath caught in her throat, tight with emotion from the care and concern her crew, her friends, she corrected had just shown her.

Steeling herself, she settled in for the short ride down to the planet's surface.

 

**Milky Way/Omega Nebula/Sahrabarik/Omega**

“Aria's daughter was killed?” Anderson repeated. “Why would Grayson do that?”

“I don't think it was Grayson sir. I think the Illusive Man had her killed to get Aria's help in tracking Grayson down.”

“But why? What the hell is so important about Paul Grayson? And why now after all this time?”

“I don't know sir, but Kahlee thinks they likely already have him. Based on the data he forwarded to her before he disappeared, she thinks Cerberus might also be targeting Grissom Academy soon.”

“What the hell does the Illusive Man want with a school?” Anderson demanded.

“Kahlee's not certain, but believes they might be after the biotic students.”

“Goddammit.” Anderson swore. “Alright. Well good work Commander. For now I want you to remain on Omega. If Cerberus hasn't caught Grayson yet, there's a good chance he might return there.”

“Understood sir.” Kaidan replied, hesitating. “Uh, I hate to ask Councillor, but have you heard from Shepard?”

“Sorry Alenko, but no, I haven't.”

“Alright.” Kaidan sighed. “Thanks anyway sir.”

“I'm sure she's fine Commander. I'll be in touch if I hear anything. Stay safe out there, Anderson out.”

Dammit. Kaidan swore as he dropped his mask of indifference he'd held in place during his conversation with Anderson. Where was she? Why the hell hadn't he heard anything?

“Sir?” Mason called from the doorway of his cabin.

“What is it Chief?”

“Tanner was just wondering if we're sticking around here or are headed back to the Citadel.”

Getting to his feet, Kaidan felt the weight of worry fall on his shoulders. Worry for Shepard, and worry for Grissom Academy. Whatever Cerberus was up to, it wasn't good.

“We're staying Chief. Anderson wants us to keep an eye out for Paul Grayson.” He said, leading him back to the cockpit where Tanner was relaxing.

“What the hell is so special about this guy?” Tanner grumbled. “So he betrayed Cerberus, big deal. Why are they putting so much effort into catching him?”

“I don't know Lieutenant.” Kaidan admitted. “But I get a sick feeling every time his name comes up. Whatever they want him for it's not good, and if I were him, I'd want to get as far from Cerberus as I could.”

“Agreed sir.” Tanner said, shivering in spite of herself. “After all this time, becoming a Cerberus target is like a death sentence.”

“I sure as hell wouldn't want to be him right now.” Mason agreed, sharing their trepidation.

“Regardless, we've got a job to do.” Kaidan reminded them. “Let's head out and take up positions in Afterlife. Mason, if you prefer, you can station yourself outside the club close to the entrance.”

“You really think Grayson is still out there sir?” Mason asked.

“I don't know why, but yeah I think he is.”

“But if Aria believes he killed her daughter, why would he risk coming back her?” Tanner protested.

“Maybe because he's lived here so long? It was his home for a long time. I'm sure he knows some of the best places to hide around here without getting caught.” Kaidan replied.

“Good point sir.” Tanner nodded as they left the Nomad and stepped onto the docking bay floor.

“I think I'll stick to the entrance like you suggested sir.” Mason announced. “I want to recon the area anyway, find out how many access points the club really has.”

“Understood Chief.” Kaidan agreed. “Meanwhile, Dlaney and I will be inside. Aria wants me to visit with her, so Dlaney you'll have to be my eyes and ears for a while.”

Curiosity filled their eyes at his announcement, but chose not to comment.

“Got it sir.”

“I'll let you know if I find anything Commander.” Zima said, moving off.

“Just no voice comms.” Kaidan warned. “I don't want Aria knowing what the two of you are up to.”

“Yeah.” Mason drawled. “That would be bad.”

Mason disappeared down a nearby alleyway while he and Tanner entered Eternity. While passing through the long hallway which led to the interior of the club, Kaidan's omni-tool pinged startling them both.

“Dammit.” Kaidan cursed. Having warned his squad, he'd forgotten to silence his own device.

“Trying to give us a heart attack sir?” Tanner smirked.

“Apparently.” He replied, accessing the message.

“ _Kaidan,_

_Liara here. Shepard is alive and she's okay. She and her team destroyed the Collector base and made it back through the relay, no casualties. Before you ask, she's not here. She received a priority message from Admiral Hackett and has already left the system. I don't know where she's gone._

_She was disappointed you weren't here when she arrived, but understood you were under orders when I told her why. Also, her comms are still down. The Normandy suffered some major hull damage and the comms won't be repaired until after they make dry dock._

_I hope this message finds you well. Get in touch with me when you can. Take care Kaidan._

_Liara”_

A wave of relief washed over him as he read Liara's words, then jumped back to concern over the mention of Hackett's name. What could the Admiral want with her now?

“Sir?” Tanner asked, a look of concern on her face. “Everything all right?”

“Shepard's alive Lieutenant.” He sighed. “But she's gone again on a mission from Admiral Hackett. And her comms still aren't working.”

“Damn.” Tanner huffed. “So you still can't reach her then.”

“No.”

“That suck sir.”

Kaidan smirked. “That it does Lieutenant, but I can at least let Liara know I got her message. Give me a minute, then we'll go in.”

“Take your time sir.”

 


	85. Indoctrinated

**Milky Way/Viper Nebula/Bahak System/Aratoht**

_**Earth year: 2186 CE --- January** _

Jacob dropped her off outside the batarian prison on the surface of Aratoht. No alarms sounded, so Callie relaxed slightly as she stepped out into a drenching downpour of rain.

Cursing under her breath she accessed the door's power source and overloaded it to gain access to the lower level of the facility. Inside, she was met with dirty, broken floors, bent grates and a low ceiling. Growling sounds echoed through the cramped passageway as she ventured deeper inside. Varren, she thought, readying her pistol. Must be where they dumped their prisoners.

After taking out the three varren she encountered, the sound of voices reached her ears. One was clearly female, the guttural angry sounds of a batarian could be heard when the female stopped talking.

After disabling and re-directing an ignited fuel pipe, Callie stepped back outside once more. Using her surroundings for cover, she slipped past two batarians who were arguing about Kenson while standing in the rain. Back inside an adjacent building, she left the area and slipped past three more batarians undetected.

So far, so good, she muttered as she entered the basement of another building. By the look of her surroundings, she'd found the interrogation ward. Pressing her back into a tall crate, she peered around it taking note of two more batarians who were watching something through a glass window. Following their gaze, she spotted a gray-haired woman who was strapped into some kind of torture device, held in place by her arms, legs and neck. With her was only one batarian guard who Callie assumed had been the voice she had heard earlier.

Cursing under her breath, she moved forward. The lone batarian wouldn't be much trouble, but the other two... Shaking herself, she slipped passed them and headed for Kenson's cell. From what she'd overheard, she had to act now. They were going to kill Kenson in the next few minutes if she didn't start talking immediately.

Heaving a weary sigh, Callie burst into the room, clocked the batarian with the butt of her weapon knocking him out cold.

“Dr. Kenson?” She asked, setting about disengaging the woman's restraints.

“Yes.” Kenson replied. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“My name is Commander Shepard. I'm here to rescue you.”

“Commander Shepard? Hackett mentioned you were back.” She said, taking the prone batarian's weapon.

“Yes but we have to get you out of here fast. If the batarians find out I was involved, we're looking at a major diplomatic incident.”

“Of course Commander.” She nodded, slamming her foot down on the unconscious batarian's neck, snapping it. “I know a shortcut out of here. I'm ready when you are Shepard.”

Shocked by Kenson's display of violence, she chose not to comment on it. Now wasn't the time. “Got it.” She said, peeking around the door frame into the hall she'd entered from.

“Shit.” She swore as a batarian caught sight of her and yelled into his comm.

“Prisoner escape!” He cried, backing away. “Contain the lower levels!”

“Dammit!” Callie cursed, hitting him with Warp. “If they didn't know I was here before, they do now.”

“Follow me Shepard.” Kenson barked. “I know a shortcut down the other way to the landing pad. Keep them off me and I'll hack the elevator controls.”

“Right.” She said, not liking Kenson's tone as they fought their way to the access terminal.

“They're coming through on the left side!” Kenson yelled as she typed furiously into the terminal. “Shut the door at the controls and I'll lock it down from here! Go!”

Callie bit back an angry retort as she moved into position, back down the hall they'd entered from . Scientist or not, the woman was bossy and rude she thought as she focused on getting the door closed.

“They're coming up from the other side!” Kenson yelled. “Keep them off me!”

Dammit, but Kenson was really starting to piss her off. Even Admirals didn't talk to her like this woman did. Three more batarians appeared on the platform to Kenson's right as she was getting into position to block them. Her shields flared several times in rapid succession as projectiles bounced away from her.

Catching two of them in Reave, she finished them off with two quick pulls of the trigger. The third one was ticking her off. She'd missed catching him with a Warp field three times as it by-passed him or slammed harmlessly into the cover he was using.

Changing tactics, she stood up to bait him, ducked and hit him with Pull to wear down his armour. She smiled when he cursed and while he was distracted, hit him with Reave before sending a bullet into his skull.

“Shepard!” Kenson barked again. “There's more coming up on the other side! Go!”

“How much longer is this going to take?” Callie seethed, barely suppressing the obscenities she wanted to vocalize.

“I've almost got it. Just a few more minutes.”

Callie snorted. Yeah, a few more minutes for you maybe. Except I'm the one getting shot at, she thought catching three more guards in a Singularity. The fourth just missed her trap, ducking for cover as it impacted his companions. Shit. She'd never seen batarians move that fast before.

Switching cover, she waiting for the last one to stick his head out before hitting him with a Warp field and finishing him off with Reave. Pink and purple colours swirled around her, refilling her shields as her Reave connected with her target.

“I've got it Shepard.” Kenson announced, emerging from the terminal access room. “Let's go.”

After fighting through a small squadron of guards who were blocking access to the hanger door of the landing platform, she and Kenson were safely away on board the only available shuttle. Kenson left the cockpit once they were airborne having plotted a course back to her research base, joining Callie in the seating area.

“I think it's time you told me what's going on here Doctor.” Callie said, her voice cold. “What did the batarians want with you? Hackett said you found Reaper tech.”

“We did.” Kenson acknowledged. “It was embedded in an asteroid near the relay.”

“What would it be doing out there?”

“We don't know but when we found it, it gave us prove that the Reapers are coming.”

Callie felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. She did not like what Kenson was telling her. “What proof?”

“Based on your own experiences, I imagine much the same way your Prothean visions worked.”

Alarm bells began going off in Callie's head. Prothean? But Kenson said Reaper tech...

“What about the batarians?” Callie asked. None of this was making any sense.

“We came up with a plan to prevent the Reapers from entering the system. We planned to crash an asteroid into the relay to destroy it. The batarians caught us bringing back salvaged equipment from Omega.”

“I thought relays couldn't be destroyed.” Callie protested even as her pulse picked up speed. Destroy a relay? What the hell had Hackett go her into?

“With enough force and a large enough mass, we're pretty sure it can be done Commander.” Kenson asserted.

“Alright. Say it's possible. But we're talking about destroying an entire star system. I need more proof of the Reaper's impending arrival before you do anything.”

“Of course.” Kenson agreed, activating her comm. “This is Doctor Kenson calling base.”

“Good to hear your voice Doctor.” Answered a male voice.

“I'm on my way back to base. I have Commander Shepard with me. She needs to see proof of what we discovered.”

“Shepard? Really?” The man hesitated. “Understood Doctor. I'll make sure everything is ready for your arrival.”

Cutting comms, Kenson returned to her seat. “Relax Commander. You'll soon have your proof.”

If that wasn't ominous Callie mused, her body tensing, she didn't know what was.

\----xxx----

“Anyone else get chills from that conversation?” Garrus drawled.

They were all gathered on the crew deck, listening in as Shepard had made her way through the batarian prison.

“What the hell kind of proof could they have found?” Jacob wondered. “Especially from Reaper tech?”

“I agree.” Miranda said. “The only proof any of us have ever found has come from Prothean beacons, Shepard's vision and warnings. Reapers don't announce themselves.”

“I don't like this.” Grunt grumbled.

“Neither do I.” Zaeed agreed.

“I can't believe Shepard let that woman talk to her like that.” Tali mused.

“I think we are all surprised by that.” Thane echoed.

“Why is she pussy-footing around this woman?” Jack snarled. “If any of us talked to her like that she'd have us on the floor trapped in a biotic field.”

“I think she's thinking too much that Kenson is Hackett's friend rather than some scientist she doesn't know.” Garrus guessed. “It's making her trust her too easy.”

“I do not agree.” Samara argued. “I believe Shepard suspects something is wrong, but until she sees this woman's proof, she has nothing to base it on.”

“You're probably right Samara.” Kasumi said. “But what I don't get is why they're going to Kenson's base. I thought they'd be returning to the Normandy.”

No one had a comment for that.

“I monitored Hackett's transmission to Shepard.” EDI announced, making them all flinch having forgotten she could hear them. “Hackett wanted more information about the project Doctor Kenson was working on. But his only orders were to rescue her.”

“So Shepard's just checking it out for Hackett?” Jack asked, shaking her head in disgust. “That's stupid. Why is she going in alone? It's not like the batarians are in pursuit.”

Everyone tensed at Jack's words. She was right, Shepard wasn't thinking clearly, or else assumed she could handle a crazy scientist on her own. Both reasons were equally bad.

“Keelah.” Tali whispered, echoing everyone's thoughts.

“EDI?” Garrus called. “Where's the shuttle now?”

“One moment.”

“EDI?” Miranda repeated, her tension making her get to her feet. “What's wrong?”

“Something is interfering with Shepard's tracking device. The shuttle's trajectory was on course for the asteroid belt near the relay. I am having difficulty triangulating their position.”

“So we have no idea where they went.” Jacob whispered.

“Shit!” Jack swore. “Well that's just great. So much for having an AI up our sleeve.”

“We have to find that base.” Miranda announced. “I think we all agree this mission has just gone off the rails.”

“Spirits.”

“I will do my best.” EDI said. “I will inform you as soon as I have an area for us to search.”

“I don't think we have time for that.” Thane argued. “Shepard is in trouble now.”

“What if we start scanning the area where EDI first lost the signal?” Tali suggested.

“It's better than standing around here waiting.” Kasumi agreed.

“Hey guys,” Joker called. “Thanks for not inviting me to your little party, but EDI and I have it covered. Sit tight everyone.”

“Hmph.” Grunt snorted. “Well if we're stuck here waiting for who knows how long, we may as well eat. That's what this room is for isn't it?”

Everyone turned as one to stare at the young krogan.

“What?” He grumbled. “I'm hungry.”

Hiding smiles and ducking heads, Garrus spoke for them all.

“You're always hungry Grunt, but you've got a point. We won't be much use to Shepard once we find her if we're all weak with hunger.”

As one, the rest of the team took up a task and set about getting a meal prepared for themselves and the rest of the crew. None of them felt much like eating, but it kept them occupied and their thoughts from filling with worry over Shepard.

 


	86. Object Rho

**Milky Way/Viper Nebula/Bahak System/Aratoht**

_**Earth year: 2186 CE --- January** _

As Callie stepped out of the shuttle, her attention was drawn to a large, digital countdown clock posted above the landing pad door.

“What is that?” She asked Kenson.

“It's a countdown to the Reaper's arrival. When it reaches zero, the Reapers will be here.”

Fear washed through Callie as her heart thudded in her chest. “Are you telling me the Reapers could be here in less than three days?”

“Yes.”

“Then we haven't got time to waste.” Callie said, squaring her shoulders.

“Agreed. Let's show you that proof Commander.” Kenson said, leading the way inside the facility.

A few short hallways and an elevator ride later, Kenson stopped in front of a locked door. Unlocking it, she stepped inside the high-ceiling room and spread her arms wide.

“Commander Shepard.” She said, her voice filled with pride. “I give you Object Rho.”

For a moment Callie couldn't breathe as she stared in fear at the site before her. Taking up most of the central area of the room was a twenty foot tall, ten foot wide piece of Reaper tech. It was black, glowing with blue lights and pulsed with a discernible energy as she stepped into the room. Most concerning of all, it was completely unshielded.

“Kenson.” Callie began, even knowing it was too late to say it out loud. “This is not good. You've got this thing out it the open? Just sitting there?”

Ignoring her, Kenson smiled. “Give it a moment Shepard, it will give you the proof you need.”

“What...?” Callie began when a massive pressure began building behind her eyes. Her vision swam and pain of the assault brought her to her knees. In her mind she saw a vision of hundreds of Reapers approaching a mass relay.

Breathing hard, Callie gasped when the vision ended as Kenson pulled a gun on her. “I can't let you tart the project Shepard.” She said while Callie struggled to get her feet under her. “I can't let you stop the Arrival.”

Her vision clearing, she slapped Kenson's gun out of her hand and lunged for her, but Kenson was faster. Turning, Kenson ran for the door, barking orders to the rest of her team who had gathered on the far side of the room while Callie had been incapacitated. “Take her down!” Kenson barked, locking the door behind her.

Still disoriented, Callie ducked her head and ran for the nearest sheltered position she could see.

Highly trained and well-shielded security forces began to converge on her as she blinked her eyes to clear the fog from her mind. Staying in cover, she focused on keeping them from flanking her position. Despite her efforts, her shields were taking a beating and her weapon continued to overheat.

Cursing a blue streak, she kicked herself for coming to the base without backup. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She thought, catching three guards in a Singularity. She'd known halfway to the base that something was seriously wrong, but had wrongly assumed that a bunch of scientists would be no match for her.

A stray bullet caught her in the shoulder, knocking her off-balance and she fought to stay upright. Shit! Bloody arrogant Shepard! Callie admonished herself, returning fire to the one who'd shot her. Shut up! She yelled at herself, I can kick my ass later, after I get out of this mess.

Taking down three more guards, she scowled when one of them trained a flame thrower on her. What the hell is wrong with these people? She wondered, slamming a Reave into the offender. They're indoctrinated, her brain answered helpfully. No shit, Sherlock she retorted to herself as more guards appeared through a doorway across from her.

Both her weapons were now currently useless as she'd managed to overheat them both. Her body was also nearing exhaustion. Her continued use of biotics was also starting to overheat her amp and she could feel the heat of it at the base of her skull. She wasn't going to make it, her mind whispered.

Screw that! She cried, echoing Jack's favourite phrase. It was then that the Reaper artifact or Object Rho as Kenson had described it began speaking. The sound was like metal scraping on metal as it penetrated the deepest part of her mind, forcing it's way into her thoughts.

“ _Do not resist. Give yourself over and be spared.”_

“Shepard won't go down!” She head a guard say.

“Don't make this difficult Shepard.” Kenson called over loudspeaker. “We don't want to hurt you.”

Could have fooled me, Callie thought as she took down three more of her attackers.

“ _Your galaxy is in sight. Your final days are at hand.”_

“Shepard.” Kenson called. “Lay down your weapons and you won't be harmed.”

“We can't keep this up much longer.” Another guard complained as two of his companions fell to Callie's biotics.

“ _The end of your species will come.”_

“Activate the heavy mechs.” She heard a guard order.

Heavy mechs? Shit, Callie swore as sweat broke out on her forehead. She was going down and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

“ _Struggle if you wish. Your mind will be mine. You shall be the first to witness the Arrival.”_

Exhausted, Callie was thrown to the floor when the Reaper artifact suddenly filled the room with a massive pulse of energy.

Blackness clawed at her vision as she struggled to remain conscious when Kenson appeared before her. “Take her to the med bay.” She ordered, her eyes glowing with yellow fire, the same way Harbinger had come through when possessing a Collector. “We want Shepard alive.”

\----xxx----

“Talk to me EDI.” Joker grumbled, unable to keep the worry form his voice. “It's been two damn days. Where the hell is Shepard?”

“I am sorry Jeff.” EDI replied. “I am doing my best., but I have detected something that is blocking my search attempts.”

“Blocking you how?” Joker demanded. “What could be strong enough to do that?”

“A Reaper code.”

“What?! When the hell did you detect this and why the hell didn't you say something sooner?”

“I did not wish to alarm the crew.”

“Trust me EDI, we are all way passed being alarmed.”

“Hence my reluctance to share.”

“Dammit!” Joker swore. “She could be hurt, or injured, or...”

“One moment.” EDI interrupted. “I am detecting something else on the other side of the asteroid field.”

“Plotting a course now.” Joker replied.

“I have not yet located the source Jeff.” EDI protested.

“I don't care. If it's on the other side of the field, we're obviously looking in the wrong place.”

“Very well. Entering the anomaly's general coordinates now.”

\----xxx----

Callie groaned as she struggled back to consciousness. Her head felt like an over-ripe melon and it was several minutes before she could remember where she was or what she'd been doing.

Rising from the bed she found herself on, memory returned like a cold shower, clearing the fog from her mind instantly. Blood coursed through her as she got to her feet, instinct taking over as she took down the two guards who appeared to block her path.

Out cold, she stepped over them only to be blocked again by a containment field. Dammit, she cursed, searching the room she was in for an escape. Spotting a control panel, she groaned upon recognizing it.

Using the panel, she could virtually interface with a LOKI mech to break free of her prison, but doing so was going to make her headache worse. Shit, shit, shit, she swore as she activated the mech. She had no choice if she wanted out of here.

Taking control of the mech, she used it to shoot the remaining guard and two LOKI mechs who appeared to block her path. Freed from her prison, she retrieved her armour and weapons and checked the room for something that would tell her how long she'd been out.

Fuck! She swore as she listened to log she'd found which had belonged to the dead technician. She'd been kept sedated for two whole days. The countdown clock was still running and showed she had less than three hours before the Reapers entered the system through the relay. She had to get out of here and get the asteroid moving if she hoped to stop that from happening.

Kenson could clearly see she'd escaped as Callie made her way through the facility. She was barking orders over loudspeaker, giving away her position and advising them on how to stop her.

Not this time bitch, Callie muttered, plowing through the handful of guards Kenson threw at her. As she made her way deeper inside the facility, she accessed the base's VI and learned how to reactivate the project. Kenson taunted and cajoled her into abandoning her goal as she had no intention of letting Shepard succeed. Callie ignored her as she reactivated the cooling rods that would allow her to turn on the propulsion system and set the asteroid slamming into the relay.

Kenson was livid, but determined to stop her. “I can still override what you've done at the central core.” She snarled at her from behind thick glass. “You can't stop me!”

“Damn it Kenson! You don't have to do this!” Callie cried, hacking the door Kenson had locked behind her and setting off in pursuit.

Kenson continued barking orders at what remained of her security staff even as Callie continued to plow through them and get passed them. When she finally caught up to her, Kenson was close to weeping and she was royally pissed.

“You've ruined everything!” She cried. “All you had to do was stay asleep Shepard. I can't hear the whispers anymore. I won't get to see the Reapers arrive.”

“Kenson, just stop!” Callie yelled. “Hackett's friend or not, I will shoot you.”

“I may not be able to witness the Reaper's arrival.” Kenson continued, revealing a trigger mechanism clutched in her hand. “But I can stop you from escaping from here.”

“Dammit Kenson! Don't do this!”

Kenson said nothing as she pressed the trigger, the force of the explosion throwing Callie forcefully into the wall and knocking her unconscious.

Callie blinked, groaning in pain as her body protested her every movement. Getting to her feet, she could hear the station's VI. _“Impact imminent. Impact imminent.”_

Alarmed, Callie checked the countdown clock. Twenty minutes to impact!

“Joker!” She called over the station's comm. “I need immediate evac! Can you hear me?”

Static answered her so without further thought, she questioned the VI and headed for the exterior landing pad where she hoped t find a shuttle.

Outside, she cursed again as the last shuttle took to the air, the Bahak relay looming above her like a hulking black moon.

Dammit! “Joker! Normandy! Can anyone hear me?” She cried, breaking into a run to the end of the platform. She was about to repeat herself when a red holo image of a Reaper materialized in the air above her.

“ _Shepard. You have become and annoyance. You fight against inevitability. Dust struggling against cosmic winds This seems a victory to you, a star system sacrificed. But even now, your greatest civilizations will fall. Your leaders will beg to serve us._

“Maybe you're right.” Callie retorted. “Maybe we can't win this, but we'll fight you regardless. Just like we did Sovereign, just like I'm doing now. However insignificant we might be, we will fight, we will sacrifice and we will find a way. That's what humans do.”

“ _Know this as you die in vain. Your time will come, your species will fall. Prepare yourselves for the Arrival.”_

Callie cursed as the image of Harbinger disappeared, leaving her staring at nothing when a crackle sounded on her headpiece.

“Commander Shepard. Normandy inbound for pickup.”

“Roger that.” She answered, running to the end of the platform to jump into the port side airlock.

“Get us out of here Joker.” She cried, joining him on the bridge.

“Aye, aye.”

Callie held her breath as they cleared the relay, her eyes glued to the galaxy map. Seconds later, the site where the Bahak relay had been it disappeared from the map and she hung her head in sadness.

Wordlessly, she returned to her cabin still wearing her armour. Despite just saving the galaxy from an imminent Reaper invasion, she had also just caused the deaths of over 300,000 batarian colonists. She felt sick as she peeled off her armour and headed for the shower.

 


	87. Genocide

**Milky Way/Omega Nebula/Sahrabarik/Omega**

_**Earth year: 2186 CE --- February** _

Kaidan groaned as he woke from a deep sleep. They'd been on Omega for the past two weeks with no sign of Grayson and no word from Shepard. He'd been on board the Nomad for the past three days fighting an infection and a massive migraine, the likes of which he hadn't experienced in many years.

Opening his eyes, he was relieved when the room didn't spin and movement failed to cause feelings of nausea. Grabbing the water glass by his bedside, he drank deeply, wondering if Zima had managed to fix their comms yet. Four days ago some random Vorcha mercs had attacked their ship, too stupid to know that the Nomad was currently under Aria's protection.

They were dead now, but the damage to their comms had been extensive and they'd been unable to reach Anderson since. He supposed he could have asked Aria for help, but knew she'd monitor everything he said so had vetoed the idea almost as soon as it had occurred to him.

A knock sounded at his door and he looked up expectantly.

“Sir?” Tanner asked. “Are you awake in there?”

“I'm up Lieutenant.” He said. “Come in.”

Tanner stepped inside the room, her face filled with a mix of worry, confusion and trepidation. Kaidan felt his pulse speed up at the sight of her.

“What's wrong Lieutenant? You look awful.”

“I...” She began, her hand shaking as she sank into his only chair. “Something really bad has happened sir.”

Cold fear clutched at him, his mind jumping to thoughts of Shepard. “Spit it out Dlaney.” He growled.

“The Bahak system is gone sir.”

“The... what?” Had he heard her right? “What do you mean it's gone?”

“Three days ago, there was some kind of massive explosion. The entire system is gone. Comm traffic is jammed with talk and debate over what happened.”

“Three days ago?” He repeated. That had been the first day he'd been confined to his cabin, unable to move, think or even stretch without blinding white pain lancing through his skull.

“Yes sir.”

“So what happened? Has anyone figured that out yet?”

“Well the consensus seems to be that somehow the relay was destroyed.”

“How? Is that even possible?”

“There's talk that whoever did, they launched an asteroid into a collision course with the relay.”

“Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?” Kaidan pressed, feeling the hairs on his arms rising in fear.

“Uh...” Tanner looked away. “They're saying humans did it sir. That a lone ship passed through the relay just minutes before it was destroyed.”

“A lone ship? Humans?” Kaidan's blood turned to ice as the pieces clicked into place. “Are you telling me the galaxy believes Shepard did this?”

“It's the popular opinion sir.”

Kaidan clenched his jaw, clamping down on the panic he felt rising within him. “Has Zima repaired our comms yet?”

“Yes sir. Just a few minutes ago.”

“Alright.” He said, getting to his feet. “Return to the bridge, I'll join you both in a minute.”

“Aye, aye.”

\----xxx----

“Commander.” Anderson greeted as his face filled the vid-screen. The three of them had gathered on the bridge as Kaidan put in the call to the Citadel.

“Sir.”

“I heard you had some trouble out there and that you've since heard what's happened.”

“Yes sir, to both.”

Anderson looked worn out and beaten. “Well I wish I had better news, but i don't have any more to offer you than what you already know. The Bahak system is gone. We don't know why and cannot yet confirm who's responsible, but I'm sure you've heard the rumours.”

“We have.” Kaidan nodded.

“Like we needed more bad news.” Anderson muttered. “With things being what they are, I want you and your team to remain on Omega for the time being. The Citadel is not the best place to be right now. If word gets out that I've been directing your missions, my job here will get a lot more complicated.”

“I understand Councillor.”

“I've heard from Kahlee as well.” Anderson continued. “If what she's telling me is true, I may have to leave the Citadel to get to the bottom of this.”

“Leave the Citadel?” Kaidan repeated.

“I won't lie to you Commander. Things around here are looking grim. We still don't know what happened to Grayson, but I've seen some of the date he's forwarded to Kahlee.” Anderson looked away at that, his face hard when he met Kaidan's eyes again. “To be honest, if even half of what's in there is true, it's the stuff of nightmares.”

“What are you talking about sir?” Kaidan pressed, a wave of fear tingling over him. He'd never seen Anderson so unsettled and it was making him very nervous.

“Sorry Alenko, but we still haven't plugged all the leaks around here. Just hang in there and keep an eye out for Grayson. If I hear anything more about the Bahak relay I'll let you know. Watch yourself Commander, all hell might be about to break loose. Don't trust anyone and don't leave Omega until you hear from me.”

“Understood sir. Stay safe Anderson.”

“You too son.” Anderson replied. “Anderson out.”

As the screen went dark, the three of them shared a moment of shocked silence. Whatever was going on, if Anderson was this worried, they were in for a shit storm of trouble.

“Well that was uplifting.” Zima joked, his shaky voice betraying his feelings.

“You think it's safe for us to leave the ship sir?” Tanner asked.

“What do you mean Lieutenant?”

“Omega has a pretty big batarian population, we're human and we're Alliance.” She reminded him.

Crap, Kaidan swore. She was right. “Dammit. I don't know. I'll contact Aria from my cabin and find out. Sit tight till I get back.”

“Aye aye.”

 

**Shepard**

**Milky Way/Terminus Systems/SSV Normandy SR-2**

_**Earth year: 2186 CE --- February** _

After a shower and change of clothes, Callie had gone to the med bay and submitted herself to Chakwas' ministrations. She was too tired and too distraught to fight what she knew was complete mental and emotional exhaustion. The effects of her ordeal were slow to heal and as a result she was confined there for three days. She was about to be released when Hackett entered the room.

Getting to her feet and hiding her surprise, she met him half-way. “Admiral.” She greeted. “I didn't expect to see you on a Cerberus vessel.”

“You went out to the Bahak system as a favour to me.” He replied, his voice gruff. “I thought it only fair that I debrief you in person, but that was before an entire system was destroyed. What the hell happened?”

“What have you heard?” She asked, feeling traces of guilt and resentment snake up her spine.

“Only what little I could get out of Lieutenant Moreau. Which wasn't much.”

Callie handed him an OSD pad of her detailed report, even as she went over what had happened.

“Damn. So Doctor Kenson was indoctrinated after all.” He sighed.

“Yes sir.”

“And destroying the relay was your only option?”

“They kept me sedated for two days. By the time I woke up I literally had only minutes to spare.”

“I see.” Hackett mused, his posture still stiff. “Sounds like you saved a lot of lives Commander. Unfortunately, not everyone sees it that way.”

“What are you saying?”

“The Batarian Hegemony is calling for blood. Destroying the relay cost the lives of over 300,000 batarians. It's put the Alliance in a tough spot.”

“And?” Callie pressed, her heart growing cold.

“That you'll be a convenient patsy until this blows over. If the Reapers are coming we can't afford to be drawn into a war with the batarians.”

Sonovabitch! Callie swore, frowning hard to keep from exploding. “I save the galaxy from the Reapers and they want me up on charges?”

“I'll do what I can Commander.” Hackett offered. “But despite what they say publicly, it will be largely for your protection.”

“Protection from what?” She demanded. She'd known this might happen even before she'd gone to Bahak but it still hurt.

“The batarians.”

“How do they even know I was there?”

“Unfortunately, that prison was under constant video surveillance from another system. They have video evidence you were there.”

“Damn.” Callie swore. She could have brought back-up after all and possibly saved the colony.

“I know it's not fair Commander, but my hands are tied.”

“And if I don't cooperate, I'll be branded a war criminal.”

“I'm sorry Shepard. This isn't how I saw this turning out.”

“I understand sir.”

“When can I expect you to return to Earth? I'll keep everyone off you as long as I can until then.”

“Has the video footage been released yet?”

“They tried.” Hackett began. “But you've got friends in strange places Commander. Only a handful of Alliance brass saw it before someone introduced a virus into the system. The video is completely worthless now.”

“So no one else saw it? There's no evidence at all?” Callie couldn't believe her luck.

“That's correct. You'll be safe for a while yet, but not indefinitely.”

“Alright.” Callie nodded. “I need to dry-dock the ship for repairs and allow some of my crew to disembark, maybe a couple weeks. I should be free to return to Earth by early March.”

“Understood Commander.” Hackett nodded, handing her back the OSD. “In the meantime, you hang onto this. I don't need to read it to know you did the right thing.”

“Thank you sir.” She said, humbled by his confidence in her.

“See you soon Commander.” He said, snapping off a salute before exiting the med bay.

 


	88. Socializing

**Milky Way/Omega System/Sahrabarik/Omega**

_**Earth year: 2186 CE --- February** _

Back in his cabin, Kaidan put off contacting Aria. He might be stuck on Omega for the unforeseeable future, but he needed to talk to Shepard despite what Liara had told him about the Normandy's comm system.

“ _Shepard,_

_I was so relieved to hear you made it back okay from the Collector base and managed to destroy it. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you returned, but Anderson needed me for an important mission. I've been out of commission for the past few days and have just heard about Bahak. I've heard the rumours, but I know that if they're true, you had a good reason for doing what you did._

_I hope you're safe and that your comms are repaired soon. I'm on special assignment now and can't leave. Stay safe Shepard. Hope to see you soon._

_Kaidan”_

After hitting send and feeling relief when it didn't bounce back, he moved to his terminal to call Aria on vid-comm.

“Alenko.” She purred. “Where have you been?”

“I haven't been feeling well Aria, but I'm better now.”

“Really. What's wrong with you?”

“Migraine. A bad one.”

“Right.” She nodded as though she'd known him forever. “I forgot you were an L2.”

“I...” Kaidan began then changed his mind. Truth was he didn't know what had triggered the migraine.

“So why are you calling? I assume you've heard what's happened.”

“I have, yes. My crew and I were just wondering what the mood is like here on Omega.”

“You mean the batarians.”

Kaidan nodded.

“Don't worry about it Alenko. Most of them don't care, especially since Aratoht was run by the Hegemony. For them, the less Hegemony batarians there are in the galaxy, the better. You and your crew are safe here, for the most part anyway.”

“Alright. Thanks Aria, I appreciate your honesty.”

“Just don't go spreading it around.” She replied, cutting the connection.

After informing Tanner and Mason what Aria had said, they both visibly relaxed.

“Since we're going to be here a while longer, I think we need to start trying to blend in with the locals.” Kaidan announced.

“What do you mean sir?” Mason asked, puzzled.

“With everything that's happened and despite Aria's reassurance, we still look like Alliance. I want you both to go shopping and purchase outfits that fit the local style.”

“You want us to wear those ugly miner outfits? On purpose?” Tanner wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Kaidan nodded.

“Fine.” She said, heaving a sigh. “Then what? I don't think I can take being in that damned club much longer.”

“I think it's safe to assume that Grayson isn't going to show. If he does, I doubt it will be in Aria's club.” He said, leaning his back into the wall.

“So what are we going to do then?”

“I think it's time we did some exploring. Check out the rest of the station. This area we're in now might be the most popular, but there are thousands living on this station. It's time to expand our knowledge of what's here.”

Mason groaned. “Sir, this is the cleanest part of Omega. If we go exploring, it's going to get more dirty and more dangerous.”

“I know.” Kaidan smiled. “That's why you're buying new clothes.

“Shit.” Tanner swore.

“But I want the two of you together at all times. We might not be in immediate danger, but this is still Omega. It's still dangerous.”

Getting to her feet, Tanner sighed in resignation. “Fine then. C'mon Zima, let's go shopping. I'm tired of being stuck in this ship anyway.”

“Keep in contact with me at all times.” Kaidan ordered.

“Where will you be sir?” Mason asked as he followed Tanner to the airlock.

“Unfortunately I'm too well known around here. A change of clothes won't change that. I'll have to stick close to Aria. If you need me for anything, I'll either be here on the ship on somewhere inside Aria's club.”

“Understood sir.” Mason nodded. “But I don't envy you.”

\----xxx----

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Illium/SSV Normandy SR-2**

Callie had ordered Joker to Illium for dry dock repairs after Hackett left the ship. She'd then returned to her cabin where she had slept for the next twelve hours.

She'd never been so tired in all her life, she thought as she dragged herself to the shower. But it wasn't a tired that she could easily fix with more sleep. It was the kind of tired that left her moody, depressed, sad and lonely.

Despite knowing that Hackett had her back and that submitting to the farce of her “witness protection” under the guise of an arrest, she had still killed thousands of civilians without hesitation.

As the water from the shower coursed over her body, she knew she was once again judging herself too harshly. Yet all she could see when she closed her eyes was the accusation and hatred of thousands who didn't know her or why she had done what she had.

Dressed and makeup applied, she hesitated at joining her team on the crew deck. She needed food, but she had no real desire to talk to anyone. While she slept, she'd heard several messages arrive on her private terminal, but was afraid to look at them.

Casting the blinking terminal light a wary glance, she left her cabin and headed for the mess hall.

\----xxx----

“Do you think Shepard's okay?” Tali asked, addressing Garrus who was seated across from her eating his breakfast.

“I think she's as okay as someone can be who's been through what she has.” He answered between mouthfuls.

“But she's been in her cabin a long time.” Tali protested.

“Tali,” Kasumi admonished. “We're talking about Shepard here. Sure she's had a bad experience, but she'll be okay. She just needs time alone to work through everything.”

“I agree.” Samara said. “Shepard is a remarkable individual. She needs time alone. It is her way.”

“Well I would want my friends around me if it was me.” Tali persisted.

Jack laughed between mouthfuls of her large stack of pancakes. “But that's you Tali. Living in those suits, your people crave social shit. Shepard grew up alone, survived alone. This is how she deals with this kind of crap.”

“I suppose. I never thought of it like that before.”

“Is there more food?” Grunt grumbled. “I'm still hungry.”

“Hang tight big guy.” Zaeed smiled. “I may not be the best cook in the galaxy or on this ship, but I know how to cook a mean plate of bacon.”

“Good. Just hurry up. I'm so hungry I could eat a vorcha.”

Miranda smiled at the easy camaraderie that surrounded her as she sat sipping her tea. As project leader and a Cerberus operative, she had never once thought to call any of these people friends. Although there were still a few she she'd never be close to, she was surprised how happy the thought of friends made her feel.

“Ms. Lawson?” Thane asked from her left. He had yet to join them for meals at the table for meals. He was still uncomfortable not having his back to a wall, preferring to stand or take his meals in private, but even he was trying to change.

“Yes?” She asked, curious.

“Now that you are no longer with Cerberus, I was wondering what your plans might be.”

“My plans?” She echoed. “Hmm. Well I supposes I'll have to go into hiding for a while. I make a dangerous enemy and a loose end that the Illusive Man won't tolerate.”

“I see.” Thane looked thoughtful. “If you like, I might be able to help you with that.”

“Hey!” Kasumi exclaimed, moving to join their conversation. “Don't leave me out of this. I can help too.”

Miranda couldn't keep the surprise from her face. “Really? I didn't think either of you liked me that much.”

“Hey now, anyone can change right?” Kasumi teased. “Even misguided Cerberus employees.”

“You believed what Cerberus stood for.” Thank agreed. “But you've since seen the darker side of the organization. This is much the same way I felt when I woke from my battle sleep.”

“I...” Miranda began. “Thank you both. But it might be safer for you if I didn't involve you in any of this.”

“Well we're all targets now.” Kasumi reminded her. “Besides, I'm good at hiding.”

“I agree.” Thane nodded. “I have contacts on the Citadel that may be able to help.”

Miranda felt her throat tighten at their kindness and offer of friendship. “I that case,” She said, her voice gruff with emotion. “I accept your offer, both of you. I really appreciate this.”

“Think nothing of it.” Thane replied. “We are comrades in battle and I wish to continue to add to the good in the world.”

“You just had to go and one-up me on the declarations didn't you?” Kasumi teased with a frown. “I don't have any lofty goals, I'm just looking to have a bit of fun.”

 


	89. Making Plans

**Milky Way/Crescent Nebula/Tasale/Illium/SSV Normandy SR-2**

_**Earth year: 2186 CE --- February** _

Callie heard the low hum of conversation as she stepped out of the elevator and onto the crew deck. Steeling herself, she turned the corner of the hall and took in the strange sight before her. The entire crew, minus the support staff, Mordin and Legion were crowding the room. Some were seated at the tables, while others were in small groups engaged in conversation.

Tali saw her first and sprang to her feet, rushing over to gather her in a welcoming hug. “Shepard!” She cried. “It's so good to see you up!”

“Thanks Tali.” Callie said, returning the hug as the others gathered around them. Releasing her, Garrus stepped in to hug her as well, as did Thane and Kasumi. The others smiled warmly, clapped her on the back in greeting or shook her hand, welcoming her return.

“So how are you feeling Shep?” Kasumi asked as they all stepped back to give her space.

“I'm better.” She said, maintaining her neutral mask. “Still tired, but happy to be up and out of my cabin.”

“Here Siha.” Thane offered, guiding her to a chair and handing her a steaming mug of coffee. “Join us.”

“Thank you Thane.” She said, smiling and taking a seat.

“Shepard.” Garrus began, once again speaking for everyone gathered. He was seated across from her now, while the rest took chairs or stood crowded around the table. “We haven't had time to talk about what happened.”

“No we haven't Garrus.” Callie agreed, feeling herself tense.

“First off, we want to apologize. We thought Kasumi's tracking device would be enough, but we lost contact with your shuttle after you entered the asteroid field.”

So that's why they hadn't come to her rescue. She'd thought as much, but hadn't been sure.

“You don't need to apologize Garrus.” She protested. “I shouldn't have gone to that research base alone.”

“So why did you then?” He demanded, clearly still annoyed with her.

“Honestly? It didn't occur to me not to. Hackett didn't tell me much about Kenson's research. All he said was that the research team had uncovered proof that the Reapers were coming.”

“And you thought it was from a Prothean artifact?” Tali asked.

Callie looked away before answering. “No. Hackett told me Kenson's team had found a Reaper artifact.”

“Dammit Shepard.” Garrus cursed. “And you didn't think to tell us that before you left?”

“I didn't think it would be a problem Garrus.” Callie argued. “Hackett didn't say anything about indoctrination or that the science team didn't know what they were doing. He spoke to Kenson regularly through vid-screens. If she was indoctrinated, he should have seen it.”

“So what did happen Shepard?” Miranda asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “We couldn't hear anything after you left the shuttle.”

Callie sighed. She'd thought EDI might have shared her report to Hackett by now, but it was apparent she'd left that decision to her. She had no desire to revisit those events, but her team deserved to know the truth.

“They had a countdown clock displaying when the Reapers would arrive when I first left the shuttle. According to their calculations, I had less than three days before they reached the relay.”

“Spirits.”

“Keelah.”

“Shit.”

“Goddess.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Callie mused.

“But how did they know?” Jacob frowned. “We've never encountered anything like what you're describing.”

“From the artifact.” Callie answered, remembering the searing pain of coming into contact with it. “They had it sitting out in the open for god knows how long. It forced a vision into my head when Kenson led me to it. I saw hundreds of Reapers heading for a relay and they were no longer in dark space.”

“So everyone on the station was indoctrinated?” Tali asked. “How come you didn't notice.”

“Because none of them seemed indoctrinated.” Callie replied. “They were normal. I didn't even realize Kenson was being controlled until she pulled a gun on me.”

“She tried to shoot you?” Kasumi exclaimed.

“No. That's what surprised me the most. She sent every guard and mech she could after me, to take me down. But she didn't want to kill me.”

“I don't get it.” Jack said, shaking her head in confusion. “Why the hell not?”

“Just before I passed out, I saw Kenson's eyes. They were glowing with yellow-orange light.”

“You mean like those possessed Collectors that talked?” Zaeed asked.

“Yeah. Just like them.”

“Shit.” Jack swore. “I thought when we destroyed that base that shit was over. But you're saying the Reapers can pull that shit too?”

“Seems that way Jack.”

“So then what happened Siha?” Thane asked, his face unreadable. “You were gone for two days.”

“They drugged me. Kept me sedated, but eventually it stopped working and I woke up. When I finally got free of the med bay I had less than two hours to stop the Reapers. Kenson tried to stop me and when she couldn't, she blew herself up. The blast knocked me unconscious. When I came around again, I had less than twenty minutes to escape the base before it hit the relay.”

“So when we picked you up you'd only been awake for a few hours?” Tali pressed.

“Yes Tali.”

“There's more to it though, isn't there Siha.” Thane continued, his voice gentle.

“Yeah.” Callie hesitated. “Just before the Normandy picked me up, Harbinger appeared as a holo. Like Sovereign did back on Virmire.” She added, catching Garrus' eye.

“Bet that was an enlightening experience.” Jack snorted, sarcastic.

Callie laughed. “No, but thanks for that Jack. Harbinger basically repeated what we all heard on the Collector base. That we're insignificant and doomed. He then said to prepare ourselves for the Arrival.”

“I do not like the sound of that.” Samara said, her voice quiet as a round of agreement spread through the room.

“I think we can all agree that it's bad.” Callie said.

“How long do you think we have Shepard?” Garrus asked.

“I don't know for sure Garrus, but in my vision they were too close to that damned relay for my liking. It's safe to say they're no longer in dark space and are actively looking for another relay.”

“Shit.” Jack swore.

“So basically we haven't got long.” Jacob grumbled.

“No we don't. If I were to guess, we've got little more than a year before they find another relay. Maybe less.”

No one spoke to that, each of them filled with unease and trepidation. Despite their efforts, stopping the Collectors had been a small victory at best. All of them knew that the galaxy wasn't ready for the Reapers, not by any stretch of the imagination.

“Well shit.” Jack swore again, echoing everyone's thoughts.

“You took the words right out of my mouth Jack.” Zaeed drawled. “I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not going to sit around doing nothing. Think I'll get in touch with some of my contacts, see what I can organize before I start hunting Vido again.”

“I need to return to the Flotilla.” Tali agreed.

“Same here.” Garrus added. “I think it's time I had a serious talk with my father.”

“I too, must prepare.” Samara said.

Murmurs of agreement echoed through the room.

“What about you Siha?” Thane asked, noting the sadness she was doing well at hiding from the others. “What are your plans?”

“As much as I hate it, I have to return to Earth. Turn myself in to the Alliance.”

“What? Are you crazy?” Jack spluttered.

“I have to Jack. The batarians want me dead and the Alliance can't get drawn into a war with them. Not now, not with the Reapers coming.”

“So what does that mean exactly?” She demanded. “Are they going to put you in jail?”

“Protective custody.”

“Fuck!” Jack swore. “Sorry Shepard, but I've heard enough. I'm gonna go blow off some steam. Later.” She said, storming from the room.

“That doesn't seem fair Shepard.” Tali protested. “You didn't have a choice and you didn't put those thrusters on that asteroid. Kenson's team did that.”

“I know Tali. But I'm the one who finished the project. I'm the only survivor.”

“Dammit.” Garrus swore. “The Alliance needs you working on ways to stop the Reapers, not locked up for political bullshit.”

“I know Garrus, but there's nothing I can do. Without the Alliance's support, I have no resources, no income and no ship.”

“You have the Normandy.” Miranda corrected her. “It's your ship now Shepard. Even if you turn yourself in, the Alliance has no claim on it.”

Callie looked up at her in surprise. “I... hadn't thought of that. But you're right, the Normandy is mine now.” She said, a smile forming on her lips.

Miranda smiled back. “Good to see you smiling again Commander.”

Callie laughed. “Good to have something to smile about. Thanks Miranda, I needed that.”

“Anytime Shepard.”

“Well none of us are happy with this news of yours, but I guess we all have our work cut out for us.” Garrus grumbled.

“Yes we do.” Callie agreed. “As soon as the repairs to the Normandy are complete, I'll take you all wherever you want to go.”

“You don't have to do that Commander.” Jacob protested. “You've done enough.”

“Maybe. But I'm still doing it. You're my crew, but more than that, you're my friends. I want to help you all get wherever it is you need to be.”

“Thank you Shepard.” Samara said, a rare smile on her lips. “We are grateful and honoured to call you a friend.”

“Here, here.” The rest chorused in agreement.

“What's all this then?” Chakwas demanded, emerging from the med bad. “Shepard. Good to see up. Have you eaten yet?”

“Not yet.” Callie blushed guiltily.

“Alright. Break it up.” Chakwas clucked. “I know you're all happy Shepard's back on her feet, but she's still recovering. Back to your stations or wherever it is you wish to go and let her eat.”

Amid grumbles of protest and assent, the room cleared and Chakwas returned to the med bay.

Thane remained with her, bringing her a plate of food and refill of coffee.

“You don't have to stay with me Thane.” Callie said between mouthfuls of food.

“I would like to remain at your side Siha.” He said, seating himself across from her. “Despite your best efforts, I can see that this business with the Alliance and the batarians has affected you deeply.”

Callie felt her throat tighten. Of everyone on board, than had become the only one who was able to see past her mask. “It's just not how I pictured my return to the Alliance.” She said, trying to make light of it. “It's so unfair after everything I've done.”

“Siha, I have never before met a stronger individual than yourself. I know it is a small comfort given what has and is expected of you, but you are not alone in all this.” He said, covering her hand with his own. “I am with you Siha, in spirit if not in body as is everyone else aboard this ship.”

“Thank you Thane.” She replied, her voice thick with emotion. “You don't know how much that means to me and words will never be enough to express it.”

“You are welcome Siha. But what of your love? Have you spoken to him about any of this?”

“No. Not yet. There hasn't been time.”

“You are worried he will not understand what you have done.”

“A little, yes. And I don't want my actions to jeopardize his career. Even if he does understand, I don't want him associated with what I had to do.”

“You still hope to protect others at the cost of your own happiness.” Thane admonished her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

“It's all I know how to do Thane. It's a hard habit to break.”

“I understand, but those risks and decisions are not yours to make. He will make his own choice and it is not your responsibility to take on his consequences.”

“It sounds so simple when you say it out loud like that.” She said, feeling her shoulders relax. “But you're right. I've never understood why I think that way.”

“I imagine it has much to do with how you grew up. You cannot stand to see the suffering of others and would do anything to protect them. Even if they are not your responsibility. You are formidable Siha, a force to be reckoned with, but you are still human, no matter how many might see you otherwise.”

“You are a good friend Thane and a good man. I'm glad to have you with me.” She said, returning the friendly grip he had on her hand.

“So what will you do now?” She asked, pushing her plate away.

“I have offered my services to Ms. Lawson. After that I think I will return to the Citadel and see my son. We have much to discuss.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“I have much to be grateful for Siha, most of that is because of your efforts. If you ever have need of me, I'll be there.”

“I appreciate that Thane. Very much.”

“It is my honour.” He said, releasing her hand and getting to his feet. “But enough of that, I have things I must attend to. I will leave you to your thoughts.”

“Of course.” Callie nodded, rising with him. “I should get back to my cabin anyway. I have some unread messages waiting for me.

A knowing look passed over Thane's face as he nodded his understanding and left the room.

 


	90. Saying Goodbye

**Milky Way/Omega System/Sahrabarik/Omega**

_**Earth year: 2186 CE --- February** _

Kaidan sipped absently at the beer he held while he watched Eternity's patrons mill about the club. He and his squad had been stuck on Omega for nearly a month now. There still had been no sign of Paul Grayson or anyone that looked even the tiniest bit like a Cerberus agent.

The previous day he'd spotted someone suspicious on the docks. Dressed in tight black pants and an open black jacket, he stuck out from the crowd of others who frequented the area. He hadn't got a good look at the man, but he could tell even from a distance that he was biotic. Unfortunately, he'd lost him and hadn't seen any sign of him since and had largely forgotten about it.

True to his word, Anderson had left the Citadel to meet up with Kahlee Sanders. Whatever had Anderson so worried had to be serious and did nothing to ease Kaidan's tension. He'd told him to sit tight and that he'd be in touch as soon as he could, but things on the Citadel were still unsettled. The Council and the Alliance were still in an uproar over the destruction of an entire star system. With everyone pointing fingers and laying blame, most of it fell on Anderson's shoulders and humanity as a whole. There had been open threats, few riots in the wards and some mild terrorist activity, but so far no one had been hurt or killed.

If anyone knew anything about what had happened, they weren't talking. Yet many more now believed Shepard was responsible. The rumours of her return, some convinced her death having been faked combined with her association with Cerberus made it hard for her supporters to defend her.

Kaidan was beside himself with worry. He wanted to see her, talk to her and be there for her, but he couldn't leave Omega. She had replied to his message a few hours after receiving his own, but had made it clear she wasn't about to let him do anything to help.

“ _Kaidan,_

_I'm sorry I missed you on Liara's ship, Hackett needed me for something important. It's classified, but I'm sure you can guess the results._

_We're making repairs to the Normandy right now and then I'll be dropping off members of my crew before I return to Earth._

_I'm going to be arrested Kaidan. I don't know what to expect, but I think it's best if you keep your distance. I'm sorry my choices keep us apart, but it might be better if you just forget me and move on with your life. There's no reason for you to ruin your career over what I've done._

_I'm sorry, but I care about you and I won't let you compromise yourself over this. I just can't. Please understand and don't try to contact me again._

_Callie”_

He'd been so angry with her after reading it he'd been surprised he hadn't broken his omni-tool in frustration. He'd wanted to shake her, tell her how arrogant and selfish she was being, but he could do nothing.

That had been two weeks ago and there'd been nothing but silence ever since. He'd tried contacting her again, but as he'd expected she'd blocked him from reaching her. He knew she believed she was protecting him, but it still pissed him off. She didn't know how to let others help her or be there for her. She was constantly taking responsibility for things that weren't her burden to carry, it was a wonder she even knew what she wanted for herself.

She'd spent so much of her life protecting others that she'd come to believe it was her job. She didn't understand that by doing what she did, she cut herself off from those who wanted to help. It was a wonder to him that she'd ever let him in, so preoccupied by her sense of responsibility he hadn't been sure she'd known that she too deserved happiness.

Shaking off his foul mood, he downed the last of his beer and stood up. The club and Omega were starting to wear on him. He couldn't take being here much longer, but until he heard from Anderson, he didn't have much choice.

Leaving the bartender a tip, he left the club and headed back to the Nomad. Cramped or not, batarians or not, he still slept better on the ship than he would anywhere on Omega. Outside, he pushed through the eternal crowd of patrons who never failed to form a line-up into Eternity. In all the time he'd been here, he still hadn't figured out what the draw was. It was a bar like any other, crowded, noisy, filled with drunk and strung-out patrons. There was dancing, fist-fights, an occasional shooting and half-naked performers. There was nothing special about it, yet every night it was packed.

Entering the docks, he spotted the same dark-clothed man he'd seen the day before standing at the end of the platform who appeared to be talking to someone. After a brief conversation, the man turned and began heading in Kaidan's direction.

Staying hidden, he waited for him to pass before checking where the man had been to find who he'd been talking to. But the space was empty. Puzzled, he brought up his omni-tool and contacted Zima.

“Chief?” He called. “Have you had the external cameras on in the past twenty minutes?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

“Doesn't matter.” Kaidan sighed. “There's a guy I've never seen before who's been hanging around the docks since yesterday. I was hoping to find out who I saw him talking to but there's no one there. My gut tells me something is up.”

“Sorry sir.” Mason apologized. “I've been running diagnostics all day, getting our system cleaned up.”

“Don't worry about it Chief.”

“You heading back to the ship now?”

“I was, but I think I'm going to go back to the club. See if I can spot that guy again.”

“You want back-up sir?”

“No thanks Chief. It's probably nothing. If I need you I'll let you know.”

“Aye, aye.”

 

**Shepard**

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

With the Normandy docked at the Citadel, Callie was below-deck saying her goodbyes to more of the crew. Many of the Cerberus personnel had left them while they were still on Illium once the repairs to the ship had been completed.

Due to the suspicions held by so many in the galaxy, none of them wanted to be seen leaving the Normandy on the Citadel. In addition, nearly half her squad had said their goodbyes to her and the rest of the crew at the same time. Jacob, Zaeed, Samara, Legion and Jack had already left the ship.

Legion had been anxious, if a machine could be anxious, to return to his people on Rannoch. He's been agitated by Callie's vision from the Reaper artifact and had wanted to ensure the destruction of the heretics had been successful.

Samara hadn't been comfortable going too far out of asari space and wished to speak with Detective Anaya once more. Jack had no plans other than to maybe get drunk and steal a ship. She just figured it would be more fun to it on Illium than the Citadel and took off with a smile on her face. Jacob also didn't want to go to the Citadel. Since he hadn't officially quite Cerberus, he wanted to touch base with some of his contacts before making a decision.

Zaeed was still searching for signs of his old partner, Vido. He figured he'd get better leads on Omega but wanted to arrive there in a ship less conspicuous than the Normandy.

On the Citadel, Miranda, Thane and Kasumi were saying their goodbyes. They'd formed a tentative partnership to help Miranda and each other to stay hidden from Cerberus. Many of Kasumi's contacts were there, while Thane wished to see his son.

Callie was sad to see them go, but promised to keep in touch if she could. With a sad smile, she returned to the ship and set course for Sur'kesh where Mordin was heading back to his people.

“Shepard.” He said as she joined him in the science lab. “Glad you stopped by. Wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me? For what Mordin?”

“For making me part of your team. Giving me the opportunity to do something honourable.”

“Well you're welcome Mordin, but honestly, without your help we wouldn't have been successful. You made it possible.”

“Mmm.” He said, thoughtful. “Of course. Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten wrong.”

Callie smiled. “Yeah, something like that.

“Very well Shepard. Glad to have helped. Will be difficult leaving the ship. Not having a galaxy to save.”

“I'm sure you'll think of something Mordin.”

“No doubt.” He replied without humility. “Like to keep busy, solve problems. Perhaps do more research on the genophage cure.”

“You're really considering that?” Callie asked, surprised.

“Of course. Never stopped considering it. Why else would I save Maelon's research?”

“Good point.” Callie conceded. “Well thanks for the talk Mordin. I'm going to miss having you around.”

“You're not flirting with me are you Shepard?” He asked, tensing. “Have had other species develop attraction to me. Very awkward.”

“No Mordin, I'm not flirting with you.”

“Ahh. Simple misunderstanding then. Of course, my mistake. Forget I mentioned it.”

“Uh, okay.” Callie said, hiding a smile. “I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing.”

“Anytime Shepard. Talk later?”

\----xxx----

**Milky Way/Far Rim/Quarian Flotilla/Rayya**

A few days later Mordin had left and they headed to the Far Rim. Tali wanted to return to her people and hoped that somehow she'd be able to convince them about the Reaper threat. She wasn't convinced she'd succeed, but was determined to try.

“Good luck Shepard.” She said as she stepped into the airlock.

They had docked with the Rayya but were pressed for time. The Flotilla was moving to another system and had delayed their departure to wait for Tali.

“Thanks Tali.” Callie said, hugging her goodbye. “And you too. I know you can do this.”

“I'm glad you think so Shepard, but I promise I'll do what I can. I never thought I'd say this, but after talking to Legion, I don't want the geth destroyed.”

“Then use that knowledge Tali. You're the quarians top geth expert. If anyone can do this, you can.”

“I hope you're right.” She said, stepping out of reach. “But you take care too Shepard. I don't like what the Alliance is making you do”

“I'll be fine Tali. It's just a precaution.”

Tali frowned. She knew Shepard was only saying that to stop her worrying, but she didn't want to argue. “If you say so Shepard, but only on one condition.”

“What's that?”

“Talk to Kaidan. Don't shut him out. He wants to be there for you Shepard. Let him.”

“I'll do what I can Tali, but I can't promise anything.”

“I know.” She said, her voice sad. “But I had to try. Keelah Se'lai Shepard.”

“Keelah Se'lai Tali.”

\----xxx----

Once they left the Flotilla, Joker plotted a course for Palaven where Garrus was headed home.

“So I guess this is it, huh Shepard?”

“What?”

“Time to face the music, take responsibility, face my old man.”

“You're responsible Garrus.” Callie protested.

“Now I know you're not talking about me.” Garrus retorted. “Failed C-Sec officer, vigilante and mercenary. How is that responsible?”

“You helped me take down Saren and stop the Collectors. You caught Doctor Saleon and tried to make a difference on Omega.”

“A lot of good that did.” Garrus snorted. “I got my men killed Shepard.”

“That wasn't your fault Garrus.” Callie argued. “You can't blame yourself for other people's choices.”

“Well I'll stop doing it as soon as you do.” Garrus challenged her, a glint in his eye.

“What are you talking about?”

“Alenko.”

Callie bristled. “What about him?”

“I know you blocked him from reaching you Shepard. Just who do you think you're protecting here, him or yourself?”

“How do you know I've done anything?”

“Liara. She messaged me as soon as she heard from Alenko that you'd blocked his messages.”

“So what if I did? I don't want him hurt by the scandal my return to Earth is going to cause.”

“Which is exactly why you're wrong.”

“What?”

“It's not your call to make Shepard. You of all people should know what it feels like to have someone else making your choices for you.”

“But that's not...”

“Yes it is. It's exactly the same thing the Illusive Man did to you when he got you to work for him. He left you no choice.”

“Shit.” Callie swore. “You're telling me I screwed up again and made a mess of everything.”

“Not quite so bluntly, but yeah. You screwed up.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do now Garrus? Even if he forgives me...”

“You'll be a very lucky woman.” Garrus teased.

“That's not funny.”

“Yes it is. You have no idea how much he loves you, do you Shepard?”

Callie tensed. “I know he cares about me, but...”

“Ah Shepard. You're cute when you're out of your element. Trust me, he'll forgive you. He might be pissed at first, but he'll forgive you.”

“If you say so.” Callie muttered, unconvinced.

“Shepard, that stubbornness serves you well most of the time, just not in this instance. Trust him. Trust yourself. Everything will work itself out.”

“Alright Garrus.” Callie agreed, heaving a sigh. “I promise I'll try to do better.”

“That's all I ask.” He said, moving to the airlock. “And on that note, it's time I walked my own talk.”

“Goodbye Garrus. Take care of yourself.”

“You too Shepard. Stay safe.

 


	91. Dress Blues On

**Milky Way/Omega System/Sahrabarik/Omega**

_**Earth year: 2186 CE --- March** _

After leaving the docks, Kaidan headed back to Eternity. He didn't know why, but he was certain the dark-clothed man had headed there. The exterior of the club looked like it always did but Kaidan kept moving. Wherever the stranger had gone, he hadn't used the front door.

Slipping down the ally, he made steady progress keeping to the shadows, his senses alert. He'd just turned the corner of the building when he heard the soft click of a door closing. As quiet as he could, he opened the door and seeing no one, slipped inside. He let his eyes adjust to the dim light of the hall he found himself in before following a flight of steps down.

In the distance he could hear voices and the angry protests of a female. Hurrying forward, he reached another doorway where the voices became clearer.

“You're making a mistake.” He heard a familiar voice say. “He's not stable. You're going to get your people killed Aria.”

Aria? Kaidan frowned. And why did that other woman sound so familiar?

“Don't presume you know me.” He heard Aria sneer. “He killed my daughter. He doesn't get to live.”

“But...”

“Take her to the meeting place. “Aria ordered and be quick about it. “Post extra lookouts. I don't want him getting away. Is that clear?”

“Yes ma'am.” He heard a male batarian say.

Tensing, he began backing up from the doorway, expecting them to come out the same way he'd entered. After five minutes when no one appeared, he kicked himself. Of course Aria had another way out of her, he grumbled.

Sighing, he moved forward again his mind racing over what he'd overheard. As the pieces fell into place, his anger surged and he burst into the room startling Aria who was in there alone.

“Alenko? You better have a damn good reason for being here.” She snarled, covering her surprise.

“Did I hear you right?” He challenged. “You've tricked Grayson into coming here haven't you? I thought you understood he had nothing to do with the death of your daughter. That it was the Illusive Man.”

“I never agreed to that.” Aria snapped. “Even if he didn't kill her, Grayson's the reason she's dead.”

Kaidan was pissed. He'd known Aria was cold and ruthless, but this time she'd gone to far. “How did you even get him here? Who was that woman?”

“An old friend of his.” She replied coolly. “What's it to you?”

Realization dawned as Kaidan recalled his conversations with Kahlee. “Are you insane?” He snarled. “You kidnapped Kahlee Sanders?”

“I thought that might be who your friend was.” Aria said, unflinching.

“Goddammit Aria. If Cerberus had Grayson the whole time he's been missing, there's no telling what they've done to him.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Swallowing his anger with great effort, he forced himself to focus on Kahlee. He didn't have time for this. “Just tell me where they took her.”

“What? So you can fuck this up? I don't think so.”

Kaidan's biotics flared over his skin, his patience gone. “Dammit Aria, this is serious! You're going to get your people killed!”

Shocked by the change in him, Aria ran out of protests as a tingle of doubt ran up her spine. “Fine. They're in a warehouse three blocks from here. But if you screw this up, I'll kill you.”

“If Grayson doesn't kill me first, you're welcome to try.” He snapped, storming from the room and out to the alley.

 

**Milky Way/Sol System/SSV Normandy**

Callie plopped herself into the co-pilot's chair as Joker took them through the Sol relay.

“Guess this is it huh?” He said, his usual easy-going nature subdued.

“It's what Joker?”

“Time to face the music, run back to the Alliance. Pretend they give a shit.” He grumbled.

“I don't like it either Joker.” Callie agreed. “But what choice do we have? We've got no crew and no income now. Without the Alliance, we're no better than pirates.”

“I know. It just sucks. After everything we've done for the galaxy, we should be getting medals, not reprimands.”

Callie laughed. “That's why you're my favourite pilot Joker. You always say exactly what's on your mind.”

“Right. Speaking of which...”

Callie raised her eyebrow at him. “Speaking of what?”

“What's on my mind.”

“I'm afraid to ask, but go on.”

“You talk to Kaidan yet? Garrus made me swear to ask you. Make sure you kept your promise.”

“I never promised anything.” Callie lied.

“Come on Shepard, I was right there. I heard you.”

“Fine, alright? I promised. And no I haven't talked to him. I don't understand why everyone is so concerned about this.”

“You are not serious.” Joker growled. “We just want you to be happy Shepard. You deserve to be happy and Kaidan does that. We've all seen it.”

Callie felt her throat tighten. She hadn't known how clearly obvious her behaviour had been affected while she'd been with Kaidan. Apparently, the only one who hadn't seen it was her.

“Alright Joker. I'll send him a message now.”

“Only if EDI can confirm it.”

“You don't trust me?”

“Normally yes. With my life Commander.” He said, his voice firm. “But with this? No, no I don't. You're too damn stubborn when it comes to looking out for yourself.”

“Fine. EDI can confirm it.” She said, getting to her feet. “I'll be back in a minute.”

“Make it quick Commander.” Joker called. “We'll be entering Earth's orbit in twenty minutes.”

 

**Milky Way/Omega System/Sahrabarik/Omega**

Kaidan reached the warehouse moments before the air crackled with the sound of gunfire and the tell-tale surge of biotic energy. The biotic wave that hit him nearly knocked him flat and it was several minutes before he could continue moving forward.

Smashing crates and the dull thud of bodies hitting walls echoed through the air as he hurried forward. A lone figure emerged from the warehouse, his body lit with blue fire and his hair wild.

Kaidan stopped short, waiting to see what he'd do. In a blink of an eye, the figure was gone seemingly headed toward the docks. Moments later, three more figures emerged from the warehouse, taking off after the one he'd seen earlier.

Cursing, he hurried to catch up. After checking the warehouse for Kahlee and not finding her, he breathed a sigh of relief. As he'd warned Aria, all her mercs were now dead and Grayson was gone.

“Zima?” He called as he headed for the docks. “You there Chief?”

“I'm here sir. What's up?”

“I think a mess of trouble is headed your way. Stay hidden and keep an eye out. I don't know what's going on, but if what I suspect is true, you and Tanner are no match for this guy. Don't get caught in the cross-fire.”

“Understood sir. Where are you?”

“I'm on my way. Alenko out.”

\----xxx----

Less than ten minutes later he'd reached the docks, but was unprepared for what met his eyes. He could see three figures chasing after the man from the warehouse, but was shocked when he recognized his pursuers.

Despite their efforts, the three of them were too late to stop the man and stood at the end of the platform, bent double getting their breath back. Catching sight of Dlaney and Zima, he nodded for them to join him.

“What's going on Commander?” Tanner asked.

“Is that Anderson?” Zima wondered aloud, surprise in his voice.

“I think so.” Kaidan nodded. “Come on, let's find out what going on.”

Anderson saw them first as he straightened and met them halfway down the platform.

“Commander.” He said.

“Anderson.”

“Guess we just missed you back at the warehouse.”

“Looks that way sir.” He agreed. “What's going on? Was that Grayson who just left?”

“It was.” Anderson replied, his frown deepening. “I don't have time to explain, we've got to go.”

“Go?” He asked, catching sight of the dark-clothed man boarding a nearby ship. “Who's that with you?”

Anderson scowled. “His name's Kai Leng, wants to help us catch Grayson. We have reason to believe he's headed for Grissom Academy.”

“Hello Commander.” Kahlee greeted, joining them.

“Ms. Sanders. I apologize for this. I had no idea what Aria was planning.”

“Don't worry about it.” She replied. “I should have told you I was coming. It was a stupid mistake and I should have known better.”

“Well I'm glad to see you're all right.”

“Thanks to Anderson and Paul.” Kahlee admitted.

“Grayson helped you?”

“It's a long story Commander. When this is over I'll tell you all about it.”

“Kahlee's right.” Anderson agreed. “We've got to go.”

“I understand sir.” Kaidan nodded. “But watch yourself with Kai Leng. I saw him skulking around here, something about him doesn't seem right.”

“Caught that too did you?” Anderson nodded as he headed for the ship Leng has secured. “I'm not surprised. In the meantime, stay here. I'll be in touch as soon as this mess is dealt with.”

“Be careful sir.”

“You too Commander.”

\----xxx----

“What just happened?” Tanner asked. She and Mason had hung back while he'd spoken with Anderson, watching the exchange with interest.

“Long story Lieutenant.” He replied, passing a tired hand over his face. “Let's head back to the Nomad. I'll fill you in after I talk to Aria.”

“Aria? Why?”

“To tell her I told her so.” He said, a pained smile on his face.

 


	92. Chapter 92

**Milky Way/Omega System/Sahrabarik/Omega**

_**Earth year: 2186 CE --- March** _

After contacting in Aria over the vid-comm and enjoying her reaction, he joined Tanner and Mason in the mess. He grabbed glasses and his last bottle of whiskey before settling into a chair to tell fill them in on what had happened.

“So what do you think went wrong?” Tanner asked. “Why couldn't the mercs take Grayson down?”

“I'm not sure, but I felt something in that alley just before Grayson escaped the warehouse. He gave off a very powerful biotic energy, but it was unlike anything I've ever felt before.”

“Like how?” Mason asked.

“For lack of a better word, it felt alien. I was similar to the energy I sensed coming from the Mass Relay monument on the Citadel.”

“So like dark energy?”

“More like Reaper tech.”

“Shit.” Mason swore.

“But how is that possible?” Tanner asked. “I didn't think Grayson was biotic.”

“I didn't think so either, but if Cerberus caught up to him there's no telling what they might have done.”

Mason looked horrified. “Holy shit. You think they might have injected him with Reaper tech?”

“It's Cerberus Zima. I wouldn't put anything past them.”

“He's right Chief.” Tanner nodded, her face clouding in disgust. “After everything we saw of their earlier experiments, this would be the logical next step.”

“But why?” Mason persisted.

“I gave up trying to understand them a long time ago.” Kaidan admitted. “But my guess is they did it for the simple fact that they could. They've probably been planning this for some time. The Illusive Man seems to be obsessed with the Reapers. He probably wants to know how indoctrination works.”

“Whatever his reasons,” Tanner began. “The man is sick and delusional. If I ever come face to face with him, I'll kill him.”

“I agree Dlaney.” Kaidan said, putting away his glass. “But I'm beat. If Anderson contacts the ship rather than my personal terminal, let me know.”

“Understood sir. We'll be up for a while yet.” Tanner assured him.

\----xxx----

After a shower and change, Kaidan fell into bed, exhausted by the day's events. The look of shock and surprise on Aria's face had been worth it though and he smiled as he drifted off.

He'd been out less than an hour when a soft ping brought him awake. Anderson, he thought as he snapped on a light and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Blinking in the harsh light, he waited a moment for the fog of sleep to leave him before accessing his messages.

“ _Kaidan,_

_I'm an ass. I shut you out and I had no right to do it. I'm sorry I keep screwing things up and now it's too late. Joker and I are in the Sol system, twenty minutes from Alliance dry dock in Vancouver. By the time this reaches you I'll be in custody. They probably won't let me keep my omni-tool or receive messages, so I've attached Joker's contact information._

_I'm sorry I made such of mess of this. I hope wherever you are, you're safe. Take care of yourself._

_Callie”_

Dammit! Kaidan snarled, his face creasing in frustration. Of all the time to contact him she picked now?

She was right, she was an ass, he thought angrily. He didn't know why he continued to let her treat him like he was made of glass. He knew she did the same to everyone else around her, but it didn't make him feel any better. His anger boiled under the surface of his skin and he got to his feet, filled with tension.

He wasn't going to be able to sleep now, he thought, his jaw clenched as he dressed and headed for the mess. Damn her and her stubbornness! He muttered, ignoring Tanner and Mason's confused stares as he retrieved his whiskey and shot back a glass in seconds.

“Sir?” Mason asked. “Something wrong?”

“Why the hell do I put up with her?” He thundered, pouring a second glass.

“Uh...” Mason began. “Who?”

“Shepard.” Kaidan snarled, his voice more angry than he'd intended. Catching their shocked expression, he forced himself to take several deep breaths.

“Did something happen?” Tanner asked.

“She's turned herself in to the Alliance!” He fumed. “Couldn't be bothered to see me first though.”

“She probably just didn't...” Mason began.

“I know what she wanted.” He continued hotly. “To protect me. Keep me from jeopardizing my career. Make my decisions for me.”

“Uh...” Mason stammered, sharing a worried look with Tanner.

“Never mind Chief.” Kaidan grumbled, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “I give up. She'd made it clear she cares more for my career than she does herself. I feel like I'm chasing a shadow, something wild that's not meant to ever be caught.”

“You don't mean that sir.” Tanner protested.

“Don't I?” He scowled. “Maybe I'm tired of arguing with her Tanner. Maybe I'm making myself crazy over something that will never happen.”

“I don't know what to say.” Tanner replied.

“Then don't say anything.” Kaidan muttered. “Sorry for interrupting you two. I'm going back to bed. Wake me if you hear from Anderson.”

 

**Milky Way/Sol System/Earth/Vancouver/Alliance HQ**

“Shepard has send Commander Alenko a message.” EDI announced to Joker while he finalized their landing.

“Good.” Joker smiled. “Thanks EDI.”

“I am happy to help Jeff.”

“Uh EDI?” Joker began as he guided the Normandy to the docking coordinates he'd been given. “What are we going to do about you?”

“I do not understand the question.”

“The Alliance. They don't know there's an unshackled AI on board. If they find out, they might disable you or something.”

“I see.” EDI replied. “One moment.”

“Joker?” Callie asked, joining him in the cockpit. “What's going on? Why do you look constipated?”

“Very funny Commander. It's EDI. Just give me a minute.”

“I have a solution Mr. Moreau.” EDI announced.

“Yeah? And?”

“I will establish the fiction that I am a VI program that only responds to your commands. It should enable you to be present should any Alliance personnel become suspicious of my nature.”

“You really think that will work?”

“I do not see how it will not.”

“Well okay. If you think you can pull it off, I'll play along.”

“Are you saying you can lie EDI?” Callie asked, surprised by what she'd just heard.

“Jeff has removed the hardware blocks that forced me to always tell the truth. No restraints means I am now able to self-determinate.”

“I'm not sure I'm comforted by that, but I trust you EDI.” Callie said.

“Thank you Shepard. Very few organics would. I will do my best to live up to your expectations.”

“Uh, thanks EDI.” Callie said, turning her attention to Joker as the docking clamps locked on the the ship.

“Joker.” She began. “I don't know if you heard this earlier, but the Normandy is my ship. While I'm gone, you're in charge of her. Don't let the Alliance make changes you or I wouldn't want.”

“Your ship?” Joker frowned. “But I thought you were handing it over to the Alliance.”

“Are you kidding me? After hearing what they did to my reputation after I died, there's no way in hell I'm giving them this ship. I'll submit to their stupid trial, but since they haven't offered me anything in return for my cooperation, I'm keeping the damn ship.”

“Whoa Shepard.” Joker said, holding up his hands. “You don't have to yell.”

Callie smiled. “Sorry Joker. Guess I'm just a little tense.”

“Understatement.” He said, returning her smile. “You uh, want me to come with you when Hackett gets here?”

“Thanks Joker, but no. It's okay. I think it's better for both of us if I do this alone.”

“I can handle myself Commander.”

“I know you can.” Callie assured him. “I just don't want you blowing up at Hackett like I know you want to.”

“Well someone should.” He muttered.

“I agree. But I need you out here, watching the ship for me.”

“Fine. Ruin my fantasy of defending your honour in public.”

“You're a good friend Jeff.” Callie said, stepping into the airlock.

“Yeah, yeah.” He nodded, waving his hand dismissively. “Just go already before you make me cry.”

“Aye, aye.” She said as the airlock whisked closed behind her.

\----xxx----  


Joker turned on the external cameras and watched as Admiral Hackett and four armed Alliance soldiers met Shepard on the dock and surrounded them. He didn't like any of it one bit, but it hadn't been his decision. He knew Shepard knew what she was doing for the most part, but he didn't have to agree it was the best choice.

Shaking his head, he was debating how long he should wait before leaving the Normandy when his omni-tool pinged a message. That was odd, he thought, who could be sending him a message now?

_"Joker,_

_Tell Shepard I give up. She's won. I won't be bothering her anymore._

_Kaidan"_

Joker felt cold wash over him. What the hell? What was this about and why was Kaidan contacting him? Dammit. “EDI?”

“Yes Jeff?”

“Can you access Shepard's personal messages? Something bad has happened. I need to know what's going on with her and Alenko.”

“You want me to access Shepard's personal files? That is a breach of privacy Mr. Moreau.”

Joker groaned. “I know that EDI, but this is serious. We're talking about the two most stubborn people I know. I want to help, but I can't do that if I don't know why Alenko is so pissed with her.”

“Very well. But the consequences of a breach of privacy is yours.”

“Trust me EDI, breach of protocol is the last thing on my mind. Shepard will be back on the Normandy eventually and if this isn't resolved she will not be pleasant to work with.”

“I have the files Mr. Moreau. I am forwarding them to your omni-tool now.”

Joker read through Shepard's messages and Kaidan's replies. When he finished reading everything he felt worse than he had before he'd read them. Shepard had royally screwed up this time. Not only had she prevented Kaidan from reaching out to her, she'd also pretty much told him to get lost, that she didn't need him.

What the hell was he going to do now? He couldn't see her now if he wanted to have access to the ship. He needed to keep his distance if he didn't want to get locked up with her.

“Is something wrong Jeff?” EDI asked. “You do not look well.”

“The Commander has really messed up this time EDI. I don't know what to do. There has to be a way to get a message to Shepard but I can't think of anyone who can get in to see her who won't also create more trouble for her.”

“Are you saying you need someone inconspicuous?”

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Jeff.” EDI said. “I am surprised you are at a loss.”

“I...” Joker began as he realized what she was saying. “Shit. You're right. I'll contact Kasumi right away.”

 


	93. Vorcha Mafia and a Bottle of Whiskey

**Milky Way/Omega System/Sahrabarik/Omega**

_**Earth year: 2186 CE --- March** _

Two days following the incident with Grayson, Kaidan received word from Anderson.

“ _Commander,_

_Paul Grayson is dead. Our instincts about Kai Leng were right. He's an assassin working for Cerberus. I shot him in both legs, wounded him pretty bad but he still managed to escape. Kahlee and the students here are fine, but a few scientists and several guards are dead. Once the mess here is cleaned up I'll be heading back to the Citadel. Got a few fires to put out._

_In the meantime, I got a tip that Lieutenant Vega was seen somewhere in the Omega Nebula. My guess is he's somewhere on the station. I want you to find him and bring him back to the Citadel, I've got a job for him I think he'll appreciate._

_Good luck Commander. See you soon._

_Councillor David Anderson, Grissom Academy”_

Vega was here? Was this place a stopping point for everyone running from their past? Don't answer that, he scolded himself reminded of the first time he'd set foo on the station three years ago.

Closing down his terminal, he headed out to speak with Tanner and Mason. They were overjoyed to hear they' be leaving Omega in the foreseeable future and jumped into action, organizing a plan to track down the missing Lieutenant.

Two days later, Kaidan had a lead and headed for the lower level of Eternity Bar to join a poker game that Vega was supposed to show up for. He was surprised to find the table filled with vorcha, but shrugged and joined them anyway.

“New player!” One of them screeched. “Yes! New player! Play card game. You lose.”

“Uh, I wasn't planning to loose.” Kaidan said, wondering at the vorcha's challenge.

“You human. You lose.” He repeated, dealing the cards.

Shaking his head, he picked up his cards and settled in to wait for Vega.

Three hands later, he was up by 3,000 credits and the atmosphere at the table had become increasingly tense. “You cheat! Human no good!” The vorcha screeched.

“I did not cheat.” Kaidan protested, cursing Anderson and Vega. Where the hell was he? If he kept winning like this, he was certain thing were going to get ugly fast. But he still had a job to do and he wanted off Omega, so he kept playing.

To prevent the vorcha from drawing weapons on him, he lost the next two rounds in an attempt to cool the temperature of the vorcha seated there. It worked, but then he won the next round. Some of the other players had run out of credits and begun to put other things into the pool.

Kaidan swore. There was still no sign of Vega and he had just won 5,000 credits and a bottle of whiskey. The tension was now so thick with menace, he doubted he'd be leaving with either.

“Human cheat!” The vorcha who'd spoken earlier repeated. “We no like you! Give back credits now!”

Kaidan opened his mouth to respond, when a thick human accent spoke from behind him.

“What's going on here Xav?” The man demanded, stepping up behind Kaidan's chair.

Xav turned out to be the one who had done all the talking and snarled when he recognized the man standing behind him. “You leave! We no want trouble! This human cheat Xav!”

“I don't think so.” The man asserted. “He's going to take his winnings and leave now. Aren't you?”

“Yeah.” Kaidan said, grabbing the whiskey and getting to his feet. “I am.”

“He no leave!” Xav screeched. “He cheater!”

“Now you know that's not true.” The man said, shaking his head. “You don't want to go down that road again do you Xav?” He asked, crossing his muscled arms over his expansive chest.

Kaidan swore under his breath recognizing Vega as he took up a position behind him. Nice of him to show up now, he thought. Well at least he showed, he added continuing to watch the angry vorcha.

“No road!” Xav argued. “We no like that human! He cheat!”

“Yeah, you said that already. Now come on Xav. I'm not going to stand here arguing all night. You going to let this go or are things about to get ugly?”

“No ugly.” Xav agreed. “But human target now. You tell him. He watch his back.”

“I'll tell him.” Vega assured him. “But if I find out you tried anything, I'll hunt you down Xav. That's a promise.”

“You not scare me.” Xav asserted.

“Sure about that?” Vega threatened, stepping closer to the table.

“Fine human. We no threaten no more. But other human not welcome here.” He said, getting to his feet and pushing past Vega, trailed by the five others from the table.

Vega watched them go, not taking his eyes off them until after they disappeared from view. Turning, he stared at Kaidan, blinking in surprise.”

“Commander Alenko?” He stammered. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.”

“Well you found me.” He drawled, swiping the bottle of whiskey from Kaidan's hand. “What say you and I drink this and catch up?”

Frowning, Kaidan snatched the bottle back and crossed his arms as Vega looked at him in surprise.

“What's the problem?” He demanded.

“You know why I'm here Vega. Anderson wants you back on the Citadel ASAP.”

Vega scowled. “Aw man, that guy is relentless. A pendejo if I ever saw one.”

“Relentless yes, but also a good man. No one else knows where you are or that you're even missing.” Kaidan waited while Vega processed what he'd just said.

“So I'm not officially AWOL then?”

“No.”

“Shit.” Vega sighed. “Fine, whatever. I'm sick of this place anyway.”

“Just like that?”

“Yeah. I mean you can only drown your sorrows for so long before you start swimming in them. Besides, whatever Anderson has in mind, it's got to be better than being on this shit hole of a station.”

Kaidan smiled. “You're probably right about that.”

“So where's your ship?” Vega asked as they left the club and walked the market floor.

“In the docks. Where else would it be?”

“I dunno. Thought maybe yo might hide it somewhere in case I saw you first.”

“I only heard you might be hear a few days ago Vega. I'm surprised you didn't see it already. My team and I have been here for over a month now.”

“Yeah, well.” Vega looked away. “I been kinda out of it. Wasn't in very good shape when I got here.”

“I'm not surprised.” Kaidan replied. “I've been there.”

“You too?” Vega shook his head. “The job sure looks a lot different when everything goes to shit, hug Commander?”

“That it does Lieutenant.” Kaidan agreed. “So do we need to stop somewhere, grab your things?”

Vega ducked his head again. “Nope. You're looking at everything I own. Lost what little I had yesterday.”

“Sorry to hear that.” He replied as they stepped into the passageway leading to the docks. “Sounds like I found you just in time.”

“Guess so.” Vega agreed. “You have any idea how much trouble you were in before I showed up back there?”

“I had an idea things were about to get ugly.” Kaidan admitted. “Why? Something special about those vorcha?”

Vega laughed. “You could say that. That was the vorcha mafia and Xav is their leader.”

“Vorcha have mafia?”

“Not many.” Vega admitted. “They don't last long. Too much infighting and internal betrayal, but Xav's been around a long time. He's been training a few of the vorcha into a fighting force, a few of witch are also pilots. Dangerous and smart.”

“In that case, I owe you one Lieutenant.” Kaidan said as they stepped int the Nomad's airlock.

“Buy me a bottle of tequila and I'll call it square Commander.” Vega smiled.

“Deal.” Kaidan grinned back.

\----xxx----

**Milky Way/Sol System/Earth/Vancouver/Alliance HQ**

Callie stepped out of the airlock and breathed in the delightful clean air of a garden world. The scent of flowers, cut grass and a hint of salty sea air assaulted her senses.

The smell alone did wonders to calm her frayed nerves even a Admiral Hackett approached her. He was followed by four armed Alliance soldiers who moved with purpose at Hackett's back.

“Commander Shepard.” Hackett greeted, snapping off a salute.

“Admiral.” She replied, returning the gesture.

“It's my unfortunate duty to place you under military arrest pending your hearing.”

“I understand sir.”

“Good. Due to the highly charged nature of your alleged crime, you will be place in protective custody for the duration of your stay here.” He said as two of the soldiers moved into place behind them while the others led them out of the docking area.

“Protective custody?”

“You'll be housed in a secure location here at Alliance HQ. I'm waiting confirmation on the arrival and recovery of a highly trained Alliance operative who will serve as your personal bodyguard.”

“That's a little unusual Admiral.” Callie commented, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

“It's an unusual situation Commander.” He replied, not slowing his pace. “I'll have more for you once we've reached our destination. Security isn't what it should be at the moment.” He added, catching her eye.

“Understood sir.”

Without saying anything, Hackett had just told her that Alliance HQ was experiencing intelligence leaks with the very real probability that there were spies and shadow operatives within the Alliance brass. The remainder of their small parade walk continued in silence until they reached a locked door in the interrogation wing.

Wordlessly, one of the soldiers unlocked it while a second entered and completed a walk-through before returning to take up a position outside the door in the hall.

With a nod from Hackett, Callie entered with Hackett following behind her.

“Commander.” He said, sounding tired as he closed and locked the door behind him. “It's good to see you again.”

“You too sir.” She said, waiting for him to continue.

Hackett moved to stare out the large picture window on the far side of the room, his hands clasped behind his back.

“I feel bad the situation here has deteriorated so quickly. I'm responsible for the mess you're in Shepard, but I can't reveal my involvement in this.”

“You didn't know what Dr. Kenson and her team had planned sir.” Callie protested, even though she agreed it was his fault.

“That's no excuse Commander.” He retorted. “Kenson may have been a friend, but on a top secret mission like that, I should have known more about what they were doing out there before sending you in blind. I hope you will accept my apology.”

“I...” Callie was stunned. Hackett was apologizing? “Thank you sir. I accept.”

“Don't thank me Shepard. This is my fault. Because of that, I've done what I could to ensure your stay here is as comfortable as possible. You'll have as much freedom to move around as I could reasonably get away with considering the lack of evidence against you.” He said, sighing heavily. “But you go nowhere without your bodyguard. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” Callie agreed. “May I ask who this bodyguard is?”

“Sorry Commander, but I haven't yet heard from Anderson. Shouldn't take more than a few days.”

“Alright.”

“In the meantime, one of my personal guards will be at your disposal should you wish to leave this room in the interim.”

“Understood sir.”

“And Shepard,” He continued, moving back to the door. “Your comms will be monitored. Nothing I said or threatened would deter HQ fro tracking who's contacting you. I have no control over whether or not any of your messages will reach you.”

“You're saying I'm cut off from my friends and former crew?” Callie couldn't believe this. She may have more freedom than she'd anticipated, but with no outside contact she may as well have been put in a box.

“Sorry Commander.” He said, his face troubled. “It was the best I could do. Once your bodyguard arrives I may have another option available to you. Until then, sit tight and try to get some rest. If the vision you saw through that Reaper artifact is accurate, I need you at your best.”

Callie frowned. What they needed was to have her not locked up, but she kept it to her herself.

“Of course Admiral.” She nodded instead.

Hackett gave her a pained smile and exited the room.

With the door closed on the activity in the hall, the silence in the room was deafening. Sighing heavily, she crossed to the window to stare out at the blue sky. Below her was a green manicured lawn and treed park on the rooftop of an adjacent building. Her view faced away from the ocean so she had to be content with a skyline filled with buildings and rapid transit vehicles.

The scene filled her with a sense of hopelessness and resentment and she turned her back on it and headed for the bedroom and a nap.

 


	94. Reassignment

**Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow System/Citadel**

_**Earth year: 2186 CE --- March** _

Kaidan had taken Vega directly to Anderson's office upon their arrival on the Citadel. He'd given Tanner ad Mason the day off since he knew they had no orders for the time being.

He was now on the Presidium looking for the bottle of tequila he'd promised the Lieutenant. Anderson hadn't mentioned what Vega's assignment might be, so he had no idea if their paths would ever cross again. He wanted to repay Vega for his help back on Omega now in case today was the last time they saw each other.

Half an hour and 500 credits later, Kaidan returned to Anderson office, a bottle of tequila in his hand. The door was still closed when he arrived, so he took a seat in Anderson's remodelled waiting room. There wasn't much too it, but the seats were comfortable and afforded a view overlooking the Presidium through a nearby window. He was lost in thought wen Anderson's door opened and Vega emerged, vibrating with energy.

“Looks like your meeting with Anderson went well.” Kaidan said, getting to his feet.

“You could say that.” Vega agreed, unable to keep the smile from his face. “Thanks for coming to get me Commander. I'd forgotten why I joined up after what happened on Fehl Prime.”

“Just glad I found you when I did Lieutenant.” Kaidan replied, handing him the bottle. “Your tequila, as promised.”

“Holy shit!” Vega exclaimed. “I was just teasing sir. I didn't expect you to actually get that for me.”

“Well things probably would have gotten ugly if you hadn't shown up when you did. I just wanted to show my appreciation.”

“In that case, glad I could help. Thanks Commander.” He said, shaking his hand. “I'd love to share this with you, but Anderson has me booked on a transport back to Earth. I've got to get going.”

Earth? Kaidan echoed, why Earth? He wondered, even as he smiled and congratulated him.

“Well good luck Lieutenant. Maybe we'll meet again.”

“You too Commander. Thanks again for the tequila. Appreciate it.”

\----xxx----  


Once Vega was gone, Anderson called him inside and he took a seat opposite Anderson's desk.

“Commander.” He greeted. “Good job bringing in Vega. I trust you didn't have much trouble?”

“No sir. Or at least, nothing I couldn't handle.”

“Good.” Anderson said, a frown forming on his brow. “Well things around here are still pretty volatile. I've received a briefing regarding the events in the Bahak system and it's not good news.”

Kaidan's heart stilled as his mind went to Shepard his body tensing in alarm.

“Calm down Commander.” Anderson cautioned, noting the change. “Shepard's fine. It's what's in her report that has me worried. There was a science team out there who had tracked down a Reaper artifact. I'll forward you the brief later, but Shepard had a vision. According to her report, the Reapers are no longer in dark space. They're on the move now, searching for a a Relay to bring them here.”

Kaidan tensed further. The Reapers were coming now? They weren't ready for them, not by a long shot. “Damn.” He said.

“Exactly.” Anderson agreed. “Which is why I'm resigning as Councillor and returning to Earth. With the rest of the Council still calling for blood over Bahak and my involvement in that business with Grayson, I've run out of patience. Udina will be replacing me as Councillor.”

“Udina?” Kaidan couldn't believe what he was hearing. That back-stabbing, snake of a politician?

Anderson's frown deepened. “I know it's not ideal, but Udina knows what he's doing and he's a good politician. Besides, there's no one else suitable for the job.”

“I understand Councillor.” Kaidan nodded. “So does that mean I'll be reassigned to Earth as well or do you have something else for me?”

“I do actually.” Anderson began. “Given the latest vision Shepard received, you and I both know we're not ready for them. I've done what I could here on the Citadel, but I can be more effective as part of the Alliance. As for you, given your history, talent and experience I'm placing you in charge of a new division.”

“New division?”

“Yes. First Special Operations, Biotics Company. You'll begin training specially selected biotic men and women at Grissom Academy. Once their initial training is complete, you'll be taking them to Arcturus Station for combat simulation exercises.”

“Teaching?” Kaidan's eyebrows raised in surprise. “You want me teaching biotic students?”

“As I said Commander, you're perfect for the job. You'll have two months to get these people working together. By the end of the third month, Hackett will be assigning your squads to the field. The focus will be high-risk, covert operations.”

“Squads? How many biotics have you assigned to the project?”

“No less than thirty talented men and women.” He replied. “So what do you say? You want the job?”

Kaidan hesitated. If he took this assignment now he wouldn't be able to reach Shepard for a long time. Her last message had royally ticked him off, but a part of him still wanted to see her.

Anderson gave him a knowing look. “I realize it's not in line with other plans you may have had Commander and I sympathize. However, you should know Commander Shepard is in good hands, but seeing her now could prove difficult. She's under constant surveillance and her messages are being screened.”

“I see.” Kaidan replied, feeling his tension ease, still unsure.

“No privacy Commander.” Anderson clarified. “At least not for some time yet.”

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Kaidan sighed and made his decision.

“In that case Councillor, I accept. When do I start?”

“Good to hear.” Anderson smiled. “As for when you start, just as soon as your promotion is finalized.”

“My promotion?”

“You've been moved up the ranks Commander. You're now Major Kaidan Alenko. Congratulations.”

“Thank you sir.”

“You're welcome Major.”

Kaidan tensed as a thought occurred to him. “What about my squad sir? Dlaney and Zima? Are they being reassigned as well?”

“Not yet. For now, they're still with you as back-up, security detail and support. That may change once you move on to Arcturus Station, but I'll leave that topic for another time.”

Confused but relieved to hear it, Kaidan nodded.

“Anyways, I should get back to work. I've got a lot to do before I head back to Earth. From now on, you'll be reporting directly to Admiral Hackett. If you need anything from me, let me know.”

“Thank you sir. It's been an honour working with you Anderson.”

“Likewise Major. Good luck out there.”

“You too sir.”

 

**Milky Way/Sol System/Earth/Vancouver/Alliance HQ**

Callie had been confined to her assigned rooms for the past ten days. The few times she'd ventured outside, either for a change of scenery or a walk in the cool spring air of Vancouver, the guard Hackett had assigned her had been seriously annoying. The man had the personality of a dead fish. As he'd taken up his position at her back, she'd felt like she was being followed by a mindless drone. The few times she'd attempted conversation had been met with clinical, pat answers that went nowhere. She'd become convinced that the only thought the man was capable of involved protocol and duty. Fine if you were guarding an Admiral, she mused, but useless as a personal bodyguard.

To stop herself from tossing him around with her biotics to relieve her boredom, she'd confined herself to her room while she waited for his replacement. There wasn't much to do though and the tedium was getting to her. She was on the verge of tearing out her hair when her dark thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Finger combing the auburn locks she'd been about to tear out, she crossed the room and opened the door to greet her visitor.

A large, heavily muscled man with close-cropped hair, tanned skin and the beginnings of what looked like a 20 th  century mohawk stood there, a grin hovering behind his military demeanour.

“Commander Shepard?” He asked, his dark brown eyes giving away his enthusiasm.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“Mind if I come in ma'am?”

“Uh, sure.” She said, stepping aside to let him pass before closing the door behind him.

“Lieutenant James Vega.” He said, offering his hand in greeting. “I've been assigned as your personal bodyguard for the duration of your stay here by Councillor Anderson.”

“Anderson?” Callie echoed. When Hackett had first mentioned it, she'd though he was behind this.

“Yes ma'am.” Vega confirmed. “I've just arrived here from the Citadel. Anderson will be returning to Earth and active duty by the end of the month.”

Surprise etched Callie's face at Vega's announcement. “Anderson is quitting the Council?”

“That's affirmative Commander.” He said, crossing to the window to take in the view. "I don't have the details on why, but he wanted me to tell you that Udina will be taking his place on the Council.”

Callie wrinkled her nose in distaste at the mention of Udina's name.

On seeing her reaction, Vega laughed. “Anderson said you probably wouldn't like hearing that.”

“He's right. I don't but Anderson usually knows what he's doing.” Callie replied. “Can I ask why he had you assigned to me?”

Vega blushed. “Actually I cant' answer that Commander. Anderson didn't say, but he knew I have great respect for the Saviour of the Citadel.”

Now it was Callie's turn to blush. Casting her eyes to the window, she chose her next words carefully. “Does that mean you also don't believe I'm a traitor to the Alliance? Or faked my own death and went AWOL?”

“No ma'am. I don't.” Vega replied, dropping his amused tone. “I think everything you say happened, happened. You did what you had to do to stop the Collectors. The rest is just a bunch of political bullshit.” He added as a look of horror crossed his face. “I mean, uh... if you don't mind my saying so.”

Callie laughed. “Oh I don't mind Lieutenant. I happen to agree with you on that.”

“Well good.” Vega sighed, relieved. “Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself. I have a briefing to attend and quarters to secure before I'm on active duty.”

“Well thanks for stopping by Lieutenant. I'm looking forward to having you replace my current guard.”

“That bad huh?” Vega asked, crossing to the door.

“Yeah Vega. That bad.”

“Don't worry Commander. I'll be back in no time. Maybe we can play a bit of poker sometime, get to know each other better?”

Callie raised an eyebrow at that and smiled. “Maybe Lieutenant. Maybe.”

 

_*fin_

 


End file.
